Un Último Vals
by VaneHikari
Summary: Draco encuentra finalmente un lugar en Hogwarts donde puede apartarse de los demás y ser el mismo. Sólo hay un problema: Luna Lovegood está ahí casi siempre. De mala gana, el joven acepta compartir el lugar, sin saber que terminaría acercándose poco a poco a ella y descubriendo que Luna era mucho más de lo que la gente pensaba.
1. Chapter 1

—Y uno… dos… tres… y cuatro.

Una voz juvenil se escuchaba a lo lejos en un salón vacío de Hogwarts, el salón del grupo de canto.

—Y uno, dos, tres y cuatro.

Los leves susurros apenas y hacían eco en el lugar. Cosa que no extrañaba, el salón era algo grande, y no más se encontraba una persona ahí: la joven Luna Lovegood.

No era cosa de extrañar que estuviera sola, el lugar llevaba más de cuatro meses sin usarse debido a un grave accidente con unas bombas de olor (todo el mundo suponía que fue una broma de los gemelos Weasley), así que nadie pasaba por allí, excepto ella.

La joven se encontraba ahí practicando, bailando y danzando desde hacía horas. Todo por la gran noticia que se reveló aquella tarde:

_En dos meses se realizaría el baile de navidad._

¡La misma profesora McGonagall lo había anunciado!

Luna estaba anonadada. La idea de un baile escolar se le hacía algo intrigante, nunca pasaba en Hogwarts. Simplemente era como en aquellos cuentos de su infancia: la princesa y su caballero en armadura bailando.

Aunque Luna era realista, en lo que cabía. El baile era un evento exclusivo para los de cuarto año en adelante, y bueno... Ella estaba en tercer año. Entre otras opciones estaba la posibilidad de que alguien mayor te invitara al baile. Pero ella no pensaba mucho en eso, a fin de cuentas no tenía ningún amigo.

Sus posibilidades de ir eran nulas.

No obstante, Luna seguía fantaseando con la idea de un baile, justo como los que hacía con su madre y padre cuando niña. Por eso se encontraba ahí, danzando lentamente con los pies descalzos, no hay nada mejor para flotar que no llevar nada en los pies.

—Uno, dos y tres _—_Dice ella cuidando el movimiento de sus pies.

Pasan así los minutos: pie izquierdo, pie derecho y luego un giro. La joven cierra los ojos a medida que lo hace. Estaba empezando a entender porque siempre los cuentos terminaban con un vals.

Tan empecinada estaba, que no se fijó en la presencia de alguien más en la sala.

— _¿_Qué demonios haces, lunática? _—_Preguntó una voz familiar.

No era la primera vez que la llamaban así, pero sólo una persona lo hacía con ese tono tan... _particular_.

—_¿_Huh?

Ella se volteó, y se encontró con lo que esperaba ver. Ojos grises, cabello platinado y bufanda verde.

_Draco Malfoy en persona_.

¿Se conocían? Pues sí. Pese a su actitud intolerable, Draco era conocido en prácticamente toda la escuela, era un muchacho popular. Ella, por su parte… Bueno, también era popular, aunque no por las mejores razones.

Habían cruzado palabras una que otra vez, casi siempre para preguntar algo (en caso de Luna) o para molestar (en caso de Draco). Se conocían, pero hasta ahí.

Ahora sólo tenía una pregunta en mente…

—_¿_Qué haces _tú_ aquí? _—_Pregunta Draco, señalándola.

—Pues yo estaba...

Draco levantó la mano antes de que pudiera terminar.

—No eso _— _Indicó el Slytherin pasándose la mano por la frente_—. _Que qué haces aquí. Se supone que este salón está cerrado hasta nuevo aviso_. _

—Lo que estaba por decir _—_Luna lo dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo_—. _Bailo.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio. El joven pestañeó unas pocas veces, intentando entender lo que dijo ella, y sobre todo, intentando contener las ganas de responder a lo que por el parecía una estupidez.

Por su parte, ella no le ayudó mucho con esto último. Al ver que el chico no respondía nada, Luna se giró y siguió bailando allí en la sala como si nada. Draco se quedó ahí parado mirándola con el ceño fruncido, sólo podía sentir la molestia creciendo en su ser.

_Primero_, Figgs le colocó un I en Encantamientos, cuando claramente merecía mínimo una S. _Segundo_, esperaba entrar y encontrar la sala vacía para sí mismo, pero no, Lunática se encontraba allí. _Tercero_, Luna además de estar ahí, se encontraba bailando, o invocando a alguna criatura demoniaca. El joven no podía distinguir la diferencia.

Draco estuvo a punto de decir algo, quería drenar toda la ira que sentía. En ese momento la Ravenclaw se le acercó.

—_¿_Cómo haces un giro?

—_Pero qué demonios —_Pensó Draco.

El joven le miró a los ojos, a esos grandes ojos saltones de chiflada. Eran enormes, sí, pero precisamente por eso no podía apartar la mirada de ellos.

—Draco, ¿cómo se hace un g-?

El rubio frunció el ceño fuertemente. Nadie lo llamaba así más que sus amigos, y Lovegood no era su amiga.

—No me llames ''Draco'', Lunática _—_La interrumpió el rubio _—. _Deberías hacerme un favor a mí, y a todo Hogwarts, y salir de aquí.

— Pero estoy practicando mi baile _—_Dijo Luna firmemente, como si estuviera explicándole a un niño _—. _Además llegué aquí primero, Draco.

—No. Me. Llames. Draco _—_ El chico podía sentir su paciencia desaparecer con cada palabra_—_. Y eso no importa. Contaminas este lugar, que de por sí, alguien como tú no debería visitar.

—Los Dunklins que traes en tu cabeza tampoco son buenos. Son seres muy desagradables, y afectan el ambiente con sus emociones negativas. Pero yo no digo nada.

Draco alzó la ceja al escuchar esto.

—Estás loca.

Luna lo miró por unos segundos y luego negó con la cabeza

—Eso no es amable; aunque me lo han dicho varias veces _—_La joven dijo con indiferencia.

—No me sorprende en lo absoluto _—_Dijo Draco rodando los ojos.

Ante eso la joven no se inmutó. En realidad, no hizo absolutamente nada. Luna realmente no estaba interesada en lo que decía Draco. No era la primera vez que recibía comentarios o tratos de ese tipo, en su mente sabía que estaban mal por hacer eso, pero también sabía que ellos estaban mal por pensar así.

Ella era muy tranquila con todo. Eso era una de sus mayores fortalezas, se decía a sí misma. Nadie puede sacarte de tus ideas. Aun así, era interesante ver cómo la gente hacía aquellas cosas, era algo que siempre intentaba comprender pero no entendía. Tal vez en eso se basaba todo.

—Necesito aprender cómo hacer un giro de vals…

Fue lo último que dijo antes de empezar a bailar otra vez como si nada.

Draco gruñó por lo bajo. Interactuar con Lovegood no era como interactuar con alguien más. Demonios, hasta con _Potter_ era más sencillo. Siquiera con él se podía razonar.

No pasó mucho hasta que el joven bufara y decidiera sentarse en la esquina del salón. Lo más alejado posible de la Ravenclaw. Estaba cansado y fastidiado, simplemente no tenía la energía para lidiar con ella. Además, si miraba para otro lado y se concentraba, era casi como si Lovegood no existiera.

— _¡_Auch! _—_Exclamó la rubia, que ahora se encontraba en el piso. Se había tropezado intentando practicar su baile.

El joven suspiró, había dicho _casi_.

* * *

Pasan los minutos, pasan las horas y pasan incluso unos pocos días.

Sin saberlo, los dos empezaron una muy extraña rutina. Cada quien usa la sala a su gusto, a veces está Draco y a veces está Luna. Pero hay extrañas ocasiones, muy peculiares, en las cuales los dos se encuentran al mismo tiempo.

Ninguno se habla y ninguno se mira. Draco le había dejado en claro a Luna que no estaba ni un poco interesado en hablar con ella: _—No perderé mí tiempo contigo, además quien sabe y tu locura es contagiosa— _Había dicho. Desde ese día no habían vuelto a intentar hablar.

La muchacha le parecía tonto pensar que algo así sería contagioso, y si lo fuera no le veía el sentido. Ella no estaba loca, sólo tenía una mentalidad abierta; era soñadora, pero sabía muy bien donde estaba parada. Su papa le había dicho que todos esos comentarios venían de personas de mentes cerradas.

—_Y no hay peor cosa en la vida que cerrar tu mente, pequeña Loonie —_Justo así le había dicho su padre.

Hoy era un día de esos que serían peculiares, lo sabía. Por eso la joven llegó temprano al salón del grupo Coral de Hogwarts.

Su amiga Ginny le había comentado que iría al baile de navidad. Neville la había invitado, (y aunque sabía que la Gryffindor hubiera preferido que la invitara otra persona en específico), esta se veía muy contenta de ir.

—_Yo quisiera también bailar —_Se dijo a sí misma.

Sacudió la cabeza y volvió en sí. En la sala se encontraba no más Draco en su esquina, como siempre. Ella dejó su bolso y otras cosas en una esquina, y se dispuso a bailar. Había practicado un poco cada día, sin importar si lo hacía bien o mal, no lo sabía, a fin de cuentas no bailaba con nadie y Draco no se molestaba en mirarla.

_Bailar no se trata de ser bueno, si no de sentirlo..._

Pie izquierdo, pie derecho, y giro. Así iba el ritmo de su pequeña melodía, se sentía tan libre y tranquila, justo como cuando su madre estaba viva y leía cuentos. Las princesas siempre bailaban el vals al final de los cuentos.

—Lunática. Pero qué demonios estás haciendo _—_Preguntó esa voz petulante que ya conocía.

Luna se giró lentamente hacía él. Draco había apartado la mirada del libro y ahora tenía sus ojos puestos en ella. No era algo que pasara muy seguido.

—Bailo _—_Respondió ella sin más.

No hace falta decir que la mofa de Malfoy no se hizo esperar.

—_¿_Esa cosa que haces le llamas baile? _—_La miraba como si fuera un coso raro.

—Sí, es muy divertido; aunque algo complicado. Leí un libro de cuentos donde...

—Por favor, no. Tú continua en lo tuyo _—_Dijo él mientras se centraba en su libro otra vez.

Con un encogimiento de hombros, Luna empezó nuevamente a practicar su baile, intentando concentrarse en eso. Le llamó la atención que Draco le hablara, pero no entendía el punto de que la interrumpiera si no le hablaba enteramente.

Draco era sin duda un poco extraño.

Sin más decidió no prestarle atención y continuó practicando lo suyo con mucha energía. Uno, dos y tres...

* * *

Era otro día más en la vida de Draco. Esta vez se encontraba nuevamente en el salón de la coral. No lo admitiría en voz alta, pero el lugar se había vuelto una especie de santuario para él. La biblioteca podría proporcionarle paz, pero aquí no tenía zopencos rodeándolo, estaba agradablemente solo.

Era cierto que Luna le molestaba una que otra vez, aun así seguía siendo más agradable que ciertos compañeros de su casa, así que no se podía quejar mucho.

—Draco.

O al menos eso pensaba.

—Dracooo.

—…

—Dra-

— ¿¡Qué!?

—¿Cómo se hace un giro en el vals?

Draco sólo gruñó por lo bajo sin alzar la mirada, tal vez si no conectaba con sus ojos ella se iría. Eso usualmente le funcionaba muy bien. Por su parte, Luna se acercó un poco a él y luego observó a su alrededor, sus grandes ojos parecían brillar mientras ella divagaba.

—¿En qué momento justo se debería hacer? —Preguntó ella más para sí misma que para Draco —. ¿Cuántos tipos hay? Escuché que hay varios, ¿cómo se hace uno, Draco?

El rubio no pudo evitar sentir irritación al momento en que lo llamó por su nombre. ¿Cuántas veces le había dicho que no le llamara así y ella hacía caso omiso de aquello? Tenía que darse a respetar.

—No lo sé —Dijo él mirándola por primera vez desde que entró a la sala.

—Pero Dra-

Ante esto el rubio levantó su dedo en señal de silencio.

—Lovegood. Tú llámame Malfoy —Aclaró con firmeza —. O lo que es mejor aún: no me llames.

—Ese es tu apellido, _no tu nombre_.

Draco bufó al escuchar esto. Lo decía como si fuera lo más obvio, como si todas las personas entre ellas pudieran tratarse con la misma cordialidad. El mundo en el que vivía Luna era además de extraño, demasiado loco para su gusto. Draco sabía que las cosas no funcionaban así de fácilmente como ella las quería ver.

—Eso es un privilegio exclusivo de mis amigos y seres cercanos; y tú y yo no somos amigos, ¿no es así?

Luna se quedó callada por unos segundos.

—No lo había pensado así —Murmuró tan bajo que Draco apenas la escuchó —. Entonces podríamos ser amigos.

El muchacho abrió levemente la boca de la sorpresa. Procesó por un momento lo que dijo, asegurándose que no era fantasía suya, ¿Acaso esa chica no paraba de decir incoherencias? Ya entendía porque la llamaban Lunática.

—Sí como no, ¿Qué te hace creer que me gustaría ser amigo de alguien como tú?

—Pues finalmente podrías tener un verdadero amigo.

La honestidad con lo que lo dijo le molestó aún más. Claro que no tenía razón, por supuesto. Él era Draco Malfoy a fin de cuentas, sus niveles de popularidad estaban por las nubes. Lo que le molestaba era que ella creía con tanta firmeza que aquella mentira era verdad.

Porque no lo era.

—Por supuesto que tengo amigos, Lovegood. Más de los que alguien como tú podría soñar tener —Dijo esto a propósito, sabía que Luna no tenía amigos además de la comadreja Weasley y que nadie de su casa le hablaba.

—Gigantes como Crabble y Goyle no cuentan, esos son guardaespaldas.

—No solo ellos, Lovegood. ¿No me has visto en los pasillos? Soy en extremo popular.

—Estar rodeado de gente interesada que no se preocupa por ti —Dijo esto con toda honestidad, aunque pudiera doler —. No son amigos, son títeres.

Draco se sintió humillado, y no sabía porque. Él era el príncipe de Slytherin, la cabeza de los sangre pura, y aun así se sentía humillado por las palabras de esta chica. Todo porque muy en el fondo, muy en el fondo, sabía que en parte era verdad lo que decía, ¿pero que importaba? ¿No era para eso que estaban las personas? así se le había enseñado; las personas eran herramientas para conseguir lo que se desea y ya.

Pese a todo una parte de él seguía inquieta y eso no le gustaba. Un Malfoy jamás estaba inquieto.

—Eso no es importante, tengo personas a mi alrededor que me escuchan y complacen —La señaló y luego sonrió —. ¿Y qué tienes tú? Ninguna compañía.

—Tengo una amiga —Aclaró ella apretando los puños.

—Sí, gran logro. ¡Una traidora a la sangre!

Tanta maldad, crueldad y grosería indignó a Luna; cosa que no era usual. Si la chica podía estar orgullosa de algo era de su carácter, siempre tranquila, amable y serena. Intentaba ver siempre la bondad y el lado positivo de las cosas, así podía ser más feliz. Pero justo aquí, en este momento; no podía ver nada.

—Puedes decir muchas cosas —Le miró fijamente, parecía que sus ojos saltones eran el doble de grandes al verlos detenidamente —, pero aunque no te guste, en el fondo sabes que soy la única que te entiende.

Esto le confundió, ¿a qué se refería? cualquier persona que los viera podría ver que Luna y Draco eran mundos totalmente distintos.

—¿Cómo dices?

—En el fondo sabes que estás solo —Comentó ella como si sus palabras no lastimaran, tal vez porque se las había dicho a si misma muchas veces y ya no le afectaban —, no tienes ningún verdadero amigo, yo viví lo mismo.

—Eso no importa.

—Yo creo que sí. En el fondo todos necesitamos a alguien en quien confiar, un amigo.

—¿Y? ¿Qué propones? ¿Qué sea tu amigo?

Se quedó callada por unos segundos.

—Eso había pensado antes...—Murmuró ella, avergonzada de su idea. Ahora le sonaba tan tonta.

No obstante, lo que más le sorprendía a Draco era que esta propuesta lo decía con verdadera honestidad, sin un dejo de excentricidad. Luna realmente había creído que podían ser amigos, como si el mundo se hubiera vuelto loco. Bueno, para ella el mundo debía estar loco.

Para él sería muy divertido romper su burbuja de inocencia fantasiosa. El muchacho rio fuertemente ante esta idea.

—¡Ja! No me hagas reír, Lunática.

Se le hizo aún más divertido ver como su plan tenía éxito y que la cara de la chica empezaba a enrojecer.

—Mi nombre es Luna —Dijo con firmeza.

—Lo que tú digas —Respondió Draco en tono burlón —, Lunática.

—Realmente tú —Tomó una pausa y le miró fijamente con esos ojos grises —. Tú puedes ser muy cruel.

Finalmente ella se alejó de él, dejándolo con las palabras en la boca. Se le notaba no sólo la rabia, si no la lastima en su voz y mirada. Una parte de Draco sintió curiosidad, ¿por qué esa lastima? no parecía que lo dijera por ella misma, pero ¿por qué? ¿Sentía lastima por él?

_¿Por qué alguien podría sentir lastima por él?_

Era un pensamiento en lo sumo ridículo, Draco era una persona de envidiar.

—No somos amigos.

Draco no sabía porque lo tenía que decir en voz alta, como si tuviera que reafirmar lo que ya pensaba. ¿Acaso no era la verdad?

—Nunca podríamos ser amigos —Murmuró para sí mismo.

Aun así, sintió un revoltijo dentro suyo al recordar lo que la chica le había dicho.

¿Por qué se sentía así?

* * *

¡Hooooola! ¿Qué tal? ¡Qué les ha parecido? Este es mi primer long-fic, y mi primer fanfic serio en realidad, así que planeo ser muy ambiciosa con el. Ya la mayor parte de la historia está lista, pero planeo escribir unos capítulos más para desarrollar mejor los personajes.

Como pueden ver inicio es lento y no da para mucho, pero deben entenderme, Draco y Luna son personalidades tan disparejas que tienen que comenzar así, ya luego tendrán su tiempo para que cambie.

¡En fin, cualquier recomendación es bienvenida, hasta la próxima!


	2. Chapter 2

Draco veía a Luna en todas partes.

Tal vez se debía a sus reciente encuentros con ella en el salón abandonado, no, _probablemente_ se debía a las palabras que le había dicho Luna la otra vez. No sabía por qué, pero lo cierto es que la veía frecuentemente, haciéndole recordar sus palabras.

De hecho, Draco ahora se preguntaba cómo no la había notado antes, Luna era indistinguible. Fuera a donde fuese se topaba con ella, en la biblioteca, en los pasillos, y ni hablar del salón abandonado de la Coral, casi siempre la encontraba ahí.

Draco ahogó un amargo suspiro. Desde su último encuentro se encontraba más reacio de lo normal. Odiaba admitirlo, pero las palabras de Lovegood estaban jugando con su cabeza.

—_En el sabes que estás sólo —Dijo Luna — No tienes ningún amigo de verdad, yo viví lo mismo._

¡Mentiras! ¡Simples mentiras! ¿Quién se creía ella para decirle eso?

Obviamente, él sabía que no era cierto. No obstante, las palabras de Luna retumbaban en sus oídos una y otra vez; era sumamente irritante, pero lo peor era que eso tampoco tenía sentido, ¿por qué sus palabras le molestaban tanto?

—_Está jugando contigo, Draco. Eso es lo que ella quiere que pienses. Tal vez sí sea cierto eso de que la locura es contagiosa_. — Pensó.

Draco se encontraba en el Gran Comedor, comiendo y hablando con sus compañeros Slytherin, nada fuera de lo usual. Aun así, como era usual recientemente, llegó un momento en que se aburrió de escuchar a sus compañeros, simplemente no tenían nada interesante que decir.

Fue en ese momento que alzó la mirada hacía la mesa de Ravenclaw.

A lo lejos pudo distinguir a Luna, quien estaba sentándose en un rincón de la mesa. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que vio como los compañeros a su alrededor se levantaban para irse a otra parte, dejándola completamente sola.

Draco sonrió por lo bajo.

—_¿Y ella dice que no tengo amigos? Já _—Pensó mientras miraba a su alrededor. Al menos él no estaba comiendo solo.

Tristemente, su pensamiento triunfal no duró mucho. A los pocos minutos Luna terminó de comer y se reunió con Ginny, quien la estaba esperando para irse a clases. Las dos se fueron hablando, parecían felices.

Draco frunció el ceño y tragó un profundo trago de jugo de calabaza.

—Hey Draco, ¿el jugo de calabaza te hizo algún daño? —Dijo Blaise mirando como Draco apretaba cada vez más el vaso.

—No es nada, Blaise. Sólo está un poco amargo.

—Claaaaro.— Respondió Blaise, no creyéndole en lo absoluto —. En fin, deberíamos irnos. Ya es hora de clase.

Draco asintió y se fue sin decir ninguna palabra.

No podía comprender porque estaba tan amargado. Las palabras de Lovegood eran tonterías, él lo sabía. No debería prestarle la más mínima atención a ella y a sus palabras. No lo merecían.

Él tenía dinero, inteligencia, talento y amigos.

Él era superior a Lovegood.

* * *

Draco extrañaba el Quidditch

¿Había algo peor que no poder hacer lo único que realmente amabas en esta vida? Pues no, realmente no.

El Quidditch había sido desde siempre una de sus cosas favoritas. Lo hacía sentir libre, nada importaba mientras estuviera en el cielo. Tristemente este año no podría gozar del deporte que tanto amaba. El torneo de los tres magos le había arrebatado eso, así de cruel era su destino.

Por ende, él tomó su propia decisión: iría a volar por su cuenta. Puede que no hubieran partidos pero nadie podría impedirle volar; así que cada cierto tiempo él iba a las canchas con el fin de practicar Quidditch por su cuenta.

No obstante, este día sería diferente, Draco lo pudo sentir apenas se levantó de la cama, y para su desgracia su presentimiento fue acertado. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando llegó temprano a las canchas y vio que no estaba solo: Luna Lovegood se encontraba en una de las gradas haciendo quién sabe qué.

Draco se acercó a ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Lovegood?

—Oh Draco, no te había visto, ¿qué te trae por aquí? ¿Vienes a ver los Dunklins?

Draco no sabía que eran los Dunklins y no quería saberlo.

—Eso te pregunté yo primero, Lunática.

—Parece que estás de mal humor.— Reflexionó en voz alta, Draco prefirió ignorar ese comentario —. Estoy leyendo, se supone que iba a dibujar pero encontré este libro interesante en la biblioteca, tal vez más tarde trate de dibujar algunas escenas de la historia, es muy intere—

—Primero el salón de la Coral, ahora la cancha de Quidditch. Lovegood, ¿es qué tienes alguna manía con invadir mi privacidad?

Luna le miro extrañada, como si le hubieran contado un buen chiste.

—No estoy invadiendo tu privacidad. Sólo vine a leer.

—¿Segura? Porque eso parece. ¿No podrías buscar otro lado donde leer? Quiero volar y tu presencia me distrae.

—Oh cierto, ¿los partidos de Quidditch se suspendieron por el torneo de los tres magos, no? Qué lástima, sé que te gustaban mucho, ¿por eso vienes a volar, no? —Dijo Luna honestamente.

—Sí, precisamente. Pero mi plan ahora está arruinado por tu culpa.

—No veo como eso es posible, la cancha es muy grande y tú estarás en lo alto del cielo. ¿Por qué te molestaría?

Esa era una muy _buena_ pregunta.

En realidad, Draco no sabía porque le molestaba tanto. Había practicado en la cancha cientos de veces, algunas veces con personas y otras no. No era muy importante.

—Porque quiero estar solo, ¿es tan difícil de entender?

Luna reflexionó por unos segundos.

—No, creo que no es difícil de entender —Dijo después de meditarlo.

—¿Entonces te irás? —Preguntó Draco a punto de perder la paciencia.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Yo llegué primero y la cancha es muy grande. No veo porque tendría que irme.

Draco sintió como la frustración surgía por cada vena de su ser. Él nunca había sido una persona paciente, era Draco Malfoy, tenía todo lo que quería cuando lo quería. Sólo una persona le había dicho _no_ en su vida y ese era Harry Potter.

Al parecer Luna Lovegood sería la segunda persona. Qué molestia.

Ahogó un largo suspiro. Quería pelear, _realmente_ quería pelear. Quería enseñarle a Lovegood que Draco Malfoy no era una persona que se pudiera ignorar. Pero muy en el fondo sabía que eso no tendría sentido, si algo sabía de Lovegood es que, a diferencia de Potter, era inmune a sus intentos de molestarla.

No tenía tiempo para pelear, ya pronto sería la hora del desayuno, si seguía perdiendo el tiempo no podría volar.

—Bien —Dijo Draco secamente y se fue.

La próxima vez le enseñaría a Lovegood quien mandaba.

* * *

Unos días habían pasado ya desde la última vez que habló con Luna. Esta semana había sido particularmente estresante y Draco no tenía tiempo para hacer otra cosa que estudiar. En el fondo extrañaba ir al salón abandonado, pero ya habría tiempo para eso, el tan esperado fin de semana había llegado.

Draco caminaba tranquilamente hacia el comedor. Ahora que finalmente tenía tiempo libre podía permitirse el divagar un poco, era curioso, recientemente hacía mucho eso.

Centró sus pensamientos en un viejo asunto pendiente: Luna Lovegood. Desde hacía días tenía una deuda con la bruja y un Malfoy siempre pagaba sus deudas. Sólo tenía que poner en marcha su creatividad, minuto tras minuto se le ocurrían nuevas formas de vengarse de ella.

El pensamiento de una posible venganza le sacó una risa a Draco. Por lo menos algunas cosas no cambiaban, Potter estaba muy ocupado siendo una celebridad para el torneo de los Tres Magos para prestarle atención a él, pero Lovegood siempre estaba ahí.

—_Lovegood siempre estaba ahí._ —Pensó Draco.

Últimamente eso no era tan cierto. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que había visto a Lovegood?, antes se la encontraba por todas partes, pero desde su último encuentro no había vuelto a saber de ella. Lo cual era curioso. Lo había dicho mil veces y era verdad: Luna Lovegood nunca pasaba desapercibida, lo quisiera o no.

Draco empezó a preguntarse, sin saber honestamente por qué, donde estaría la muchacha y que estaría haciendo. Ya no por un deseo de venganza, sino más bien por una curiosidad infantil. No era normal que una persona estuviera desaparecida, ¿verdad?

Como si el destino quisiera responderle, pudo divisar a Luna a lo lejos, se encontraba caminando con una pesada pila de libros más grande que ella. Draco se quedó unos segundos observándola, los libros eran tan pesados que cada cinco pasos la joven tenía que ajustarlos para que no se le cayeran, y a su vez, Luna era tan bajita que parecía una niña cargando un montón de juguetes.

La imagen era ciertamente divertida, por primera vez en un buen tiempo se encontró sonriendo honestamente.

Al parecer a otras chicas de Ravenclaw también les divertía ver a Luna, porque se encontraban agrupadas hablando en la esquina del pasillo. Estaban lo suficientemente cerca de Draco para que él pudiera escuchar su conversación.

—¿Has visto lo que lleva puesto?

—Es horrible. Aunque honestamente me parece mejor que el brazalete que usó la otra vez.

—¿Te acuerdas de esa vez que intentó regalarte uno?

—¡Ni me lo recuerdes!

Draco escuchó atentamente la conversación. Al igual que él, mucha gente pensaba que Luna Lovegood estaba loca, no sólo por sus ideas sino por su propia vestimenta, que destacaba por el uso de accesorios y amuletos extraños; todo lo que la rodeaba le daba un aire de completa chiflada. Así había sido siempre.

Al inicio, escuchar a las muchachas contar anécdotas burlonas sobre Luna le pareció divertido, no obstante, pasado un rato no le encontró mucha gracia, incluso estaba empezando a molestarlo ¿es que estas chicas no tenían nada más que decir?

—_Para ser de Ravenclaw tienen la cabeza completamente vacía.—_ Pensó Draco viéndolas. Al menos Luna Lovegood sí tenía cosas interesantes que decir, aunque él nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

Si bien sólo habían pasado unos segundos, Draco decidió que ya llevaba mucho tiempo ahí sin hacer nada, simplemente no era asunto suyo; así que se encaminó hacía el comedor, pasando justo al lado de Luna.

Fue en ese mismo instante que las chicas del grupo de Ravenclaw decidieron moverse de donde estaban. Una de ellas pasó al lado de Luna golpeándola con el codo y haciendo que sus libros se cayeran al suelo.

Las chicas no hicieron más que reír y seguir su camino. Por su parte, Luna no dijo absolutamente nada, ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlas. Simplemente empezó a recoger sus libros otra vez.

Draco no pudo hacer otra cosa más que mirar. Mirar y pensar. ¿Por qué Lovegood no les dijo nada? Claramente esa chica había hecho eso a propósito, y estaba seguro, además, de que Luna había podido escuchar perfectamente la conversación de esas chicas sobre ella.

¿Por qué reaccionaba tan indiferentemente ante todas estas cosas? ¿No se sentía ofendida? No tenía sentido, ¡al menos Potter tenía sentido de auto-defensa! al menos él se mantenía en pie; Luna no. Ahora que lo pensaba, casi todos murmuraban al verla caminar por los pasillos, aun así ella rara vez le prestaba atención a lo que decían las personas.

A pesar de todo, siempre se veía feliz.

—_Tal vez ese sea su modo de auto-defensa_ —Pensó Draco —. _El ser feliz a pesar de las circunstancias._

¿Cómo alguien podía ser así? Para él, Draco Malfoy, sería imposible, y más importante aún. ¿Cómo se supone que se iba a vengar de alguien así?

Era molesto, increíblemente molesto. Era como perder una guerra sin batalla, no pertenecía a Gryffindor, pero hasta él admitía que no había honor en un enfrentamiento así.

Luna seguía recogiendo sus libros, amontonándolos unos sobre otros en una pila como anteriormente los tenía, estaba tan absorta que ni siquiera se había fijado en él. En ese instante, Draco se dio cuenta de que uno de los libros había caído a sus pies y no pudo evitar recogerlo.

—Las doce princesas bailarinas —Leyó él en voz alta. Nunca había escuchado de este libro antes, ¿era una especie de cuento infantil? Parecía algo que sólo disfrutaría una niña.

El sonido de su voz entre el silencio hizo que Luna se diera cuenta de su presencia.

—¿Draco?

El escuchar su suave voz lo trajo a la realidad. A Draco le entró el pánico, enseguida se dio cuenta de que llevaba ahí más tiempo de lo necesario; rápidamente le aventó el libro a Luna y se fue del lugar, dejando a la muchacha visiblemente confundida por su huida, aunque no más confundida que a él.

¿Por qué se había quedado ahí? No lo sabía. ¿Por qué estaba tan molesto con ella? No lo sabía. ¿Por qué había huido de forma tan cobarde? No lo sabía.

Cada vez que Draco veía a Luna empezaba cuestionarse todo, y eso no le gustaba.

No le gustaba en lo absoluto.

* * *

¡Uffff! Un poco más tarde de lo esperado pero aquí está el siguiente capitulo. Lamento mucho la tardanza, vivir en Venezuela es una montaña rusa que literal no me permite respirar. En fin, como verán, Draco empieza a notar a Luna en su vida y a cuestionarse cosas debido a ella, el progreso sigue siendo lento, pero por lo menos hay un progreso. Ya luego habrá más.

¡Muchas gracias a Kim Perez y por sus comentarios! Me alegra ver que la historia les guste 3 Como dije anteriormente, cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida. El próximo capitulo estará listo antes que este.

¡Hasta luego!


	3. Chapter 3

El día comenzó como cualquier otro, o por lo menos así fue para Draco.

Se encontraba de nuevo camino al salón de la coral de Hogwarts. El lugar de aquí a un tiempo se había vuelto su pequeño lugar favorito. Un pequeño refugio de todas las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor se podría decir.

No fue sorpresa alguna encontrarse con Luna Lovegood al entrar. Al igual que él, la joven tenía una fascinación con el salón abandonado, incluso mayor que la de Draco.

El joven suspiró y se sentó en una esquina del salón sin siquiera mirar a la muchacha. No había vuelto a hablar con ella desde su último encuentro en el pasillo y quería mantenerlo así, hablar con Lovegood no hacía más que generarle dudas sobre todo y eso no le gustaba.

Se podría decir que la estaba evitando, pero que se podía hacer.

El joven trató de ignorar a Luna y concentrarse lo máximo posible en sus propios asuntos. De esta forma pasaron los segundos, luego los minutos, hasta llegar a una hora. En estos momentos se encontraba estudiando, leyendo… Realmente una parte de él no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, lo que importaba es que al fin estaba (casi) solo. Quería un poco de paz, sólo eso. Despejar su mente y tener algo de tranquilidad.

No le ayudó en absoluto Luna: que de repente se puso a sacudir el aire alrededor suyo. Invadiendo sin duda su espacio personal.

— ¿P-pero qué demonios? —Gruño Draco echándose hacia atrás.

Luna no pareció prestarle atención, seguía agitando los brazos como loca.

— ¡Hay muchos Dunklis alrededor tuyo!

Draco quiso replicar algo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo ella se le acercó aún más y sacó un trapo con el que empezó a sacudir su cabeza.

¡Oh no, esto ya era el colmo!

—¡Ya pues! ¡Suficiente! —Dijo él tratando de alejarse.

—Debes-quedarte-quieto —Indicó ella como si hablara con un niño.

De repente, como si nada hubiera pasado, Luna se apartó de él y se sacudió las manos. Al parecer su trabajo estaba hecho. Irritado, el muchacho rodó los ojos.

—Lunática —Los dientes le rechinaban.

—Disculpa, pero era necesario. Tenías muchos Dunklins en la cabeza, eso siempre es peligroso —Explicó ella señalándole.

Probablemente se debiera a su incredibilidad, pero Draco no pudo evitar pasarse la mano por la cabeza. Tal y como esperaba: no vio ni sintió nada.

Habían pasado tantos días ya, tantas ocasiones parecidas a esta, que una parte de él ya no sabía cómo reaccionar. No encontraba el punto, hiciera lo que hiciera era lo mismo, la chica no se molestaba, no se inmutaba y mucho menos se iba. El mismo daba esa batalla por perdida.

—Dunklins —Tomó una pausa —. En mi cabeza dices.

Ella asintió.

—Los he visto varias veces allí, de hecho. Pero hoy estabas peculiar.

Draco quiso reír, ¿ella entre todas las personas diciéndole que era peculiar? ¿El mundo se había puesto de cabeza?

—Yo… _Peculiar_.

—Sí, tenías más de lo usual.

—¡Oh! ¿Enserio? ¿Por qué será? —Preguntó en el tono más sarcástico posible.

Por poco se golpea contra la pared al ver que Luna, efectivamente, se estaba creyendo lo que decía. Era una broma por Merlín, ¿no había forma de que ella entendiera que lo dejara en paz?

—Los Dunklis aparecen cuando una persona está cansada o malhumorada, se alimentan de esas emociones. Se acercan a las cabezas de las personas y alborotan sus pensamientos para que esos sentimientos empeoren...

Apenas empezó su explicación Draco pensó que estaba chiflada, completamente chiflada. Aun así… Era interesante escucharla explicar sus locuras, había contradicciones de sobra a su parecer, pero encontraba fascinante la forma en que buscaba explicar su visión, y que lo hiciera con tanto entusiasmo. Podía notarse como sus ojos resplandecían al hablar de aquello que le gustaba.

Era ridículo, absurdo y demás. Pero no aburrido, eso jamás.

—…Usualmente todas las personas tienen uno que otro a su alrededor, es normal. Pero tú tenías muchos hoy, eso no es bueno…—Continuó Luna. Sus grandes ojos conectaron con los suyos, Draco nunca la había mirado desde tan cerca —. ¿Estás consternado, Draco?

Enseguida ahogó un leve suspiro.

¿Cómo lo supo? Siendo honesto llevaba días sintiéndose de esa forma, no podía evitarlo. Simplemente se sentía cansado e indiferente con todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, y lo más complicado es que no tenía una razón particular para sentirse así. Tal vez por eso quería estar solo: creía que de esa forma podría entenderse mejor.

Todo eso era cierto, pero como joven Malfoy no podía permitirse sentir ese tipo de emociones, no por nada era un experto en ocultar sus emociones. Nadie sabía cómo se sentía, ni siquiera sus compañeros de casa.

Entonces, ¿cómo Luna, entra todas las personas, podía saber perfectamente cómo se sentía? Nunca dejaba de sorprenderse cuando estaba con ella.

Pero no, eso era imposible, él era Draco Malfoy. Si Luna Lovegood podía leer sus emociones era porque _él_ lo había permitido, seguro el cansancio le había jugado una buena pasado. Sí, eso.

—Sólo estoy cansado, Lovegood —Dijo él, recostándose contra la pared —. ¿Puedes entender eso?

—Oh… Pues eso también es normal —Murmuró Luna por lo bajo. Draco mientras tanto había recogido su libro y retomado la lectura.

La muchacha se quedó pensando en silencio un rato, cosa que Draco agradeció. Paz y tranquilidad para él, al fin podría descansar. Tanto fue su alegría que se olvidó por un segundo que Luna estaba ahí: sólo eran él y su libro en aquel cómodo silencio.

Después se arrepintió, que tonto había sido; Luna jamás pasa desapercibida.

Un segundo después ahí estaba ella: sentada a su lado, con una bolsa en su mano, y _muy_ cerca para lo que estaba acostumbrado.

—Ten, esto te ayudará —Dijo metiendo la mano en la bolsa y sacando una galleta.

Draco se inclinó levemente hacía atrás, no estaba acostumbrado a tanta cercanía por parte de la gente. Después miró la galleta, luego a Luna; y repitió el proceso una vez más.

— ¿Es acaso una cura mágica para los Dunklins? —Se burló.

Luna no le prestó atención a su burla y en su lugar rio al escuchar esto, su risa era tan honesta que logró relajar un poco a Draco.

—Claro que no, ¡los Dunklins no se espantan con eso, tonto! —Dijo Luna como si fuera algo obvio —. Sólo es una galleta, a todo el mundo le cae bien una galleta.

La forma tan sincera en la que lo dijo lo conmovió. No entendía, nunca había sido muy agradable con ella. Aun así, Luna seguía como si nada, a veces era molesto, sin embargo, hoy simplemente le sorprendía, como era usual recientemente… No sabía si eso era bueno o malo ¿Una sola persona era capaz de hacerte cuestionar todo en tu existencia?

Rápidamente volvió a la realidad. Draco miró dudoso nuevamente la galleta, era un Slytherin después de todo, así que no confiaba fácilmente a la primera.

—¿No le has puesto nada encima? —Preguntó mirando sospechosamente las galletas.

—Sólo azúcar, margarina, huevos, harina… Es una vieja receta familiar, capaz no sean tan buenas como las de mi madre pero-

Draco decidió interrumpirla rápidamente.

—Si lo hago, ¿me dejarías en paz?

La chica le miró confundida.

—¿Paz?

—Ugh, sólo dame la galleta Lovegood.

La joven le entregó el postre y vaya fue su sorpresa al ver que no sólo no estaba envenenado, sino que estaba delicioso. Ni su madre preparaba galletas tan deliciosas. La sorpresa debió notársele en la cara, porque Luna estaba sentada a su lado, mirándole sonriente.

—¿Tú que me miras?

—Nada —Dijo ella disimulando pésimamente una risita.

Draco miró las galletas en su mano y luego a Luna, finalmente entendió porque la risa. Tenía que recobrar la compostura inmediatamente, así no actuaban los Malfoy.

—No me gustan, ¿escuchaste?

—Claaaaro.

—Te dije que no me gustaron en lo absoluto, Lovegood.

—Te escuché Draco.

—Bien, perfecto. Porque nunca en mi vida las volveré a probar.

Luna se encogió de hombros. Enseguida pensó que tenía que darle un pequeño giro a la tuerca; tal vez funcionara, tal vez no.

—Bueno, si te sientes así las podrías regresar, no hay ningún problema con ello— Dijo ella extendiendo la mano.

Antes de poder pensarlo Draco se aferró a las galletas que tenía, no era una actitud digna de un Malfoy pero eso no le importó en el momento. Nadie le quitaría esas galletas mientras él estuviera con vida.

—Cla-claro que no —Dijo tratando de recobrar la compostura, otra vez—, por mucho que las odie es mi deber como un caballero Malfoy terminarlas, así sea horrible.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó Luna mirándole expectante, había caído perfectamente en su trampa.

Draco asintió, un poco avergonzado.

—Está bien, entonces gracias Draco —Respondió ella sonriendo un poco.

—No me agradezcas, te dije que las odio —Dijo él apartando la mirada.

Al escucharlo Luna rodó los ojos. Ya el tiempo le había enseñado a reconocer poco a poco las señales de Draco, y sabiendo que no debía insistir más prefirió ignorar sus repetitivas negaciones y sacar otro tema de conversación.

—Si es así, ¿qué crees que debería echarles la próxima vez? Sería agradable tener alguna sugerencia, mi madre siempre usaba chocolate, pero quisiera hacer algo… Distinto.

No obstante, la pregunta pareció quedar perdida en el aire.

Draco, avergonzado por su anterior actitud infantil, prefirió no responder. Por su parte Luna no tenía intención de forzarlo a nada, estaba conforme con estar a su lado. Así que de esta forma simplemente se quedaron sentados juntos en silencio, un silencio extrañamente cómodo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de Luna. Increíblemente ya no se sentía tan incómodo como antes, en realidad todo lo contrario. Tal vez porque por una vez en su vida no tenía que fingir ser alguien. Simplemente podía quedarse ahí y ser el mismo, a fin de cuentas Luna no lo juzgaría, él sabía eso.

No le gustaba admitirlo, pero ahora que se encontraba ahí sentado comiendo galletas junto a ella, se daba cuenta de que su compañía no era tan mala después de todo. Al menos Luna Lovegood era una persona honesta, y aunque no le gustara admitirlo, era también mucho más interesante que varios de sus compañeros Slytherin, loca sí, pero interesante.

Draco suspiró. No supo cuantos minutos pasaron así, en silencio, los dos sentados al lado del otro. Finalmente cuando ella ya había dado por muerto el tema él decidió responder.

—Caramelo.

La muchacha se volteó a escucharlo.

—¿Ah?

—Caramelo, deberías echarles caramelo —Comentó Draco alzando la mirada —. Mi madre solía hacerlo cuando preparaba Brownies, le quedaban bien.

Ella meditó al respecto unos segundos.

—Caramelo, no lo había pensado antes… —Dijo más para ella misma que para Draco—. Le daré una oportunidad, gracias.

Ahora que Draco estaba más calmado podía pensar con mayor claridad. La situación con las galletas pasó a segundo plano y decidió preguntar sin miedo una cosa que pasaba en ese momento por su cabeza.

—¿Por qué me agradeces Lovegood? —Preguntó Draco mirándole a los ojos, quería una respuesta honesta.

—Porque es cortés, y amable, ¿no te gusta ser cortés y amable, Draco?

La pregunta le agarró por sorpresa completamente, incluso se sonrojó un poco. No se podía decir que fuera la persona más amable del mundo, a pesar de que desde pequeño lo habían educado para ser un caballero.

—No lo sé —Respondió honestamente. Luna asintió, parecía comprenderle.

—Está bien no saberlo ¿sabes?, yo trato de ser cortés y amable porque me gusta serlo, pero no todos tienen que ser así…

El Slytherin recordó como hace unos días unas muchachas habían tumbado los libros de Luna al suelo. A pesar de eso, ella actuó tan indiferentemente al respecto, como si no le importara sus malas acciones. Como si ella pudiera soportar toda la maldad del mundo y aun así poder sonreír.

Eso era incomprensible para él.

—¿A pesar de, de…?

Luna pareció leer sus pensamientos. Cosa que no era muy extraña si teníamos en cuenta que era muy observadora.

—¿A pesar de que los demás no sean tan amables conmigo? Sí, siempre he sido así… —Dijo ella bajando la mirada a sus manos —. No puedo controlar a los demás, pero siempre puedo tratar de ser la mejor versión de mí.

Draco se volteó a verla a los ojos, ¿por qué sentía que sus palabras tenían algún mensaje subjetivo dirigido a él?

—¿Por qué me dices esto?

Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros, al parecer era su turno de no saber que responder.

Por su parte, Draco tampoco supo que decir. Él mismo era un bully, así que no podía replicarle nada, pero ¿por qué se sentía tan incómodo y furioso? Nunca se había sentido así antes.

Recordaba lo que había pasado hace unos días y sabía que no era justo por mucho que tratara de negarlo. Admitirlo tampoco era fácil; por primera vez en su vida se sentía un poco incómodo consigo mismo.

Sólo un poco, claro.

Gracias al cielo Luna rompió el incómodo silencio, ya no lo soportaba más.

—Pero en realidad, Draco… Te agradezco porque eres la primera persona fuera de mi casa en probar mis galletas. Agradezco tu opinión, así sea... Negativa.

Esto le agarró por sorpresa otra vez. ¿Por qué siempre que hablaba con Luna terminaba con más preguntas que respuestas?

—¿Por qué yo?

Ella le sonrió levemente.

—Porque las necesitabas, tenías muchos Dunklis alrededor tuyo, ¿recuerdas?

Él rodó los ojos.

Esta vez, sólo esta vez, no se molestó en lo absoluto con los comentarios absurdos de Luna. Ni siquiera les prestó atención. ¿Quién lo diría? Algunas cosas sí cambiaban, aunque no queramos admitirlo.

Después de eso nadie supo cómo, pero lo cierto es ambos se quedaron así por el resto de la tarde: juntos comiendo galletas. Ninguno habló con el otro, al menos no con palabras. No obstante, cada uno sintió algo. Como si los simples gestos hablaron por si solos.

La verdad, un día con Lovegood siempre era interesante.

* * *

Holiiiiiiiis, tardé un poco más de lo que pensaba pero aquí está el nuevo capitulo. Tengo sentimientos encontrados si les soy honesta, este capitulo lo tenía listo desde hacía meses pero me puse a reescribirlo como loca porque soy una muchacha perfeccionista y bueno, este es el resultado. No estoy del todo conforme pero que puedo hacer, Draco es un personaje complicado, ¿no lo creen?

Lo que sí les puedo decir es que a partir de aquí la historia empezará a despegar, es decir, que al fin se empezará a desarrollar la relación de estos dos personajes. ¡Aleluya! Lo siento si todo se siento lento, pero soy fan del SlowBurn, además de que pienso que una pareja tan dispareja como Draco y Luna necesitan tiempo.

Cuéntenme, ¿qué les pareció el nuevo capitulo? ¿les gustó? recuerden que los comentarios son la fuente de inspiración de todo escritor, cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida, los quierooo

En fin, ¡nos vemos!


	4. Chapter 4

En definitiva, hay cosas que nunca ocurren como uno espera.

Eso era lo que pensaba Draco en ese momento.

Era tarde, y había frio_, mucho frio_. El invierno se acerba y con ello el dichoso baile de navidad. Las personas a su alrededor cada vez hablaban más del tema, era molesto.

Sin quererlo su mente pensó en Luna Lovegood. No podía evitarlo, cada vez que alguien mencionaba el tema del baile el muchacho enseguida se acordaba de ella. La joven tenía una obsesión infantil con los bailes que Draco no entendía, y es que a medida que se acercaba la fecha Luna se emocionaba más, eso se podía apreciar cada vez que se encontraban en el salón abandonado.

Draco suspiró, ¿cómo podía emocionarse por un evento al que ni siquiera iba a poder asistir?

Su mente empezó a divagar. Si había una razón concreta no lo sabía, pero lo cierto es que desde aquel día su relación con Luna era distinta, había mejorado en cierta manera. Esto teniendo en cuenta que ahora ambos podían intercambiar palabras sin que Draco perdiera la paciencia.

Eso ya era un gran logro, ¿no?

Por su parte, él trataba de convencerse de que esos pensamientos cursaban su mente debido a que tenía mucha hambre.

Cosa que en parte era cierta.

Por cosas que salían de su control tuvo que quedarse en biblioteca adelantando un trabajo, saltándose la hora del almuerzo. Intentaba distraerse caminando mientras esperaba que fuera la hora de cenar, pero la verdad es que el cansancio no le ayudaba.

Draco dirigió su mirada a su alrededor. Se encontraba en los exteriores de Hogwarts, muy cerca del bosque prohibido. Diversos arboles cubrían los terrenos del colegio, era un espacio, que si bien no era sorprendente, sí era bastante agradable de ver. Pese a ello, no podía evitar sentir una sensación extraña en el estómago; era como si tuviera un mal presentimiento.

Se adentró un poco más en el bosque. Había algo especial que lo llamaba el día de hoy, el invierno se acercaba y se notaba: el clima era frio y el cielo estaba nublado. A algunos les habría parecido deprimente, a Draco simplemente le gustaba.

Siguió caminando perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta que finalmente entendió el origen de ese mal presentimiento que tenía:

Luna Lovegood también estaba en el bosque prohibido.

A veces, Draco juraba que el destino quería gastarle una broma. Una broma de mal gusto para ser exactos.

Se encontraba agachada en el suelo, con una chaqueta celeste y unos guantes que hacían juego. Haciendo no sé qué de botánica. Draco se quedó viéndola un instante. Era sorprendente que no se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia; Luna solía ser muy perceptiva y no perdía nunca la oportunidad de hablarle.

Ahora que la veía más de cerca podía notar ciertas cosas que no podía antes, como lo dedicada que era al hacer algo que le gustaba, y lo perseverante que era para lograr lo que se proponía. Al ver su cara manchada de tierra pudo deducir que llevaba un buen tiempo haciendo lo que estaba haciendo. Nadie en Slytherin podría hacer algo así.

No supo por cuanto se le quedo viendo. Lo cierto es que de un momento a otro los papeles cambiaron y Luna se dio cuenta de su presencia; no tardó en acercársele.

—Hola, Draco —Dijo ella sonriendo — ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Lovegood —Respondió él, mirando a su alrededor, específicamente a las cosas que cargaba la muchacha, parecía llevar una canasta, además de distintos artilugios —. ¿Qué rayos haces?

—Me alegra ver que estás de buen humor —Respondió ella sonriendo levemente.

_¿Acaso acababa de burlarse de él?_

Antes de que pudiera enfurecerse Luna habló: —¿Qué te trae por aquí Draco?

—Yo también te acabo de hacer una pregunta, ¿sabes?

Luna se encogió de hombros en señal de rendición.

—Bueno, estoy en el bosque prohibido, al igual que tú —Dijo Luna mirando a su alrededor, siempre tenía ese aire de perdida en su mundo — Me gusta venir para acá a veces; es un buen lugar para estar, ya sabes... Solo. Es algo diferente del salón, pero es lindo ¿no crees?

Draco miró a su alrededor. De repente el bosque prohibido no le parecía un lugar lúgubre y aburrido, podía ver porque a Luna le gustaba el lugar. No era de su estilo, pero tenía un aura de paz.

Ahora que lo pensaba, este lugar tenía exactamente la misma aura que Luna. Interesante.

—Supongo que sí… Aunque no es mi estilo, francamente.

—Deberías darle una oportunidad —Dijo ella, mirándole a los ojos — El invierno se acerca y con ello muchas criaturas emigran. Este es un buen lugar para ver todo eso, te lo puedo asegurar.

Draco se le quedo viendo a los ojos, en sólo segundos pudo notar el entusiasmo de Luna sobre las criaturas mágicas. Era increíble lo mucho que podía transmitir una persona con una mirado, se preguntó si todas las personas tenían esa capacidad.

Probablemente no, sólo Luna podía hacer esas cosas.

—Hump, está bien, puedo creerte eso —Respondió él, luego se cruzó de brazos —. Pero a diferencia de ti, no vine para apreciar nada, Lovegood. Simplemente pasaba por acá, ¿comprendes?

—Claro, entonces podríamos decir que fue el destino.

Draco no sabía si lo decía en serio o en broma. Tampoco estaba muy interesado en saberlo.

—Tan filosófica como siempre, Lovegood. No me sorprendes —Dijo él, rodando los ojos —. Ahora en serio, ¿se podría saber qué rayos haces aquí?

—Traje esta canasta para atraer a los Wonks, están en temporada de migración y espero ver algunos —Explicó. Draco podía jurar que sus ojos brillaban.

El joven se acercó y miró detenidamente la canasta, pudo distinguir un poco de pan, cereales, y algunas frutas. De repente el hambre que tenía se multiplicó por mil.

Draco suspiró amargamente. No era la primera vez que ella le hablaba de distintas criaturas extrañas que no existían. De hecho, sin darse cuenta se había acostumbrado y hasta memorizado el nombre de unas cuantas.

—Wonks —Respondió él monótonamente.

—¡Sí! llevo tiempo preparándolo todo.

—Ya. Deben ser criaturas sumamente interesantes.

—¡Oh, por supuesto que sí! Si supieras Draco; son unas criaturas fascinantes. Mi papa vio unos en la nevada del año pasado. Me hubiera gustado estar ahí, pero me resfrié.

—¿En serio?

—¡Sí, y...!

—¡Lovegood, mira mira! ¡Unos Wonks! —Exclamó señalando detrás de la muchacha, actuando exageradamente sorprendido.

Luna, en su inocencia, no tardó en voltear en busca de sus queridas criaturas mágicas. Tristemente para ella, todo fue una broma, y Draco se lo hizo notar enseguida.

Al verla, el muchacho soltó una risa que rápidamente se volvió en una carcajada; sin darse cuenta había terminado en el piso llorando de la risa. Luna por su parte estaba avergonzada; le había creído y por eso precisamente ahora él se burlaba, podía sentir sus mejillas arder, cosa que no era muy usual en ella.

—No le veo lo gracioso —Dijo con las mejillas enrojecidas.

—¡JAJAJA!

Draco no le prestó la más mínima atención, estaba muy ocupado agarrándose el vientre intentando contener el dolor que le causaba reír tanto.

—¡Dije que no le veo lo gracioso!

Enseguida la risa de Draco se detuvo. Nunca en su vida había visto a Luna molesta; mucho menos la había visto gritar. Era un terreno desconocido para él. Ella siempre era calmada y amable, a diferencia de otras chicas que conocía. Era una de las cosas que más le gustaba, aunque jamás lo diría en voz alta.

De repente, sintió una ráfaga de nostalgia invadir su cuerpo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se reía así. Hubo en tiempo en que lo hacía: cuando era un niño y vivía junto a sus padres. Pero desde que llegó a Hogwarts todo había cambiado, ahora era la cabeza de Slytherin, el ejemplo de los sangre pura, la imagen de los Malfoy.

Esos simples pero agradables momentos parecían desvanecerse con el tiempo, hasta no ser más que simples recuerdos.

A veces recordar lo que se había ido dolía, era cierto. Sin embargo, fue la primera vez que no fue así. Hoy rio sinceramente después de tanto tiempo. Quién sabe, tal vez los recuerdos no dolían tanto si de vez en cuando los podías revivir…

Se volteó a ver a Luna.

¿Cuántas veces había visto esos ojos? Cada vez que la veía, cada vez que hablaban; siempre terminaba descubriendo algo nuevo sobre sí mismo. Al inicio era molesto, después incomodo, ahora simplemente era… Interesante.

De hecho… Luna era interesante. Sin saberlo había hecho un gran logro; era la primera persona que le sacaba una risa honesta. Draco probablemente no se lo dijera nunca, pero le estaba agradecido.

Finalmente, decidiendo que lo mejor era no molestarla más, Draco agachó la cabeza y soltó una disculpa.

—Ya, ya, ya —Respondió tratando de calmarse tanto a sí mismo como a ella —. Disculpa, debí haberme confundido. Fue un error. ¡Sí, eso! Un error, creí realmente haber visto unos Wonks...

Al escuchar esto, la joven se le acercó.

_Se acercó demasiado_.

Estaba a unos centímetros de su rostro, mirándole fijamente a los ojos, como si lo estuviera analizando. Draco jamás se había sentido tan incómodo. Nunca había tenido a alguien tan cerca en su vida. Ahora más que nunca podía apreciar a Luna: sus ojos, su nariz, su cabello… De repente sólo existían ellos dos en este mundo; el tiempo no parecía existir.

Luna estaba ahí viéndolo como si pudiera llegar a lo más profundo de su alma, y lo peor es que no parecía importarle en lo absoluto. Draco, por el contrario, se sentía violado, podía sentir como su cara ardía; y se supone que eso _jamás_ debería pasarle a él.

Sentía incómodo, desprotegido. Por merlín ¡hasta podía sentir su respiración!

—¡Lovegood, apártate por el amor a Merlin!

—No me engañas… —Comentó mirándole fijamente.

De repente, Luna suspiró levemente y se apartó como si nada hubiera pasado. Sobra decir que él lo agradeció _infinitamente_.

—¡T-Tú! pedazo de loca.

Luna negó con la cabeza.

—Sé que los Dunklins alteran tu juicio, Draco —Aclaró, levantando su dedo índice en modo de explicación —. Pero es peligroso no distinguir a los Wonks; son criaturas en extremo temperamentales y narcisistas. Me recuerdan a _alguien_ que conozco...

¿Había dicho eso último sonriendo o eran ideas de Draco?

—¿A qué te refieres, Lovegood? —Preguntó molestándose un poco, se indignó.

—Nada en particular.

Al parecer los papales habían cambiado. Ahora era el turno de Luna de divertirse; a Draco le estaban tomando el pelo y ni siquiera lo estaba intentado.

—¿A caso me estabas haciendo una broma?

—Claro que no —Negó ella con la cabeza —, a los Wonks no les gustan las bromas.

—Por supuesto que no, ¿verdad? —Dijo Draco rodando los ojos.

Un segundo… ¿En qué momento habían pasado de discutir a terminar burlándose el uno del otro?

Draco desvió la mirada, confundido consigo mismo. Después de eso ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar. El silencio hizo que sus pensamientos empezaran a resonar con más fuerza en su cabeza.

—_Deberías irte Draco, no haces nada aquí, ni siquiera deberías estar con Luna Lovegood en primer lugar, por qué insistes en perder el tiempo..._

Era una pregunta que no tenía intención de responder.

De un momento a otra Luna se levantó y empezó a recoger sus cosas, parecía más segura de lo que Draco la había visto antes. Tenía un brillo en los ojos que no sabía descifrar.

—Voy a seguir buscando Wonks, tú… ¿quisieras acompañarme?

La pregunta lo agarró por sorpresa. El pequeño debate en su cabeza continuaba.

—No lo creo.

—Está bien —Dijo ella asintiendo —, si cambias de opinión eres bienvenido a acompañarme.

—Sigue soñando —Respondió él, rodando los ojos.

Luna le miró a los ojos y luego negó suavemente con la cabeza, al parecer conteniéndose de decirle algo más a Draco.

—_¿Qué quieres decirme Lovegood? Dilo, dilo._

Pero eso no pasó.

—Adiós, Draco.

Y simplemente agarró sus cosas y se fue, dejando a Draco nuevamente sólo con sus pensamientos, cosa que era peor que el hambre que tenía. Una parte de él se sintió molesto, por no decir herido, ¿cómo Luna podía dejarlo tan fácilmente a él?

Se quedó allí sentado en el suelo, preguntándose en qué momento de su vida había llegado al punto de estar hablando así con Luna. Al recordar todo sintió distintas emociones, indignación, vergüenza, e incredulidad, le parecía de otro mundo lo que había hecho, ¿en serio se había puesto tan nervioso por Luna Lovegood? Ridiculo.

Ahora estaba pensando en que hacer. Lo más lógico sería que se fuera al castillo, era tarde y tenía tareas que hacer. No obstante, seguía ahí sentado, mirando en dirección hacia donde Luna se había ido hace unos minutos. Solo se podía ver una silueta que cada vez se hacía más pequeña, no podía apartar los ojos de allí.

—_¿A dónde irá? ¿Qué va a hacer?_

No quería pensar en lo que era lógico, porque sabía que ella nunca seguía la lógica.

Al final su espíritu le ganó. No supo bien ni cuándo ni cómo, pero terminó yendo hacía su dirección con el fin de alcanzarla. Se dijo a si mismo que era por la comida; si lograba hacer que cambiara de opinión, ambos podrían comer de la cesta. Así todos ganarían, ¿o no?

Suspiró al escuchar todas esas razones en su cabeza. Definitivamente no sonaban muy convincentes.

—Oh Draco, viniste —Comentó ella al verlo llegar, estaba de verdad sorprendida.

—_¿Por qué te ves tan sorprendida, eh?_

—Quita esa cara Lovegood, sólo estoy aquí porque estoy aburrido —Dijo él, levantando la mano en señal de pausa — Además de que tengo hambre, sería muy triste que esa comida se desperdicie cuando te canses de buscar a tus criaturas.

—Supongo que eso también es válido —Respondió ella, pensativa —Igual, me alegra que vinieras, empezaba a sentirme un poco sola.

—Bien, pues ahora tienes la mejor de las compañías, deberías estar agradecida.

Luna simplemente se limitó a rodar los ojos una vez más, y sin decir nada procedió a meter su mano en su canasta.

Ante él había nada más y nada menos que un brownie.

—¿Hum?

—Dijiste que tenías hambre, toma. —Dijo Luna extendiendo la mano.

Draco la miró a ella, luego a su mano y después a ella una vez más. Finalmente el chico pareció reaccionar y agarró lentamente el brownie, pudo sentir por un segundo el toque de su mano. Era extraño.

Observó detenidamente el brownie antes de comerlo, era una costumbre suya. No obstante, al hacerlo pudo notar algo que le llamó la atención:

—Tienen caramelo… —Murmuró Draco, lo suficientemente algo para que Luna le escuchara.

Ella asintió.

—Escuché lo que dijiste la última vez, lo de los brownies de tu madre… No me pareció mala idea intentar.

De repente Draco sintió algo cálido en su pecho, pero no quiso pensar mucho en eso. Era agradable ver que Luna realmente se acordara de lo que le había dicho la última vez, nadie nunca le prestaba atención cuando hablaba de ese tipo de cosas.

_Era.. era..._

Tenía que cambiar el tema, _rápido_.

—¿Segura que no son alguna trampa para los Wonks?

—Sabes que no.

—Vale, vale… Eh, yo.. Gracias

Sin querer hablar más, Draco le dio un mordisco al brownie y no se sorprendió al comprobar que efectivamente estaba muy bueno, a fin de cuentas aun recordaba su último encuentro. No eran como los de su madre, pero se acercaban bastante. Al parecer Lovegood estaba mejorando, si seguía así pronto superaría la comida de su madre.

Después de eso continuaron caminando por el bosque prohibido en un cómodo silencio. Cada cierto tiempo Luna se detenía a ver alguna planta o criatura mágica que le llamara la atención, Draco no tenía prisa, así que no le importaba hacer pequeñas pausas. Estaba extrañamente tranquilo.

Hasta que en un momento se fijó de algo interesante: Luna no llevaba zapatos.

—¿Qué haces descalza Lovegood? ¿Alguna táctica para atrapar algunos Winkiblows?

Draco no sabía que eran los Winkiblows pero desde hacía días Luna no paraba de hablar de ellos.

—Oh, no. Eso desearía —Respondió Luna negando con la cabeza — Mis zapatos han ido desapareciendo poco a poco de mi estante, supongo que fueron los Nargles, pero hoy es la migración de los Wonks y no podía perdérmelos.

De repente se sintió extrañamente indignado, ¿cómo era posible que una chica estuviera pasando tales condiciones? El tenía zapatos para regalar y ella no contaba siquiera con un par que la cubriera del frió.

A Draco no le pareció muy justo.

—¿Me estás diciendo que vas a caminar descalza por el bosque en plenos 10 C° sólo para buscar a otra de tus criaturas mágicas?

Ella asintió, al parecer un poco avergonzada de tener que reconocer su realidad.

—Eres realmente increíble —Dijo él, llevándose la mano a la frente. Estaba visiblemente frustrado.

—Gracias.

—Creo que no entendiste en que sentido lo estaba diciendo… —Respondió Draco, aun con la mano en su cara.

—Ya, ya. No pasa nada, ¡continuemos!

Dicho eso, Luna empezó a acelerar el paso, dejando a un visible molesto Draco atrás. El chico no tuvo de otra que tragarse sus emociones y caminar más rápido con el fin de alcanzarla.

Tragarse sus emociones... Últimamente estaba haciendo eso más seguido, ahora que lo pensaba.

No era algo relevante, pero siempre le había llamado la atención el extremo control que tenía sobre si mismo. Siempre sereno, siempre controlado y siempre centrado. Era una de sus cualidades, lo cual era gracioso porque últimamente cada vez se sentía menos así.

_¿De quién será la culpa?_

Nuevamente centró sus pensamientos en la chica que estaba a su lado, ahora que lo veía sus pies estaban rojos, irritados por el frió.

—Dios mio Lovegood eres imposible, ¡vas a agarrar un resfriado!

—No pasa nada, he hecho esto muchas veces.

—Acabas de decir que el año pasado te enfermaste y que por ende no pudiste ver nada, ¡podría pasar lo mismo otra vez y lo sabes!

Luna abrió la boca para responder, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Draco metió la mano en su bolso y sacó un par de botas para jugar Quidditch.

—Ponte estos. Mis zapatos te quedarán grandes, pero al menos evitaran que agarres un resfriado.

Luna tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero no fue mucho. Sus ojos no tardaron en iluminarse en señal de agradecimiento.

—Gracias.

Draco desvió la mirada. Usualmente no era una persona que se preocupara por los demás, pero ver a Luna así le parecía indignarte, le recordaba a aquel día en el pasillo, cuando esas muchachas la empujaron sin siquiera molestarse en mirar a atrás.

No lo hacía por amabilidad, era simple cuestión de honor.

No había cosa peor que una persona sin honor.

—Ni siquiera lo menciones, ¿quieres? Lo hago simplemente porque era vergonzoso verte en tales condiciones.

—Ajá —Dijo ella asintiendo, luego murmuró —: creo que es la primera vez que alguien de Hogwarts me da un regalo...

Ante esto se sintió completamente avergonzado. A su parecer lo que hizo no tenía nada de especial. Es bien sabido que Draco no era una persona particularmente generosa, pero el simple hecho de verla a ella descalza sobre el césped frio le pareció insoportable.

No estaba en él hacer una cosa así, pero siendo honesto tampoco le dio mucha importancia al asunto.

Caso contrario con Luna Lovegood, quien era una muchacha agradecida y apreciaba cada pequeña acción. Lo que para él era insignificante para ella significa el mundo.

Dos visiones totalmente distintas de lo mismo.

—Sólo... Sólo recuerda devolvérmelos, no creo que puedas hacer mucho con ellos de todas formas. —De repente su rostro se sentía más caliente de lo usual.

—¿Puedo hacerles un encantamiento térmico?

—Como gustes —Respondió Draco sin verla a los ojos —, y que quede claro: sólo te acompaño porque si te pasa algo tendré que llevarte a la enfermería y eso sería un bochorno, ¿comprendes?

—Es lindo ver que te preocupas.

—Yo no dije nada de eso, Lovegood.

—No todo necesitas decirlo —Dijo Luna para luego cambiar el tema, sabía que no debía presionarlo más — Por cierto, ya llevamos un rato caminando y aun no logro ver ningún Wonk…

—¿Ah?

—Wonks, ya sabes... Las criaturas de las que te hable, espero verlas, no me perdonaría si este año me lo pierdo otra vez.

—No tengo tiempo para tus criaturas ficticias, Lovegood.

—No son ficticios, son 100% reales, te lo aseguro.

—¿Tu y quién más? ¿Tu padre, el escritor del oh-tan-grandioso Quisquilloso?

—No, te lo puede asegurar el Wonk que está en tu pierna.

—_¿¡Qué!?_

Al escuchar esto Draco se sobresaltó a mas no poder, sin siquiera pensarlo se levantó y empezó a sacudirse como loco, no sabía lo que era pero si Lovegood lo conocía no podía ser nada bueno.

Vaya fue su vergüenza al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y mucho peor fue ver que Luna Lovegood se estaba riendo suyo.

—Tu… ¡Tu demente! ¡Me engañaste!

Luna no pareció escuchar la ofensa.

—No te engañé, o al menos no técnicamente. No era un Wonk sino un Winkiblow y no estaba en tu pierna, pero estaba muuuy cerca, mira! —Dijo ella enterrando sus manos levemente en la tierra.

Draco pensó que lo estaba estafando hasta que vio como Luna escarbaba en la tierra y de ella salía una pequeña criatura parecida a un roedor. Tenía los ojos grandes y su pelaje era anaranjado, parecía algo molesto por haberse visto obligado a salir de su escondite.

Era pequeño, sumamente pequeño, pero era real. Fascinante en todos los sentidos.

—Es lindo, ¿no? —Preguntó Luna al verlo anonadado —, se supone que vamos a trabajar con ellos en la siguiente clase de Manejo de Criaturas Mágicas, pero ya yo los conocía, y quería verlos.

El joven sólo se limitó a asentir, acercándose lentamente hacía Luna.

—¿Qué harás con el?

—Nada, lo devolveré a su sitio.

—Podrías llevártelo. Así por lo menos podríamos decir que no hemos desperdiciado una hora de nuestras vidas caminando por este mugriento bosque.

—En realidad yo llevo aquí más de una hora —Dijo Luna más para ella misma que otra cosa —, pero realmente mi única intención era verlos.

—No entiendo tu mentalidad, Lovegood.

—No tienes que hacerlo, algunas cosas existen sólo para ser apreciadas desde lejos, para mi las criaturas mágicas entran en esa categoría.

—Bien, bien, pero al menos podrías llevarte alguno, estoy seguro de que podrías cuidarlos bien; además así podrías apreciarlos mejor. No les faltaría nada.

—Te equivocas. Sería muy amable de mi parte llevármelo, pero no lo correcto; así no pasa en la naturaleza —Dijo ella negando con la cabeza —. Se acostumbrarían a tener la comida al alcance de la pata y perdería su habilidad de encontrarla por su cuenta. Prefiero ver a los animales así: libres.

Draco le miró, un poco sorprendido por su sabiduría. A veces olvidaba que era una Ravenclaw.

—Está bien, lo entiendo. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que hemos hecho todo esto para nada —Dijo Draco cruzando los brazos.

—Yo no lo llamaría de tal forma.

—Sí, claro. Para ti es fácil decirlo —Respondió Draco suspirando amargamente, luego murmuró —: Hush, ni siquiera sé que hago aquí...

Al parecer el susurro fue lo suficiente alto para que Luna lo escuchara. No era la primera vez que le pasaba.

—Es curioso, si es así… ¿por qué no te has ido?

Muy buena pregunta. Era tan buena que ni él mismo Draco Malfoy tenía una respuesta.

Hacía una hora, en el momento en que llegó al bosque su mente le dijo: vete, no haces nada aquí.

Pero decidió ignorar esa voz, últimamente hacía mucho eso. Y sin darse cuenta había terminado aquí.

Lo curioso es que no se arrepentía en lo absoluto.

—No… No lo sé, Lovegood.

Luna se encogió de hombros, eso era algo que le gustaba de ella: nunca le forzaba a hablar de más. Estaba conforme con su silencio, y el orgullo de Draco se lo agradecía.

—Lovegood, ya es tarde. Deberíamos regresar. Podrías hacer otra canasta y regresar mañana.

—Yo aún veo el sol —Dijo señalando al cielo.

—Ese no es el punto, el reloj dice que ya es tarde.

—Nunca me han gustado los relojes.

¿Por qué no le sorprendía que a Luna no le gustaran los artefactos que servían para fomentar el orden?

—Siempre dicen que hacer y cuando hacerlo. Gracias a ellos la gente siempre está apurada y no pueden apreciar cosas tan lindas como el día a día —Comentó ella y alzó su mirada hacía las nubes.

Sin darse cuenta, se encontró mirando hacia arriba. No se había fijado, pero el cielo estaba particularmente agradable ese día, aunque estuviera nublado.

—¿Verdad que es bonito? —Le preguntó ella mirando a la misma dirección que él.

Draco simplemente asintió.

—Entiendo lo que dices, Lovegood. Pero debes entender… Cada vez hace más frió y no llevas ropa para protegerte. Lo mejor es regresar, podrás seguir mañana, estoy seguro de que tus cria- que los Wonks no se irán.

Luna se le quedó mirando por unos segundos, por primera vez en su vida parecía cuestionarse seriamente lo que había dicho Draco.

—Está bien, regresemos —Dijo ella recogiendo sus cosas.

El asintió y empezaron a dirigirse de regreso al castillo. _Juntos_.

Así como los dos habían llegado al castillo, pensó que de la misma forma irían al gran comedor. No obstante, apenas al entrar Luna dijo que tenía unas cosas pendientes por hacer antes de cenar en el gran comedor, así que simplemente se despidió sin dejar oportunidad de que él respondiera algo.

—Realmente ha sido agradable tener tu compañía hoy... ¡Hasta luego, Draco! —Dijo ella para luego irse rápidamente por el pasillo contrario al que Draco iba.

Draco se quedó mirando en dirección al pasillo por unos segundos, pudo ver como cada vez la silueta de Luna se hacía más pequeña hasta finalmente desaparecer.

Su cuerpo tardó en reaccionar, pero cuando finalmente lo hizo sólo pudo decir algo:

—Hasta luego, Lovegood —Respondió él a la nada, dirigiéndose al gran comedor.

Sí, realmente algunas cosas no ocurren como uno espera.

Pero eso no es necesariamente malo.

* * *

AL FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN

¡HOLIIIIIIS!(?)

Dios mio no saben cuanto lamento la tardanza por el capitulo :( Me tardé el doble de lo que tenía planeado, pero siendo honesta escribir este capitulo me _costó_, simplemente no hallaba el punto intermedio respecto a lo que quería lograr, y aun tengo sentimientos agridulces al respecto, pero si no lo publicaba hoy no lo publicaba nunca, ¡así que aquí está! :')

Para compensar la tardanza el capitulo es más largo de lo normal, el doble de largo para ser exactos. Como pueden ver Draco y Luna ya tienen una relación de ''amigos'' por así decirlo, y Draco se cuestiona muchas cosas porque Luna es muy diferente a todo a lo que él está acostumbrado, pero está bien, aun quedan varios capítulos para que todo entre en lugar, no por nada esto es un Slow Burn hehe.

Por cierto, muchas gracias a **Carina y wenn **por sus comentarios, me alegra mucho ver que la historia les guste y les prometo que no la dejaré abandonada ¡también agradezco a todas las personas que se han molestado en dejar un follow o un favorite!

Cualquier comentario es bien recibido. El siguiente capitulo no tardará tanto, eso se los aseguro.

¡Nos vemos!


	5. Chapter 5

Después de una larga semana, hoy finalmente era día de Hogsmeade. Los alumnos se encontraban abarrotados en el pueblo aprovechando su tiempo libre para compartir y distraerse un rato. O al menos eso hacia la mayoría, Draco usualmente no formaba parte de las mayorías. Se encontraba solo, inusualmente solo.

No es que fuera una persona asocial, por el contrario, Draco se consideraba una persona popular; pero recientemente no soportaba la compañía de sus compañeros de casa. Cada vez los consideraba más insoportables, y hoy no tenía ganas de aguantarlos. Así que el día de hoy se inventó una excusa para escaparse, ¿nada mal, verdad?

Gracias a aquello ahora se encontraba caminando solo por los alrededores más apartados de Hogsmade, distrayéndose un poco con el paisaje a su alrededor. El día era gris, nublado y fario, algo deprimente, pero a Draco le encantaba.

De repente, distinguió a los lejos una figura rubia.

—_¿Luna?_

Desde la distancia era difícil saber si era ella, pero tenía curiosidad, hacía tiempo que no veía a la joven Ravenclaw. Sin saber porque, sus pies comenzaron a moverse solos hasta donde estaba la muchacha. Ni siquiera supo en que momento lo hizo, simplemente quería confirmar si era Luna.

—¿_Y por qué eso me debería importar?_

Sacudió la cabeza ante el pensamiento. Llevaba una semana sin ver a la joven, Draco empezaba a preguntarse si le había pasado algo. Era simple y sana curiosidad. ¿Ok? Ok.

Indiferentemente de todo, aquel pensamiento no pudo permanecer mucho en su cabeza, apenas se acercó lo suficiente pudo notar que la muchacha si bien era rubia, no era Luna. Un sentimiento de decepción invadió a Draco por mucho que tratara de suprimirlo.

—¿Amm, sucede algo? —Preguntó la chica al ver que Draco le estaba observando.

No tendría por qué estar decepcionado, era estúpido decepcionarse por cosas tan ridículas como esa y él no era ningún estúpido.

Finalmente, Draco Malfoy, prefiriendo no hablar en lo absoluto, optó por apartar la mirada e irse por donde vino, dejando a la joven visiblemente confundida. Capaz y pensara que era un depredador sexual o algo por el estilo, no era normal que un chico se acercara a una chica sola. No es que le importara, a fin de cuentas ella no era Luna.

¿Ven? Por esto no le gustaba pasar tanto tiempo solo, empezaba a pensar puras tonterías.

Pasaron los minutos y Draco empezó a notar que la temperatura bajaba cada vez más, hacía más frio de lo usual. Se cruzó de brazos tratando de mantener el calor, no es que le molestara particularmente, el problema era que el frío y la soledad le daban oportunidad para pensar, y a él no le gustaba mucho eso.

Era un conflicto constante, no soportaba a sus compañeros de casa, pero tampoco le gustaba estar sólo por mucho tiempo por estas mismas razones, la única persona con la que había encontrado un equilibrio al respecto había sido…

Escuchó de la nada un sonido a la distancia. Draco se puso alerta. Estaba solo, en medio de la nada, cualquier persona podría tratar de atacarlo desprotegido. Acercó la mano a su varita y…

—¡WOOF!

De repente Draco estaba tirado en el suelo, con su cuerpo siendo aplastado por un perro gigantesco de 20 kilos.

—_¿Qué demonios_?—Pensó Draco.

—¡Pocchi no! —Dijo una femenina.

Conocía esa voz: Luna Lovegood.

Si le preguntaban a Draco el destino tenía una forma muy odiosa de jugarle bromas, esta particularmente no le pareció buena.

El mundo estaba de cabeza, _literalmente de cabeza_. Sólo podía escuchar los ladridos del insufrible perro, (que por cierto seguía asfixiándolo con su peso), y las peticiones de Lovegood de soltarlo. Estaba conmocionado.

¿Qué hizo él para merecer esta vida?

—¡WOOF!

—¡Pocchi no, suéltalo!

Gracias a Merlín, el perro pareció entender lo que decía Luna y se levantó, dejando a un despeinado y maltratado Draco en el suelo.

Hoy no era su día de suerte.

Draco miró al perro, era grande, más grande de lo que pensó. Era un Husky Siberiano para ser exactos, conocía muy bien esa raza, no por nada le había rogado a sus padres por un perro durante años (en vano por cierto). Aunque claro, es difícil medir a un perro si lo tienes encima. Lo peor es que el insufrible perro parecía estar sonriendo ante su desgracia, si es que eso era posible.

—¡Oh, lo siento, lo siento Draco! No sé qué le pasó, usualmente Pocchi es muy tranquilo, eh yo… Déjame ayudarte.

Luna se acercó a él, extendiendo su mano. Sus ojos grises denotaban genuina preocupación. Preocupación por él, cosa que le hizo sentir un poco incómodo. No muchas personas se preocupaban por él.

Era la primera vez que la veía desde hacía una semana, ¿por qué ella le miraba así? Él era Draco Malfoy, no necesitaba ayuda de nada ni de nadie. Ahora que lo pensaba, Draco estaba ahí tirada en el suelo sucio y solo. Su preocupación podría ser interpretada cómo lástima ¿no? él no podía dejar que nadie sintiera lastima por él.

—No necesito tu ayuda —Respondió el tratando de levantarse.

Apenas dijo eso su cuerpo se tambaleo y cayó al suelo nuevamente.

Draco maldijo por lo bajo. Si Luna pensaba que era gracioso no lo demostró, gracias a Merlin. Su mano seguía extendida ahí para él.

De hecho, lo único que hizo fue acercar aún más su mano.

—Por favor —Dijo Luna.

Miro su mano por un segundo, y finalmente, la agarró.

A pesar del clima gélido a su alrededor, Draco pudo percibir lo cálido de su toque. No tocaba usualmente a las personas; era muy reservado para eso. Además, él siempre había sido una persona amante del frio, pero de repente sentir calor no le pareció tan malo, no si era así.

El chico se dio cuenta de que habían pasado los segundos y aún seguía sujetando la mano de Luna. Rápidamente soltó su mano, tratando de disimular lo máximo posible. Si ella sospechó algo no lo dijo. Mientras tanto, él frio empezó a inundar su mano otra vez.

Se tomó un segundo para observar a Luna. Se veía igual que siempre, aunque no la veía desde hacía una semana, era una persona muy constante en ese aspecto. Hoy vestía un traje morado y un gorro de distintos colores, destacaba entre todo lo blanco de la nieve.

—¡WOOF!

Y para empeorar todo ahora el perro le estaba ladrando.

—¡No pocchi! Él es Draco, nuestro amigo, no se ladra a nuestros amigos.

Draco ahogó un suspiro. Era interesante escuchar a Luna defenderlo, aunque fuera de un tonto perro. Casi le hacía olvidar que hacía unos segundos el animal lo había lanzada al suelo… Casi.

Pero no lo suficiente.

—Lovegood, dime algo, ¿por qué nunca nos podemos encontrar en una situación normal?

—Lo siento, lo encontré aquí solo, quise devolverlo con su dueña pero salió corriendo y… —Respondió Luna tratando de explicarse, no lo hacía muy bien.

—…¿Terminó encima mío? —Dijo Draco, mirándole fijamente.

Ella asintió.

—Usualmente es muy amigable con todo el mundo...

—_Tal vez detectó que yo no soy muy amigable con todo el mundo _—Pensó Draco viendo al animal.

—¡Woof! ¡Woof! —El insufrible perro seguía ladrando

—¡Ya cállate! —Respondió Draco mirando a Pocchi.

—¡Draco no!

—¡WOOF! ¡WOOF! ¡WOOF! ¡WOOF!

Ahora el perro estaba ladrando más que nunca. ¿Alguien podía matarlo, por favor? A él o al perro, no le importaba quien mientras detuvieran ese infernal sonido.

—¡Lovegood, calma a tu perro por el amor a Merlín!

—Tú también debes calmarte, lo estás alterando —Respondió Luna firmemente, era asombroso como podía mantener la calma entre los ladridos de Draco y del perro, es decir, Pocchi.

—¿Yo? ¿Alterando a esa cosa?

Sintiendo como cada vez la frustración crecía dentro de sí, se llevó la mano a la frente, tratando de calmarse. Tenía que encontrar su lugar feliz, donde sea que esté.

Tomó varios minutos, pero finalmente Luna logró que el perro dejara de ladrarle incansablemente. Aun así, el animal no dejaba de mirarle intensamente, como diciendo: —_Te estoy vigilando_.

—Perro tonto — Murmuró Draco.

—No le digas así, Pocchi es muy bueno.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Si es tan bueno por qué estaba aquí suelto? ¿No tiene dueños que se ocupen de él?

Luna suspiró.

—Claro que los tiene. Sólo… Le gusta explorar mucho, así que se escapa a veces. Por eso tiene placa, no es la primera vez que lo he encontrado suelto —Explicó Luna con cuidado, al parecer era muy cercana al animal. Aunque siendo honestos, Luna era muy cercana a cualquier animal o criatura mágica, tenía una obsesión con ellos.

—Claaaro. Le gusta escaparse para salir a explorar, que casualidad. Hump, me recuerda a alguien, ya entiendo porque son tan amigos…

Por primera vez en su vida, Luna pareció captar una indirecta.

—Tal vez —Dijo ella, dejando ver una muy pequeña sonrisa.

Un sentimiento que hacía tiempo no sentía llenó su cuerpo. Tuvo que contenerse para evitar sonreír. Gracias al cielo lo logró, él no podía permitirse perder el manejo de sus emociones.

Reflexionó un segundo sobre la situación en la que se encontraba, hacía cinco minutos todo era muy distinto, así de curioso era el destino. Ahora estaba desaliñado, cubierto de nieve, y si bien lo del perro encima de él había sido desagradable, estaba feliz ver a Luna otra vez.

Aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta, el orgullo Malfoy se lo impedía.

—¡Woof! —Volvió a ladrar el perro.

—Realmente parece que no le agradas mucho… —Dijo Luna mirando a Pocchi, extrañada.

—Pues dile a tu amigo que el sentimiento es mutuo.

—Tranquilo, Draco.

—Soy el epitome de la tranquilidad, Lovegood.

Al escuchar esto Luna rodó los ojos.

—¿Nunca has tenido un perro, verdad? —Preguntó Luna.

Draco bajó la mirada, ¿acaso él era tan fácil de leer? No, no era eso. Sólo Luna podía leerlo a él muy fácilmente, siempre había sido así, era una de sus habilidades.

—¿Eso a que viene al caso? —Respondió Draco, sin mirar a Luna a los ojos.

—Nada… Yo tampoco he tenido un perro ¿sabes? siempre he querido uno. Pero Pocchi es un buen amigo de todas formas, lo visito seguido, podrías hacer lo mismo.

—¿Yo? ¿Amigo de esa bestia? Ni lo sueñes —Respondió él como si estuviera loca —, y hablas como si fuera tu amigo del alma Lovegood; sólo es una mascota.

—Las mascotas también pueden ser buenos amigos, incluso mejor que las personas. Yo lo he descubierto por las malas… ¿Tienes una lechuza, verdad? Ella podría ser tu amiga, estoy segura de que sería bueno para ti.

De repente las palabras de Luna, que ya creía olvidadas, resonaron otra vez en su cabeza: —_Sabes que eres igual que yo, en el fondo no tienes un amigo verdadero, yo sufrí lo mismo_.

_Sabes que eres igual que yo, en el fondo no tienes un amigo verdadero._

_En el fondo no tienes un amigo verdadero._

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo volvían esos pensamientos a su cabeza?

¿Por qué no podía estar en paz?

Todo era culpa de Lovegood. Siempre que se encontraba con ella terminaba cuestionándose algo, como ya era costumbre. Tal vez era una habilidad que tenían todos los Ravenclaw. Eso tendría mucho más sentido.

—Tonterías.

—No era mi intención que te afectara, Draco.

—No lo hiciste, sólo pienso que lo que dices no tiene sentido Lovegood. Soy un Malfoy, no puedo andar perdiendo el tiempo con mascotas. De pequeño siempre quise una pero mi padre nunca lo permitió, decía que los Malfoys debíamos centrar nuestro tiempo en formar alianzas, no sentimentalismos que no llevarían a ningún lado.

Un momento…

¿Por qué había dicho eso? ¿Qué le pasaba?

No era la primera vez, siempre era fácil abrirse con Luna, él lo sabía y esta vez bajó la guardia. Su padre siempre decía que eso no podía pasar. Demonios, había mostrado debilidad, ¿ahora qué pensaría?

Luna guardó silencio, hasta que finalmente abrió la boca para hablar. Lo peor fue escuchar la lástima salir de su voz:

—Lo siento…

No, no, no… Luna Lovegood, de todas las personas, no debía disculparse con él, no por esto.

—¡Deja de sentir lástima por mí, Lovegood!

Luna se apartó y se quedó callada. Por primera vez, le miraba expectante y con algo de temor en los ojos, descubrió que no le gustaba en lo absoluto eso. De un segundo a otro _todo_ estaba mal.

—Siempre, siempre me tratas como si… Como si sintieras pena por mí, como si no fuera importante. Todos me miran con Malfoy, la cabeza de una familia de sangre puras, pero tú no, siempre te empeñas en acercarte y tratar, ¿por qué eres diferente? —Dijo Draco, agachando la mirada para no tener que verla.

Ella se tomó una pausa, era como si estuviera estudiando detenidamente sus emociones y su alrededor. El silencio se tornó incomodo, al punto en que Draco aún no se atrevía a levantar la mirada del suelo. Simplemente quería irse a cualquier otro lado. Finalmente Luna respondió, su suave voz lo trajo de regreso a la realidad:

—Sólo te trato como una persona, Draco. Siempre trato a las personas como personas. Sé que para muchos eres sólo Malfoy, pero para mí lo importante no es tu apellido sino la persona que eres. Te dije que lo sentía porque yo siempre quise un perro y nunca pude tenerlo, eso me ponía triste de pequeña —Luna tomó una pausa, parecía estar buscando las palabras correctas —.Tu viviste lo mismo así que pensé que te sentías igual. Sólo pensé que te entendía. Decir lo siento no siempre es lástima, Draco. También es empatía y comprensión, eso no es malo, _nunca_.

El mundo pareció detenerse.

Draco no sabía que decir. Demonios, ni siquiera sabía que pensar.

Sus palabras resonaron en su mente, una y otra vez.

¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer ahora?

No estaba molesto, ya no. Sólo se sentía… Ni siquiera sabía cómo sentirse siendo honesto. Lo que sí tenía claro es que Luna no sentía lástima por él, ella no era de hacer eso, simplemente le comprendía, o trataba de hacerlo.

—Eres demasiado buena con todo el mundo, demasiado buena para tu bien. —Respondió finalmente Draco.

—Creo que ya me lo has dicho.

Antiguas palabras de Lovegood volvieron a su mente:

_No puedo cambiar a los demás, pero siempre puedo tratar de ser la mejor versión de mí. _

Eso le había dicho hacía ya un tiempo, y entre más compartía con ella más descubría que era verdad.

—Sí, es cierto…

Un silencio incomodo llenó el ambiente, él no sabía que decir y al parecer ella Luna tampoco. Era la primera vez que algo así pasaba entre los dos, era extraño.

Al parecer, la bestia, (es decir, Pocchi) pareció notar la incomodidad del ambiente, porque empezó a ladrar y antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar, se lanzó encima de Draco otra vez. Aunque de forma más amistosa que la vez anterior, ahora hasta le estaba lamiendo.

—¡No, la cara no! ¡Q-quítate! —Dijo Draco tratando de quitarse al perro de encima, sin éxito.

Luna parecía encontrar muy divertida la situación, porque estaba parada sin hacer nada. Draco podía jurar que veía una sonrisa en su rostro. Lo que le faltaba, tanto el perro como la chica se burlaban suyo. Un día de estos se vengaría.

—¡Lovegood deja de reírte y ayúdame a q- quítate perro!

La joven negó con la cabeza.

—Vamos Pocchi, deja a Draco tranquilo —Dijo Luna dulcemente.

Era increíble lo obediente que podía ser el perro cuando quería, sólo le bastó escucharla a ella para quitarse de encima. Ojala hubiera sido así hace unos minutos…

—¿Al parecer ya no me odias, eh bestia? —Dijo él al perro.

Pocchi le miró y le ladró una sola vez en señal de respuesta, Draco podía jurar que le entendía.

—Perro tonto —Respondió Draco.

Con todo y eso, el joven no pudo evitar sonreír. Al menos el perro ya no le odiaba, y había sido un poco divertido después de todo. Se preguntó si así era tener un perro, tal vez Lovegood tenía razón respecto al tema de las mascotas.

De repente notó que Luna le estaba viendo como aquellas personas que observan felizmente las estrellas en el cielo. Draco no pudo hacer otra cosa que apartar la mirada, extrañado por recibir tal atención.

—¿Tu qué me miras?

—Nada, sólo… Estás sonriendo. No lo haces mucho, pero es agradable. —Dijo ella sonriendo también.

Ahora Luna le estaba mirando fijamente. Nunca se había fijado pero sus ojos grises combinaban perfectamente con la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro. De la nada Draco sintió su cara más caliente de lo habitual.

¿Cómo podía pasar de estar molesto con ella a _esto_? Seguro estaba pasando por algún cambio hormonal.

—Si ya, como tú digas… —Murmuró Draco —Deberíamos llevar a esta bestia a su casa, ¿sabes dónde vive?

Ella asintió.

—Es por acá, sígueme. —Dijo ella señalando con el dedo en dirección al este.

Sin decir más, Luna empezó a caminar en dirección al pueblo.

—¿Y por qué _yo_ tendría que seguirte?

La Ravenclaw se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando sin prestarle mucha atención, hasta ella tenía un límite en su paciencia. Las palabras de Draco quedaron vacías en el aire.

—Hush, como sea —Dijo Draco, resignado y empezando a seguirla.

* * *

Ahora se encontraban frente a una casa.

Luna tocó el timbre y Draco pudo escuchar en seguida los pasos de alguien acercándose. De repente la puerta se abrió y una señora de pelo rizado salió, parecía feliz de ver a la joven Ravenclaw.

—¡Hola, Luna!

—Hola señora Beetle —Respondió Luna amablemente —. Le traigo a Pocchi, parece que se escapó otra vez.

—¡Oh ese perro! No sé qué voy a hacer con él, no importa que haga siempre termina escapándose. En fin, muchas gracias.

—No hay de que señora Beetle.

—¡Claro que sí! Seguro estabas haciendo mejores cosas y este perro te vino a interrumpir —La señora Beetle parecía tirarle indirectas a Luna —. Ven, les invito una taza de chocolate caliente para compensar la molestia.

Oh no. Una cosa era regresar un perro y otra era entrar en la casa de una desconocida a tomar chocolate caliente. ¿Acaso Lovegood creía que no tenía mejores cosas que hacer?

Bueno realmente no, pero eso no significaba que quería hacerlo. Ahora Draco no sabía a dónde mirar o que hacer para zafarse de esta situación.

—Eeeh, no sé si es necesario… —Empezó a decir él.

—¡Insisto! ¡Venga pasen! —Respondió ella jalándolo de la manga, mientras Luna se limitaba a asentir.

Draco se recordó a su mismo vengarse de ella más tarde, él no era ningún sirviente.

Ambos entraron a la casa de la señora y se sentaron a esperar el chocolate caliente, la casa era tan pequeña que le sorprendía que un perro tan gigantesco como Pocchi cupiera ahí, pero el lugar también era acogedor a su manera. Lo más resaltaste era que olía a café y a animal, una mezcla extraña a su parecer.

Al rato llegó la señora Beetle con unas tazas en mano. Draco suspiró, tal vez no fuera tan malo después de todo, a fin de cuentas el chocolate lo ayudaría a descongelarse.

Al final la señora Beetle y Luna empezaron a platicar entre ellas, mientras él se limitaba a escucharlas y tomar su chocolate caliente. No fue hasta pasado unos minutos que la señora Beetle decidió preguntarles cómo se habían encontrado con su perro.

—¿Quééé? Como que se lanzó encima tuyo? —Preguntó la mujer con asombro mirando a Draco.

Draco asintió, un poco molesto de que le recordaran el hecho nuevamente.

—Sí, estaba caminando tranquilamente cuando la bes- quiero decir, _Pocchi _se abalanzó encima de mí. Se podría decir que fue toda una... sorpresa —Respondió Draco amargamente —. Tampoco fue la gran cosa.

El rostro de la señora Beetle se llenó de horror al escuchar las palabras de Draco.

—¡Oh, ese perro! Lo siento mucho, Pocchi tiene la manía de querer jugar con los desconocidos, aunque usualmente es más amable...

Luna decidió que era hora de interrumpir la conversación.

—No se preocupe señora Beetle, de no ser por él no me hubiera encontrado con Draco hoy y de no ser por Draco no habría podido alcanzar a Pocchi —Respondió ella amablemente.

La señora Beetle pareció relajarse un poco.

—Ah eso es un alivio, así que se podría decir que fue el destino, ¿no?

El asintió, no muy interesado en continuar la conversación. Luna y la señora Beetle se pusieron a conversar entre ellas nuevamente, mientras que él se conformaba con simplemente escucharlas hablar y tomar su chocolate. El ambiente era relajante en cierta forma, hasta la bestia de Pocchi se encontraba tirado en el suelo tranquilamente.

Fue luego de un rato la mujer volvió a posar su atención en Draco.

—¿Y qué te trae por aquí jovencito? es muy raro que Luna venga aquí acompañada —Dijo la mujer mirándole curiosa.

—Eh… Podría decirse que nos encontramos por casualidad, luego Lovegood me arrastró aquí y el resto es historia.

¿Y en parte era cierto, no? Su relación con ella empezó por simple casualidad, antes de encontrarse en el salón abandonado ni siquiera intercambiaban palabras en los pasillos. No había razón de hacerlo. Al menos, no antes.

—Oh, las casualidades no existen joven, eso es algo que he aprendido con los años. Cada acción en la vida tiene una razón, sólo que tal vez tú no lo sepas por el momento.

¿Era idea suya o esta mujer hablaba _exactamente_ igual que Luna?

Lo que le faltaba, dos pseudo filosofas sin sentido en su vida.

A pesar de todo, Draco se consideraba un muchacho educado con las señoras mayores, así que optó por simplemente cortarle el tema. No quería sobre pensar las cosas, ya tenía a Luna para eso.

—Tal vez, quien sabe.

Después de eso la mujer decidió no insistir más.

Cinco minutos más tarde Luna y Draco se encontraban frente a la puerta de la casa junto a la señora Beetle, ya era hora de irse.

—Muchas gracias otra vez por traerme a Pocchi —Dijo la señora Beetle—. Fue un placer tenerlos aquí Luna y ammm…

—Draco Malfoy, madame —Respondió él al ver que en ningún momento le había dicho su nombre.

El semblante de la mujer cambió completamente por unos segundos, los suficientes para que Draco lo notara al menos. Aunque rápidamente volvió a la normalidad. Al parecer su nombre no era algo de su agrado.

—Ah, ya veo. Qué… interesante. Nunca pensé que mi Luna sería amiga de un _Malfoy_ —Respondió la señora. Draco pudo notar cierto tono de incomodidad en su voz.

—Ammm… —Trató de decir Draco.

—El destino es muy misterioso, ¿verdad? —Respondió Luna, cortando lo que fuera que iba a decir.

La mujer miró a Luna como si esperara alguna respuesta. A Draco le pareció que las dos tenían una conversación secreta a base de simples miradas, una conversación en la que él era el tema principal.

Fuese lo que fuese, al parecer Luna ganó la discusión.

—Ah sí, completamente —Dijo la mujer volviendo a sonreír, ya no parecía incomoda —. En fin, muchas gracias otra vez, y cuídense del frío ¿sí?

Ambos asintieron.

—¡Adiós! —Respondió Luna y se fueron de ahí.

Al fin habían salido de esa casa. No es que se quejara, pero ya quería salir y respirar algo de aire fresco, además de que no podía aguantar más a las dos mujeres hablando como cotorras.

Ahora ambos se encontraban caminando bajo la nieve sin destino aparente.

—¿Fue agradable no crees? —Preguntó Luna.

Draco asintió, no había sido tan malo después de todo, al menos se había entretenido, pero ahora había algo que le incomodaba. La señora había sido muy amable con él, no podía negar eso; pero su semblante cambió completamente al escuchar su nombre completo.

—Sí, pero creo que algo tiene esa señora conmigo. Su semblante cambió completamente por un segundo al escuchar mi apellido, también debiste notarlo.

Por un instante reinó el silencio, tanto así que se preguntó si realmente ella le había escuchado; hasta que finalmente decidió responder:

—Bueno... Probablemente se deba a que ella es una nacida de muggles. Por lo que sé estudió en la misma promoción de tus padres en Hogwarts, no creo que se llevaran muy bien…

Ahora_ todo_ tenía sentido.

—Ah perfecto, lo que me faltaba —Dijo Draco sarcásticamente — ¿Una nacida de Muggles dices? ¿Si ya sabias eso por qué me presentaste con ella? ¿Por qué siquiera me dejaste pasar a su casa? Demonios Lovegood, ahora todo me parece incómodo.

—Porque nos invitó a tomar chocolate caliente y hubiera sido descortés rechazarla. Y porque creo en que las personas somos más que nuestros pasado —Respondió Luna mirándole firmemente, tenía un brillo especial en los ojos —. No lo dije porque no quería que ella te juzgara sin conocerte, o que tú lo hicieras con ella. Pensé... Quería creer— no, _quería probar _que se podían llevar bien mientras no supieran el origen del otro, y así fue.

Eso...

Eso en parte era cierto.

Nunca se acercaba a los hijos de Muggles. De hecho, los trataba como seres inferiores que no tenían derecho a tener lo que tenían. Eso era lo que se la había enseñado en su familia y él seguía ese pensamiento, pero ahora había estado una tarde entera junto una nacida de muggles y le costaba admitirlo, pero la había pasado bien.

Demonios, lo que le faltaba: más dudas en su vida.

La voz de Luna lo trajo de regreso a la realidad.

—Lamento si fue incómodo para ti, Draco —Dijo Luna honestamente.

—No fue nada que no haya vivido antes. Sólo... Sólo avísame a la próxima, ¿entendido?

Ella asintió.

—Le caíste bien. Tu apellido la agarró por sorpresa, eso es todo— Respondió ella.

—Ya te dije que no me importa, Lovegood.

—Lo digo porque igual no fue correcto que reaccionara así, aunque fuera por un segundo.

—No la culpo; y no todo en la vida puede ser correcto, deberías saberlo mejor que nadie **—**Respondió Draco rodando los ojos.

—Eso no significa hay que parar de intentar, Draco.

Después de aquellas palabras reinó el silencio. Ninguno quiso volver a forzar la conversación, era mejor dejarlo así.

Realmente no le importaba, entendía porque esa mujer se había sorprendido y no la juzgaba, él también se había sentido incomodo al saber que era hija de muggles, pero ahora no le importaba mucho. Muy en el fondo, la mujer le seguía agradando un poco, a pesar de ser nacida de muggles.

Obviamente, no lo admitiría nunca. No le daría ese gusto a Luna.

Vaya, ¿cuándo habían llegado a este nivel de confianza?

Ahora que la ventana de la confianza estaba abierta ya no se sentía incomodo. Nunca se sentía incomodo con ella realmente, pero ahora sentía que le podía decir cualquier cosa sin problemas.

Draco se fijó que Luna le estaba mirando fijamente. Perfecto: justo en ese momento tenía una duda y quería aprovechar para aclararla.

—Lovegood, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Ella le miró curiosa, no era usual que él se le acercara de tal forma.

—Adelante Draco, soy todo oídos.

—Precisamente eso quiero saber, ¿por qué me sigues llamando Draco?

No era que le molestara precisamente, simplemente era… Raro. Le había dicho hasta el cansancio que le llamara por su apellido, ya que su nombre era algo reservados para sus seres cercanos; pero la chica no hacía más que ignorarlo, y si bien llevaba juntándose con Luna desde hacía un tiempo Draco no sabía definir que rayos eran, y que ella lo tratara con tanta familiaridad no hacía más que confundirlo.

Siendo honestos, ¿se podría decir que eran amigos, no? Una parte de él empezaba a pensarlo con más frecuencia últimamente, pero no quería admitirlo. Descartaba el pensamiento apenas surcaba por su cabeza, probablemente debido al miedo a lo desconocido.

Por un momento pensó que le respondería algo corto y sencillo como: "Porque me gusta hacerlo, tu nombre es bonito" pero el resultado fue todo lo contrario, al parecer quería aclararle todas sus dudas.

—Porque es tu nombre. Nunca he entendido esa obsesión por llamar a las personas por sus apellidos. Los apellidos representan status e historia, pero a mí no me interesa eso, las personas son sólo personas. Tu nombre es lo que te hace único, existe sólo un Draco Malfoy en el mundo después de todo; eso es lo que pienso, pero… ¿Prefieres que te llame por tu apellido, _Malfoy_?

Por primera vez en su vida a Draco no le gustó escuchar su apellido, sonaba extrañamente amargo, sobre todo proviniendo de Lovegood. Estaba acostumbrado a que ella le tratara con familiaridad, puede que no supiera definir si eran amigos, pero eso no significaba que quería cambiarlo.

—No, no hay problema, Lovegood. Puedes… Puedes llamarme Draco —Respondió él, bajando la voz con cada palabra.

—¿Y tú… crees poder llamarme Luna?

La pregunta lo agarró por sorpresa.

Una parte de él quería hacerlo, _realmente_ quería hacerlo; pero otra parte se rehusaba completamente. Nunca había tenido amigos fuera de Slytherin, esta familiaridad con la que le trataba Luna era distinto a todo lo que conocía.

Hacerlo sería ir en contra de todo lo que creía, y eso le asustaba.

—…No lo sé, tal vez… tal vez en un futuro.

Por un segundo temió que se molestara con él, pero al contrario, a Luna no pareció molestarle su respuesta. Por el contrario, parecía entenderle, últimamente Luna parecía ser la única persona que lo comprendía perfectamente, tal vez porque nunca forzaba a nadie a nada.

—Está bien, no hay ningún problema… —Dijo Luna mirándole a los ojos—. Igual gracias por dejarme llamarte por tu nombre, Draco.

El Slytherin asintió, mirando hacia otra dirección. No estaba acostumbrado a tanta amabilidad, de repente se sintió un poco avergonzado. Su cara probablemente estaba algo roja, ¿por qué estaba hablando tanto?

Tenía que cambiar el tema.

—Sí bueno, tengo que ir a comprar unos libros, Lovegood. Ya es algo tarde.

—Oh, está bien.

Entonces Draco empezó a caminar, igual estaba cansado de estar parado ahí sin hacer nada. Por su parte Luna se quedó quieta en su sitio, sin saber muy bien que debía hacer.

Él se volteó a verla, extrañado por su reacción. Lo único que quería era cambiar el tema, no pasar el resto de la tarde solo. Además, si ya habían pasado todo este tiempo juntos no importaba seguir así unas horas más.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso te vas a quedar ahí?

El rostro de Lovegood pareció iluminarse completamente al ver que podía seguir pasando la tarde con él. Mientras tanto, el corazón de Draco se detuvo por un instante; sólo por un instante.

Rápidamente Luna caminó hacía donde estaba.

Los dos se miraron mutuamente, y siendo honestos, el tiempo pareció paralizarse de repente. Entre lo blanco de la nieve, lo único que resaltaba era Luna con su inmenso traje y su colorido gorro. Draco siempre había dicho que Luna nunca pasaba desapercibida, lo cual era cierto, pero había algo particular esta vez, era diferente. Ahora se sentía distinto en una forma que no sabía descifrar.

De hecho, lo único que lo podía reconfortar bajo todo este frio y nieve es que estaba ahí, junto a Luna.

Draco ahogó un suspiro. Había sido un día alocado, pero ya tendría tiempo de pensar mejor las cosas. Ahora solo quería pasar la tarde tranquilamente, olvidarse de todo por un rato. Así que sin decir nada más, ambos empezaron a caminar juntos en dirección al pueblo.

* * *

Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¿Que les pareció el capitulo? Tuve que hacer bastante esfuerzo pero estoy muy contenta con el resultado, este es por momento mi capitulo favorito, además de él más largo que he escrito hehe, cada vez avanzo un poco más. Ya a partir de aquí se puede ver un posible futuro para Luna y Draco, ¿no les parece?

En fin, muchas gracias a **Elo** y a todos quienes siguen esta historia, cada comentario, favorito y follow me motiva a escribir día a día. Por eso no olviden contarme que les pareció! Realmente espero que les haya gustado :')

**Por cierto, aquí les traigo un extra.** Estoy pensando en incluir un poco de Ginny en la historia, más que todo para que aconseje a Luna e intervenga entre ella y Draco, pero no es algo que tenga seguro por el momento, por eso no puse la escena, aquí está:

**EXTRA:**

—Hey Ginny, ¿esa no es Lovegood?

La pelirroja miró hacia donde le señalaron y abrió la boca sorprendida. Debía estar alucinando. Efectivamente, Draco y Luna estaban caminando juntos, parecían estar conversando tranquilamente. Amigablemente incluso.

—¿Qué? —Dijo ella mirándolos. No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

Ginny Weasley tenía que hablar con Luna _enseguida._


	6. Chapter 6

—Explícamelo.

—Ginny...

—No, enserio. Explícamelo, con peras y manzanas, _realmente_ quiero entender lo que vi.

—Ginny...

—¿Qué? —Respondió Ginny exasperada.

Luna volteó los ojos por milésima vez. ¿Sería posible que su amiga se calmara por un minuto y le dejara hablar?

—No es nada Ginny. Sólo estaba hablando-

—Con Draco, Draco Malfoy. El chico más insoportable de Hogwarts. Sí, ya lo sé, mis ojos lo vieron. La cosa es que no termino de entender cómo fue que eso pasó —Respondió Ginny cada vez más alterada.

Luna suspiró.

—Sólo estábamos hablando. Íbamos a buscar unos libros en la tienda.

—¿Y desde cuando hablas tan amistosamente con Draco Malfoy de todas las personas, eh?

Luna suspiró profundamente, sabía que no había forma de escapar de esta. Su amistad con Draco no era ningún secreto, pero tampoco se lo había contado a nadie, nunca había visto la necesidad de ello; ahora se daba cuenta de que fue un error. Comprendía a Ginny, era obvio que su amiga estaba preocupada por ella, aunque esto no evitaba que fuera algo molesto su exageración respecto al asunto.

De todas formas decidió contarle cada detalle al respecto, Ginny era su mejor (y única) amiga, le tenía confianza. Así que le contó todo, absolutamente todo. Una vez terminó de contar la historia la pelirroja se quedó completamente callada, como si su mente no acabara de procesar lo que acababa de oír.

—¿Ammm, Ginny? —Dijo Luna al ver que su amiga seguía sin reaccionar.

—Así qué... Me estás diciendo que desde hace dos meses empezaste a encontrarte con Malfoy en el salón que está abandonado, y que gracias al paso del tiempo y alguna otra mágica razón que no entiendo ustedes se llevan... ¿_bien_?

Luna asintió.

—Supongo que sí. No es tan malo como parece.

—Luna, estamos hablando de Draco Malfoy. El chico más patán de Hogwarts, el chico que siempre se ha burlado de quienes considera inferiores a él, es decir, tooodo el mundo excepto sus amiguitos Slytherin.

A Luna le generó incomodidad escuchar eso. Era cierto que Draco era conocido por su carácter apático, lo sabía mejor que nadie. No obstante, eso no evitó que Luna pudiera acercarse a él.

Todo parecía obra del destino ahora que lo pensaba.

A fin de cuentas, todo empezó porque ambos querían estar compartir un mismo lugar, sin más ni menos. De esa forma llegaron al acuerdo de compartir el salón. A partir de ahí sus simples encuentros terminaron volviéndose una rutina, y después de eso empezó a surgir una relación amistosa.

Al inicio Draco no fue muy amable con ella, era cierto; pero honestamente casi nadie en Hogwarts lo había sido con ella. Lo importante es que eso ya no era así, Luna no era tonta, podía notar como el muchacho había cambiado leeeeentamente con el paso de los meses, un cambio que sólo ella podía ver.

Luna siempre había pensado que Draco era más de lo que parecía, sus padres lo habían adoctrinado para ser alguien perfecto, pero aquí era libre y ella sabía que podía llegar a ser mucho más, sólo necesitaba una oportunidad. Ahora mismo lo había confirmado, y no había tenido que hacer nada.

Draco era una persona que le parecía interesante desde que lo conoció, siempre parecía estar en guardia, centrado y distante de lo que le pasaba a su alrededor. Pero eso era una fachada, y Luna lo había descubierto, no por nada siempre se había considera buena leyendo a las personas. Draco cambiaba su semblante cada vez que ella le sorprendía con algo nuevo, lo cual pasaba relativamente seguido. Cuando él bajaba la guardia se volvía alguien diferente, alguien que miraba el mundo de forma _diferente_.

Al contrario de lo que muchos creyeran Draco _sí_ tenía bondad en su interior, la cosa es que aún no sabía demostrarla del todo.

—Sé lo que dices. Lo sé mejor que nadie —Dijo Luna —. Pero... No es tan malo como parece, lo he notado. Sus padres lo han criado para ser así, no conoce otra forma de ser. Siempre parece sorprendido cuando le muestro que existen otras formas de hacer las cosas... El es más de lo que parece, Ginny. Él es amable conmigo.

Ginny le miró con ganas de vomitar. ¿Acaso su amiga estaba loca o qué?

—Por favor, no hables más así de él. Me da asco —Dijo Ginny llevándose la mano a la boca.

—Lo siento...

La pelirroja sacudió la cabeza.

—No, no. No te disculpes, Luna —Respondió Ginny mirándole a los ojos nerviosa —. Es que... Debes entender, soy tu amiga, y me preocupas. No creo que algo bueno pueda salir de esto, y no quiero que termines mal. Todo Hogwarts se pondría en contra tuya.

Luna miró con cariño a su amiga. Su preocupación era molesta, pero la entendía, en el fondo sólo se estaba preocupando por ella, y eso era algo que apreciaba más que nada en el mundo.

—No tienes que preocuparte por mí, Ginny. Estoy bien. Tampoco es algo de otro mundo, simplemente me llevo bien con él, es mi... Amigo. Realmente creo que Draco puede llegar a ser alguien muy diferente de lo que imaginamos si le damos una oportunidad.

—No sé, no confío en él ni en su definición de amistad si te soy honesta. Pero confió en ti, así que te dejaré tranquila por ahora. Sólo... no hagas que me preocupe. ¿Ok?

Ella asintió sonriente.

—Sí.

* * *

Hoy no era su día.

Tal vez era muy temprano para decretar eso, pues apenas eran las 12 del mediodía. Pero a Draco no le importaba, todo lo había salido mal en apenas las 12 horas que llevaba de día, desde llegar tarde a clases hasta su pésimo desempeño en el último examen. Así que no podía ver como la situación iba a cambiar.

Por eso decidió no ir a almorzar, no tenía ganas de ver a absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera a sus compañeros de casa. Lo único que quería era estar solo. Se podría decir que había una tormenta en su cabeza, una tormenta que tomó control de su cuerpo e hizo que empezara a moverse en modo automático, sin saber a dónde iba.

Fue así como terminó frente a la puerta del salón abandonado.

Qué sorpresa (no lo era)

Era extraño, el lugar se había convertido en una especie de refugio para él, ahí podía estar tranquilo y en paz, sin nadie que lo molestase. Con excepción de Lovegood, pero ella no contaba, su presencia desde hacía tiempo no le molestaba, era mil veces mejor estar con ella que con sus compañeros.

No fue sorpresa entrar y encontrarse con Luna sentada en una mesa. Al parecer se encontraba trabajando en un proyecto de pociones, pues tenía varios libros y distintos materiales alrededor de la mesa.

—Hola, Draco —Le saludó Luna amablemente.

Draco se limitó a hacer un gesto de saludo con la mano. Por mucho que apreciara a Luna no estaba de humor para hablar con ella o con nadie. Simplemente caminó hasta donde estaba la mesa y sacó sus libros. Aprovecharía el tiempo para estudiar.

—¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó Luna mirándole.

—No. En lo absoluto.

Sabía que Luna no se creería eso ni en mil años, pero tenía que intentarlo.

—Está bien, si me necesitas aquí estoy para escucharte.

El joven le miró. No estaba sorprendido por comprensión de Luna; ella era un persona que rara vez lo forzaba a algo. Y en estos momentos lo agradecía más que nadie, por mucho que la apreciara en estos momentos no quería hablar, ni siquiera con ella.

De esta forma reinó el silencio.

Draco quería calmarse y pasar el resto de su tiempo libre tranquilo, pero lamentablemente eso no parecía suceder. Su cabeza le dolía y tener tareas que hacer no le ayudaba en lo absoluto. Se suponía que tenía que hacer un informe larguisimo para Historia de la Magia, pero por mucho que tratara de escribir no lograba organizar las ideas.

Él era muy buen alumno, nadie podía negarle eso. Pero hoy simplemente su cabeza no le quería colaborar. Demonios, todo era culpa del profesor, ¿a quién se le ocurría mandar semejante montón de tarea de un día para otro?

Draco arrancó la hoja de papel y la lanzó, molesto.

—¿Todo bien?

—No —Respondió cortante.

El silenció reinó por un rato hasta que el joven decidió volver a hablar.

—Todo es culpa del idiota de Binns. Mandó a hacer un ensayo de mínimo 40 cm de un día para otro y por más que trate no logro organizar las ideas. Lo odio.

—Oh —Respondió Luna con claridad en sus ojos.

Después de eso la muchacha decidió agarrar el trozo de papel arrugado que había lanzado y abrirlo, la joven Ravenclaw pudo notar que Draco apenas había escrito unas oraciones hasta llenar la página de tachones.

Mientras tanto, Draco miraba como Luna leía su miserable intento de ensayo, ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Burlarse de él?

—Si quieres... Podría ayudarte.

Draco quiso reír.

—¿Tú? ¿Ayudarme a _mí_? ¿No debería yo decirte eso a ti? —Respondió él —. No creas que no he notado que llevas media hora leyendo la misma página.

Al escuchar esto la joven se sonrojó un poco de la vergüenza.

—Es una tarea para pociones, nunca ha sido mi punto fuerte —Murmuró la muchacha mirando la página del libro.

—¿E Historia de la Magia sí?

Ella asintió.

—Me gusta la Historia y también me gusta escribir, ya sean ensayos o artículos. Supongo que es parte de ser la hija del editor del Quisquilloso.

Ah sí, Draco conocía esa revista. Su padre le había hablado sobre ella, era el hazmerreír del mundo editorial mágico al parecer. Pero Luna parecía entusiasmada al hablar del tema, así que tal vez era mejor que no mencionara nada sobre eso.

Luna decidió seguir hablando.

—Pero Pociones... Siempre ha sido difícil para mí, tiendo a desconcentrarme mucho y a perder el sentido del tiempo al hacer las tareas. Snape tampoco me tiene mucha paciencia; así que debo esforzarme el doble.

Eso era cierto. Desde que Draco conocía a Luna podía estar seguro de algo: ella era muy inteligente, pero se desconcentraba con facilidad. Supongo que no era su culpa, su mente estaba llena de ideas y siempre se dejaba llevar por ellas, era una de las cosas que la hacía única. Lástima que esto hiciera que perdiera la noción del tiempo tantas veces.

Draco se volteó a verla.

—Eres Ravenclaw, ¿no se supone que eres super inteligente?

—Puedo ser inteligente, pero no un genio. No puedo saberlo todo —Respondió Luna honestamente.

—Supongo que eso es cierto —Admitió Draco cruzándose de brazos —. Soy mejor en lo teórico, pero hoy... No sé qué me pasa.

—Es normal tener un bloqueo de vez en cuando, Draco.

Draco se volteó a ver a Luna. No veía el punto de llevarle la contraria, en el fondo sabía que decía la verdad. Una parte de él no quería aceptar su ayuda, era algo que iba en contra del honor Malfoy, pero honestamente estaba desesperado y podía ver que la joven también necesitaba que le echaran una mano.

Quién sabe, tal vez ayudarla no lo mataría.

—Supongo, pero aun así... —Murmuró Draco por un instante, hasta que finalmente suspiró con resignación. No había para donde huir —. Mira, hagamos algo, ¿qué te parece sí yo te ayudo con Pociones y tú me ayudas con Historia? Sólo por esta vez.

A Luna se le iluminaron los ojos.

—¿De verdad?

Draco asintió. ¿Era lo menos que podía hacer verdad? No estaba acostumbrado a hacer favores, pero Lovegood siempre había sido amable con él y lo había ayudado con cualquier cosa. Era lo justo a su parecer.

Además, una parte de él simplemente quería ayudar a Luna. Por muy raro que sonase.

—Sólo no hagas que me arrepienta.

¿Qué podía salir mal?

-1 hora después-

_Todo_ podía salir mal.

Ya entendía porque Snape no tenía paciencia con Luna. La muchacha era _difícil_.

Se desconcentraba con una facilidad increíble y esto hacía que se olvidara de lo que fuera que estuvieran hablando. Más de una vez Draco tuvo que repetir lo que había dicho, además de que la joven era muy adepta a improvisar, muchas veces sabía el ingrediente correcto pero prefería usar otro porque creía que daría un mejor resultado, o al menos un resultado más ''interesante''.

Draco no lograba hacerle entender que el punto era hacer la poción tal y como se la pedían y ya. Eso sin contar que no podía mencionar un ingrediente relacionado con una criatura mágica porque empezaba a distraerse hablando de dicho animal.

Ya estaba empezando a cansarse.

—A ver Lovegood, estamos hablando de materiales para una Poción Atrapasueños, así que necesitamos algún material inflamable que a su vez tengan propiedades que puedan contrarrestar los efectos de las plumas de fénix, ¿Puedes mencionar alguna? —Preguntó Draco, calmadamente. No sabía cómo podía seguir manteniendo ese tono.

La joven se quedó pensando un instante, tratando de recordar lo que habían leído hacía unas páginas atrás.

—¿Hierva del atardecer podría ser?

Draco meditó por un rato.

—Sí, esa podría servir.

Luna asintió anotando eso en su cuaderno.

El joven Slytherin suspiró, había sido un tiempo largo pero finalmente habían terminado. Era increíble, mientras entre Lovegood y él hicieron su informe de Historia en pocos minutos, lo de Lovegood tomó una hora.

Al menos ya se le había pasado el malhumor de cuando entró. Algo es algo, ¿no?

—Bueno creo que eso es todo. Sí llevas ese ensayo y recuerdas todo lo que estudiamos para la parte práctica, tu clase de mañana debería ser pan comido —Dijo Draco estirando su espalda.

—Gracias Draco —Respondió Luna sonriendo.

Draco se negó a mirarla, capaz el brillo de su sonrisa le quemara los ojos o algo así. Apreciaba los agradecimientos de Luna, pero aun así no terminaba de acostumbrarse a tanta amabilidad.

—No es nada, igual tú me ayudaste con Historia.

—Supongo que sí, igual es muy amable de tu parte.

—Puedes pagarme sacando un E mañana, ¿te parece? —Respondió Draco, sonriendo también.

La joven rió un poco al escuchar esto.

Draco se le quedó mirando, pocas veces la había escuchado reír, no sonaba para nada mal, debería hacerlo más seguido.

—Me parece un buen trato... —Dijo Luna —. ¡Ah por cierto!

De repente, Luna pareció recordar algo, porque su expresión cambió a una de realización y rápidamente empezó a buscar algo en su bolso. Para su sorpresa, lo que Luna terminó sacando fueron un par de botas.

Draco las reconoció rápidamente: eran las botas que le había prestado hacía ya un tiempo.

—Olvidé devolvértelas —Dijo Luna entregándole las botas.

—Honestamente no me acordaba de ellas —Respondió Draco, sin intención de sonar mal.

—No importa —Dijo Luna —. Gracias otra vez, por prestármelas; ya era hora de que las devolviera.

Draco no sabía que responder. Le había dado las botas a Luna porque simplemente no soportaba la idea de la joven congelándose los pies; pensar que ella estuviera en esas circunstancias simplemente porque algunas personas le habían escondido los zapatos había sido sumamente en molesto en su momento, no sabía por qué.

Aun así, hizo por eso más por instinto que por otra cosa. No esperaba tanta gratitud al respecto por parte de la joven, ahora se sentía raro. Estaba empezando a cansarse de que Luna lo sacara tan constantemente de su zona de confort, esto tenía que parar.

—Está bien, gracias. No es la gran cosa.

—No digas eso. Para mí sí lo fue, nadie hubiera hecho eso, pero tú sí.

Draco empezó a sentirse raro, su estómago se revolvió, debía ser a causa del hambre, después de todo no había almorzado. Las palabras de Luna estaban jugando con su cabeza. ¿Cuándo se iba a acostumbrar a estas cosas? Esto le pasaba por juntarse con incompetentes con la inteligencia emocional de un rinoceronte; no sabía manejar bien las emociones, suyas o de alguien más.

—Estás exagerando, Lovegood —Respondió Draco desviando la mirada.

—Puede ser —Admitió ella, mirando sus propias manos—; no estoy acostumbrada a que las personas sean particularmente amables conmigo, así que valoro mucho los gestos que alguien hace por mí.

—...Está bien —Dijo él, aun sin mirarla a los ojos.

Después de eso guardó las botas en su bolso y el silenció se apoderó nuevamente del salón, era un silencio tranquilo, como siempre había sido, y eso estaba bien.

De repente, a Draco le empezó a dar sueño, no había dormido bien la noche anterior y lo estaba empezando a sentir más ahora. ¿No pasaba nada si se relajaba por un segundo, verdad?

Poco a poco empezó a relajar la cabeza, él era un Malfoy y por ende; tenía altos estándares respecto a casi todo. Aun así, estaba cansado... la mesa se sentía extrañamente confortable... Tal vez, sólo tal vez, pudiera cerrar los ojos unos segundos... Sí, sólo unos segundos.

Esos pocos segundos se convirtieron en minutos.

Luego esos minutos se convirtieron en media hora.

Draco se había quedado completamente dormido.

—Draco...

—Hump — Gruño Draco.

—Vamos, Draco. Tienes que levantarte —Dijo Luna sacudiéndolo.

Finalmente el pobre chico despertó.

—¿Lo-Lovegood?

—Jamás imaginé que tuvieras el sueño tan pesado —Comentó ella.

Draco por su parte estaba acostumbrándose a la realidad. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Se había quedado dormido? No, no podía ser, un Malfoy jamás...

—¿Lovegood, que pasó?

—Te quedaste dormido hace un rato, pensé en despertarte, pero parecías muy cansado, una siesta no te caería mal—Explicó Luna —. Pero se hizo tarde y ya es hora de ir a clases. No creo que te hubiera gustado que te dejara durmiendo aquí...

—No, realmente no.

Draco aún no se creía que se había quedado dormido tanto tiempo, mucho menos junto a Luna Lovegood. Esto de la confianza se le estaba saliendo de control.

—No puede ser... —Dijo Draco restregándose los ojos para terminar de despertarse.

—Realmente me hubiera gustado que durmieras más, te ves cómo alguien distinto al dormir —Dijo Luna más para sí misma que para él —. Además siempre he pensado que el mal sueño atrae a los Dinkles, tal vez sea tu caso...

Draco se le quedó mirando. Al parecer esto no le importaba a Luna, porque seguía hablando y hablando, sin molestarse siquiera en parar para respirar.

Era extraño tener a Lovegood tan cerca, siempre había existido una mínima distancia entre ellos establecida por Draco. Una distancia que siempre habían respetado, pero francamente en estos momentos no le importaba mucho. Tener a Luna le permitía observarla mejor, siempre había notado que ella tenía los ojos grises, pero ahora podía ver como sus ojos no eran exactamente grises, sino que se difuminaban en los bordes mezclándose con un color azulado. Eran lindos.

Ahora que lo pensaba, los ojos de Luna eran muy parecidos a los de su madre.

De hecho, Luna Lovegood, con su pelo rubio, sus ojos grises y su voz dulce. Inconscientemente le recordaba un poco a su madre y a los buenos tiempos que vivió junto a ella en Malfoy Manor, antes de empezar Hogwarts y volverse la cabeza de Slytherin. Le recordaba a esos tiempos cuando era tranquilamente feliz, sólo un poco...

Draco sacudió la cabeza al pensar en eso.

—Aun puedo creer que me quedara dormido aquí.

—Debías estar muy cansado.

—El cansancio es para los débiles.

—...¿Entonces eres débil? —Preguntó Luna dándole una vuelta a la tuerca a su pregunta.

—Cállate, Lovegood.

La joven solo se encogió de hombros, aunque Draco pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Decidió que después se lo cobraría.

—Lovegood, es tarde. Deberíamos irnos ya —Dijo él.

—Está bien.

Entonces ambos empezaron a recoger sus cosas rápidamente. De repente, Draco se fijó en una hojaque se encontraban en el piso. Se agachó lentamente y la recogió.

Era un dibujo, o más bien un bosquejo, de un chico durmiendo plácidamente.

_¿Ese soy yo?_

Nunca nadie lo había dibujado antes.

Draco observó detenidamente el dibujo. No lo quería admitir, pero Luna tenía talento, el dibujo estaba muy bien hecho, en él se podía apreciar el detalle en los trazos de su cara, su cabello y sobre todo su expresión... Ella estaba en lo cierto, realmente se veía muy tranquilo cuando dormía.

Se quedó unos segundos admirando la obra.

—¿Draco? —Dijo Luna trayéndolo a la realidad.

—¿Este soy?

Ella asintió tímidamente.

—No está nada mal, Lovegood —Respondió Draco aliviando cualquier sensación de miedo en Luna — No sabía que dibujaras.

La joven agachó la mirada, seguramente no estaba acostumbrada a recibir cumplidos.

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía... —Admitió Luna después de un rato.

—¿En serio? No pareciera.

—Gracias —Respondió ella sonriendo.

Draco juraba que podía ver estrellas en sus ojos, pero eso no era lo importante. Ahora tenía curiosidad, ¿sí Luna dibujaba tan bien por qué no usaba más ese talento? Podría crear grandes obras.—¿Por qué hacía tiempo que no dibujabas?

Luna bajo la mirada, reflexionando sobre lo que debía decir. Al parecer Draco había tocado un tema sensible.

—Siempre lo he hecho, lo de dibujar, desde pequeña; es algo que mi madre me enseñó. Pero después de su muerte... Supongo que perdí la costumbre, no sentía más motivación para hacerlo —Luna suspiró levemente —. Pero no mentí cuando dije que te veías diferente durmiendo, al verte me llegó la inspiración después de tanto tiempo y no podía perder la oportunidad, supongo que te debo eso.

Draco la miró a ella y luego al dibujo.

Era un poco incómodo escucharla hablar de su madre. Jamás hubiera imaginado que Luna Lovegood, una muchacha que generalmente estaba feliz, tendría a su madre muerta. Era una lástima, sobre todo porque se notaba lo mucho que la extrañaba.

De repente su corazón se compadeció por ella al escuchaba hablar así. Él amaba a su madre, no podía imaginar su vida sin ella, por ende, no podía imaginar el dolor con el que vivía Luna.

Tenía que animarla, siquiera un poco.

—Eso me parece muy triste, Lovegood. Tu dibujo no está nada mal, lamento lo de tu madre, pero ten por seguro que a ella no le gustaría ver como desperdicias tu talento de esa forma, a ella le gustaría verte feliz dibujando, tal como estás ahora —Dijo Draco amablemente, sintiendo algo cálido en su pecho al decir estas palabras, tratar de animar a alguien era algo que pocas veces hacía, pero al ver la sonrisa de Luna sintió que valía la pena hablar así.

No obstante, no podía negar que también se sentía un poco raro hablar así, tenía que cambiar la jugada.

—Y admitámoslo: sé que soy un gran modelo, no tienes que negarlo. Si tanto quieres retratarme sólo pídelo. Es un ganar-ganar.

—Me alegra ver qué piensas tan alto de ti mismo —Respondió Luna.

—No puedo negar la verdad —Dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

La joven miró por un rato su dibujo y luego a Draco, parecía un poco nerviosa. Lo cual era rarísimo porque Luna jamás estaba nerviosa. Por un instante pensó lo que tenía que decir.

—¿En serio piensas debería volver a dibujar?

—No eres Miguel Angel, pero quien sabe, con algo de práctica...

Luna le miró sorprendida. Lo cual era muy, muy inusual. ¿Qué estaba pasando hoy?

—¿Conoces a Miguel Angel?

—Por supuesto, yo también fui instruido en las artes ¿sabes? —Dijo Draco ofendido.

Al escuchar esto Luna sonrió levemente.

—No me refiero a eso, Draco. Es que... Él es un artista muggle, uno famoso, pero muggle; creía que los Malfoys sólo conocían artistas mágicos, pero veo que me equivoqué.

_Ups, te acorralaron, Draco._

—Es cierto que los Malfoy no tenemos mucho aprecio por muggles —Admitió Draco resignado, mirando hacia otro lado —, pero eso no evita que pueda reconocer el talento. Y hay unos cuantos artistas muggles con talento para el arte. Es una de las pocas cosas buenas que tienen supongo.

—Nunca pensé que te escucharía un día hablar de arte muggle.

—No te acostumbres, sólo dije que algunos merecen reconocimiento, nada más.

—No te preocupes Draco, tu secreto está bien guardado. A mí también me gusta el arte muggle. Van Gogh es uno de mis artistas favoritos.

Draco le miró incrédulo.

—¿Aquel loco sin talento que se cortó la oreja? ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

—Tampoco me sorprende que tengas esa opinión de él —Respondió Luna girando los ojos.

—Vamos Lovegood, tienes que admitir que sus pinturas son un sinsentido de garabatos que carecen de técnica.

—Claro que no, él fue uno de los artistas que me inspiró a dibujar en primer lugar — Dijo Luna cruzando los brazos, firme en su opinión —. Aunque me alegra que te gustara mi dibujo.

—Sólo dije que no estaba nada mal Lovegood —Aclaró Draco sin mirarla a los ojos, un poco avergonzado —, y me sorprendes, por cómo eres siempre imaginé que dibujarías a lo abstracto, un montón de garabatos o algo así, pero esto es... Diferente.

Era diferente a todo lo que imaginó que Luna podría crear, ella simplemente plasmaba el mundo tal y como lo veía pero agregándole su propio toque de imaginación. La sonrisa de Luna no hacía más que crecer, aunque ella se esforzara por ocultarla.

—Mi mamá solía decir que muchas veces la realidad supera la ficción. El arte solo busca magnificar lo hermoso de la realidad, al igual que yo.

Draco recordó que Luna lo había dibujado a él.

_Me estás diciendo que entonces yo soy..._

De repente estaba empezando a sentirse raro, ahora su cara se sentía caliente, tenía que hacer algo. Rápido.

—Woao... Me siento alagado, Lovegood —Dijo Draco con una sonrisa simplona —. Si es así como tú dices, ¿qué mejor modelo que yo, Draco Malfoy?

A Luna le entró algo de nerviosismo, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de lo que implicaban sus palabras hasta ahora. Draco no supo por qué, pero le gustaba verla así, rara vez se tenía la oportunidad de jugar con los pensamientos de Luna Lovegood.

—Quiero decir... —Luna sacudió la cabeza para organizar sus pensamientos —. Todo en nuestro mundo es hermoso, _todo_, por eso me gusta pintar... Puedo plasmar cosas bellas que muchas veces la gente no nota que están ahí.

—¿Cómo los Nargles, no? —Dijo Draco, por primera vez no le estaba jugando una broma a ella.

Luna le miró sorprendida otra vez, seguramente no esperaba que el recordara el nombre de sus criaturas mágicas, pero sorpresa; lo hacía.

—Exactamente como eso —Dijo Luna asintiendo.

Verla hablar así, tan apasionadamente de algo que gustaba, era... interesante. Podía ver como sus ojos brillaban al hablar de aquello que tanto le gustaba. Ahora se daba cuenta que la imagen de Lunática había desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo, aun considera que Lovegood era alguien diferente a los demás, pero eso estaba bien. A diferencia de todos la veía como Luna Lovegood, una chica como cualquier otra que amaba a los animales y disfrutaba del arte, aunque con unos gustos excéntricos.

—Creo que nunca te había escuchado hablar tan seria, Lovegood. —Respondió Draco —Me asusta, y mucho.

—Gracias —El chico no supo si lo decía en serio o en broma —. Te haré caso, trataré de dibujar otra vez.

El joven sonrió y ella también, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así. Hasta que finalmente la realidad le llegó de golpe, tenían que irse.

—Ahora vayámonos de aquí.

Sin decir más, ambos salieron del salón, ya habían perdido mucho tiempo y tenían que irse a clase. Seguidamente, Draco extendió el dibujo hacia Luna para devolvérselo, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

—Mejor quédatelo —Dijo ella —. ¡Adiós, Draco!

Luna se fue rápidamente, dejando a Draco con el dibujo en mano. Lo vio por unos instantes y finalmente suspiró.

Draco se quedó quietos unos instantes, después miró a su alrededor y saco su varita.

—Sé que estás ahí Weasley, sal ya.

Al decir esto Ginny Weasley salió detrás de una armadura que se encontraba en el pasillo. Estaba muy bien escondida, sólo se dio cuenta por un milímetro de su cabello rojo.

—¿Qué quieres Weasley? —Dijo Draco de una vez.

—¿Qué haces con Luna, Malfoy? —Respondió Ginny acercándose amenazadoramente.

Si las miradas mataron Draco habría muerto mil veces. Ginny parecía estar a punto de atacarlo.

—No veo porque eso sea de tu incumbencia.

—Pues lo es, Luna es mi amiga y si estás planeando hacerle algo...

Al escuchar esto Draco no pudo evitar soltar una risita. ¿Realmente Weasley venía aquí a hacer todo este alboroto por eso? Supongo que no podía culparla, ellas eran amigas. Pero el pensamiento era absurdo, no tenía intenciones de causarle un daño a Lovegood, sería una pérdida de tiempo.

Ginny le miraba molesta.

—¿Acaso te parece divertido?

—No, sólo me parece tonto. Muy tonto.

—No entiendo como Luna puede siquiera juntarse contigo, eres completamente insoportable, Malfoy.

—Muchas gracias —Dijo Draco con un guiño en el ojo.

Ginny guardó silencio por un instante, guardándose la rabia para otro momento. Al parecer estaba viendo que decir.

—Luna te aprecia.

Draco asintió.

—Bien.

—No, no lo entiendes. Luna te aprecia, a ti, Draco Malfoy, la persona más detestable del mundo, y no logro comprender por qué. Luna es amable, trata de ver el lado bueno a las cosas por muy difíciles que sean, y aunque no lo parezca es muy buena leyenda a las personas. Por eso no entiendo como rayos ella puede decir que eres mucho más de lo que pareces, que puedes ser amable y un buen amigo a pesar de que todos digan lo contrario. No tiene nada de sentido.

Draco se detuvo por un segundo al escuchar lo que dijo Ginny. Esas palabras... Jamás habría pensado que ella pensara tan alto de él. ¿Ella realmente había dicho?

Nunca nadie había hablado con tanto aprecio de él, además de sus padres por supuesto. Los Slytherin no eran conocidos por hacer ese tipo de cosas, o al menos no de forma honesta. Aquellas palabras rezonaron una y otra vez en su cabeza, más de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir.

Poco a poco empezó a relajarse.

—¿Lovegood dijo eso?

Draco debía parecer genuinamente sorprendido, porque Ginny se relajó un poco al verlo.

—Sí —Respondió ella, sin mirarle a los ojos.

El joven finalmente entendió que por muy molesta que fuese, Weasley sólo estaba viendo por Luna, esto teniendo en cuenta que la Ravenclaw no contaba con más nadie en la escuela. Así que decidió que no tenía que seguir irritándola, no lo llevaría a nada, además de que podría meterle en aprietos con Luna; no es que le importara.

—No tengo nada que explicarte, Weasley. Lovegood es la única persona fuera de Slytherin que tolero, sólo es eso.

Una parte dentro de él decía: _mentira, mentira, mentira. Sabes que Lovegood es más que una persona tolerable, deja de negarlo. _Draco sacudió la cabeza tratando de ignorar esas palabras.

—Creo que _aún_ no lo entiendes, ella te considera su amigo, eso es algo muy serio viniendo de Luna. Significa que de una u otra manera le importas; eso me preocupa.

Una voz empezó a sonar en su cabeza otra vez: _a Luna le importas, a Luna le importas_. Supongo que era obvio si se tenía en cuenta la forma de ser de ella. Aun así una parte de él no pudo evitar sentirse diferente al escuchar eso, no muchas personas se preocupaban por él además de sus padres.

Decidió calmarse un poco y hablarle mejor a Ginny, sólo así podrían llegar a un acuerdo sin matarse.

—No tengo intenciones de hacerle daño, si eso es lo que te preocupa. Como te dije, es la única persona fuera de Slytherin que tolero, no pienso arruinar eso haciendo algo estúpido. Así que quédate tranquila, Weasley. Tú amiga estará bien.

La pelirroja suspiró amargamente, seguramente no lo creía ni un poco.

—Debes saber que aunque me digas eso no confío en ti —Dijo Ginny cruzándose de brazos.

—Creo que puedo vivir con ese incesante dolor en mi pecho —Respondió Draco llevándose la mano al pecho dramáticamente —. ¿Ahora ya me puedo ir?

Ginny se le quedó mirando fijamente hasta que finalmente asintió. Ya no había más que se pudiera decir, y ambos debían regresar a sus clases pronto.

—Si le haces algo a Luna, date por muerto. ¿Entendiste?

—Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, Weasley.

Sin decir más, Ginny se fue dejándolo con una incómoda sensación en su pecho. Por ahora sus interacciones con Lovegood habían sido algo entre ellos dos solamente, no esperaba que esto pudiera involucrar más personas. Tal vez estás eran las consecuencias de no haber cortado su amistad con Lovegood cuando pudo.

Draco suspiró, ya no había nada que se pudiera hacer de todas formas.

Sobra decir que al final del día Draco guardó el dibujo que Luna le había dado en su baúl de objetos valiosos.

¿Por qué? Ni él mismo lo sabía realmente.

* * *

AL FIIIIIIIIIIIIN

**HOLIS :3 por fis, no me maten. Estos días fueron extremadamente duros, estoy presentando la tesis y planeando las cosas para mudarme, pero jamás piensen que dejaré esta historia abandonada, tengo el final ya listo en mi cabeza y tengo que plasmarlo sí o sí. **

**En fin, qué les pareció? Como ven Ginny empezó a meter manos en el asunto de estos dos porque alguien tenía que hacerlo y quién mejor que ella. Y como ven Draco y Luna siguen haciendose más cercanos, aunque Draco sea un niño necio y lo niegue con todo su corazón que aprecía a Luna. **

**Honestamente, no sé si estoy yendo muy rápido o muy lento, ya que en lo que se refiere a relaciones ambos personajes son muy inexpertos supongo (Draco está en 4to y Luna en 3ro)**

**Lo bueno es que a partir del siguiente capitulo volveremos a tocar el tema del baile, no por nada el fanfic se llama un ultimo vals.**

**En fin, haganme saber si les gustó porfis, sólo sus comentarios y estrellistas fueron los que me motivaron a seguir :') Cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida también.**

**Nos vemooos**


	7. Chapter 7

—Ginny, no creo que esto sea una buena idea.

—Y yo te repito que esta es una buena idea, Neville.

Ambos estudiantes de Gryffindor se encontraban en la biblioteca de Hogwarts, agachados en el suelo escondiéndose detrás de un estante desde hacía una media hora. Las rodillas de Neville dolían y Ginny no podía negar que ya estaba cansada de estar escondida ahí.

¿Cómo habían terminado en una situación así?

Pues…

_Flashback_

_Luna y Ginny se encontraban en el salón de clases de Snape. La clase de Pociones había sido larga y tediosa como siempre, pero Luna se sentía bien, por primera vez en su vida Snape no le había bajado ningún punto e incluso había terminado la poción a tiempo sin problemas. _

_Ya cuando la clase estaba terminando Snape se acercó a entregar los resultados de sus ensayos. Nadie pudo haber preparado a Luna para la nota que vio._

—_Woh, saliste mejor que yo. ¡Un extraordinario! ¡felicidades Luna! —Dijo Ginny abrazándola. Luna nunca se había sentido tan contenta y sorprendida a la vez._

—_Aun no puedo creérmelo…_

—_Te dije que podrías hacerlo —Respondió Ginny sonriéndole. _

—_Es verdad —Dijo Luna sonriendo mientras veía su ensayo —. Draco también dijo lo mismo. Supongo que sí tengo que creer más en mí. _

—_Espera, ¿Malfoy dijo qué?_

_Luna había olvidado que el tema de Draco aún era algo delicado para Ginny._

—_Oh, Draco dijo que debería creer más en mí. ¿Sabes? Él fue quién me ayudó a hacer este ensayo ayer._

—_Ya veo, así que te ayudó a estudiar… Y ammm, ¿cómo fue esa sesión de estudio?_

—_Oh, fue muy agradable —Respondió Luna al recordar lo que había pasado el día anterior —. Draco es un buen profesor. Me distraía constantemente, pero él no se molestó conmigo en ningún momento, incluso me ayudó a repasar para futuras lecciones; fue muy amable de su parte._

_Escuchar palabras tan dulces relacionadas con Draco Malfoy casi le daban ganas de vomitar a Ginny. Y tal vez estuviera loca, pero podía jurar que las mejillas de Luna se estaban poniendo rojas. Se tuvo que forzar a sí misma a sonreír por su amiga._

—_Vaya, me… Me alegro._

_Luna asintió alegremente y luego miró su ensayo._

—_Me pregunto si Draco se pondrá feliz al saber esto —Dijo ella mirando su Extraordinario._

—_Seguro que sí —Respondió Ginny forzando una sonrisa._

_De repente a Ginny se le ocurrió una idea. _

_Una brillante idea._

_Ella no podía quitarse la mala espina respecto a todo este asunto, pero no podía seguir confrontando a Luna y Draco. No conseguiría nada de ellos. Así que pensó que la única forma de poder averiguar qué estaba pasando realmente era observarlos. Sólo así podría asegurarse de que nada malo estaba pasando y quedarse tranquila._

—_¿Sabes qué? Deberías ir a mostrárselo. Seguro le alegrará ver que su ayuda sirvió de algo_

_Luna pareció meditar por un segundo lo que su amiga dijo._

—_Sí, tienes razón. Iré a buscarlo. ¡Nos vemos en la cena, Ginny! —Dijo Luna antes de irse._

—_Hasta luego, Luna._

_La joven Gryffindor se quedó ahí viendo como poco a poco Luna se alejaba. Ahora sólo quedaba una cosa por hacer, si todo salía bien obtendría la información que quería y se quedaría tranquila o mataría a Malfoy, lo que pasara primero. Pero no podía hacerlo sola..._

_Fue en ese momento que Neville Longbottom pasó a su lado como si fuera una señal mandada del cielo._

—_¡Neville! —Saludó Ginny al muchacho — ¡Amm, hola! Yo… Sé que es repentino, ¿pero podrías hacerme un favor?_

—_Amm claro, ¿qué necesitas?_

—_Pues…._

_Fin del Flashback_

Y así fue como Ginny y Neville terminaron en semejante situación.

Honestamente, la idea había sonado mucho mejor en su cabeza.

—Ginny…

—Ok, lo admito. Taaaal vez no haya sido mejor idea que he tenido, pero no ha sido mala tampoco, ¿no lo crees?

El joven Gryffindor le miró a los ojos, sin saber muy bien qué decir. De todas las formas que se imaginó pasando la tarde, espiando a Draco Malfoy no fue una de ellas. Aunque tampoco es que tuviera algo mejor que hacer y Ginny le caía bien, era una de las pocas personas que nunca se había burlado de él.

No todo era taaan malo.

—¿Y qué es lo que estamos esperando? Sólo me dijiste que necesitabas mi ayuda para descubrir algo sobre Malfoy… —Dijo Neville.

—Ah, estamos esperando a que él diga algo sobre Luna.

Esto último sorprendió genuinamente a Neville. Conocía a Luna, no por nada era la mejor amiga de Ginny. A Neville le caía bien, había hablado pocas veces con ella pero se podía ver a simple vista que Luna era alguien especial. No entendía cómo ella tendría algo que ver en esto.

—¿Luna Lovegood? ¿Tu amiga de Ravenclaw? ¿Qué tiene que ver con Malfoy?

Ginny suspiró.

La historia no era muy fácil de explicar, pero haría su mejor intento. Así que poco a poco empezó a explicarle la historia. Desde que ella descubrió a Luna y Draco caminando juntos en Hogsmade, hasta su confrontación con Draco hacía unos días.

—...Entonces Luna me dijo que Malfoy le ayudó a estudiar para Pociones. Por lo que sé ellos siguen reuniéndose en ese salón.

—Eso es… _Raro_.

—Por supuesto que lo es. Luna es mi mejor amiga y no me confío de él, tengo miedo de que pueda hacerle algo.

—Eso lo entiendo, pero Ginny… —Neville empezó a trabarse al hablar, tenía miedo de decir algo que no debía —. No crees que tal vez, ammm, ¿tal vez deberías confiar un poco más en Luna?

La joven volteó a verlo apenas escuchó esto, indignada.

—¿Ah?

—D-digo, amm... Sé que toda esta situación de Luna y Malfoy es rara, pero Luna tiene un buen juicio y puede cuidarse sola. Tal vez deberías darle un voto de fe.

—Estamos hablando de Malfoy, Neville.

—No creo que Luna haya negado que Malfoy ha sido una persona horrible —Aclaró Neville rápidamente —. Sólo digo que Luna debe tener buenas razones.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó la pelirroja frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Digo… Si Luna está con él es porque algo ha pasado, ella no estaría con una mala persona porque sí —Explicó Neville lentamente, un poco nervioso —. Por lo que veo esto lleva tiempo ocurriendo y nada malo ha pasado, incluso dijiste que hablaste con los dos.

—Sólo vi la cara horrible de Malfoy, eso es más que suficiente.

Neville decidió ignorar ese comentario.

—Al parecer sólo son dos personas que se llevan bien —Aclaró Neville pensativo —. Lo cual sí me parece un poco extraño, pero no me corresponde juzgar.

Ginny se quedó meditando un rato al respecto.

Hasta ahora no había hablado con nadie del tema. No podía hacerlo con Luna por obvias razones y sus otras amigas no estarían interesadas.

El tener ese pensamiento constante de preocupación y no haberlo podido expresar la había vuelto algo paranoica. Odiaba a Malfoy por obvias razones, pero tenía que admitir que Neville tenía un poco, solo un poco de razón.

Estaba confundida. Por un lado odiaba a Malfoy y pensaba que nada bueno podía salir de él, pero por otro lado reconocía que estar espiándolo no era algo bueno. Muchos menos cuando ya había hablado con él y no tenía pruebas de nada.

—No lo sé. Tal vez y sí estoy exagerando… Lo único que quiero asegurarme de que nada malo pasará. Luna la ha pasado muy duro aquí y no confío en él, no importa cuantas veces me digan que lo contrario.

—Hey, no tienes que confiar en él. Por Merlín, yo tampoco lo hago —Admitió Neville haciendo un gesto con la mano —. Sólo pienso que tenemos que confiar en Luna, no creo que estaría feliz de saber que estamos aquí espiando.

La pelirroja meditó otra vez sobre eso un instante hasta que finalmente suspiró.

—Si, supongo que tienes razón —Admitió Ginny en señal de derrota —. Está bien, a partir de hoy prometo no hacer nada, me quedaré tranquila. Supongo que es lo único que puedo hacer.

—Me parece bien —Dijo Neville sonriéndole, estaba feliz de que Ginny se hubiera calmado.

—¡Pero! Si ese bastardo le hace algo a Luna...

—Si eso pasa te ayudaré en lo que sea que hagas —Aclaró Neville en señal de apoyo —. Aunque honestamente espero que no sea un plan tan malo como este.

Ginny rio al escuchar esto.

—Sí, a la próxima te dejaré a ti la planificación de planes —Dijo Ginny sonriendo, por lo menos algo bueno había salido de esta situación —. Creo que esta es la primera vez que estamos tanto tiempo solos, debo haberte dejado la peor impresión.

—Nah. Puede que no haya sido tu mejor idea, pero lo hiciste porque genuinamente estabas preocupada por Luna. Eso no es malo.

—Gracias… —La sonrisa de Ginny creció un poco más —. Lamento haberte arrastrado a todo esto Neville, seguro tenías mejores cosas que hacer.

—No hay de qué, y no te preocupes, ha sido divertido. Ya quisiera yo tener a alguien que se preocupara así por mí.

La pelirroja se sintió un poco ofendida al escuchar eso.

—¡Hey! yo me preocupo por ti Neville —Dijo Ginny dándole un codazo a Neville —. Siempre te he considerado un buen amigo.

El joven Gryffindor se sonrojó levemente al escuchar esto. Apreciaba mucho Ginny, pero nunca esperó que ella lo apreciara de la misma forma. Era agradable.

—Gra-

—¡Shhhh! ¡Ahí viene Luna!

* * *

Draco dirigió su mirada hacía el estante de libros que se encontraba cerca suyo.

¿Realmente esos tontos creían que él no había notado que estaban ahí? Si tanto querían espiarlo al menos deberían aprender a guardar silencio. Él ya había supuesto que a la pelirroja no le bastaría con la conversación de ayer pero esto era absurdo.

Draco suspiró. A esta hora usualmente estaría en el salón abandonado, pero tenía que investigar algo para Herbología y necesitaba unos libros en específico para hacerlo.

—¿Draco? —Dijo una voz que ya él conocía perfectamente.

El chico se volteó y se encontró con quién esperaba encontrarse: la joven Ravenclaw que tanto apreciaba. Recientemente estaba tan acostumbrado a verla. Su presencia se había vuelto algo cotidiano, algo que de una u otra forma siempre estaba esperando.

Era divertido pensar eso. Porque recordaba que hasta hacía un mes él estaba evitando a Luna porque su presencia le incomodaba. Cómo cambiaban los tiempos.

—Hola, lovegood.

—No esperaba encontrarte aquí, ¿estás ocupado?

El joven negó con la cabeza.

—No mucho, sólo estaba buscando algunos libros. ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

—Ah, también venía a buscar unos libros, pero también vine porque pensé que estarías aquí… Quería mostrarte algo.

El hecho de que Luna estuviera aquí específicamente porque quería hablar con él le hizo sentir algo en su interior. Estaba acostumbrado a ver a la muchacha seguido, pero siempre parecía que eso pasaba por simple casualidad, como si el destino los hiciera encontrarse una y otra vez.

No obstante, habían caído en cierta rutina. Ahora casi todos los días se encontraba con la muchacha en el salón y en estos últimos días había empezado a anhelar esos pequeños momentos cada vez más, pero esto era distinto. Hoy por primera vez se habían encontrado en otro lugar porque querían verse y eso lo hacía sentir extraño, pero feliz.

Extrañamente feliz.

—¿Ah sí?

Luna asintió sonriente mientras sacaba un papel de su bolsillo y lo desenvolvía. Draco ya empezaba a suponer que era, pero no quería quitarle la emoción a la muchacha. Pocas veces la veía tan entusiasmada.

—¡Mira! —Dijo Luna entregándole una hoja de papel.

Ante él estaba el ensayo que Draco y Luna habían hecho el día anterior. No tenía que enfocar la vista para apreciar perfectamente la letra "E" de Extraordinario en la hoja.

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la hoja. Enseñarle a Luna no había sido tarea fácil, la muchacha había demostrado ser una estudiante desesperante y Draco más de una vez quiso dejar todo tirado; pero todas esas molestias valieron la pena el verla sonreír junto a su ensayo.

Luna estaba feliz por su nota y él se sentía feliz por haberla ayudado a estar así. No era un sentimiento muy común en él, pero le gustaba. Esperaba poder sentirse así más seguido, no estaba para nada mal.

—Te dije que te iría bien. Felicidades, Lovegood —Dijo Draco amablemente.

Sus palabras parecieron llegar a lo más profundo de Lovegood, ya que la muchacha le sonrió como nunca la había visto sonreír. Por un instante pudo jurar que los ojos de Luna brillaban y que sus mejillas ardían.

Pero seguro eran ilusiones suyas, se estaba dejando llevar por el momento.

—Gracias —Respondió Luna honestamente. Eso era algo que le gustaba de ella, siempre era muy honesta, incluso para decir las gracias —. También me fue muy bien en la clase en general, terminé una poción antes del tiempo límite por primera vez. No lo hubiera podido hacer sin ti.

Ahora era su turno de conmoverse y sonrojarse. Las palabras de Luna lo habían agarrado desprevenido. Aún no comprendía como Luna podía expresar sus sentimientos con tanta facilidad cuando él era una piedra en ese sentido.

—No hay de qué. Tú me ayudaste a cambio, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, es verdad. Al final tenías razón, sólo tenía que creer más en mí.

—Por supuesto que tengo la razón, te habías tardado en darte cuenta.

La joven rodó los ojos al escuchar sus delirios de grandeza. Habían cosas que nunca cambiaba. Aun así la muchacha no dejaba de sonreír.

Este momento no lo podría arruinar nadie.

—¿Y… Es muy difícil de encontrar lo que estás buscando?

El joven se volteó a ver la mesa en la que estaba, básicamente era un desastre de libros y papeles.

—Más o menos —Admitió Draco —. Vine a buscar algunos libros de Herbología que necesitaré para la siguiente semana. Pero se ha vuelto más complicado de lo que pensé. Al parecer las plantas que utilizaremos son raras y no están en cualquier libro.

—Conozco bastante sobre libros de Herbología —Dijo la muchacha tímidamente — Podría… Podría ayudarte un poco.

Dos meses atrás Draco se hubiera negado a cualquier ayuda. Ya sea de ella o de cualquier otra persona. Él era un Malfoy y era una persona independiente, pero había aprendido que una ayuda de vez en cuando no lo mataría, sobre todo si venía de ella.

Además, así podría seguir hablando con Luna.

—Adelante.

* * *

Así habían pasado los minutos.

Ginny y Neville seguían escondidos detrás del estante. Ahora que Luna y Draco se encontraban ahí no podían escapar hasta que ellos se fueran, lo que al parecer no iba a pasar por el momento. El Slytherin y la Ravenclaw estaban muy concentrados haciendo lo que estaban haciendo.

—Bueno... Parece que ahora estamos atrapados aquí. Ya te dije que lo siento, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Ginny sintiéndose muy avergonzada de si misma.

Neville sonrió levemente al escucharla.

—Sólo unas diez veces.

—Lo siento...

—Te dije que no te disculparas —Volvió a decir Neville mirándole a los ojos honestamente —. Lo volvería a hacer, ¿sabes?

Ginny sonrió al escuchar esto, después de todo no había sido mala idea hacer esto. Había descubierto que Neville era una persona increíble y un gran buen amigo. No entendía como las demás personas de su casa podían pensar lo contrario.

—Esto es tan… Raro —Reconoció Ginny después de un rato.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿El estar espiando a Draco Malfoy desde hace una hora?

—Eso, y… —La muchacha intentó formular las palabras pero no encontraba la forma —. Y que al final no haya pasado nada pero a la vez haya pasado de todo. No sé si se entiende.

—Sí te entiendo...

A ver, ¿por dónde podía empezar?

Se podría decir que estaba sorprendida con lo que estaba viendo y a la vez no. Hasta ahora Luna y Draco no habían hecho nada más que hablar amigablemente e investigar algunas cosas en unos libros, eso no era raro. Y al menos le aliviaba ver que trataba bien a Luna, tal vez si era verdad eso de que él la apreciaba a su manera.

Ahora. Lo raro es que nunca había visto a Draco actuar así, parecía otra persona.

Siendo honestos no esperaba encontrarse a estos dos actuando como lo estaban haciendo. Realmente pensaba que Draco estaba manipulando emocionalmente a Luna por algún motivo que sólo él sabía, pero ahora Ginny se daba cuenta de que, que...

—Woh, ¿acaso acaba de sonreírle a Luna? —Preguntó Neville sorprendido viendo como Draco le mostraba un libro a Luna.

—Ay no, tengo ganas de vomitar otra vez —Dijo Ginny llevándose la mano a la boca para contener las náuseas.

Algo olía mal aquí, pero ahora era diferente.

No era muy difícil notarlo. Ginny podía ver los pequeños gestos: los toques, las sonrisas y los leves sonrojos. Al estar juntos parecían encerrarse en una burbuja donde nadie más podía entrar. Ambos eran felices ahí.

Los dos parecían unos tontos enamorados.

Un momento…

_Oh no._

—Me sorprende ver a Malfoy siendo tan amable—Dijo Neville al ver a los dos jóvenes interactuando —. Pero parece una situación normal, no se ve para nada como lo que decías.

Dios, ¿sólo ella se daba cuenta del desastre que se venía?

—No, esto es mucho peor.

* * *

—¿Cómo te fue con Ginny?

—¿Ah?

—Ginny —Repitió Luna —. Sé que te confrontó ayer al poco de irme.

—Espera un momento, ¿sabías que ella estaba ahí e igual me dejaste solo? —Preguntó Draco indignado por semejante traición.

Luna se encogió de hombros.

—Sabía que ella no se quedaría tranquila hasta que hablara contigo y también sabía que no te iba a pasar nada —Dijo Luna sin saber cómo mirar a Draco.

—¿Nada? Debiste haber visto su mirada, ¡pude haber muerto!

—Yo te veo bastante bien.

—Sobreviví gracias a un milagro, no gracias a ti —Respondió Draco dramáticamente —. ¿No crees que le das demasiada confianza, eh?

Luna nunca había negado con la cabeza tan rápido en su vida.

—Hablamos de Ginny. Confiar en ella es lo menos que puedo hacer.

En un momento Draco pensó en lo que diría Lovegood si supiera que su amiga los estaba espiando justo en este momento. Sería muy divertido decírselo, pero no quería meterse entre la amistad de las dos chicas, así que optó por quedarse callado.

—Ay, si supieras Lovegood… —Murmuró Draco para sí mismo.

—¿Dijiste algo?

—No dije nada.

Draco optó por cambiar de tema, a fin de cuentas ya habían terminado de hacer lo que tenían que hacer.

—En fin, creo que con estos libros es suficiente, ¿no crees?

Les había tomado un rato, pero finalmente pudieron encontrar todos los libros de Herbología que Draco iba a necesitar. Ya podían irse.

No obstante, algo llamó la atención de Draco. Al lado de los libros de Herbología se encontraba una pila mucho más alta de libros. Algunos los reconoció y otros no.

—Lovegood, ¿qué es todo esto?

—Ah, no es nada, decidí aprovechar el tiempo para buscar unos pocos libros.

El joven quiso reír. La joven hablaba de los libros como si fueran unos pocos cuando en realidad era una pila enorme. Draco se preguntó si Luna podría cargar con todo eso sin caerse.

—Tu definición de "pocos" me preocupa; seguro estos libros pesan más que tú. Además, ¿para que necesitas todo esto?

—No los necesito realmente, simplemente me gustaría leerlos —Admitió Luna encogiendose de hombros —. Son divertidos.

—Sí, eso suena a algo que tú harías.

La curiosidad lo impulsó a acercarse a inspeccionar el grupo de libros. Hubo uno que le llamó particularmente la atención, en la portada se apreciaban varias doncellas que parecían estar bailando ballet

—Las 12 princesas bailarinas... —Leyó él viendo la portada, poco a poco el título empezó a hacer eco en su memoria —. Un momento, este libro libro lo conozco.

Recordaba muy bien ese libro. Se lo había visto en aquella ocasión cuando unas muchachas desagradables le habían metido un puntapié a Luna en el pasillo y la habían hecho tropezarse junto a sus libros. En ese entonces él no era amigo de Luna pero una fuerza desconocida lo llevó a acercarse a la muchacha y encontrar ese libro entre todos los demás que estaban en el suelo.

Vaya, recordaba todo tan perfectamente a pesar de que eso había pasado hace más de un mes.

—Es uno de mis favoritos —Respondió Luna sonriendo levemente y admirando el libro.

De repente, al joven le inundó la curiosidad. Ella era una muchacha conocida por tener gustos interesantes, pero eso no significaba que fueran malos. Siempre se terminaba sorprendiendo (en un buen sentido) por su visión del arte y la naturaleza, tal vez esta vez no fuera diferente.

—¿Qué es?

—Un cuento muggle sobre doce hermanas que son princesas y bailan.

—Un cuento muggle, porque no me sorprende —Respondió Draco sarcásticamente —. Déjame adivinar… ¿De ahí viene tu obsesión con los bailes?

La joven se sonrojó al escuchar esto.

—Un poco…

Draco sonrió al ver su sonrojo, iba a decir algo cuando de repente…

_¡PAAAAAAM!_

—¡Ouh, Neville! —Gritó una voz femenina que ya conocía: Ginny.

Ah, demonios.

Justo frente a ellos se encontraban Ginny y Neville aplastados por unos libros. Al parecer habían tropezado y los libros no pudieron evitar caer sobre ellos.

Casi había olvidado por completo que Weasley y Longbottom estaban ahí espiándolos desde hacía un rato. Realmente eran unos idiotas, Luna y él ya estaban a punto de irse y justo en ese momento decidían revelarse…

Por otro lado no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la situación. Mientras tanto, Luna sólo podía mirar sorprendida a los dos chicos en el suelo.

—¿Ginny? ¿Neville? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Los dos se miraron a los ojos sin saber qué decir. Draco se tuvo que contener a sí mismo para evitar soltar una risotada. Estaban completamente acorralados y no podían hacer nada al respecto.

—Amm pues…

—Nosotros, verás….

Ginny y Neville no hacían más que balbucear incoherencia tras incoherencia. Mientras tanto Luna seguía mirándolos sin entender del todo lo que estaba pasando.

Finalmente, fue Neville quién agarró el valor suficiente para decir algo coherente.

—¡Y-yo estaba pidiéndole a Ginny que me acompañara al baile!

Al escuchar esto Ginny miró a Neville con la boca abierta y las mejillas sonrojas, su sonrojo fue tal que Draco ya no podía distinguir entre su cara y su cabello; lo cual le causó mucho risa, ojala pudiera tomarle una foto para la posteridad.

Por su parte Neville pareció darse cuenta de lo que implicaba lo que acababa de decir, porque su cara empezó a tornarse roja y cualquier despojo de confianza en sí mismo desapareció en ese instante. Los dos estaban ahora balbuceando palabras incomprensibles.

La pelirroja fue la primera en recobrarse del shock y rápidamente se adaptó a la mentira.

—¡Y-y yo acepté! ¡Estaba tan feliz que abracé a Neville y n-nos caímos! —Dijo ella poniéndose aún más roja. Si es que eso era posible.

Okeeeey, Draco no se esperaba eso.

Tenía que admitir que la mentira estaba buena. Obviamente él no se la creería jamás, pero Luna… Bueno, digamos que los ojos de ella empezaron a brillar apenas escuchó la palabra "baile".

Era increíble lo predecible que era a veces.

—¿Oh, en serio? ¡Felicidades! Seguro la pasarán muy bien —Respondió Luna alegremente.

—¡P-por supuesto que sí! —Respondio Ginny nerviosamente sin saber bien que hacer —. Y casualidad estás aquí, ¡es el destino! No podía esperar a contarte, pero veo que estas algo ocupada, ¡así que mejor nos vamos!

Entonces Ginny agarró a Neville del brazo y lo empezó a jalar para irse de ahí. Lo que más querían ahora era escapar.

—Oooh —Respondió Luna, entendiendo todo de repente —. No es nada, sólo estaba ayudando a Draco a buscar unos libros pero ya terminé; podemos hablar cuanto quieras.

—¿De verdad? —Preguntó Ginny.

De repente ella pareció darse cuenta que eso implicaría abandonar a Draco, porque se volteó a ver al joven esperando algún gesto de aprobación. No es que lo necesitara, pero no quería hacerlo sentir mal por irse.

Draco se cruzó de brazos y asintió.

—No te preocupes por mí, Lovegood. Puedo seguir por mi cuenta, ve con tu amiga.

—Está bien, nos vemos más tarde entonces —Respondió Luna despidiéndose y agarrando sus cosas.

—Hasta luego, Lovegood.

Sin más, las dos amigas se fueron alegremente de la biblioteca. Dejando a un visiblemente incómodo Neville Longbottom y a un irritado Draco Malfoy solos. No era la mejor combinación de todas.

El silencio era sumamente incomodo ahora.

—Ammm, yo…

Draco alzó la mano para que no siguiera hablando.

—Mira. Tienes suerte de que Lovegood se creyera semejante idiotez —Dijo Draco amenazadoramente —. Y que quede claro: si los descubro a ustedes dos otra vez espiándonos les lanzaré un maleficio, ¿entendido?

Neville tragó saliva al escuchar esto.

—Entendido.

Ya no tenían más nada que hablar, así que Draco empezó a agarrar sus cosas con intención de irse. Pero antes haría su buena acción del día.

—Ah y Longbottom, sé que lo del baile lo inventaste al último minuto, pero no por eso deberías perder tu oportunidad con Weasley.

Sin decir más, el joven Slytherin se fue dejando a Neville con las palabras en la boca.

¿Acaso Draco Malfoy acababa de aconsejarlo?

Neville necesitaba un respiro.

* * *

Un día pasó después de ese acontecimiento extraño en la biblioteca, pero eso no era importante.

Lo importante es que cada vez faltaba menos para el baile de navidad.

Todo el mundo hablaba de ello. Las chicas se arreglaban lo máximo posible buscando conquistar algún chico, mientras que estos buscaban desesperados a quien invitar. El castillo era un completo caos.

Draco no entendía esto, su actitud era a lo sumo indiferente con este hecho, cosa que la mayoría de la gente no lograba comprender. Él era el rey Slytherin, presumido y narcisista. Los bailes eran la ocasión perfecta para demostrar su posición como Malfoy, ¿por qué los rechazaba tanto?

La gente no sabía que, si bien eran la ocasión perfecta para presumir, también eran un esfuerzo tonto. Desde pequeño Draco había sido obligado a asistir a bailes y a partir de esa experiencia no quiso saber de ellos nunca más.

Consideraba que vestir exageradamente elegante, bailar con parejas que siempre le pisaban los pies, calarse las charlas de señoras aburridas y verse obligado a fraternizar con gente que no tenía ningún interés en él, era un esfuerzo innecesario y de poco valor.

—_Tengo cosas mejores que hacer._

—_Los bailes son una pérdida de tiempo._

— ¿_No podrían hablar de otra cosa?_

Eso era lo que les decía a sus compañeros de casa cada vez que querían hablar respecto al dichoso baile. Estaba a punto de perder los estribos, _¿que no hablaban de otra cosa?_

¿Cuándo la gente iba a dejarlo tranquilo? ¿Cuándo iba a terminar esto? ¿No podían simplemente actuar como personas normales? Un baile era sólo eso: un baile. Draco sinceramente jamás entendería a la gente.

Gracias a esto, ahora se refugiaba en el solitario salón más que nunca. Ahí nadie le molestaría. Ahí podría estar tranquilo.

Excepto por Luna.

—Draco, falta poco para el baile de Navidad... Tú irás, ¿no? —Preguntó ella, viendo como Draco escribía.

Estaban juntos en el salón como era ya usual. Ambos en una mesa, ella dibujando y él... Pues escribiendo algo que parecía ser muy importante, puesto que a duras penas le prestaba atención a ella.

—Lamentablemente...—Dijo él después de un rato, más concentrado en escribir su ensayo que en ella.

—¿Entonces con quien irás? No te he visto hablar del baile o de nadie...

Draco se quedó callado por unos segundos.

—Eso es porque lo odio y pues...No lo sé realmente.

La muchacha le miró genuinamente sorprendida.

—¿No tienes pareja?

Draco se sintió indignado al ver la mirada de la muchacha.

—¿Qué te pasa? Por qué me miras así, ¿eh? Para que sepas que varias chicas se me han propuesto, pero no les he respondido a ninguna. No me interesa.

—_Oh_.

El silencio se mantuvo por unos segundos, la joven no sabía muy bien que decir.

—Pero ya falta poco para el baile, deberías ir pensando...

—Pues no lo sé, no me importa realmente. Supongo que iría con Pansy Parkinson. Igual todo el mundo espera que vayamos juntos —La amargura se le notaba a Draco a kilómetros de distancia.

Por su parte, al escuchar esto la mirada de Luna se ensombreció un poco; sólo un poco.

—Ah... Entiendo.

Draco alzó la vista y se encontró con la mirada extraña de Luna, no parecía feliz pero tampoco triste, simplemente no había emoción ahí; se quedaron mirando por unos segundos hasta que finalmente la joven aparto la mirada.

¿Era idea suya o Luna parecía estar decepcionada?

—No pareces estar muy feliz, Draco —Respondió Luna cambiando el tema.

—Estoy lo más contento que podría estar, ¿ok?

—Eso me parece triste...

Al escuchar esto Draco detuvo su escritura y se giró a ver a la muchacha; no entendía lo que acababa de decir.

—¿Qué dices?

—Pues eso — Respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros —. Que me parece triste.

Draco quiso reír.

—Debes estar bromeando.

—No, Draco —Luna negó con la cabeza —. Esta ocasión no sólo es un baile, es un evento para que seas libre por una noche y hagas lo que quieras. Nadie te juzgará ni nada por el estilo, es una oportunidad. En mis cuentos siempre hablan de los bailes como algo especial y mágico

—Esos cuentos son cuentos, Lovegood. Nada de eso es real — Respondió él cada vez más irritado —. Odio los bailes, eso ya debes saberlo, ¿acaso no te acuerdas de cuando nos conocimos en este salón? Me parecen molestos y tontos, fui a varios de ellos durante mi infancia y no me gustaban. Ahora ya crecí, ya maduré y tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. No tengo tiempo para andar tonteando...

_Tonteando como tú._

Iba a decir eso, pero se contuvo.

—¿Como yo?

Draco sonrió amargamente. A Luna no se le escapaba nada.

—Ser maduro no significa ser infeliz. Nada que te pueda traer felicidad es una tontería —Dijo la chica, al ver que él no decía nada —. No hay nada mejor que una verdadera sonrisa, incluso en adultos. Eso dice mi papá.

—Yo sonrío de verdad —Repuso él.

—Eso no es lo que dicen los Dinkles en tu cabeza —Dijo Luna señalándolo.

Draco gruñó por lo bajo. Era una tontería, sí. ¿Pero saben que era más tonto? Que sentía que en el fondo lo que le decía era verdad. Como usualmente era. Y cuando te sientes así lo mejor que puedes hacer es actuar a la defensiva. Cosa que no le costaba en lo absoluto a él.

Ahora era su turno de contraatacar.

—¿Y tú qué? ¿Te sientes feliz siendo así? Eres el hazmerreír de Hogwarts, Lovegood. Todos se burlan de ti, esconden tus cosas, te llaman Lunática...

—Tú no —Dijo Luna, interrumpiéndolo —. Nunca más has vuelto a llamarme así, de hecho.

Él quiso replicar, _realmente_ quería replicar. Pero para su gran molestia, sabía que lo que le decía la chica era verdad. Desde hacía ya un buen tiempo no veía el punto de llamarle así. Se había acostumbrado a su excéntrica compañía, al punto en que no tenía ese antiguo interés en molestarla. Al punto en que la consideraba de cierta forma su amiga.

_¿Por qué?_

Tenía que cambiar el tema, y rápido.

—Ese no es el punto —Respondió mirando para otro lado, casi rechinando sus dientes —. ¿Eres feliz así? ¡Mírate, Lovegood! Has perdido cuanto ya, ¿dos meses hablando sobre ese tonto baile al cual no irás?

La mirada de Luna se ensombreció.

De repente Draco se sintió algo mal, tal vez no debió haber dicho eso, _¿_pero que podía hacer? No podía retirar lo que dijo, su orgullo Malfoy se lo impedía.

Ahora era el turno de Luna de estar acorralada. Ella no pudo hacer más que morderse el labio, sin saber que responder.

—Simplemente me gustan los bailes y ya —Murmuró Luna. Draco al menos agradecía que hubieran cambiado los papeles.

Pero él no entendía, y no había algo que odiara más que no poder entender.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué le ves de especial a todo esto de los bailes? ni siquiera has ido a uno.

—Creo que por eso mismo me gustan. Nunca he ido, pero sueño con poder ir algún día.

—Eso es absurdo, incluso para ti, Lunati-

Luna lo interrumpió firmemente.

—Por favor. No me llames Lunática —Dijo la muchacha seriamente. Mas seria de lo que Draco la había visto nunca.

_Demonios._

Ahora sí que se sintió mal. Realmente no había querido llamarla así, se había dejado llevar por la rabia, simplemente estaba, estaba...

—Lo siento...

—Está bien —Dijo Luna tranquilamente. Se podía notar que no estaba molesto con él, cosa que agradecía infinitamente.

Al ver su mirada tan seria sobre él, Draco no tuvo de otra que desviar la mirada. Nunca la había visto así, y realmente preferiría no hacerlo. Luna era una chica soñadora y alegre, todo lo contrario a él. Cosa que le desesperaba a veces, sí, pero era lo que la hacía especial. Que los papeles cambiaran era raro, y descubrió que no le gustaba sentirse raro con Luna.

Simplemente se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio_, un silencio incómodo_.

—Creo que nunca voy a entenderte, Lovegood —Murmuró el chico con un suspiro.

—Me lo han dicho unas cuentas veces —Dijo ella, inclinándose a su lado. Draco intentó no prestarle atención, pero lo cierto es que no sabía qué hacer, estaba molesto, pero quería tenerla cerca—. No es realmente malo si lo piensas. Es como una eterna aventura, las aventuras son buenas ¿verdad?

—Si tú lo dices...

De nuevo los dos se quedaron en silencio. Pero esta vez era diferente al anterior, esta vez era cómodo.

—Lamento que no estés feliz por ir al baile.

—Hay muchas cosas más tristes en el mundo —Contestó con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Supongo que sí. Esta mañana quería alimentar a los Thertrals pero los elfos no habían preparado comida, eso fue triste —Comentó Luna, mirando perdidamente hacía arriba —. Y que pierdas una oportunidad para disfrutar algo como esto, eso también me parece triste.

En este punto ya no quería discutir más con ella. Ya no veía el punto de llevarle la contraria. Entendía lo que trataba de decir, pero no es que pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

Draco recostó su cabeza contra la mesa, mirando a Luna quién se encontraba sentada junto a él. Una parte de él quería que los dos se recostaran ahí y se olvidaran de todo.

—Créeme Lovegood, si pudiera cambiar de lugar contigo para que tu pudieras ir al baile en mi lugar, lo haría —Dijo Draco, resignado —Ambos seriamos mucho más felices así...

Se quedaron mirando por un rato, sin decir nada.

De repente un pensamiento extraño empezó a inundar su mente. Los bailes siempre le habían parecido horribles, eran eventos llenos de gente hipócrita dónde todos se comportaban como tontos, por eso los odiaba.

Pero Luna no era hipócrita y mucho menos idiota.

Aquí en este salón, antes de todo esto no recordaba haber estado de tan buen humor. De hecho, no recordaba haberse sentido tan feliz antes en Hogwarts. Lo cual era absurdo; por eso se esforzaba tanto en olvidar y no pensar al respecto. No debía darle tanta importancia como lo estaba haciendo, no era digno de un Malfoy.

Pero ahora que Luna le hablaba de bailes y felicidad no pudo evitar pensar en que sería ir al baile con alguien diferente. Alguien con quien realmente disfrutara estar y hablar.

_Con alguien como ella._

Tal vez sería mejor, tal vez la pasaría bien, o quien sabe, tal vez fuera todo lo contrario, ¿cómo sería? Draco sentía curiosidad, nunca había pensado en que tenía mayores posibilidades de las que tenía. Era algo que se escapaba de su imaginación y era un pensamiento extremadamente tonto, pero y sí...

Divago unos segundos, pensando en un mundo de posibilidades hasta que Luna lo trajo de regreso a la realidad.

La triste realidad. No podía pensar en cosas como esa.

—Es una lástima —Dijo Luna en voz baja.

Draco se volteó a mirarla y por un momento podía sentir justo lo que ella decía.

—Sí... Realmente lo es.

* * *

Ese día había comenzado mal e iba a terminar mal.

Draco estaba caminando por el pasillo. El día finalmente había terminado y con ello la semana, ahora tenía el fin de semana entero para descansar, era un alivio.

Mientras caminaba empezó a pensar en que haría ahora.

Fue en ese momento que vio a Luna a lo lejos.

Aun recordaba la pelea que habían tenido hacía unas horas. Por un momento no supo que hacer, aún estaba un poco molesto por ese confrontamiento, pero más que eso se sentía incómodo. La muchacha le había puesto a pensar cosas que nunca había pensado y ahora no sabía bien cómo reaccionar a esos pensamientos.

Draco maldijo por lo bajo, todo era culpa de ese tonto baile.

De repente sus pensamientos se detuvieron, tenía un mal presentimiento. Pudo ver como Luna se encontraba caminando al lado de un grupo de chicas mientras cargaba un pila de libros, lo próximo que vio fue como una de las muchachas se reía de ella y seguidamente le metía un puntapié haciendo que Luna cayera al suelo.

_—No otra vez —Pensó Draco acercándose rápidamente a Luna._

Ya había visto esto una vez, hacía mucho tiempo cuando aún no era tan cercano a la muchacha. Un grupo de chicas le había metido un pie a propósito y Luna había caído al suelo tal como ahora. ¿Por qué? Pues por ninguna razón, simplemente porque para ellas era divertido al parecer.

Antes de que se diera cuenta Draco se encontraba agachado al lado de Luna. La chica se encontraba tirada en el suelo con un desastre de libros a su alrededor. Esto estaba muy muy muy mal.

La ira empezó a crecer dentro de él. Pero primero lo primero; tenía que ayudar a Lovegood.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Draco preocupado mirándole de reojo.

—Estoy bien —Dijo ella sin mirarle a los ojos. Lo cual era muuy raro, Luna siempre miraba a la gente a los ojos.

Antes de siquiera pudiera procesar que estaba haciendo Draco agarró su mano, obligándola a que le viera a los ojos. Si la situación no fuera otra probablemente su cara estaría ardiendo por el simple hecho, pero obviamente eso no ocurriría ahora. Miró a la joven a los ojos, fue ahí cuando vio su vergüenza y tristeza. Esto no estaba bien.

—¿Segura? —Repitió Draco aun preocupado.

Todo este gesto pareció sorprender a la muchacha, quién se sonrojó y apartó la mirada nuevamente. Se sentía un poco avergonzada ahora, no sólo por lo de Draco sino por las miradas de los demás. Lo cual era entendible si se tenía en cuenta que nunca nadie la ayudaba cuando estas cosas pasaban.

—Sí, no pasa nada —Respondió Luna soltando la mano de Draco y empezando a recoger sus libros.

La sensación de vacío en su mano quedó opacada por la molestia que sintió al escuchar esas palabras.

¿Que no pasaba nada?

Esas muchachas habían hecho que Luna se tropezara a propósito, y lo peor era que no era la primera vez. Ah no, eso sí que _no. _

—¿No pasa nada? Lovegood, ¿acaso no viste lo que pasó? ¡La chica te metió un puntapié a propósito! —Dijo Draco empezando a alterarse.

La joven no podía negarlo, así que bajó la mirada avergonzada.

—No pasa nada —Volvió a repetir Luna —No es nada que no haya pasado antes, estoy bien, Draco.

—Sólo porque ya ha pasado antes no significa que está bien.

—No, no lo está —Admitió Luna de mala gana —, pero no puedo obligar a las personas a actuar como yo quiera porque sí. Yo sé que ellas son unas persona desagradables y crueles, eso debería bastar.

—¡Claro que no! No se trata de obligarlos a actuar como quieras, ¡se trata de que no mereces esto!

Luna guardó silencio. Por un instante temió haber dicho algo que no debió decir, pero finalmente la joven decidió hablar.

Mientras tanto Draco empezó a notar como cada vez más personas se les quedaban viendo.

—Ya sé que no lo merezco, Draco —Admitió Luna tristemente.

Nunca había visto a Luna tan… Triste. Ella no era así. Luna era alegre, amable y soñadora, no era para nada cómo la imagen que tenía al frente suyo. Por primera vez podía apreciar las heridas que tenía a causa de todo el acoso que ella había sufrido.

De repente quería matar a todas las personas que se habían metido con Luna.

No era justo.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? —Continuó diciendo Luna, se podía notar el dolor en su mirada —. Todos los días me llaman Lunática, todos los días alguien se burla de mí o me esconde mis cosas. Pasa tan seguido que ya no me importa, la verdad. Y no digas que no hago nada, he intentado cambiar esto muchas veces pero nada sirve. Sólo te tengo a ti y a Ginny...

En otra ocasión se hubiera sentido halagado de que Luna dijera eso sobre él, pero no hoy. Eso era lo que menos importaba en este momento.

—Eso no tiene porqué ser así…—Murmuró Draco lo suficientemente alto para que Luna le oyera —. Podrías hablar con Flickwick o McGonagall.

—Ya hablé con ellos y no pueden ayudarme más de lo que han hecho.

—¡Entonces véngate de ellos! Hechízalos, no me importa. Lo importante es no permitir que esto ocurra nunca más.

—¡Eso sería cruel! Sería rebajarme a su nivel y no quiero eso. Sería igual de mala que ellos.

—No lo serías, simplemente estarías demandando el respeto que te mereces.

—No puedo andar hechizando a las personas exigiéndoles respeto, Draco.

—¿Por qué no? Yo lo hago todo el tiempo.

—Porque eso no está bien.

—¡Aaaahh! ¡No te entiendo, _Luna_!

El silencio inundó el pasillo y el mundo pareció detenerse por un instante.

Probablemente todo Hogwarts lo había escuchado.

Podía sentir las miradas de todos a su alrededor, juzgándolo en cada aspecto.

Pero eso no importaba. Draco no entendía nada. ¿Por qué armaba tanto alboroto? ¿Por qué le importaba lo que le pasara a ella? No tenía sentido, él nunca había hecho algo como esto. Desde que empezó a juntarse con Luna parecía otra persona.

¿Quién era Luna Lovegood?

Ya no podía seguirlo negando. Era alguien importante para él, alguien a quién apreciaba muchísimo. Por dios, incluso acababa de llamarla por su nombre.

Sólo Luna podía hacer que un día horrible se convirtiera en un día estupendo. Sólo Luna podía hacerlo disfrutar con cosas tan tontas como el arte abstracto y sólo con ella podía ser él mismo sin ser juzgado.

Tal vez fueran cosas insignificantes, pero eran cosas insignificantes que lo hacían feliz.

¿Pero por qué?

Draco estaba molesto. No, molesto era poco, estaba furioso; aunque no sabía bien porque. Sólo sabía que no quería que la gente tratara mal a Luna cuando ella obviamente no lo merecía. Porque Luna era una gran persona y no entendía como nadie podía verlo cuando para él era lo más obvio del mundo.

Simplemente quería protegerla.

De repente la realidad le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

_Oh no._

Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no.

Le gustaba Luna. A Draco le gustaba Luna.

—¿Draco? —Preguntó Luna haciéndolo regresar a la realidad. A la horrible realidad.

Demonios, no podía seguir aquí.

Tenía que escapar.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en algo más, el chico se levantó y salió corriendo. Corrió sin mirar atrás, ni siquiera la llamada de Luna pudo detenerlo.

Sólo cuando llegó a su habitación y se acostó es que se dio cuenta de la realidad. No le importaba haber armado un alboroto frente a un montón de personas, mucho menos haber perdido su dignidad al salir corriendo de esa forma.

Ahora sólo podía pensar en una cosa: estaba enamorado de Luna Lovegood.

_Mierda._

Draco estaba realmente jodido.

* * *

**HELLOOOOOOOU**

**¿QUE TAL? ¿QUE LES PARECIÓ? ¿MUY INTENSO?**

Primero que nada: Draco al fin se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, ¡aleluya! Sólo le tomó 7 capítulos y 29.000 palabras, casi nada. Que hablando de palabras: este capitulo es un MONSTRUO, literalmente es el más largo que he escrito. Nada más y nada menos que 7.350 palabras.

¡Ufff! Lo peor es que estoy casi segura que debe tener varios errores de redacción que tendré que corregir después, pero no podía seguirme aguantando, quería publicar este capitulo cuanto antes. Desde que empezó la historia esperaba llegar a este punto y estoy conforme con el resultado. No se si será lo mejor que he escrito pero no me importa, tenía que llegar a este punto sí o sí.

A partir de aquí se viene cosas medio tristes y emocionales porque los dos son unos bobos que no saben lidiar con sus sentimientos, pero no se preocupen, no durará mucho. Como podrán ver también aproveché y metí un poco de Neville y Ginny como pareja asjkajsa Ellos siempre me han gustado y toda esta cosa de ellos espiando a Draco y Luna fue muy divertida de escribir.

En fin, por favor porfis díganme que les pareció este capitulo. Realmente me esmeré muchísimo haciéndolo y amaría saber su opinión, sea buena o mala, ¡no importa! Pero quiero saber que piensan de todo lo que ha pasado hasta el momento.

**wenn:** Hola linda! Siempre te recuerdo muy bien porque fuiste el primer comentario que recibí independientemente de la pagina web donde está este fanfic. Me alegra que te haya gustado todo y que pienses que los personajes siguen siendo ellos mismos, escribir a estos dos idiotas no es nada fácil pero igual lo intento jaja

**Victor black:** muchas gracias por tu comentario! sí, Ginny es un personaje que no se quedaría tranquilo al ver esto que estaba pasando con Luna, a veces exagera pero todo lo hace de buen corazón. Me alegra que te haya gustado.

En fin, como siempre muchas gracias por sus comentarios y follows, me hacen muy feliz.

¡Nos vemos!


	8. Chapter 8

Draco se sentía completamente miserable.

Era domingo, las clases comenzaban mañana y lo único que había hecho en el fin de semana era quedarse tirado en la cama de su cuarto como un pobre miserable mirando el techo. Algo totalmente indigno de un Malfoy.

¿Cómo había terminado en esta situación?

Ah cierto, ya se acordaba: su no tan insignificante enamoramiento con Luna Lovegood.

_Demonios._

Draco se frotó los ojos y miró el techo de la habitación. Sentía que iba a morir, ¿cómo había dejado que esto pasara? estar aquí como un ermitaño porque no sabía qué demonios hacer con sus sentimientos. Lo peor es que no había resuelto nada y mañana tendría que enfrentarse a la dura realidad.

El suicidio siempre era una opción, ¿verdad?

De repente se escuchó el ruido de una puerta abriéndose, el joven ni siquiera se molestó en ver quién había entrado.

—Oh, por todos los demonios. ¿Aun sigues aquí?

Draco se volteó a ver al dueño de esa voz. Lo conocía muy bien, era su compañero de casa Blaise Zabini. Un joven alto, moreno, inteligente y sangre pura; una de las personas que más apreciaba en Slytherin.

—Déjame en paz Blaise —Respondió Draco amargamente.

—Oh no, tú a mí no me vengas con eso —Dijo Blaise cruzándose de brazos y poniéndose a la defensiva —. ¿Llevas todo el día metido aquí?

—Todo el fin de semana de hecho —Admitió el rubio de mala gana.

Blaise lo miró como si fuera un loco.

—Me das asco, Draco.

—Me han dicho cosas peores, tendrás que intentar algo mejor que eso.

—Ni que quisiera desperdiciar saliva contigo, pero ya enserio, ¿por qué rayos estás así? —Pregunto Blaise mirándolo de arriba a abajo.

¿Cómo podía decirle que la razón por la que estaba aquí era porque tenía la inteligencia emocional de una piedra, que acababa de darse cuenta de que le gustaba la persona que menos habría imaginado en el mundo y que mucho menos sabía lidiar con estos sentimientos?

No encontró respuesta a estas preguntas, así que decidió quedarse callado y voltearse al otro lado de la cama, ignorando completamente a Blaise.

—¿Tiene que ver con el escándalo que armaste con Luna Lovegood en el pasillo el viernes? —Preguntó Blaise a sus espaldas.

Draco sintió su cuerpo paralizarse. No puede ser, apenas habían pasado dos días...

—¿Lo sabes? —Preguntó Draco sin atreverse a mirar a su compañero ahora.

—Los rumores se mueven rápido en este castillo, sobre todo si son sobre ti. Al parecer gritaste en medio del pasillo, eso no es algo que se ve todos los días.

—_Mierda_. Justo lo que me faltaba.

Ahora no sólo tenía que lidiar con sus sentimientos, sino con los rumores detrás de todo.

Una parte de él sabía que era de esperarse esta reacción en la gente, él era un muchacho popular que rara vez perdía los estribos gritando. Aun así era molesto saber que tantas personas conocían este fatídico accidente.

—Ajá, a ver, quiero entender. Pasó eso, y bueno… —Dijo Blaise tratando de recapitular todo —. Ahora estás metido aquí como un ermitaño. ¿Qué fue realmente lo que sucedió? Lo único que sé es que parecías tener una discusión con Luna Lovegood.

El joven se sonrojó al recordar aquello.

Habían pasados días, pero el recuerdo estaba firmemente grabado en su memoria, era una mezcla de vergüenza y rabia que no quería afrontar en estos momentos. La molestia que sentía por los rumores no era absolutamente nada comparado con el hecho de tener que lidiar con sus propios pensamientos y emociones alborotados.

—No es nada. La gente está exagerando —O al menos eso quería creer Draco.

—Yo creo que no, sólo basta con mirarte, realmente te ves miserable —Dijo Blaise negando con la cabeza —. Ahora cuéntame, ¿qué sucede?

—¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que me pasa, ah Blaise?

—No me importa —Admitió sin problemas el otro Slytherin —. Pero te ves horrible y eres uno de los pocos en esta casa que genuinamente me cae bien. Creo que te caería bien una ayuda.

De no ser por la horrible sensación de pánico que sentía por todo este problema de Luna Lovegood el joven Slytherin se hubiera sentido conmovido por tales palabras. Pero no, quería estar solo y morir.

—Nunca pensé que fueras un alma caritativa.

—Estoy lleno de sorpresas.

Draco suspiró al escuchar esto último, dejando que su mente se llenara de recuerdos que quería olvidar. La memoria podía ser algo muy traicionero a veces.

—Hump, Luna diría lo mismo… —Murmuró él mirando el techo, al parecer todo le recordaba a ella ahora.

—¿Lovegood? ¿La llamas por su nombre?

_Demonios._

No podía ser posible que se hubiera delatado a sí mismo tan fácilmente.

—Quise decir Lovegood —Corrigió rápidamente Draco.

—A ver: la llamas por su nombre, tuviste una discusión con ella y ahora estás encerrado aquí. Creo que ella tiene algo que ver con todo esto —Dijo Blaise después de analizar la situación.

Draco se quedó callado por unos instantes.

¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Negar todo o revelarlo? No quería decir nada pero honestamente una parte de él ya no aguantaba más toda esta presión. Tal vez si necesitaba una ayuda.

Finalmente suspiró resignado, suponía que decirle la verdad a alguien no lo mataría.

—Ella es el problema básicamente —Admitió Draco resignado, sintiendo un peso quitarse de su cuerpo al admitir la verdad.

Blaise por su parte era un muchacho listo, bastante listo de hecho, de no ser por sus lazos sanguíneos hubiera terminado en la casa de Ravenclaw. De repente todos los cabos sueltos empezaron a conectar rápidamente en su mente y finalmente obtuvo la respuesta que buscaba.

Enseguida abrió la boca sorprendido.

—Ay no me digas. Tú… —Empezó a decir Blaise perplejo. Ya comprendía todo.

—Cállate.

—De todas las personas...

—¡Te dije que te callaras! —Gritó Draco molesto.

Blaise tuvo que morderse los labios para no decir nada, pero podía verse perfectamente su sonrisa.

—Ok ok, no diré nada —Dijo él alzando las manos en señal de rendición —. Reconozco que jamás lo hubiera pensado, Luna Lovegood de todas las personas.

El joven Slytherin empezaba a arrepentirse de haberle dicho algo a Blaise. Al parecer el pensamiento de Luna y él juntos era más incomprensible de lo que él había pensado, y eso no era bueno.

—Muérete Blaise.

Blaise no le prestaba la más mínima atención a los insultos de Draco.

—¿Entonces _qué_? ¿Cuál es el problema?

—No me puede gustar.

—¿Por qué no? —Preguntó él, sin entender.

Draco se quedó callado, sin saber qué responder.

En todo este tiempo había tenido muy claro que ella no podía gustarle, pero nunca había formulado en palabras sus razones. Estaba sorprendido por la forma tan seria en que Blaise le preguntaba aquello, como si realmente fuera posible que algo como esto sucediera...

—Porque no —Dijo él secamente después de un rato —. Estamos hablando de Lovegood, es sangre mestiza, de Ravenclaw, es rara, molesta, y… y…

—_Y_ te gusta a pesar de todas esas cosas —Dijo Blaise completando lo que Draco trataba de decir.

—No me gusta.

—Es curioso, te acabo de escuchar decir justo lo contrario.

—Estos sentimientos irracionales surgen de un deseo infantil y estúpido. Seguramente porque Luna es la única persona que me ha tratado de forma genuina en este mugriento castillo, es una reacción predecible y débil de mi cerebro. Lo mejor que puedo hacer es suprimir mis emociones con distanciamiento y auto control a base de meditación forzada.

Sí, eso funcionaría.

Draco tuvo que tomarse unos segundos para tomar aire después de decir tooodo eso. Quién lo diría, la negación era su mejor amiga en estos momentos.

Por su parte, al escuchar todo ese discurso Blaise se le quedó mirando por un rato sin saber qué decir, no podía creer que Draco hablara en serio, sabía que su amigo era estúpido en lo que se refería a las emociones humanas, pero esto era absurdo.

Al ver que no obtenía respuesta Draco pensó en voltearse de su lugar en la cama y dar la conversación por terminada hasta que finalmente Blaise decidió volver a hablar:

—¿Sabes? Yo no te juzgaría si salieras con Luna —Respondió Blaise honestamente.

Draco le miró a los ojos, no esperaba escuchar _eso_. Por su parte Blaise rodó los ojos al ver su cara.

—Sabes que no soy como tú o la mayoría de ustedes. Podré ser sangre pura, pero mis padres no me criaron con esos valores estrictos sobre la pureza de la sangre y el desprecio a los ''inferiores impuros'', y lo agradezco, ustedes pueden ser muy insoportables cuando se lo proponen.

—Pues me alegro por ti, Blaise —Respondió él amargamente.

—Oye, lo que trato de decir es que Luna podrá ser sangre mestiza, pero honestamente creo que eso es lo que menos te importa —Aclaró Blaise tratando de hacer entrar en razón a Draco —. Estamos en Hogwarts y lo estaremos por un buen rato, tus padres no te pueden hacer nada, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras y salir con quien sea. No te refugies bajo un pobre excusa de pureza de la sangre, sabes que eso es lo que menos importa ahora.

—Todo Slytherin me odiaría.

—Estás exagerando —Respondió Blaise enseguida—. Es cierto que no me esperaba que dijeras eso de Lovegood, ¿pero acaso recuerdas que hay sangre mestiza en esta casa, no? La mayoría de los de aquí no les importa eso, al menos no por ahora, somos jóvenes por el amor a Merlín.

Draco se mordió el labio, sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara. Sabía que lo que decía su amigo era cierto, pero eso no significaba que la situación dejara de ser complicada. Igual no sabía qué hacer para lidiar con estas emociones tan molestas.

Lo que le decía su amigo lo obligaba a afrontar la realidad, y eso era algo demasiado duro para él en ese momento.

—Sigue sin ser posible, ella es ella, y yo… Somos demasiados diferentes —Dijo Draco ahogando un suspiro —. Esto es demasiado estúpido, no sé cómo llegue a caer en esto.

Siendo justos consigo mismo, este enamoramiento no había ocurrido de la noche en la mañana. Surgió lentamente con cada pequeño momento que vivieron juntos día a día. Cuando se dio cuenta ya era tarde, había caído completamente.

¿Por Merlín, desde cuándo Draco hablaba así? Necesitaba jugar Quidditch o algo por el estilo. Esto iba a terminar matándolo.

—A mí también me sorprende, pero tú mismo lo dijiste: pasó porque eres un estúpido —Dijo Blaise sonriendo sarcásticamente.

—Dije que mi situación era estúpida, no que yo lo fuera.

—Es lo mismo a mi parecer.

El joven rodó los ojos, frustrado.

—El punto es: jamás podría ser. Estos sentimientos son falsos, no más surgen porque he estado hablando casi todos los días con Luna y eso ha hecho que mi atención se fije en ella. Si hablara con otra chica pasaría lo mismo. Si te fijas realmente no tiene lógica nuestra relación, somos totalmente diferentes.

—Si estás aquí tirado no pueden ser muy falsos esos sentimientos. Y un momento… ¿Has estado hablando con ella _todos_ los días?

Ah demonios, lo que le faltaba.

—_Casi_. Pero ese no es el punto.

—¿Es decir que todas esas tardes en las que te desaparecías…? —Dijo Blaise haciendo una cuenta imaginaria con los dedos —. Draco, esto lleva pasando al menos dos meses.

—Dije que ese no era el punto. Mira, hasta hice una lista de sus desventajas. —Respondió Draco tratando de cambiar el tema.

Blaise le miró extrañado.

—¿En serio?

Sin decir nada Draco le extendió un papel con un montón de anotaciones y garabatos, su compañero rodó los ojos al verlo pero decidió leerlo de todas formas.

—Esta lista me parece muy injusta honestamente —Dijo Blaise cuando terminó de leer el papel.

—Sólo dice la verdad.

—Que Luna sea ''muy amable'' no me parece una desventaja —Respondió Blaise señalando el punto anotado en la lista.

—Lo es para mí.

—Ya… —Dijo Blaise mirándole seriamente — ¿Y por qué no haces una lista de las ventajas?

—¿Qué?

—Usualmente la gente cuando evalúa algo hace una lista de ventajas y desventajas para comparar ambas partes. Deberías hacer lo mismo.

—¿Y si no quiero? —Respondió Draco cruzándose de brazos.

—Pues puedes continuar ocultándote como un ermitaño. Tú decides.

Draco se le quedo mirando, sin creer lo que su amigo le estaba sugiriendo, pero Blaise no se dejó intimidar en ningún momento. Cualquiera que hubiera entrado al cuarto se hubiera encontrado con una intensa batalla de miradas.

Una batalla que terminó ganando Blaise Zabini.

—Bien, haré tu jodida lista —Respondió Draco de mala gana, quitándole el papel de las manos.

Le demostraría a Blaise que estos sentimientos no eran de verdad.

* * *

_Luna es muy torpe_

_10 puntos menos_

_Luna se distrae con facilidad_

_10 puntos menos_

_Luna es extremadamente ingenua_

_10 puntos menos_

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba haciendo esto?

Ni siquiera sabía en qué número se estaba basando para restar o sumar puntos, simplemente estaba haciendo anotaciones estúpidas y ya. Suponía que no podía quejarse, había sido su idea hacer esta lista en primer lugar.

Draco suspiró amargamente. Le demostraría a Blaise, con lista o no, que estos sentimientos no tenían valor, eran absurdos y surgían de la constante convivencia, podría superarlos y seguir con su vida rápidamente.

El joven volvió a mirar el papel, ya tenía anotado una buena cantidad de desventajas. La joven era torpe, distraída, rara, infantil, supersticiosa, demasiado buena para su propio bien y un montón de cosas más.

Ahora tocaba escribir las ventajas.

_Luna es una persona dedicada_

_10 puntos más_

_Luna es compasiva con todos_

_10 puntos más_

_Luna nunca presiona a nadie _

_10 puntos más_

Poco a poco se dejó llevar y empezó a escribir las cosas buenas de la joven. Era incluso más fácil que escribir las desventajas, sentía que conocía muy bien a Luna y eso le permitía escribir fácilmente. Una sensación cálida inundó su pecho.

Finalmente, al mirar el papel se dio cuenta de que había escrito más ventajas que desventajas, y no sólo eso, sino que ahora que notaba que las desventajas le parecían insignificantes al lado de las ventajas.

No es que no fueran considerables, es que simplemente a Draco ya no le importaba que Luna fuera todas esas cosas negativas. Las cosas buenas opacaban todas las malas a su parecer.

Draco miró nuevamente el papel. Faltaba algo...

No supo por qué, no supo que lo llevó a hacerlo, pero inconscientemente decidió escribir su pensamiento más importante sobre la muchacha, quedaría fuera de la categoría de ventaja o desventaja, simplemente escribiría lo que sentía.

_Luna siempre me hace sentir mejor, siempre._

_300 puntos más_

Draco se quedó mirando el papel, sin saber qué hacer con lo que había escrito.

Finalmente decidió arrugarlo, convirtiéndolo en una bola.

¿A quién le importaba una estúpida lista? Ciertamente a él no.

* * *

Luna sentía que algo estaba mal.

No tenía pruebas, o al menos no pruebas concretas. Pero Luna no era tonta, podía notar que algo estaba mal con Draco.

¿Qué había pasado?

El joven la estaba evitando o al menos eso sentía ella. Hacía días que no lo veía, ni en los pasillos ni el salón abandonado. Había tratado de buscarlo pero por nada lograba conseguirlo. Todo comenzó con ese encuentro en el pasillo donde Draco se molestó con ella.

Luna ahogó un suspiro, no le gustaba que el joven se hubiera molestado con ella, mucho menos que ahora la estuviera evitando. La hacía sentirse mal, lo único que quería era resolver lo que sea que estuviera pasando, estaba preocupada.

Aun recordaba lo que había pasado ese día. Draco había corrido a ayudarla apenas cayó al suelo, recogió sus libros e incluso le agarró la mano para confirmar que estaba bien. Aun podía recordar lo sorprendida que se sintió al verlo ahí junto a ella.

Luna no pudo evitar sonrojarse y mirar su mano al recordar el hecho, nunca antes le habían agarrado la mano... Se había sentido lindo.

Ahora que lo pensaba Draco la había llamado por su nombre por primera vez también. Era algo que había esperado desde hacía tanto tiempo.

La joven negó con la cabeza tratando de olvidar todo. No era el momento para pensar en esas cosas, primero tenía que resolver este problema. Nada de esto era justo, sólo quería verlo, extrañaba a su amigo.

Antes no lo hubiera pensado, pero ahora que no lo tenía a su lado se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le hacía falta. Draco no era perfecto, ella tampoco, pero se habían vuelto buenos amigos y se complementaban muy bien. Realmente disfrutaba pasar el tiempo con él, eran momentos que valoraba mucho.

A fin de cuentas, la había defendido cuando todo estaba mal y le había ayudado cuando más lo necesitaba, eso era algo que nunca olvidaría.

De repente alguien se le acercó por detrás, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—¡Hola Luna!

La joven se volteó a ver la dueña de aquella voz: Ginny Weasley, su mejor amiga.

—Hola Ginny —Respondió Luna forzando una sonrisa.

Ginny enseguida notó que algo estaba mal.

—¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó Ginny frunciendo el entrecejo.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—No te ves muy bien Luna. De hecho, no te ves bien desde hace días.

—Ah… Debe ser porque no he dormido bien últimamente, no te preocupes.

La pelirroja no parecía creerse esa excusa.

—Si tú lo dices…

La joven Ravenclaw ahogó un suspiro. ¿Debería decirle a su amiga lo que le pasaba? Una parte de ella sabía que no le entendería, ella nunca había aprobado su amistad con Draco, pero otra parte decía que Ginny era su amiga, y los amigos se ayudaban entre sí contando sus problemas, ¿no?

Finalmente Luna decidió que lo mejor era ser honesta consigo misma y su amiga. Al menos así se quitaría un peso de encima.

—Bueno si te soy honesta Ginny… Estoy preocupada —Admitió Luna —. Draco no me ha hablado desde hace unos días, no sé qué sucede.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo así?

—Creo que me está evitando.

—Eso no tiene sentido —Respondió Ginny frunciendo el ceño.

—Supongo que no… —Dijo Luna, sin saber qué pensar.

—Seguro no es nada importante Luna, no te preocupes por eso, estoy segura que Draco sólo está ocupado o algo así —Dijo Ginny colocando su mano en su hombro, tratando de calmarla.

La joven Ravenclaw no parecía muy convencida de esto y Ginny pudo notarlo enseguida. Ahora se sentía mal por ella, ¿qué más podía hacer para ayudarla?

Luna por su parte decidió que lo mejor era cambiar de tema, no quería hablar más del asunto si era honesta, la hacía sentir triste.

—¿Y cómo te preparas para el baile? —Preguntó Luna de la nada.

Al decir esto la pelirroja se sonrojó fuertemente. Luna aún no sabía que todo lo de la invitación al baile había sido una farsa, Ginny ni siquiera estaba segura de si realmente iría o no. Seguramente Neville había dicho eso sólo para salir del paso.

Trató de no pensar en eso, era deprimente.

—Ah, pues bien… Es muy emocionante, pero me pone nerviosa.

—Lo imagino —Respondió Luna sonriendo —. Estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien, estoy muy feliz por ti.

—Gracias Luna.

En ese momento apareció Neville por el pasillo.

Al ver a las dos chicas decidió acercarse, se le podía notar un leve sonrojo, probablemente por el hecho de tener que hablar con Ginny. No había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella en todo el fin de semana.

—Hola Neville. Te ves un poco consternado, ¿estás bien? —Preguntó Luna casualmente al verlo llegar.

—Amm sí, estoy bien. Sólo un poco apurado, Snape ha sido terrible con nosotros, y compartir clase con los de Slytherin no ayuda en nada —Admitió Neville viéndose visiblemente cansado.

A Luna parecieron brillarle los ojos al escuchar esto.

—Neville, disculpa. ¿Dijiste que acabas de salir de pociones, no? ¿Acaso viste hacía donde se fue Draco?

—Amm si —Respondió Neville con nervios —. Lo vi subir por las escaleras cercanas a las armaduras, ¿por qué preguntas?

La mente de Luna empezó a maquinar rápidamente. Esta era su oportunidad. Sabía dónde estaba Draco, si era lo suficientemente rápida podría alcanzarlo y hablar con él para aclarar lo que sea que hubiese pasado.

—Por nada, gracias —Dijo Luna decidiendo que lo mejor era irse, no podía perder más tiempo — Tengo que hacer algo, nos vemos más tarde, ¿sí Ginny?

—Claro, cuídate Luna.

Sin decir más Luna se fue rápidamente.

Mientras tanto el joven Gryffindor se quedó sólo con Ginny, sintiéndose algo incómodo. No habían hablado como tal desde ese día en biblioteca.

—¿Acaso me perdí de algo? —Preguntó Neville confundido.

—Está buscando a Malfoy —Respondió Ginny —. Al parecer la serpiente la ha estado evitando desde hace días.

Neville frunció el ceño al escuchar eso.

—Eso no tiene sentido.

—Pensé lo mismo —Dijo Ginny asintiendo—. ¿Sabes que pudo haber pasado?

Neville asintió con la cabeza.

—Ahora que lo pienso sí, vi algo la semana pasada… —Admitió Neville recordando todo—. Estaba caminando por el pasillo y vi como un grupo de chicas hicieron que Luna cayera al suelo con todas las cosas que cargaba. Draco vio todo y fue rápidamente a ayudarla pero al poco tiempo se pusieron a discutir o algo así, no pude oír mucho. Lo único que sé es que al rato Draco gritó que no entendía a Luna y se fue corriendo. Me sorprende que no hayas escuchado sobre eso.

Ginny asintió escuchando cada detalle y procesándolo. Ahora todo tenía más sentido.

Al parecer Draco estaba molesto con Luna por lo sucedido en el pasillo y la estaba evitando, ¿pero por qué? Algo no terminaba de cuadrar, ¿que habían hablado esos dos para que el joven Slytherin se fuera corriendo de esa forma? No era algo típico de él.

—Es muy extraño —Murmuró Ginny para sí misma —. Pero así él está lejos de ella, eso es algo bueno… ¿no?

—Pues Luna no parecía muy feliz…—Respondió Neville dudoso.

La pelirroja suspiró, sabía que Neville tenía razón.

—No, realmente no —Admitió ella de mala gana —. Es irónico, está pasando justo lo que quería pero al parecer eso hace a Luna más miserable. Debiste verla el día de hoy, no sonrió en casi todo el día.

—Si te sirve de algo, Malfoy se ve igual de miserable.

—¿En serio?

Neville asintió.

—Hoy vi clases con él. Jamás lo vi tener tan mal desempeño en pociones, incluso Snape tuvo que bajarle puntos. A _Draco_, su estudiante favorito.

—Vaya, esto es más grave de lo que imaginé. No puedo creerlo, pero esos dos deben resolver lo que sea que haya pasado pronto —Dijo Ginny, sintiendo nauseas de solo pensar en que estaba admitiendo que su amiga estaba mejor con Malfoy.

De repente recordó lo que había descubierto ese día cuando se habían escondido en la biblioteca para espiar a Draco y a Luna. Sin duda no había sido su mejor idea, pero pudo confirmar algo muy importante: los dos tenían sentimientos por el otro. O por lo menos eso es lo que ella suponía.

¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado? Todo empezaba a tener sentido en su cabeza ahora.

—Creo que ya sé que sucedió, o por lo menos la razón detrás de lo que sucedió... —Dijo Ginny entendiendo todo —. Tengo que hablar con Malfoy.

—¿Estás segura? —Preguntó Neville temerosamente —. La última vez parecía muy molesto de que estuviéramos ahí, además no sé si es correcto que nos metamos en este asunto.

—No haré nada malo, lo prometo. Sólo quiero aclarar algo importante, nada de Ginny metiche —Dijo ella alzando la mano como si hiciera un juramento de honor —. Ya eso lo tuve que aprender por las malas.

—Vale, te creo. Sólo… ¿Qué tal si voy contigo?

Ginny frunció el ceño levemente al escuchar esto.

—¿Tan poco fe tienes en mí? —Respondió ella cruzándose de brazos.

—¡No no! Sé que puedes hacerlo sola, s-sólo digo que empezamos esto juntos, ¿no? —Dijo Neville mirándola un poco nervioso —. Entonces deberíamos terminarlo juntos. ¡C-como un equipo! Además de que me miedo que puedas hacerle algo a Malfoy...

La pelirroja miró al joven por un instante y luego sonrió, sintiendo como se calmaba de inmediato. Realmente Neville era muy dulce, no entendía como las demás personas de su casa podían pensar algo malo de él.

—Hump, no sé si debería sentirme ofendida por eso último o no —Respondió ella en broma.

—No deberías, temo por él no por ti —Aclaró Neville enseguida —. Piensa mejor que soy un amigo que está dispuesto a acompañarte en esta locura.

—Supongo que sí, eres muy amable Neville… —Respondió Ginny sonriendo levemente —. ¿Qué te parece si a cambio de todo esto te ayudo con Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras? sé que es difícil para ti.

El joven apartó la mirada al escuchar esto. Primero, no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar cumplidos. Segundo, se sentía algo cohibido con la idea de que Ginny quisiera pasar su tiempo ayudando a alguien como él.

—No lo sé, Snape dice que ya no tengo remedio. No deberías perder tu tiempo...

—¡No digas eso! Snape es un idiota, al menos hay que intentarlo —Dijo la pelirroja firmemente —. ¿Trato?

Al decir esto último, Ginny extendió su mano a Neville. El joven la miró perplejo unos segundos hasta que finalmente asintió.

—Trato —Respondió Neville agarrando su mano y sonriendo, cerrando así el trato.

Ambos se rieron un poco después de esto y se soltaron las manos, era bueno estar con alguien con quien hablar tan cómodamente.

Vaya, era interesante como con Harry ella se volvía una chica tímida que ni siquiera podía hablar, mientras que con Neville podía ser ella misma sin problemas. Realmente Ginny se estaba dando cuenta de lo agradable que era Neville, esperaba poder conocerlo más.

Mientras tanto, Neville pensaba que este era el momento perfecto para hablar aquel asunto pendiente con la pelirroja.

Era ahora o nunca.

—Ah y Ginny… Yo quería decirte… Bueno que, q-quería decirte que ese día en biblioteca, yo...

Al escuchar esto el rostro de la pelirroja empezó a colorarse.

—A-ah —Respondió ella nerviosa —. N-no te preocupes. Sé que fue para salir del paso, yo... No tienes que ir al baile conmigo...

—¡No, no! Digo, _si _lo hice para salir del paso, p-pero quería saber si tú... bueno, amm... S-si tú aun q-quisieras ir conmigo al b-baile —Neville cada vez se trababa más y más —. ¡Como amigos claro! Ya sabes... E-eres mi amiga y bueno, te aprecio mucho y q-quisiera ir al baile contigo, ¡Pero no tienes que aceptar si no quieres! Lo e-entendería perfectamente.

—¡Neville respira! —Respondió Ginny tratando de calmarlo — Cálmate, claro que quiero ir al baile contigo. Sé que la situación salió de la nada pero eres un gran amigo y quiero ir al baile. Estaría más de feliz de ir contigo.

Neville se le quedó mirando, su sonrojo debía verse de aquí a la China, pero Ginny no dijo nada. Gracias a Merlín.

—Eso es un alivio —Respondió él ya más calmado —. ¿Nos vemos ese día a las siete?

Ella sonrió.

—Siete me parece perfecto.

* * *

Draco se encontraba caminando por el pasillo.

Llevaba días evadiendo a Luna, lo cual era mucho más difícil de lo que parecía. Los dos no compartían clases, por el hecho de ser de años diferentes, pero encontrarse en los pasillos era extremadamente fácil, sobre todo porque Luna disfrutaba de ponerse a explorar por el castillo.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Una parte de él seguía negándose a todo.

Odiaba tener estos sentimientos. Odiaba haberse convertido en un ser irracional sin un control real de lo que sentía o de lo que hacía. Ahora se encontraba aquí viendo qué demonios hacer con su vida y su situación.

Era obvio que estos sentimientos estaban ahí, pero se negaba a aceptarlos.

A fin de cuentas, ¿qué cosa buena podrían traerle? Los enamoramientos eran estúpidos e irracionales, no traían más que dolor y problemas a las personas. En su casa le habían enseñado que las relaciones de pareja tenían como único propósito formar alianzas poderosas. ¿Qué alianza podría salir de aquí?

Nada bueno, eso era seguro. Luna y él eran demasiado diferentes.

Demonios, aun se preguntaba cómo había caído por ella.

Luna era torpe e ingenua, demasiado buena para su propio bien. Eso sin contar su rareza y su obsesión con las criaturas extrañas. Era probablemente todo lo contrario a Draco y aun así...

¿Para qué lo seguía intentando? Tenía que ser honesto, Luna era una persona increíble a su manera, por muy diferente que fuera a Draco. A fin de cuentas eso era lo que le gustaba de ella, que era diferente pero que se complementaba tan bien con él. Tal vez por eso nunca se dio cuenta de estos sentimientos hasta tan tarde.

Todo era culpa de ese salón abandonado. Si nunca hubiera entrado a ese lugar nunca hubiera empezado a juntarse con Luna y nada de esto estaría pasando.

No espera, tampoco así.

No es que no quisiera verla, sólo no quería tener estos sentimientos absurdos. No _podía_ tenerlos. Nada bueno podía salir de ellos. Nunca había estado enamorado antes y eso lo asustaba horriblemente. Sobre todo por haberse enamorado de la persona que menos hubiera esperado: alguien que no sigue las leyes de la sangre, alguien impopular en toda la escuela, alguien extravagante y alguien extremadamente ingenuo.

A su corazón no le importaba ninguna de esas cosas al parecer.

¿No podían haberse quedado eternamente como amigos? Él era feliz así, no veía porque todo tenía que cambiar. ¿Ahora qué podía hacer? Quería regresar en el tiempo, cuando estos sentimientos no existían.

Le gustaba Luna, pero eso no significaba que iba a dejarse llevar por eso. Le daba demasiado miedo.

Estaba decidido.

Este enamoramiento no podía seguir, tenía que detenerlo cuanto antes. Cada vez que la veía perdía su uso de la razón y eso no podía suceder más.

Finalmente Draco se dio cuenta de que si quería librarse de estos sentimientos sólo tenía una opción: separarse de Luna.

A fin de cuentas, sólo sería temporal, ¿verdad?

Tal vez después, cuando todo se calmara, podrían volver a juntarse, pero no ahora; no cuando tenía sus pensamientos tan revueltos. Tenía que apartarse para poder tomar un respiro, sólo así podría volver a ser el Draco de antes y seguir con su amistad con Luna.

Énfasis en la palabra _amistad._

Justo en ese momento se encontraba caminando solo por el pasillo y la persona que protagonizaba todas sus desgracias apareció al frente suyo: Luna Lovegood.

La joven no tardó en verlo y acercarse corriendo a él. Draco sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies.

—¡Draco aquí estás! Te he estado buscando. No te veía desde ese día cuando corriste y pensé que algo había pasado y yo…

—No pasa nada, estoy bien —Respondió él amablemente, tratando de calmarla.

Luna sonrió al escuchar esto y Draco sintió su corazón derretirse, estaba feliz de verla sonreír. Oh demonios, realmente estaba jodido en todos los sentidos posibles. Desde cuando una sonrisa tenía tanto poder sobre él?

—Es un alivio, estaba preocupada por ti.

—¿Por mí? —Preguntó Draco sorprendido.

La última vez que se vieron Luna se encontraba en el suelo porque una joven le había metido un puntapié. ¿Y ella estaba preocupada por él, quien estaba perfectamente bien?

Realmente Luna era demasiado buena para su propio bien, una parte de él quería abrazarla y otra parte quería decirle que dejara de ser tan tonta. Al final optó por no decir nada.

—Ese día te fuiste tan rápido que no pude seguirte. Me asustó que salieras corriendo así —Continuó diciendo Luna.

Draco sintió como sus mejillas ardían de vergüenza al recordar eso, no había sido su mejor momento y quería que las personas dejaran de recordárselo.

—No fue nada, sólo tenía que irme, no aguantaba estar ahí —Dijo Draco, lo cual era cierto.

—Oh. Entiendo… Pero todo está bien, ¿verdad?

Draco se quedó callado unos minutos, mirando al suelo.

Esta era su oportunidad.

Tenía que hacerlo. Sólo llevaba hablando unos minutos con Luna y ya estaba dejándose llevar por sus emociones, si no detenía esto quien sabe que pudiera pasar, le daba pánico de siquiera pensarlo… Draco suspiró agarrando todo el valor posible.

—En realidad no. Tenemos que hablar —Dijo él seriamente.

Luna le miró extrañada al escuchar esto.

—¿Qué sucede?

—No podemos seguir viéndonos.

Lo soltó como una bomba. Así sin más, pero era lo mejor. Por su parte la joven pareció no comprender lo que Draco acababa de decir.

—¿Qué?

—El viernes pasado armé un escándalo no digno de un Malfoy —Respondió Draco apartando la mirada, no quería ver sus ojos —. Yo… No puedo seguir perdiendo la compostura de esa forma y mucho menos puedo dejar que mi reputación se pierda por andar juntándome contigo.

—¿Conmigo? ¿De qué hablas?

—Sabes a lo que me refiero. Todo el mundo están hablando de lo que pasó. Para todos eres Lunatica Lovegood y yo.. Yo he sido descuidado, ¿qué pensarán ahora de mí al verme _así_ contigo?

Luna se tomó unos instantes para responder. Draco no pudo evitar notar la decepción en su rostro.

—Yo… Estaba asustada, ese día gritaste y saliste corriendo y no te volví a ver más, pensé que había pasado algo, sentí que me estabas evitando pero creí que era imposible… Fuiste la primera persona después de Ginny en defenderme y ahora…

—Entré en razón —Dijo Draco interrumpiéndola —. No puedo defenderte del mundo y mucho menos puedes cambiar el cómo el mundo te ve a ti; comprendí eso.

Una gran mentira.

Esa no era la razón por la que hacía esto, pero era la única excusa creíble que podía decirle a ella, a fin de cuentas no podía revelarle sus sentimientos.

—¿Eso es lo que importa? —Preguntó ella sin comprender nada.

—A mí sí. Mi estatus es lo más importante que tengo.

Ella frunció el ceño, era la primera vez en su vida que veía a Luna hacer esto.

—Estás mintiendo —Dijo Luna mirándole a los ojos, se podía ver la decepción que sentía ella.

Draco hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no apartar la mirada, no quería mirar sus ojos tristes, pero tampoco quería que ella descubriera su fachada.

—¿Qué dices? —Preguntó él.

—Sé que estás mintiendo Draco…—Respondió Luna ahogando un suspiro —. Te conozco lo suficiente para saber cuándo algo de verdad te afecta y sé que esa no es la razón por la que no quieres hablar conmigo. Te estás mintiendo a ti mismo y estás tratando de mentirme a _mí_.

_Demonios._

Incluso en un momento como este ella podía descubrir tan fácilmente cuando mentía. Realmente Luna le comprendía mejor que nadie. Es por esto que la situación no podía continuar.

—No sabes lo que dices. Lo que te digo es verdad, mi reputación me importa.

—Sé que sí, pero no estás siendo del todo honesto. Sucede algo más, por favor dime..

—Cree lo que quieras, lo que te digo es en serio, no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo haciendo lo que sea que hemos estado haciendo —Draco ahogó un suspiro —. Es hora de madurar.

Después de eso Luna no volvió a hablar, simplemente se le quedó mirando por un largo rato.

Ella lo conocía muy bien, mejor que nadie probablemente, por eso sabía que algo no cuadraba. Eso le decía su conciencia. Aun así otra parte de ella sabía muy bien que para la escuela ella era simplemente _Lunatica Lovegood_, era normal que las personas se alejaran de ella pensando que era rara.

Tal vez Draco simplemente decidió unirse a esas personas. Ya no sabía con certeza.

Esto le dio a Draco la oportunidad de reflexionar sobre todo. La mirada triste de Luna le estaba matando la conciencia. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Realmente quería esto? Estaba empezando a pensar que no era tan buena idea hasta que ella decidió hablar:

—Eso es triste —Respondió finalmente agachando la mirada.

—No vengas a decirme lo que es triste y lo que no. A mí me hace feliz mi posición, tú no podrías entenderlo, eres.. eres...

—Soy _Lunática_ Lovegood, una marginada dentro de esta escuela —Dijo Luna amargamente —. ¿Eso es lo que quieres decir?

Draco guardó silencio por un segundo, desapareciendo cualquier molestia que había sentido antes. No quería que ella estuviera triste, pero tampoco quería sentir lo que sentía; le daba demasiado _miedo_. No tenía otra opción si quería alejarse de Luna y librarse de todos estos sentimientos.

La respuesta fue dura.

—Sí… —Respondió él finalmente, sin verla a los ojos.

—Entonces… ¿Ya no me hablarás más?

—No, no puedo.

—Está bien. Puedes irte, sea cual sea tu razón... —Dijo Luna apartándose de él —. Siempre recuerdo a los que se van.

Esto no había salido como pensó.

Una parte de él deseaba por lo menos haber tenido una mejor excusa. ¿Como podía explicarle que hacía esto porque era lo mejor para los dos? Él era un cobarde en negación, y ella no se merecía eso.

Era un mal necesario, algo que tenía que hacer por el bien mayor, o al menos eso trataba de pensar. Ya no sabía nada, lo único que quedaba en él era un sentimiento de pena y culpa. No había forma de ir a atrás.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, después pudiera compensarlo todo.

—Lo siento —Murmuró Draco apenado.

Luna ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarlo.

—Sólo… Creí que eras mi amigo.

De repente recordó su primer encuentro, parecía que había pasado hace una eternidad. Aun recordaba cómo se habían encontrado en un salón abandonado, sin ninguna intención de ser amigos, mucho menos terminar enamorándose.

Ahora lo único que podía recordar era esa frase que le había dicho Luna y que había llevado consigo hasta ahora:

—Tú misma lo dijiste, ¿no? Nunca he tenido un verdadero amigo.

Y sin decir más, Draco se fue dejando a una desolada Luna Lovegood.

* * *

**NO ME MATEN**

**-le lanzan tomates-**

**LES DIJE QUE SE VENÍAN COSAS SAD**

**Creían que iba a ser tan fácil? Pues lamentablemente no, Draco viene de un hogar complicado que hace que no sea tan fácil meterse en una relación de este tipo. Se encuentra en negación por varias cosas: nunca ha estado enamorado, piensa que las relaciones son sólo para formar alianzas, le asusta haberse enamorado de la persona más excéntrica en la faz de la tierra, piensa que todos lo van a rechazar, y demás. El simplemente quiere seguir siendo amigos, nada más.**

**Draco no es valiente, a si que a mi parecer el reaccionaría de una forma cobarde al inicio, o sea alejándose. Pero como dije antes, esto no durará mucho. Mientras tanto, podrán ver que cerré por así decirlo este arco de Neville/Ginny con respecto al baile. A partir de ahora el foco serán Draco y Luna hasta el final.**

**Que hablando de Luna, el siguiente capitulo será su momento para brillar. Ella no se ha dado cuenta completamente de sus sentimientos por Draco, pero creo que es entendible, nunca ha tenido un amigo hombre, así que ella asocia todos sus sentimientos con amistad.**

**Por cierto, gracias por sus comentarios, follows y favorites! No saben lo feliz que me pongo cada vez que recibo uno!**

**GabiLime: Muchas gracias linda! Me hace muy feliz que te unas a la historia y que te guste! Luna y Draco son un amor **

**Vctor Black: gracias por tu comentario! espero que no te haya decepcionado, como puedes ver Draco no afrontó sus sentimientos, hizo exactamente lo contrario ahjskahsas peeero eso no durará por mucho, y te puedo asegurar que ni Luna ni Ginny se quedarán de brazos cruzados! Igual espero que te haya gustado.**

**Nos vemos!**


	9. Chapter 9

Apartarse de Luna era mucho más difícil de lo que Draco pudo haber imaginado.

Habían pasado unos pocos días desde que decidió cortar su ''relación'' con Luna Lovegood y siendo honestos, Draco se sentía completamente miserable. Ok no, tal vez exageraba, pero lo cierto es que se sentía peor que nunca.

Draco nunca había sido una persona muy emocional, por eso le extrañaba de sentir _tanto._ Eran demasiado para su cuerpo, parecía que las emociones le abrumaban más que nunca. No podía evitar preguntarse qué estaría haciendo la muchacha, se preguntaba si estaba bien. Incluso se preguntaba si sentía tan miserable como él.

Probablemente no. Conocía a Luna, sabía que era mejor que él.

Esto era patético. Simplemente se había acostumbrado a la presencia de la muchacha, mucho más de lo podía haber imaginado, por algo se había enamorado de ella. Ahora notaba su ausencia más que nunca. Era un poco injusto, simplemente habían sido amigos, ni se había permitido desarrollar sus sentimientos e igual estaba sufriendo como un pobre miserable.

¿Cómo se le llama al sufrir por un amor que nunca ocurrió?

Draco sacudió la cabeza, tratando de mantener la cabeza fría. Tenía que convencerse de que esto era lo mejor, cosa que no era fácil. Le gustaba pensar que su sufrimiento era momentáneo, que después pasaría y todo podría volver a ser como era antes. Tal vez incluso pudieran volver a ser amigos. Tal vez...

Todo esto pasó porque era un cobarde y no quería afrontar lo que sentía. ¿Pero qué más podía hacer? La otra opción significaba revelar sus sentimientos y ya podía imaginar cómo terminaría eso. Sus padres lo matarían, sus compañeros lo discriminarían y básicamente todo su vida se pondría de cabeza. Todo este mundo de posibilidades lo asustaba terriblemente y no era para menos, nunca había vivido este tipo de cosas.

Por todos los demonios, ni siquiera sabía si ella sentía lo mismo por él, el miedo al rechazo también lo abrumaba, aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Pero de todas formas eso jamás sería posible. Si llegaba a pasar Luna se convertiría sin duda en un blanco para los Slytherin, y no quería eso. Ya sea a distancia él quería su bienestar sobre cualquier cosa.

Diablos, ¿por qué nadie le había dicho que enamorarse era_ tan_ complicado?

Era momento de ir a clase.

El joven se encontraba caminando solo por el pasillo perdido en sus pensamientos cuando sintió una sensación caliente acercándose rápidamente.

—¡Cunfundus! —Escuchó gritar a lo lejos.

Draco apenas tuvo unos segundos para reaccionar y esquivar el hechizo, pero lo logró. Rápidamente alzó la mirada y se encontró con quién había lanzado el hechizo. Nada más y nada menos que Ginny Weasley, una MUY furiosa Ginny Weasley.

Draco había previsto que la pelirroja iba a tomar represalias contra él, a fin de cuentas había roto su promesa. ¿Pero acaso ella creía que él se iba a dejar intimidar tan fácilmente? Pues estaba muy equivocada.

—¿¡Cuál es tu maldito problema!? —Gritó furioso Draco viendo como Ginny se acercaba a él.

—¿Cuál es mi problema? ¿¡Cuál es mi problema!? ¡Dímelo tú! Te pedí una sola cosa Malfoy, ¡una sola! ¿Y sabes con que me encuentro!? A mi amiga sintiéndose completamente miserable por tu culpa! ¡Tu serpiente asquerosa!

—¡Pues resuélvelo! ¡Ese no es mi problema!

—¡Claro que lo es! —Respondió Ginny alzando su varita —. ¡Desmaius!

Draco bloqueó su hechizo por poco con un _Protego_. Demonios, hasta él podía reconocer que si alguien era una buena duelista en Hogwarts esa era Ginny. Esto no iba a ser fácil, pero lo iba a intentar.

Muy bien, era momento de ponerse serios. Si ella quería batalla, batalla le iba a dar. Draco alzó su varita y empezó a conjurar los mejores hechizos que conocía, la pelirroja no tardó en hacer lo mismo.

—¡Expelliarmus!

—¡Petrificus Totalus!

—¡Expulso!

—¡Bombarda!

—¡Flipendo!

—¡Incarcerous!

Los hechizos no paraban de salir disparados y el duelo se estaba poniendo cada vez más intenso. Las pocas personas que habían estado en el pasillo salieron corriendo apenas vieron el alboroto temiendo que alguno de los encantamientos los golpeara a ellos.

Pasaron los instantes y poco a poco empezaba a perder el control. Draco no lo había previsto, pero Ginny era rápida, _demasiado_ rápida. Sólo tenía pocos segundos para esquivar o bloquear los hechizos cuando la bruja lanzaba otros más. Tenía que hacer algo, prácticamente no le estaba dejando tiempo para respirar, si esto seguía así...

—¡Aquamenti! —Gritó Ginny, haciendo que un chorro de agua gigantesco saliera de su varita.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. Esta vez el hechizo le llegó de lleno. Ahora Draco estaba completamente empapado de la cabeza a los pies.

La ira empezó a correr por sus venas. Esto era demasiado humillante.

—¿¡Aquamenti!? ¿¡Quién demonios utiliza Aquamenti en un duelo, chiflada!?

—¡Pues yo! ¿¡Algún problema!? —Dijo Ginny alzando su varita para volver a disparar otro chorro de agua—. ¡Aquamenti!

—¡Impedimenta! —Respondió Draco rápidamente, bloqueando su hechizo.

—¡Flipendo!

—¡Protego! —Dijo Draco bloqueando el encantamiento y lanzando otro —. ¡Glacius!

Después de lanzar ese último hechizo el duelo se detuvo por instante.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, mientras sentían como el agotamiento crecía. No podían negarlo ya, estaban completamente cansados. Llevaban varios minutos peleando y eso les estaba pasando factura. Pero ninguno iba a rendirse.

Sin pensarlo, ambos levantaron sus varitas y gritaron al mismo tiempo: —¡EXPULSO!

Esta vez no hubo tiempo de esquivar o de reaccionar, ambos hechizos los golpearon de lleno en el pecho, haciendo que salieran disparados por el aire y cayeran al suelo estrepitosamente. Ninguno se levantó, sus cuerpos no daban para más.

_Dolor..._

Lo único que podía sentir Draco era dolor. Antes lo sentía en un sentido emocional pero ahora literalmente_ todo _su cuerpo dolía, y mucho. Por su parte, Ginny no estaba mucho mejor, el golpe le había lastimado el brazo y le dolía horriblemente, tampoco podía levantarse.

¿Como había terminado él en esta situación?

Ah, ya lo recordaba: su insufrible enamoramiento. Al parecer nunca obtendría un momento de tranquilidad. Una parte de él no podía negar que se merecía todo esto, aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta.

Draco se encontraba en el suelo sin saber qué hacer, si hacía o decía algo lo más probable fuese que Ginny le atacase nuevamente y no quería eso. Pero tampoco iba a disculparse o algo por el estilo, era demasiado orgulloso para eso.

Finalmente la pelirroja decidió romper el silencio.

—Juro que te voy matar —Murmuró Ginny sobándose el brazo y arrastrándose hacia donde estaba Draco.

—Pues no has hecho un buen trabajo, ¿sabes? —Respondió el burlándose a pesar del dolor —. Estoy adolorido, pero bastante vivo. Para tu _desgracia_.

La pelirroja no pareció prestarle atención a su comentario. Siguió arrastrándose hasta quedar finalmente frente a Draco. El joven Slytherin se tomó un rato para verla, al igual que él se veía cansada, y un poco furiosa también, lo cual era bastante entendible, pero sobre todo se veía triste. Confundida y triste.

Draco podía decir muchas cosas, pero no podía negar que Ginny se preocupaba por su amiga y lo demostraba en todo momento. A diferencia de él, que lo único que había hecho era causarle dolor a Luna. Una parte de él sentía envidia, él nunca tendría algo así, la única oportunidad que tuvo la destruyó apenas cortó su amistad con Luna.

Al final todo era _su_ culpa, así que no debía molestarse.

—Tú… Me prometiste que no la lastimarías. No entiendo, ¿qué pasó? Creí que tú... —Dijo Ginny mirándole seriamente, no parecía menos molesta, pero si más dispuesta a dialogar.

El joven agachó la mirada, sintiendo algo de vergüenza. No sólo su mente le torturaba constantemente respecto al asunto, ahora Ginny Weasley tenía que hacerlo también. ¿Es que nadie podía dejarlo tranquilo?

Lo hecho, hecho está. Y Draco tendría que cargar con las consecuencias.

—Ese fue tu gran error Weasley: confiar en mí de todas las personas. Luna y tú... Fueron unas completas tontas —Respondió tajantemente Draco.

Al decir esto Ginny se abalanzó encima de él y lo golpeó en la cara rompiéndole la nariz.

—No me vuelvas a decir tonta, ¡y mucho menos vuelvas a hablar así de Luna! Ese golpe es lo mínimo que mereces.

Antes de que Draco pudiera decir algo en su defensa, o siquiera sobarse la nariz, una voz familiar interrumpió el momento.

—¿Qué sucede aquí!?

_Oh no._

Esa voz la conocía muy bien, ambos la conocían muy bien. Draco se volteó lentamente para encontrarse con su peor su pesadilla. La profesora McGonagall en medio del pasillo los miraba a ambos, visiblemente furiosa. _Muy_ furiosa.

—¡Malfoy! ¡Weasley! ¿¡Me podrían explicar qué ha sucedido aquí!? —Preguntó la profesora señalando a su alrededor.

Enseguida ambos se levantaron del suelo.

No se habían dado cuenta, pero el pasillo estaba hecho un desastre. Tantos hechizos y encantamientos no habían hecho más que destrozar el lugar. Draco y Ginny no se veían mucho mejor honestamente, tenían varios moretones y se veían completamente destrozados. Eso sin contar que la nariz de Draco sangraba un poco por el golpe de Ginny.

Draco suspiró.

Realmente esto no podía ponerse peor.

* * *

_Detención._

_Por dos semanas._

_Con Ginny Weasley._

Draco quería que alguien lo matara.

Una vez que Madam Pomfrey le arregló la nariz el joven Slytherin se apresuró a entrar a su cuarto apenas llegó a la sala común. No quería que sus compañeros le preguntaran sobre su estado, mucho menos sobre su castigo o la pérdida de puntos. Quería tirarse en su cama y desaparecer, justo como había hecho los demás días.

Simplemente no quería hacer nada.

—¿Dónde rayos estabas? —Le preguntó Blaise apenas lo vió entrar.

—Ese no es tu problema, Blaise —Dijo Draco molesto y rodando los ojos.

Estaba de sobra decir que Draco tenía una malhumor insufrible desde hacía días y sus compañeros de casa eran los más afectados. Prácticamente no se lo podía decir nada al rubio sin que este reaccionara siendo pedante e insultara a los demás.

—¡Claro que lo es! Sobre todo si…—Respondió Blaise mientras miraba a Draco como si lo hubiera atropellado un camión —. Por Merlín, ¿qué rayos te pasó?

—Weasley menor me atacó en medio del pasillo —Respondió finalmente Draco.

—¿Ginny Weasley? ¿Por qué rayos te atacaría así sin más?

—Tal vez porque me lo merecía —Dijo Draco sin mirarlo a los ojos —. Tal vez porque hice algo que la hizo enojar.

Al escuchar esto Blaise se volteó a verlo muy alarmado. No era muy difícil adivinar la razón detrás de este pleito. Ginny tenía carácter, pero no atacaba a las personas sin un buen motivo. Sólo había una cosa que podía enfurecer tanto a la muchacha, sobre todo si se tenía en cuenta las amistades de la pelirroja.

—¿Qué hiciste? —Preguntó Blaise.

—Lo que tenía que hacer —Respondió Draco secamente sin querer hablar más.

Esas palabras fueron más que suficiente para confirmar lo que Blaise pensaba. Esto era increíble, sabía que Draco estaba pasando por una crisis, pero si Ginny llegó a atacarlo es porque realmente hizo algo malo. Realmente su amigo era un completo idiota.

—Ay no me digas, tú… —Dijo el Slytherin llevándose las manos a la cabeza —. No puede ser, ¿acaso estás demente? ¿Realmente dejaste llevar por ese tonto discurso sobre el deber? Draco, eres mejor que eso.

Enseguida el rubio empezó a enfurecer. No sólo tenía que lidiar con su constipación emocional, los ataques de Ginny y el nuevo castigo de Mcgonagall. Ahora también su compañero lo estaba regañando.

—¡No me digas quién soy Blaise! Lo sé mejor que nadie, soy un cobarde, un manipulador y un cínico. Por eso y más no debo estar al lado de Luna —Respondió Draco perdiendo el control de sí mismo —. ¡Estos sentimientos son una pérdida de tiempo! Así que hice lo que tenía que hacer: terminar mi amistad con ella. Por eso es que Weasley me atacó, sabía que buscaría venganza.

—Realmente no te entiendo Draco.

—No necesito que me entiendas.

—¿Y Luna? Sólo hablas sobre ti, ¿pero te has preguntado cómo está ella? ¡Se supone que eras su amigo!

Esto último hizo titubear al rubio, por mucho que odiara sus sentimientos aún se preocupaba por Luna, y eso se le notaba de lejos. Quería creer que estaría bien, que sólo serían unos días tristes y ya luego todo estaría mejor.

—Esto es lo mejor para ella, sé que estará bien. Es fuerte, mucho más que yo —Dijo Draco apartando la mirada, no muy seguro de lo que decía —. Si estuviéramos juntos de esa forma ella se convertiría en blanco de todos. Tal vez... Si todo esto pasa, podríamos volver a ser amigos, sólo amigos.

—¿Qué pase _qué_? ¿Qué te deje que gustar? Draco tienes sentimientos por ella, acéptalo. No arreglarás nada apartándote del mundo, mucho menos negando la realidad. Estás llevando todo muy lejos, tan sólo basta con mirarte para saber que no estás bien.

—Muy bien, acepto mis sentimientos, pero no haré nada al respecto —Respondió el cruzándose de brazos y negándose a escuchar más —. ¿Qué te parece?

El moreno tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no llevarse las manos a la cabeza de la frustración.

—Me parece que eres imposible.

—Muchas gracias, Blaise.

Blaise no sabía qué hacer. ¿Qué más podía decirle? Era obvio que Draco estaba en completa negación. No quería hablar con nadie y no quería hacer nada, eso sin contar su insufrible mal humor en estos días. Básicamente el joven se había encerrado en una burbuja, apartándose de la realidad que no quería aceptar.

Tenía que hacer algo.

Si Draco no quería aceptar la realidad y se iba a seguir perjudicando sólo tenía una opción: buscar ayuda externa. Sólo esperaba que no le saliera el tiro por la culata. Una parte de él realmente no podía creer que fuera a hacer esto, pero no soportaba ver como su compañero se comportaba como un completo idiota y destruía la vida de los demás.

Decidido, hablaría con Luna Lovegood.

* * *

Luna no podía seguirlo negando, se sentía completamente miserable.

Habían pasado unos pocos días desde que Draco decidió apartarla de su vida y lo cierto es que lo extrañaba, y mucho, más de lo que hubiera podido imaginar. Era curioso, una parte de ella le decía que no debía extrañarlo tanto, hacía meses ni siquiera se hablaban, pero lo cierto es que Draco se había vuelto parte de su vida diaria. Se había convertido en alguien que valoraba mucho.

Aun se preguntaba qué había pasado. Eso era lo que más le dolía a Luna, el no comprender las razones detrás de lo que sucedió. Sabía mejor que nadie que Draco le estaba mintiendo. Y Luna como buena Ravenclaw no soportaba no comprender nada. Era algo que no estaba en su naturaleza. ¿Por qué no podía ser honesto con ella? Desde hacía tiempo creía que el rubio le tenía la confianza suficiente para contarle de todo, pero veía que estaba equivocada.

Draco le estaba mintiendo y no sabía porque. ¿Por qué querría apartarla? ¿Por qué querría dejarle de hablar? Hasta entonces todo había estado bien. Eran buenos amigos, se veían todos los días y hablaban de temas triviales, nada más. Sólo eran pequeñas cosas que Luna apreciaba más que nada. ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal? Si así era le gustaría saberlo, así podría disculparse y hacer que todo volviera a la normalidad.

Sólo quería que todo regresara a la normalidad.

Este tipo de pensamientos eran los que surcaban su cabeza todos los días. Podía notar que Ginny estaba muy preocupada por ella, ¿pero qué más podía hacer? Estaba dando lo mejor de sí, pero sus emociones se le salían de las manos y eso se le notaba a veces.

Ese día Luna le preguntó a Ginny si podía acompañarla a la biblioteca para estudiar. Antes se reunía todas las tardes con Draco en el salón abandonado y se ponían al día con los apuntes, pero ya no podía siquiera acercarse a ese lugar.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo Luna —Respondió Ginny lastimosamente —Estoy castigada por dos semanas, tengo que ir todas las noches a limpiar los calderos en las mazmorras.

—¿Castigo? ¿Por qué?

—Bueno... Ya sabes cómo es mi carácter, alguien en los pasillos dijo algo insufrible sobre mí y mis seres queridos y no pude contenerme. Terminé en un duelo y Mcgonagall me cachó.

En parte era verdad, ¿no?

Obviamente Ginny no le iba a contar el _completo _motivo de su castigo, mucho menos le contaría que compartía detención con Draco Malfoy. Al menos no por ahora. No mientras su amiga aun estuviera sensible respecto al tema.

—No terminaste herida, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Luna preocupada —. Ginny, deberías tener más cuidado con los duelos.

—Lo sé, lo seeee —Respondió la pelirroja rodando los ojos —. Pero no te preocupes, pocas personas me pueden ganar en un duelo, lo sabes.

Luna rio un poco al escuchar esto, en parte sabía que era verdad. Ginny sabía defenderse por sí sola, mucha más que ella.

—Pobre de la persona que se enfrentó contigo entonces —Dijo Luna sonriendo.

—Eso sí podrías decirlo—Respondió Ginny cruzándose de brazos.

Después de aquella conversación la pelirroja se despidió rápidamente, alegando que tenía que apurarse o llegaría tarde a su detención.

Por su parte, Luna se quedó quieta por unos instantes. Ahora no tenía nadie con quien estudiar, lo cual no debería ser un gran problema, antes de Draco fuera su amigo estaba acostumbrada a estudiar sola, puesto que Ginny tenía otras cosas que hacer. _Aun así…_

En fin, no tenía más sentido pensarlo. Lo mejor era que se fuera de una vez a la biblioteca, poco a poco empezó a caminar hacia el lugar, dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos. Fue entonces cuando escuchó algo, era como si una voz la llamara a la distancia.

—¡Lovegood, espera!

Al escuchar aquello Luna decidió voltearse y… ¿Acaso ese era Blaise Zabini acercándose a ella? _¿__Acaso estaba soñando?_

—¡Lovegood! —Exclamó Blaise una vez logró alcanzara la muchacha —. Ufff, amm, disculpa si te asusté, pero es que parecías muy absorta en tus pensamientos y bueno… Hola.

Esto era _raro_. Incluso para Luna Lovegood. No era muy usual que las personas se le acercaran de esa forma a hablar, mucho menos estudiantes de Slytherin. Pero Blaise era uno de los pocos estudiantes de Slytherin que jamás había sido desagradable con ella.

La situación era sospechosa, pero podía darle una oportunidad.

—Hola Blaise, ¿sucede algo? —Dijo Luna de forma amable —. Es raro que me hables a mí. ¿Te preocupan los Dinkles en tu cabeza?

—Amm si, digo _no_, o sea sí sucede algo, pero no son los Dinkles —Respondió Blaise algo incómodo.

—¿Es algo preocupante?

—Se podría decir que sí.

—Pues soy todo oídos, puedes decirme —Dijo Luna sintiéndose curiosa por saber que le iba a decir Blaise.

—Amm, no sé por dónde comenzar honestamente… —Titubeó por un segundo el moreno —. Pero tiene que ver con Draco.

Al escuchar aquel nombre la mirada de Luna se ensombreció.

—Ah… No creo que pueda ayudarte mucho Blaise —Respondió tristemente Luna, perdiendo cualquier entusiasmo que había sentido —. Lo cierto es que Draco no ha vuelto a hablarme más desde hace unos días, no sé por qué, yo... Lo siento.

El moreno se sintió un poco mal al ver a Luna reaccionar de tal forma. No la conocía, de hecho esta era probablemente la primera vez que tenían una conversación formal, pero sabía que lo que sea que había hecho Draco le había afectado a la muchacha, se notaba fácilmente.

—No no, esa es exactamente la razón por la que te estoy hablando. Amm… Draco no está muy bien.

Luna frunció el ceño sin entender.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Mira. Sé que parecerá loco, pero lo cierto es que Draco ha estado insoportable todos estos días y sé que tiene que ver con lo que pasó entre ustedes dos. Lo que sea que hizo fue una estupidez, _lo sé_, pero él te extraña. Tienes que hablar con él y arreglar todo.

Lo único que pudo hacer la rubia fue fruncir el ceño más y más. Nunca había hablado con Blaise en su vida, así que todo esto era muy extraño. No sabía si confiar en él. Draco la había apartado de su vida y ahora venía Blaise para hacer todo más confuso.

—Eso no tiene sentido, él fue quien decidió dejar de ser mi amigo —Respondió Luna cruzándose de brazos.

—Ya sé que no tiene sentido. _Créeme_, lo sé mejor que nadie. Tengo que vivir con ese ermitaño y sinceramente me está volviendo loco —Dijo Blaise más para sí mismo que para Luna —. Pero Draco no ha vuelto a ser el mismo desde que pasó aquello, estoy seguro de que se arrepiente.

Luna se tomó unos instantes para recapacitar sobre lo que el moreno le decía. Una parte de ella se entusiasmaba por el simple hecho de pensar que Draco aun quería ser su amigo, pero otra parte (la parte lógica) dudaba completamente de aquello. Draco básicamente le había dicho que era una marginada y que se avergonzaba de estar con ella, anteponiendo su imagen sobre su amistad.

Y cada vez que recordaba aquello se ponía triste.

—Yo… Creo que te equivocas —Admitió tristemente la rubia —. El mismo lo dijo, todos en esta escuela piensan que soy _Lunatica_ Lovegood; él simplemente decidió unirse a los demás y apartarme. Eso es lo que hacen todos.

—Lovegood, eso no es verdad y lo sabes. Sé que eres una persona intuitiva y puedes notar cuando alguien es genuino. Por algo eres Ravenclaw. Dime, ¿no sentiste que algo estaba fuera de lugar cuando Draco te dijo aquello?

La rubia tenía que admitir que Blaise estaba en lo cierto. Lo que más la había herido era el hecho de no saber las razones detrás de todo. Porque estaba segura que Draco estaba mintiendo, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber cuándo algo lo afectaba de verdad y cuando no.

Lo que decía Blaise tenía algo de sentido.

—Sí, supongo que sí…

—Eso es porque él realmente no quería hacerlo. Se estaba mintiendo a sí mismo y aun lo sigue haciendo. Simplemente está siendo un idiota ocultándose bajo excusas aún más idiotas para apartarse del mundo y de ti.

—¿Entonces por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué decidió apartarme? Eso es lo que no entiendo.

Blaise titubeó por unos segundos, sin saber que responder. Había llegado hasta este punto para ayudar a Draco pero tampoco podía traicionar su confianza revelando sus sentimientos así como así. Además de que era algo que no le correspondía.

A veces lo mejor era callarse.

—Eso no puedo decírtelo. Lo siento, Lovegood —Respondió Blaise sintiéndose bastante incómodo —. Pero debes creerme.

—Podrás tener razón, pero… Pero no puedo hacer nada, él se aleja apenas me ve —Dijo Luna sintiéndose triste al recordar la situación —. Yo… No comprendo lo que pasó, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que no me quiere ver más.

Blaise se quedó mirando a la joven. Era increíble como su amigo podía ocultarse tan cobardemente cuando lo más interesante del asunto era lo _obvio_ que eran los sentimientos que tenían el uno por el otro. Draco realmente era un idiota. Se notaba que Luna lo quería más que nada. Era lamentable ver como estaban estos dos.

Era hora de acceder a su último recurso. Realmente a Blaise no le pagaban lo suficiente por hacer todo esto.

—Si no me crees entonces mira —Dijo Blaise metiendo la mano en su bolsillo y sacando un papel.

Lo que tenía Luna frente a si era una hoja fea y deteriorada, incluso parecía que había sido arrugada a propósito.

—¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó Luna.

—Sólo leelo.

Luna miró a Blaise sin estar muy segura de hacerle caso, pero finalmente agarró la hoja de papel y empezó a leer detenidamente lo que decía. Era una, una… ¿Una lista?

¿Por qué Blaise le estaba mostrando una lista?

—Si conoces a Draco tan bien como yo sabrás que esa es su letra.

Efectivamente, estaba en lo cierto. Esta era la letra de Draco.

Luna empezó a leer la lista, encontrándose con que cada punto anotado parecía ser una ventaja o una desventaja sobre ella, con una puntuación por debajo al estilo de las casas de Hogwarts. Esto era muy extraño, ahora entendía menos. ¿Por qué Draco escribiría algo así? No parecía algo que él haría.

_Luna es muy torpe_

_10 puntos menos_

_Luna es compasiva con todos_

_10 puntos más_

—Es una lista sobre mí… —Murmuró Luna lo suficientemente alto para que Blaise la escuchara —. ¿Por qué Draco haría una lista sobre mí?

—El muy idiota creyó que arrugándola yo no la encontraría. Ahora mira el último punto.

_Luna siempre me hace sentir mejor, siempre_

_300 puntos más._

Esto era, era, era… Luna ni siquiera sabía cómo sentirse.

Lo primero que hizo fue mirar la lista detenidamente una y otra vez. Draco no la odiaba, todo lo contrario, la quería y esta era su prueba. Algo había pasado que había alterado su juicio, eso era seguro, pero no la odiaba. Ese había sido hasta ahora su mayor temor.

La joven se llevó la hoja al pecho, sintiendo como sus emociones se salían de control. Sabía que Draco la valoraba de una u otra forma, pero confirmar que la apreciaba tanto como ella a él, la hacía muy feliz, demasiado feliz. Parecía que todo el sufrimiento que había sentido estos días se había esfumado en un simple instante.

_Draco la quería, no la odiaba. El realmente la apreciaba... _

Luna se preguntaba cómo un simple trozo de papel la podía poner tan feliz. Era algo que nunca había sentido, su pecho parecía estar a punto de explotar y sus mejillas ardían cada vez más.

Draco sabía y reconocía cada uno de sus defectos, pero no le importaba. Eso lo dejaba claro en su último punto. Lo más importante para él era el cómo se llevaban y lo que sentía por ella, y Luna podía decir lo mismo. Lo demás no importaba cuando estaban juntos, eso era más que suficiente.

Quería estar cerca de Draco, más cerca de lo que nunca había estado.

_Un momento..._

_Oh._

Tenía sentimientos por Draco… Ahora todo tenía sentido.

Las mejillas de la rubia se tiñeron de un fuerte color rojo, hasta Blaise pudo notarlo. Ya podía entender todo: el porqué le afectaba tanto, él porque se rehusaba a creer lo que sucedió, por qué lo extrañaba de esta forma. Todo lo que habían vivido la encaminó a este momento. La vida realmente era muy curiosa, ella no podía negarlo.

Luna sacudió rápidamente con la cabeza, este no era momento para dejarse llevar por lo que sea que sintiera. Lo único importante ahora era que Draco no la odiaba, todo lo contrario de hecho. Ella no era una persona ambiciosa ni nada por el estilo, lo único que quería era recuperar a su amigo, lo demás podría esperar. Había tiempo de sobra.

Blaise tenía razón, tenía que tratar de hacer algo. Al menos tenía que intentar.

—Yo… No sabía esto. No pensé…

—Estoy seguro de que Draco no quería que vieras esto, pero no podía seguir dejándolo pasar por alto. ¿Ahora ves lo que te digo?

Luna asintió rápidamente.

—Sí, ahora lo entiendo. Lo que sea que haya pasado se puede solucionar… Gracias Blaise, de verdad —Dijo Luna sonriéndole amablemente —. Realmente ha sido muy dulce de tu parte hacer esto.

—No tienes por qué agradecerme, créeme cuando te digo que una parte de mi lo hace solamente para salvarme el pellejo. No aguanto más su malhumor, tienes que hacer algo o lo terminaré matando yo mismo.

Luna rio un poco al escuchar esto.

—Me lo puedo imaginar —Comentó ella sonriéndole, se sentía mucho mejor —. Tienes razón, no puedo dejar esto así, pero… ¿Qué puedo hacer?

—Deben hablar.

—Ya lo he intentado y no ha salido muy bien.

—_No_, dije que deben hablar, pero no estoy diciendo que tú debas ser la primera en hacerlo —Aclaró Blaise señalando a Luna —. Draco es un cobarde y te evitará a toda costa, pero te aprecia bastante, así que tienes que hacer que cambie de opinión. Tienes que hacer que ese idiota te quiera hablar.

—Oh, entiendo... —Dijo Luna llenándose de claridad —. Creo que tengo una pequeña idea. ¿Podrías ayudarme?

—Sí porque no, cuenta conmigo.

Y así fue como todo comenzó.

* * *

Draco se encaminaba hacia las mazmorras, a pasar una divertida tarde limpiando calderos junto a Ginny Weasley.

Definitivamente esto no podía ponerse peor, aunque viéndole el lado positivo, al menos limpiando se distraería y dejaría de pensar en Luna. Eso si la pelirroja decidía quedarse callada de una vez por todas, lo cual dudaba mucho.

El rubio llegó al salón, el cual estaba hecho un completo desastre. Al parecer los de primer año habían hecho alguna poción asquerosa porque el salón simplemente apestaba a un montón de cosas. Lo primero que notó es que Ginny ya estaba en el lugar, al igual que la profesora Mcgonall.

Al ver que los dos ya estaban en el salón la profesora los regañó nuevamente por lo sucedido en la mañana y les confiscó sus varitas, alegando que se las devolvería apenas terminaran de limpiar el salón y los calderos.

—A ver si de esa forma aprenden a valorar la magia y deciden dejar de desperdiciarla en peleas bárbaras —Comentó la profesora encaminándose a la puerta —. Volveré en una hora, espero que esto quede impecable.

Dicho esto la profesora se marchó, dejándolos completamente solos.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que empezaran a matarse?

Draco estimaba que les tomaría al menos 10 minutos, así que con cuidado recogió la escoba y se puso en marcha. La pelirroja decidió hacer lo mismo, agarrando un trapo y pasándolo por las mesas. Después les tocaría limpiar los calderos. Si tenían suerte capaz terminaran en menos de una hora.

Si tenían suerte.

De esa forma pasaron los minutos en total silencio. Se podría decir que ambos habían hecho un buen trabajo.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Preguntó la pelirroja finalmente.

_Aquí vamos..._

—¿De qué hablas?

—Sabes de qué hablo. ¿Por qué la apartaste? ¿Por qué le dijiste todas esas cosas?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —Respondió secamente Draco.

Sabía que ese tipo de respuestas solo enfadaría más a la pelirroja. Pero no le importaba, no le debía nada a ella ni a nadie. Quería que lo dejaran tranquila, ella no sabía nada.

—Rompiste tu promesa.

—Fue tu error confiar en una promesa hecha por un Slytherin, sobre todo por mí.

—¿Por qué harías algo así? Hacía unos días eran los mejores amigos y ahora no puedes estar en el mismo pasillo que ella, lo he notado. Dijiste que la apreciabas, incluso llegué a creer que realmente la considerabas tu amiga —Respondió Ginny sintiéndose cada vez más frustrada.

Draco se quedó callado por unos instantes, luego los instantes se convirtieron en segundos y finalmente en minutos. No tenía por qué responderle a ella, no le debía nada. Pero una parte de él se sentía incomodo al ser acusado de tal forma, sobre todo porque la pelirroja hablaba sin saber. Podría ser un odioso, pero no soportaba que lo acusaran de no importarle Luna. Porque sabía muy bien que no era cierto.

Suponía que lo mejor era decir la verdad.

—...Lo hago.

—¿Qué?

—La aprecio Weasley, aun lo hago. Aunque no lo creas.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño al escuchar esto.

—¿Entonces por qué hiciste eso? No tiene sentido, ¿sabes cómo ha estado todos estos días por tu culpa? —Le acusó Ginny señalándolo con el dedo.

—Lo hice porque es lo mejor para ella, es lo mejor para los dos.

—¿Lo mejor para ella? ¿Y quién eres tú para decidir eso? No sabes nada, se supone que eras su amigo, yo… ¡Incluso creí que tenías sentimientos por ella! ¿Pero no podrías verdad? Una persona como tú no es capaz de sentir nada.

—No me digas de lo que soy o no capaz, Weasley —Respondió Draco sintiéndose cada vez más irritado.

Draco empezaba a darse cuenta de que hablar con Ginny era una completa pérdida de tiempo. De hecho, hablar con cualquier era una completa pérdida de tiempo. Simplemente nadie parecía entender.

—¡Entonces di la verdad! ¡Deja de ocultarte con excusas! Dices que la aprecias pero demuestras todo lo contrario. Se nota que realmente no te importa.

—Cállate.

—Nunca te ha importado, ¿¡no!?

—¡Me importa más que nadie en este mundo!

Ginny se detuvo por un instante.

Draco apartó la mirada.

Y finalmente ninguno de los dos supo que decir.

Draco no había querido admitirlo en voz alta, mucho menos frente a alguien como Ginny Weasley. Pero no había podido aguantarlo más. Luna era alguien que le importaba y nadie podía decirle lo contrario. La verdad si no se dice pesa, eso es algo que estaba descubriendo por las malas.

El rubio tragó saliva, ya está, lo había dicho. Así que no importaba que siguiera.

—Ella me importa más que nadie. Más de lo que puedes imaginar… —Dijo él finalmente tras ahogar un suspiro —. Si vas a hablar sin saber mejor _cállate._

—Entonces tú… —Dijo Ginny sorprendida mientras abría los ojos como platos. Una cosa era suponer que Draco sentía algo por Luna y otra cosa era que se lo confirmaran —. Ay, no puede ser.

_Jamás_ en su vida Draco imaginó que estaría hablando sobre sus sentimientos con Ginny Weasley.

Pero la vida ya le había demostrado una y otra vez que le gustaba la comedia y la tragedia. Todo acompañado de una pisca de ironía para adornar el postre.

Y al parecer su vida era la mayor tragicomedia de todas.

—Mira Weasley. Es porque me importa tanto que decidí que lo mejor era apartarme de ella antes de que esto se convirtiera en algo peor —Murmuró Draco lo suficientemente alto para que Ginny la escuchara —. Nada bueno podría salir de estos sentimientos, ni para ella ni para mí. Era lo mejor.

—Tú… Tú realmente estás demente. ¿Esa es _tu _excusa? —Preguntó Ginny sintiendose cada vez más frustrada —. ¿Vas a ocultarte como un cobarde y causarle sufrimiento a los demás mientras niegas todo?

—¿Y qué esperas que haga? Mis padres, mis compañeros, todo el mundo me odiaría y Luna se convertiría en el nuevo blanco de todos. ¿Acaso quieres eso?

—¿Y porque te debería importar lo que digan los demás? ¿Qué tiene Luna de malo? ¡Tan solo mira cómo te encuentras! Ni tú te crees que esa es la razón más importante.

—Primero, ella no tiene nada de malo, ¿entendido? Sólo… sólo somos muy diferentes supongo —Dijo Draco apartando la mirada, podía notar como su cara ardía —. Segundo, yo soy el del problema. Soy un Slytherin, por supuesto que me importa lo que piensen los demás.

—No, eres un idiota. Eso es lo que eres.

—Muchas gracias, Weasley.

—No, lo digo enserio. Eres un _idiota_. Dices que nada bueno puede salir de esos sentimientos, pero ni siquiera te has molestado en pensar darte una oportunidad con ella, ¿verdad? Podrías ser feliz, pero no lo intentas porque eres un cobarde. Te ocultas bajo la excusa de que lo haces por el bien de todos, pero yo no te veo bien a ti ni a Luna, de hecho los veo completamente miserables.

Draco abrió la boca para tratar de protestar pero no encontró palabras. Simplemente habían desparecido de su boca. No tenía defensa, sabía que lo que decía la pelirroja era verdad. Por mucho que le doliera y le pesara la conciencia. La verdad era amarga y fría, justo como la merecía.

La pelirroja no pensaba dejarlo hasta ahí, quería seguir diciendo todo lo que pensaba y no iba a quedarse callada.

— Y dices que Luna se convertiría en un blanco, ¿pero adivina qué? ¡ella ya lo es para muchas personas! —Exclamó Ginny haciéndose la falsamente sorprendida —. Así que felicidades, no has cambiado _nada_, sólo la has regresado a su antigua vida, y lo peor es que fue _tu_ decisión. Tu amistad era algo nuevo para ella y por mucho que odie admitirlo la hacía feliz... No tenías por qué destruir eso.

Draco se quedó herido, sorprendido e indignado, todo al mismo tiempo. Las palabras de Ginny habían sido como un balde de agua fría en su conciencia. La verdad en sus palabras lo había golpeado fuertemente. No sabía que pensar ni que sentir ya. Llevaba días cuestionándose a sí mismo si su decisión era correcta o no, trataba de autoconvencerse de que esto había sido lo mejor.

Pero cada día era más difícil que el anterior y estaba empezando a dudar.

Nunca se molestó en pensar que sería tener una relación con Luna. Estar con ella y quererla sin ocultarlo o negarlo como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Era un pensamiento que se había esforzado por negar con todas sus fuerzas, temiendo que fuera demasiado para él. Pero no lo era, en lo absoluto.

_Querer a Luna se sentía tan natural como respirar._

Pero él era un Malfoy, no podía retractarse de sus decisiones. Había sido cruel con Luna y la había apartado de su lado sin haberle dicho la verdad. Le había causado el mal y eso era algo que no se perdonaría.

—...Lo hecho, hecho está Weasley. No es algo que pueda cambiar —Respondió Draco amargamente.

—Sí, otra excusa más.

El rubio no tenía intención de llevarle la contraria, sabía que era verdad.

Después de aquello el silencio volvió a inundar el salón. Ginny había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir y Draco... Draco realmente no quería saber más nada del mundo si era honesto. Su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas, simplemente su conciencia y su sentido del deber estaban teniendo una pelea dentro de su cabeza.

Pero sin duda su conciencia estaba ganando.

—Malfoy. Si la quisieras de verdad no le harías esto, negándolo sólo te lastimas a ti mismo.

Por primera vez en todo el día Draco alzó la mirada y miró a la pelirroja a los ojos.

—Lo sé.

* * *

Era un nuevo día frio, muy frio.

—Lovegood, cuando dijiste que tenías una idea pensé que… Bueno, pensé que tenías un plan más elaborado, no sé, causarle celos, acosarlo, encerrarte con él en un closet. Ese tipo de cosas que pasan en las novelas —Dijo Blaise.

Básicamente era fin de semana y Blaise y Luna se encontraban juntos en Hogsmade. Desde aquel día que hablaron en el pasillo Luna dijo que tenía una idea. El moreno, siendo una buena persona, se había ofrecido para acompañar a la joven. A fin de cuentas había descubierto que no era tan malo como pensaba.

Seguía pensando que no le pagaban lo suficiente. Pero lo que no esperaba era llegar a Hogsmade y que Luna le revelara que su plan era tan... _Normal_.

—Oh... No realmente. Esas novelas son muy tontas y conozco a Draco, sé que nada de eso le gustaría. Saldría corriendo espantado —Respondió Luna como si fuera algo obvio.

—Lo de encerrarlos en un closet no me parece taaaan mala idea.

—Trataría de escapar apenas me vea —Aclaró Luna enseguida negando con la cabeza—. Eso sin contar que soy claustrofóbica. Y… y… y no quiero forzarlo a nada.

Al decir esto último la joven se sonrojó un poco. Aunque habían pasado unos días aún seguía pensando en lo de la carta y aun se preocupaba por Draco. Por eso no quería hacer algo como eso. Conocía muy bien que una de las cosas que más gustaba Draco de ella era que precisamente nunca lo forzaba a nada, sino que podía ser él mismo siempre. Eso era parte de su naturaleza y no pensaba cambiarlo.

—¿No quieres forzarlo? Lovegood estamos hablando de Draco, hay que_ forzarlo_ o sino no llegaremos a nada —Respondió Blaise sin comprender lo que Luna decia.

—No lo creo. Forzar a las personas nunca las ha llevado a nada bueno. Sobre todo a alguien como Draco.

Blaise solo pudo quedarse mirando a la rubia. No entendía nada de lo que hablaba, pero ella era de quien se había enamorado Draco y probablemente sabía lo que decía. Sólo le quedaba confiar. Aunque fuera de muy mala gana.

—No lo sé, aun sigo teniendo dudas con lo que dices... —Respondió Blaise cruzándose de brazos —. Tal vez él tenga razón en una cosa. Eres demasiado buena para tu propio bien.

—No lo digas como si fuera algo malo, ser bueno no se desperdicia nunca —Dijo Luna mirándole firmemente —. Creo… yo creo que sólo quiero hacerle recordar las pequeñas cosas. Cuando estábamos juntos siempre parecía sorprenderse cada vez que le enseñaba algo nuevo. Parecía un niño…

El moreno podía jurar que los ojos de la Ravenclaw brillaban cada vez que hablaba del rubio, sobre todo si lo asociaba con sus cosas soñadoras. No podía negar que era un poco raro para él, pero en fin, ese no era el punto.

—¿Entonces tu idea es hacerle recordar? ¿Nada más? ¿_Sólo _eso?

—Creo que lo que quiero es conmoverlo —Aclaró Luna mirando soñadoramente a su alrededor —. ¿Sabes? Conmoverse es una emoción muy linda y es algo que siempre hizo muy feliz a Draco, aunque no lo admitiera nunca.

Blaise suspiró.

—Realmente lo quieres, ¿no?

Al escuchar esto la rubia sólo pudo asentir mientras sentía que sus mejillas se volvían a teñir de un color rojo. Esto de sentir este tipo de emociones era totalmente nuevo para ella, su cuerpo la delataba fácilmente. Pero estaba bien, todo estaría bien.

—Si esto no hace que quiera hablar conmigo por lo menos sé que lo hará muy feliz, eso es más que suficiente para mí.

—Creo que mis oídos me traicionan ¿estás diciendo lo que estás diciendo? Lovegood… Se supone que estamos haciendo esto…

—_Lo sé _—Aclaró Luna apartando la mirada —. Los dos meses que Draco fue mi amigo fueron muy felices para mí. Pero tampoco puedo forzarlo a hacer algo que no quiera, por muy tonto que él se porte. Draco es inteligente y sé... Sé que sabrá reconocer la verdad. Sólo puedo ayudarlo a recordar, quiero creer que hay un poco de magia en recordar.

_Existe un poco de magia en recordar los buenos tiempos..._

Blaise se sorprendió un poco por las profundas palabras de la rubia.

—Ya veo porque eres Ravenclaw.

—Gracias Blaise —Respondió Luna sonriendo levemente —. No solo por el comentario, sino por acompañarme y ayudarme. Era algo que necesitaba…

—No hay de qué. Yo sólo espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo.

Sin decir más los dos se fueron caminando a hacer lo que iban a hacer.

Lo que no sabían es que Draco Malfoy los estaba viendo a la distancia.

* * *

**Hellouuu! **

**Como pueden ver Ginny no se quedó de brazos cruzados y le hizo ver la verdad a Draco a través de palabras y golpes, como toda buena Weasley. Poco a poco nuestro muchacho está viendo la verdad, ya le falta poco. Mientras tanto Blaise decidió buscar a Luna para tratar de solucionar todo y Luna... Bueno ella ya se dio cuenta de que quiere a Draco y hará algo al respecto (al fin!)**

**En fin, como siempre muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Siempre digo esto, pero la verdad sus opiniones siempre me conmueven y me hacen sonreír, no importa si son largos o cortos.**

_**Vctor Black: Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Me alegra muchísiiiimo que te haya gustado. Sé que desde hace rato estabas esperando una intervención de Ginny y aquí está :) Podrás ver que Ginny no escuchó la conversación como tal pero igual se enteró gracias a Luna y terminó pateandole el trasero a Draco, espero que eso te haya complacido jajaja. Un saludo! **_

_**wenn: Hola bella! Me alegro que te hayan gustado estos últimos capítulos, se que han estados un poco más dramáticos de lo normal jaja. Como podrás ver tanto Luna como Draco están en este proceso de descubrirse a si mismos, pero ya pasará :) En fin, siempre me hace feliz verte, muchos saludos!**_

**Ahora cuéntenme! Qué les pareció!? Nuestros muchachos están lidiando por si solos con sus complicados sentimientos, pero ya pronto eso acabará. Qué opinan? Cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida! No olviden dejar su comentario.**

**Nos vemos! Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

Draco se preguntaba cómo su vida había llegado a este punto.

Los días habían pasado y se podía decir que su estado mental era… Inestable. No importaba lo que hiciera, su conversación con Blaise y Ginny no habían hecho otra cosa que generarle dudas. Ahora su cabeza no paraba de darle vueltas al asunto, lo peor es que entre más lo pensaba peor se sentía respecto a su decisión.

Su decisión, su decisión, su decisión.

¿Cuánto había pasado ya desde que la había tomado? No lo sabía, su mente dudaba hasta de una fecha; se había convertido en alguien dudoso en todos los sentidos. Y su padre le había enseñado que no había peor cosa en el mundo que un hombre dudoso.

Trataba de distraerse, centrarse lo más posible en sus estudios y portarse como él Malfoy que debería ser; eso usualmente le funcionaba. Creía que así todo volvería a la normalidad.

Pero siempre volvía a pensar en Luna.

¿Que estaría haciendo? ¿Estaría bien?

¿Lo odiaría?

Probablemente, Luna había confiado en él como su amigo y él la había apartado sin siquiera explicarle la razón. Él también lo odiaría.

De hecho, una parte de él se preguntaba como Luna había permitido que fuera su amigo. Por supuesto, las personas seguro pensarían que Luna era afortunada por haber sido cercana a Draco, un muchacho sangre pura inteligente y popular, pero se equivocaban, era todo lo contrario.

_Él había sido el afortunado al volverse amigo de Luna._

Esa era la verdad y jamás podría negarlo. Los demás sólo eran muy ciegos para ver lo obvio. Lo peor es que no supo valorarlo en su momento.

En fin, ya no importaba.

Ella seguramente lo odiaba ahora. Era lo más lógico, pero Draco trataba de no pensar en eso. Se suponía que hizo esto por su bien y el de ella, esto no era nada en comparación con los problemas que surgirían si se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos. Sus compañeros, su familia, todos se pondrían en contra de Luna; eso sin contar que no sabía cómo ella reaccionaría ante esto.

Luna quería y necesitaba un amigo, nada más y nada menos, y ni siquiera eso lo pudo dar, tuvo que arruinarlo todo con su estúpido enamoramiento.

En ese momento Draco se encontraba caminando por Hogsmade. Sin darse cuenta ya era fin de semana y era momento de visitar nuevamente el pueblo. Una parte de él ni siquiera había querido salir, pero sabía muy bien que si no lo hacía su mente volvería a pensar en ese asunto que quería olvidar.

Así que optó por salir y distraerse un poco. Aunque honestamente nada era muy interesante, mucho menos estando solo.

Fue ahí cuando la vio.

Luna Lovegood. Su ex amiga y la persona que secretamente quería.

Se encontraba a sólo unos metros de distancia. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que la vio? Ya no recordaba. Pero se veía igual que siempre, usaba un suéter abrigado extremadamente colorido y unas botas que no combinaban en lo absoluto con sus grandes aretes.

Una parte de él quiso acercarse a ella y decirle que debía usar una bufanda, que no era bueno que fuera tan descuidada y que tenía suerte de que él cargara una extra. Pero se detuvo, eso no le incumbía ya.

Eso no fue lo único que le llamó la atención, Luna no estaba sola, alguien más la acompañaba.

Esa persona era… ¿Acaso era Blaise? ¿Qué hacía Blaise con Luna Lovegood de todas las personas?

¿Acaso se había vuelto loco? Nada tenía sentido. Todo esto era, era, era…

No espera, no le incumbía.

Draco sacudió la cabeza, lo que estaba viendo no dejaba de indignarle, mucho menos tenía sentido; pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Una parte de él ni siquiera quería preguntarse qué rayos hacía Blaise ahí. No es que pudiera hacer algo con la respuesta.

Así que sólo se quedó quieto a la distancia, observándolos.

Luna parecía hablar algo con Blaise, parecía entusiasmada. Por su parte Blaise la escuchaba atentamente. Ambos parecían estar concentrados, puesto que ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

Ella parecía feliz.

Luna parecía estar feliz sin _él_.

No parecía importarle su ausencia.

Eso le llegó como un golpe en el estómago.

Él había hecho todo esto por su cuenta, creyendo que era lo mejor para ambos. Que sus sentimientos sólo le traerían problemas y que al final todo pasaría. Y mírenlo ahora: solo, frustrado y molesto. Lo peor es que era todo su culpa. Su miseria era su responsabilidad. Mientras tanto Luna parecía feliz. De hecho, no parecía dolerle en absoluto su ausencia, hasta parecía que había conseguido un nuevo amigo.

Se sentía tan desechable...

Draco ahogó un amargo suspiro, tratando de contener todas sus emociones.

_Concéntrate_

_No sientas_

_No sientas_

Tal vez, si tan sólo hubiera prestado un poco más de atención, Draco hubiera notado como los ojos de Luna parecían más cansados, ya no tenían ese brillo natural de siempre. O tal vez hubiera notado que su sonrisa parecía forzada, al igual que sus gestos.

Pero su frustración no le permitió notarlo, él sólo quería irse de ahí.

Y eso hizo.

Sin decir nada, Draco se dio la vuelta y se fue sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Al llegar a su cuarto Draco no se sentía para nada mejor.

Su mente no paraba de hacerse preguntas.

¿Qué hacía Luna?

¿Qué planeaba Blaise?

¿Por qué Luna parecía tan... _feliz_?

Ginny Weasley le había dicho que había roto su promesa, que Luna se sentía miserable por su culpa. Pero no era así. La había visto, estaba más que feliz. Tal vez él sí tenía razón, tal vez esto si era lo mejor para ella.

Tener la razón nunca había sido tan amargo.

No debería importarle, ¿por qué rayos le importaba tanto?

Quería ser su amigo, quería regresar a lo que eran antes, se suponía que tenía que hacer lo posible para que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad. A un amigo no le importaría algo tan tonto como esto.

Justo antes de que Draco pudiera seguir reventándose la cabeza con preguntas Blaise entró a la habitación.

Sobra decir que en primera instancia el encuentro fue sumamente incómodo.

Draco ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo, simplemente agachó la mirada y siguió haciendo lo que sea que estuviera haciendo. Blaise, conociendo su mal humor, no notó nada extraño y prefirió quedarse callado.

No fue hasta varios minutos después que Blaise notó que algo extraño pasaba. Draco estaba inusualmente callado. De hecho, ni siquiera hacía nada. El joven Slytherin parecía estar estancado leyendo la misma página de un libro desde hacía media hora.

Fue en ese instante que Draco decidió romper al fin el incómodo silencio.

—¿Qué rayos hacías con Luna?

—¿A qué te refieres? —Respondió enseguida Blaise.

—No te hagas el tonto. Te vi en Hogsmade.

En ese momento todo cobró sentido para Blaise.

_Mierda._

En ningún momento se le pasó la posibilidad de que Draco los viera. Tenía que actuar tranquilo, realmente no había hecho nada malo. Lo único que hizo fue acompañar a Luna Lovegood por un rato y hablar con ella. Nada más.

No podían matarlo por eso, ¿verdad?

—Tranquilo, hombre. Sólo hablaba con ella, después de lo que hiciste lo menos que podía hacer era hablar con la pobre para ver cómo estaba y disculparme por tu pésima actitud en nombre de la humanidad.

Draco frunció el ceño al escuchar todo esto.

Honestamente le parecía pura basura.

—Muy gracioso Blaise. Pero Luna no necesita tu ayuda.

—Muy fácil para ti decirlo —Respondió Blaise cruzándose de brazos —. Tú fuiste el que causó todo. Además, ya no hablas con ella, no debería importarte lo que haga con su vida.

Enseguida Draco se sintió indignado.

Una cosa era que él dijera que no le importaba Luna y otra muy distinta era que se lo dijera alguien más.

—Claro que sí, ella me importa.

—¿Sí? —Dijo Blaise incrédulo —. Creí que me habías dicho lo contrario hace unos días.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero Blaise —Respondió Draco cruzándose de brazos —. El del problema soy yo, Luna no tiene la culpa de nada. Más vale que no le causes problemas con lo que sea que estés haciendo, o si no…

—¿O si no _qué_?

En ese momento Draco no pudo hacer más nada que mirarlo fijamente.

¿Qué podía decirle? Lo que decía Blaise era cierto. No tenía ningún derecho a pelearle por estas situaciones. Había renunciado a ese derecho en el momento en que apartó a Luna de su vida. Pero eso era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Siempre trataría de cuidarla, sentía que tenía una deuda con ella.

Antes de que pudiera seguir pensando Blaise lo trajo de regreso a la realidad.

—Mira relájate, nada le pasará a tu querida no-amiga. Así que quédate tranquilo, ¿quieres? Cada día estás más insoportable.

—No me digas que hacer —Respondió enseguida Draco apartando la mirada —. Y lo que dije respecto a Luna es enserio.

Blaise rodó los ojos.

Apreciaba a su compañero, pero realmente a veces era un insoportable.

—Bien, lo tendré anotado.

Al parecer lo que dijo resultó ser suficiente para Draco, puesto que no volvió a hablar más.

De esta forma ambos volvieron a caer en el silencio.

Blaise no se atrevía a hablar por miedo a desatar las emociones de Draco y Draco… Bueno, su estado emocional no era el mejor para conversar en esos momentos. Así que lo mejor era que ambos callaran.

O al menos eso hicieron por un rato hasta que el muchacho volvió a hablar.

—¿Luna estaba bien?

—¿Ah? —Dijo Blaise siendo agarrado por sorpresa con la pregunta.

—Pregunté que si Luna estaba bien…

El joven moreno tardó unos segundos en procesar la pregunta, pero finalmente pudo reaccionar. Trató de hacerlo de la forma más natural posible, pero lo cierto es que era algo incómodo.

—Oh, sí. Ella está… Bien. Supongo.

—Ya veo —Dijo Draco asintiendo sin mirar al moreno —. Eso es lo que importa.

Blaise meditó unos instantes. ¿Debería callarse o aprovechar la oportunidad de que Draco estaba sensible para tratar de hacer algo?

Bueno, no perdía nada intentándolo.

—Ella te extraña, ¿sabes?

—Me imagino que sí.

—Lo digo en serio —Dijo Blaise recalcando su punto.

—Pues no pareciera —Respondió Draco amargamente —. De hecho, la vi bastante feliz sin mí.

Enseguida Blaise ato cabos con el asunto. Demonios_,_ lo que menos necesitaba ahora era que el rubio se alterara por lo que había visto.

—Draco, eso no es...

—A la próxima deberías decirle que no sea tan imprudente —Dijo el rubio tajantemente sin siquiera mirar a su compañero —. Hacía mucho frío hoy y apenas estaba abrigada, si algo le pasa sería tu responsabilidad.

Blaise no pudo evitar sentir como la frustración corría por sus venas. Aun hablando de ella Draco se las ingeniaba para cambiar el tema y evitar todo.

—Eso podrías decírselo tú mismo ¿sabes? Y gracias por ignorar mi punto.

—Sabes que no puedo Blaise.

—Ya —Dijo Blaise mirando a Draco directamente —. ¿No puedes o no quieres?

—Ya no importa.

—Por Merlín, Draco —Respondió Blaise rechinando los dientes —. Realmente no entiendo como Luna podría estar con alguien tan terco como tú.

La mirada del rubio se ensombreció al escuchar esto.

Enseguida el moreno se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata. No debía decir algo como eso, no a alguien tan emocionalmente inestable como Draco.

Blaise esperó una respuesta prepotente, pero no llegó nunca. Draco sólo se limitó a asentir con amargura.

—Sí, pues yo tampoco —Respondió finalmente el rubio.

—Espera, no me refería a eso.

Draco no quería escuchar más.

Estaba _harto._

Harto de Blaise. Harto de Ginny.

Harto de Luna.

Y sobre todo, harto de sus sentimientos.

—Lo sé, sólo… Déjame en paz.

Blaise decidió que lo mejor era no forzar más el tema.

—Bien.

* * *

Draco sabía que algo estaba pasando.

Las cosas no habían cambiado mucho desde su pelea con Blaise. De hecho, no habían cambiado en lo absoluto, su vida estaba en una especie de estado automático. Sin pena ni gloria, sólo se limitaba a hacer lo que tenía que hacer y ya.

Pero eso no significaba que Draco no notara lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Blaise ocultaba algo, Luna también ocultaba algo.

Draco no era ningún tonto.

Todo comenzó aquel día en que Draco los vio en Hogsmade. Desde aquel día el rubio empezó a notar pequeñas cosas, como Blaise llegaba más tarde a su cuarto o como Luna parecía más cansada. No podía ser una coincidencia, ambos debían estar haciendo algo juntos.

Y eso lo volvía loco.

Completamente loco.

¿Celos? No exactamente. No podía negar que se sentía herido con la idea de que Luna lo reemplazara tan fácilmente con alguien más, pero algo en su mente le decía que eso no estaba sucediendo.

Simplemente sentía que algo estaba mal.

Conocía a Luna y sabía que era una persona que se metía en problemas fácilmente. Una parte de él no podía evitar pensar que todo esto era un plan de Blaise para causarle problemas a la muchacha.

Así que empezó a investigar.

No era algo que lo enorgulleciera, pero no le importaba. Nadie lo notaba, lo hacía en secreto. Simplemente tenía que estar atento y prestar atención a su alrededor, si de algo estaba orgulloso Draco era de su perspicacia.

Le tomó un tiempo, pero finalmente pudo notar algo: Luna estaba yendo al salón abandonado, a veces acompañada por Blaise pero en su mayoría sola.

Draco ahogó un suspiro.

Aquel lugar… No lo había vuelto a visitar desde el día que apartó a Luna de su vida. No había querido. Resultaba demasiado incómodo, vergonzoso y doloroso; no le traería nada más que recuerdos molestos.

Tenía entendido que Luna tampoco había vuelto al salón, seguramente por las mismas razones que él.

Pero al parecer eso había cambiado. Lo había visto con sus propios ojos, Luna entraba a una hora en específico y salía a una hora en específico, siempre con un aura de cansancio a su alrededor.

Muy bien, si quería descubrir qué rayos estaba pasando tenía que tomar acciones.

Volvería al salón abandonado ese mismo día.

* * *

Draco se encontraba frente a la puerta del salón abandonado.

El plan era sencillo: entrar, averiguar qué pasaba y salir de ahí lo antes posible. No tenía por qué tener complicaciones; así que armó de valor y entró al salón.

El joven no pudo negar que sintió un revoltijo de emociones al entrar. Habían pasado días, semanas tal vez, desde la última vez que había pisado este lugar. Pero nada había cambiado, todo seguía igual excepto por sus miserables circunstancias.

Luna podía llegar en cualquier momento, así que no tenía tiempo que perder, rápidamente empezó a mirar a su alrededor hasta que finalmente encontró lo que estaba buscando. A lo lejos en una mesa se podía distinguir un desastre de hojas regadas.

Draco se acercó lentamente hasta que finalmente pudo distinguir que las hojas eran dibujos.

Los dibujos mostraban distintas cosas. Algunos eran de Luna sonriendo, otros de Draco hablando, incluso algunos eran de momentos específicos que habían vivido, como ese día que sacaron a pasear a Pocchi juntos en Hogsmade. Cada dibujo era único y especial a su manera pero todos tenían algo en común: los retrataban a ambos.

Draco reconocía que la técnica de Luna había mejorado muchísimo, se notaba en los trazos. Pero lo más resaltante no era eso. De hecho, lo que más le llamó la atención es que los dibujos no eran algo cualquiera, eran especiales. Los dibujos se movían recreando una escena, justo como las fotografías; simplemente tenían vida.

Dibujos que se movían, era realmente increíble. Nunca había visto algo como esto antes.

En medio de todas las hojas había un dibujo en específico que parecía estar apartado de los demás. No parecía muy importante, pero Draco notó como la hoja parecía tener varios lápices y plumones a su alrededor, como si hubiera sido la obra principal en la que Luna había trabajado.

Draco se acercó y agarró la hoja con la intención de ver el dibujo. Lamentablemente no pudo seguir observando porque en ese momento entró al salón la persona que más y menos quería ver:

Luna Lovegood.

El tiempo se detuvo por lo que pareció ser una eternidad.

Ambos se quedaron mirando con una mezcla de sorpresa y nerviosismo, había pasado tanto desde la última vez que hablaron. ¿Qué podía decir?

Finalmente Luna fue quién rompió el silencio.

—¿Draco?

—Lovegood —Respondió él sin saber qué más decir.

—Estás aquí —Dijo ella algo sorprendida.

Luna parecía algo nerviosa, incómoda incluso. Como si la persona que tenía enfrente ya no era aquel amigo con el que compartió tantas veces.

Era la primera vez que Draco veía a Luna actuar de esa forma.

—No había venido en mucho tiempo.

—Yo tampoco…—Murmuró Luna aún sin fijar sus ojos en él—. No… No esperaba verte.

No sonaba desagradable, tampoco molesta; simplemente decía la verdad. La joven le miraba como si no creyese lo que veían sus ojos. Había pasado todo este tiempo tratando de acercarse a Draco y ahora que lo tenía al frente no sabía qué hacer.

Lo cierto es que sentía algo cohibida.

—Sólo iba de paso, ni siquiera sé porque lo hice —Respondió Draco algo incómodo viendo que la muchacha no reaccionaba —. No debería estar aquí.

Por primera vez desde que llegó la joven le miró detenidamente a los ojos, justo como solía hacer antes.

Era curioso, sus ojos parecían expresar todo y a la vez nada.

—Entiendo —Dijo Luna asintiendo lentamente —... Si quieres podría irme.

_¿Tienes algo que decirme?_

_¿Si tanto me extrañas porque no me dices que me quede?_

—No, no te preocupes. Puedes quedarte, ya yo me iba.

—Tienes algo en la mano —Dijo Luna señalando a Draco.

Enseguida Draco sintió su cara arder.

Había olvidado por completo que estaba revisando los dibujos de Luna, se suponía que todo su plan giraba en torno a averiguar lo que pasaba y salir sin ser descubierto. Ni siquiera eso pudo hacer.

Los dibujos, no podía obviarlos. Lo habían encontrado con las manos en la masa.

—Ah, creo que esto es tuyo —Respondió él tratando de disimular su vergüenza —. No lo había visto antes, ¿has… Has vuelto a dibujar?

La pregunta agarró a Luna por sorpresa, aunque sólo por unos segundos. Enseguida su expresión volvió a la normalidad.

—Ah sí —Dijo ella mirando sus propias obras de arte —, desde que me inspiraste aquel día he tratado de volver a hacerlo, poco a poco, no es tan fácil como antes pero…

—Es increíble.

Lo dijo antes de que siquiera pudiera pensarlo.

Aun así no se arrepentía. No sabía que había hecho Luna o siquiera como lo había logrado, pero estos dibujos, esta técnica... No importaba que no hablaran, la verdad es que estaba maravillado con lo que había visto.

Ella se le quedó mirando por un segundos, pero finalmente sonrió.

Sonrió justo como en los viejos tiempos.

De repente toda la incomodidad que había en el ambiente desapareció. Por un instante todo parecía volver a la normalidad.

—Gracias —Dijo ella.

Este era el momento.

Podía cortar el tema y dejarlo todo ahí. No tenía que pasar a mayores, podría irse si quisiera, eso sería lo mejor, no tenía por qué seguir hablando. Pero una parte de él se negaba a hacerlo, no quería apartarse.

_Sólo un poco más._

—¿Cómo lo haces? —Insistió Draco queriendo saber más sobre el tema —. Que los dibujos se muevan digo. Las fotografías se mueven, claro, pero nunca lo había visto en dibujos, es nuevo…

—Oh, lo aprendí de un artista muggle, se llamaba Walt Disney.

Luna se detuvo unos segundo, esperando algún tipo de señal para seguir hablando. En tiempos anteriores ni siquiera lo hubiera pensado, pero ahora estaba dudosa de hablar y arruinarlo todo como la vez anterior.

La expresión de confusión de Draco debió ser muy obvia, porque la joven tomó esto como una confirmación para continuar con la conversación.

—El hombre hacía algo llamado animación —Continuó Luna al ver que Draco quería seguir escuchando —. Es una técnica muggle muy interesante. Básicamente dibujaba un personaje moviéndose segundo por segundo. Al juntar los dibujos parecía que el personaje se movía solo, como…

—Como una ilusión a la vida —Completó Draco.

Luna sonrió levemente, sólo un poco. Lo suficiente para que Draco lo notara.

—Si, exacto. Incluso llegó a hacer películas muggle con esa técnica. Vi una hace poco y no pude evitar intentarlo, tuve que practicar varios hechizos pero pude crear un encantamiento que juntara los dibujos en secuencia.

El joven le miró genuinamente sorprendido.

Habían dejado de hablar hacía poco y Luna ya se las había ingeniado para crear algo totalmente nuevo sin su ayuda. Siempre había sabido que la joven era excelente en encantamientos, pero no hasta qué punto.

—¿Creaste todo un encantamiento nuevo gracias a una película muggle?

—Yo… No perdía nada intentándolo, pensé que sería una buena forma de guardar los recuerdos, ya que nunca quedaron fotos…

—Realmente eres sorprendente, digo… Tus dibujos son sorprendentes, esta técnica es… Me alegro que no dejaras de dibujar.

—No podía dejarlo, es lo único que me quedaba.

_Auch_.

De repente Draco recordó todo otra vez.

La razón por la que estaban distanciados.

Sólo llevaba unos segundos con ella y ya estaba perdiendo la compostura otra vez.

Tenía que escapar de ahí, rápido.

—Yo… Creo que debería irme —Respondió Draco tratando de esquivar la situación —. Pero antes toma... Esto es tuyo.

Fue entonces que Draco extendió el dibujo con la intención de regresárselo a Luna, pero la joven negó con la cabeza.

—Puedes quedártelo, yo… Lo estaba haciendo para ti.

—¿Para mí?

Ella asintió firmemente, parecía mucho más segura de sí misma ahora.

—Mis manos actuaron por su cuenta supongo. Casi es navidad, me voy a ir a casa, y sólo… Sólo quería recordar… Terminé haciendo esto antes de que me diera cuenta —Dijo Luna mordiéndose levemente el labio —. Ahora entiendo que era porque quería que lo tuvieras. Planeaba dártelo con ayuda de Blaise en navidad, no está del todo terminado pero… Quédatelo.

Draco no sabía cómo sentirse.

Indignado, confundido e incómodo. Esas eran las primeras emociones que venían a su mente en aquel momento. Aquello no tenía sentido, incluso en una situación como esta Luna lograba sacar lo mejor de sí para hacer algo por él, incluso después de lo que hizo.

Luna era simplemente demasiado buena para él.

—¿Cómo puedes darme algo después de lo que te hice? No lo entiendo, no lo merezco.

—Draco, fuiste mi primer amigo en mucho tiempo, eso fue más que suficiente para mí… Quería hacer algo.

—Luna… Eso no es justo para ti —Dijo Draco sintiéndose incómodo.

—Tal vez no, pero no pude evitar hacerlo —Reconoció Luna suspirando —. Aunque todo terminara mal los recuerdos de este salón no los cambiaría por nada. No quería olvidarlo y tampoco quería que lo olvidaras.

_Tampoco cambiaría esos recuerdos por nada en el mundo._

_No podría hacerlo ni aunque quisiera_

—Luna…

—No tienes que decir nada —Respondió Luna rápidamente —. Gracias.

—¿Gracias? —Preguntó Draco confundido nuevamente.

—Por haber sido mi amigo y por llamarme por mi nombre, no lo habías hecho desde…

—Desde el día que te grité —Dijo Draco, sintiéndose algo incómodo al recordar aquello.

—Sí.

_Yo soy quién debería darte las gracias…_

—No deberías agradecer por esas cosas. Son tontas.

—Tal vez no debería —Admitió Luna encogiéndose de hombros —. Pero quiero y puedo hacerlo. Gracias… De verdad. Quédate con el dibujo.

—Está bien.

Después de eso ninguno se atrevió a hablar.

Sólo quedó un silencio incómodo, _muy_ incómodo.

—Creo que debo irme, Ginny debe estarme esperando —Respondió Luna después de un rato.

—Luna, espera.

Enseguida la joven se volteó a verlo.

—¿Si?

_Te quiero más que a nadie en este mundo_

_Te quiero y no es justo que seas tan fácil de querer_

_Te quiero y nunca había sentido algo así antes_

_Te quiero y eso no lo entiendo_

_Te quiero y no sé cómo lidiar con eso_

_Ayuda, necesito ayuda_

_¿Qué hago? ¿Y si? ¿Y si...?_

No.

No podía tomar una decisión así. No con la cabeza tan revuelta.

Le daba demasiado miedo.

Ese era su problema.

—Nada… —Respondió finalmente él.

—Ya… —Dijo Luna asintiendo sin atreverse a hablar más —. Feliz casi navidad, Draco.

El joven apartó la mirada, sólo pudo sonreír tristemente.

—Feliz casi navidad, Luna.

* * *

Draco llegó a su habitación y se tiró a la cama sintiéndose completamente derrotado.

Absolutamente _todo_ había salido mal, no sólo había sido descubierto por Luna con las manos en la masa, sino que sus sentimientos estaban más revueltos que nunca gracias a su conversación.

¿Lo peor de todo? Que aún tenía el dichoso dibujo en la mano. Ni siquiera se había molestado en verlo, estaba demasiado constipado para eso.

Draco suspiró amargamente, después de tanto esfuerzo lo menos que podía hacer era echarle un vistazo al dibujo. A fin de cuentas era un regalo de ella y se había metido en problemas tratando de buscarlo, así que sin más decidió verlo por fin.

El joven se tomó unos instantes para apreciar la obra.

El dibujo mostraba a Draco y Luna. Ambos parecían estar caminando por un bosque oscuro, Draco alumbraba el camino con su varita mientras Luna iba a su lado. De repente la joven se tropezaba con algo, pero él la sujetaba para que no cayera al suelo.

En el dibujo Draco parece preguntar por el estado de Luna. Al ver que todo estaba bien el joven señala las estrellas con su varita y dice algo que ella escucha atentamente. Luna le sonríe por unos segundos y entonces ambos siguen caminando. Esta vez con la diferencia de que Draco sujeta a Luna de la mano para ayudarla.

—_¿Estás bien? Ya es la tercera vez que te tropiezas —Dijo Draco._

—_Sí, estoy bien —Respondió ella —. Es la oscuridad, la luz de mi varita no es suficiente para ver._

—_Ven, te ayudaré. Mantente cerca de mí y mira a tu alrededor._

Draco no supo cuánto tiempo se quedó viendo el dibujo embobado.

La ilustración era tan realista, hasta parecía real, era como si estuviera viendo una película. Realmente tenía vida.

Aun recordaba ese día perfectamente...

_Todo comenzó por el deseo de Luna de ver una de sus criaturas mágicas y Draco como buena persona decidió acompañarla._

_Sin saberlo terminaron adentrándose en las profundidades del bosque, mucho más allá de donde era permitido, ni siquiera Luna había llegado tan lejos antes. Todo esto sumado a lo absortos que estaban hizo que se perdieran completamente y que la noche los alcanzara._

_Estaban perdidos, pero Draco logró sacarlos de ahí de la forma más inesperada: viendo las estrellas._

_En un punto del trayecto el joven se quedó mirando el cielo hasta que finalmente reconoció lo que buscaba: la constelación del arquero. Draco explicó cómo su arco siempre apuntaba al norte, así que sólo tenían que caminar en cierta dirección y pronto llegarían al castillo._

_El trayecto fue largo y molesto, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la oscuridad del bosque. Luna se tropezaba a cada rato con alguna cosa por la falta de visibilidad. En un punto Draco tuvo que sujetar su mano con tal de que pudiera guiarse mejor, la luz de sus varitas no era suficiente._

_El joven trató de no prestarle atención a la electricidad que sintió al agarrar la mano de Luna, lo importante era seguir caminando._

_Finalmente, llegaron sanos y salvos a las inmediaciones del castillo._

—_Nunca más Lovegood._

—_Draco..._

—_Lo digo en serio. Casi terminamos perdidos, ¡perdidos! Tienes suerte de que reconociera la constelación del arquero o sino quien sabe dónde estaríamos ahora._

_Luna no pudo hacer más que agachar la cabeza al escuchar el regaño, sabía que en parte sí era su culpa. _

_Aun así sentía que no todo fue taaan malo. De hecho, la había pasado bien; perderse en el bosque no era tan malo si al menos ibas acompañado._

_Ahora sólo tenía una cosa en mente. Pocas veces el rubio hablaba de sí mismo o de lo que le gustaba, pero ahora acababa de revelar algo. No cualquiera sabía guiarse en medio de la noche con constelaciones y estrellas._

—_La constelación del arquero guía a los viajeros con su arco… —Dijo Luna mientras su expresión se llenaba de claridad —. Vaya, no sabía que te gustaba la astronomía Draco._

_El rubio apartó la mirada sintiéndose un poco incómodo. _

_Siempre le había gustado todo lo relacionado con el cielo y las estrellas, era un pequeño pasatiempo suyo. No por nada los nombres en su familia se escogian en base a constelaciones. _

—_Sólo es un hobbie, no es algo que grite a los cuatro vientos —Dijo Draco como si nada —. Mi padre dice que no es algo útil para la vida diaria. _

—_No me parece. De no ser por tus conocimientos nos habríamos perdido._

—_Lo cual me recuerda; última vez que hacemos algo como esto, Lovegood. Nunca más. Ni siquiera sé cómo lograste convencerme para acompañarte._

—_Yo sólo quería ver a las selkies… —Murmuró Luna._

—_Y ese deseo nos llevó a estar perdidos en lo más profundo del bosque en medio de la noche —Recalcó nuevamente Draco._

—_A mí me pareció divertido, fue como una expedición._

—_Claro, porque ninguna otra persona te habría seguido en una aventura tan increíble como la búsqueda de unas selkies hasta el final de la noche, ¿no?_

—_Supongo que eso es cierto —Admitió Luna después de meditarlo —; eres realmente alguien muy particular Draco._

_Él no pudo evitar soltar una risotada al escuchar eso._

—_No puedo creerlo, Luna Lovegood de todas las personas me está diciendo a mí particular —Dijo él señalándose a sí mismo dramáticamente —. El mundo debe estar por acabarse, ¿es esto un sueño?_

—_No lo decía en un mal sentido —Respondió ella cruzándose de brazos —. Fue agradable salir acompañada al menos una vez. No fue tan malo para ti, ¿verdad?_

_El joven se detuvo al escuchar la pregunta._

_No tenía que pensarlo mucho, la respuesta era clara._

—_No, realmente no —Dijo Draco finalmente —. Venga vámonos, ya es tarde._

Draco no supo cuánto tiempo se quedó mirando el dibujo.

Tenía tantos recuerdos que quería olvidar, tantas cosas que quería negar; pero ya no podía hacerlo. Simplemente el dibujo había destapado un montón de recuerdos que tanto se había esforzado por olvidar.

El dibujo era precioso, no podía negarlo, y más importante aún, demostraba que Luna no lo había olvidado, lo extrañaba. Ahora lo tenía completamente claro.

Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que el dibujo tenía algo escrito en la parte de atrás. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Un mensaje para él? No tardó en voltear la hoja y ver que efectivamente Luna había escrito un mensaje, reconocía esa letra mejor que nadie.

El mensaje era corto y sencillo, pero fue más que suficiente para llegar al corazón de Draco.

_Los recuerdos son los que unen los corazones._

_Por eso siempre seremos amigos._

_Feliz navidad, Draco._

_Con amor, Luna Lovegood._

Los recuerdos unían los corazones.

Los recuerdos...

Todo esto; su conversación con Luna, los dibujos… Todo esto había servido para refrescarle todos los recuerdos que tanto había querido olvidar.

Ahora entendía todo.

No importaba lo que hiciera, no podía negar su realidad. Apartar a Luna y suprimir sus emociones no servía de nada. Blaise tenía razón. Era una batalla perdida desde el momento en que todo empezó.

Porque los recuerdos unían a las personas y él no cambiaría esos recuerdos por nada.

Los momentos que había vivido con Luna eran especiales y siempre estarían guardados en su memoria, quisiera o no. Ambos estarían unidos a través de los recuerdos, eso era un lazo que no podía romper.

Realmente extrañaba a Luna, _muchísimo_.

Todo este tiempo había tratado de reprimir sus emociones, asustado de un posible futuro que ni siquiera se permitió vivir. Todo con la excusa de que era por un bien mayor, que al final todo pasaría.

Pero ahora entendía que lo que lo detenía realmente era el miedo.

Miedo al rechazo de sus padres, sus compañeros, su comunidad y sobre todo miedo al rechazo de Luna.

Nunca había sentido nada por nadie, así que era lógico que tuviera miedo. ¿Qué se hacía cuando tenías sentimientos por alguien? ¿Y si ella no sentía lo mismo? ¿Y si lo rechazaba? ¿Y si lo apartaba de su vida tal como había hecho él?

No, Luna no era así. Si de algo estaba seguro es de que ella era una persona extraordinaria en todos los sentidos y de que lo extrañaba tanto como él a ella.

Quería a Luna y nadie podría cambiar eso, ni siquiera su propia mente. Pero eso no era necesariamente malo, los sentimientos son eso… Sentimientos. Podían seguir siendo amigos, o capaz existía la posibilidad de ser algo más, no lo sabía, pero no perdía nada intentándolo.

A fin de cuentas, nada podía ser peor que lo que estaba viviendo ahora.

Hablar con Luna, estar con Luna y querer a Luna no tenían por qué ser cosas distintas. Pasase lo que pasase estarían bien, porque para eso eran amigos. De eso estaba seguro.

Vaya… Realmente había sido un completo tonto.

Lo había arruinado todo, tanto para él como para Luna. Había sido un egoísta, pero ya no más. Quizás aún estuviera a tiempo para remediar las cosas, no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados.

Draco se levantó, sintiéndose más decidido que nunca.

Tenía que hablar con Luna cuanto antes.

* * *

_**AL FIN DRACO ACEPTO LA REALIDAD Y VA A HACER ALGO A RESPECTO, ALELUYA. **_

_**Este capitulo ha sido uno de mis favoritos, y es curioso porque muchas de las cosas escritas aquí no estaban planeadas al inicio, pero el resultado me ha gustado mucho. Draco tuvo bastante tiempo para reflexionar y analizarse a si mismo. Sé que ha sido tedioso todo este proceso pero deben comprenderlo, era parte de su mismo desarrollo. **__**En fin, como pueden ver ya todo este insufrible arco de negación terminó. Ahora sólo queda ver que pasa; pero créanme cuando les digo que nuestro muchacho ya tiene la mente despejada.**_

_**Por cierto, por si no quedó claro, el plan de luna ERA perfeccionar estos dibujos y entregarselos a Draco con ayuda de Blaise en navidad, peeeero nuestro rubio la consiguió con las manos en la masa y se lo impidió, por eso ella estaba tan sorprendida y cohibida en este encuentro xD**_

_**Qué les pareció la conversación de luna y Draco en el salón abandonado? O el inesperado regalo improvisado de luna? O el conmovedor flashback de estos dos en el bosque? En el capitulo original ni siquiera tenía planeado que ellos dos hablaran, pero simplemente no pude contenerme**_

_**Como siempre muchas gracias a todas las personitas lindas que se han molestado en dejar un comentario o un like, jamás en mi vida pensé que esta historia le terminaría gustando a algui**__**en más que a mí y aquí estoy ahora :') Un ultimo vas no sería nada sin ustedes, love yoou!**_

_**Nos vemos!**_

_**Respondiendo comentarios anteriores...**_

_**wenn: Blaise es una de las más grandes sorpresas de este fanfic, incluso para mi xDD me creerías si te digo que en mi idea de historia original él ni aparecía? me alegro de haberlo incluido. Por su parte Draco, bueeeeno, es un personaje complicado, su estado de negación no le ha permitido hacer mucho, pero ya todo terminó, creeeme cuando te digo que el remediará todo uvu btw, muchas gracias por tu comentario!**_

_**Vctor black: Yo también amo a Ginny, no tienes idea de cuanto tiempo estuve esperando para escribir esta escena de la pelea, la tenía planeada desde hacía meses y al fin la pude retratar, ginny is the best skajsaj Mientras tanto espero que el plan de luna no te haya decepcionado, como podrás ver fue interrumpido por Draco pero igual cumplió su cometido, eso es lo importante! y muchas gracias por tu comentario babe :')**_


	11. Chapter 11

Draco sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer.

La cosa es que no tenía la menor idea de cómo hacerlo.

En estos momentos se encontraba en la biblioteca de la escuela, tratando de distraerse de la realidad y pensar en una idea de cómo recuperar a Luna, lo cual no era tan fácil que digamos.

Draco ahogó un suspiro. Se sentía culpable, muy culpable. Después de tantos días miserables ahora se daba cuenta de que había metido la pata en grande y no encontraba una forma de remediarlo. Una parte de él sabía que decir lo siento no sería suficiente, al menos para él.

Tenía que compensar su error de alguna forma.

Incluso temía haber arruinado irremediablemente las cosas con Luna, pero sabía que eso eran idioteces de su cabeza. Luna no podía odiar a nadie, era demasiado buena para eso.

Pero vaya, ¿cómo te disculpabas cuando habías prácticamente arruinado todo? Realmente no tenía idea, nunca antes en su vida había tenido que disculparse. Por algo era Draco Malfoy. Todo esto era nuevo para él.

Se sentía completamente confundido y odiaba sentirse así.

Fue en ese momento que lo vio: la portada de un libro en una estantería. Estaba lejos, pero Draco podía reconocer esa portada donde sea.

_Las 12 princesas bailarinas._

El cuento favorito de Luna sin duda. Sin darse cuenta tomó el libro y se quedó observandolo por un rato. El libro le recordaba a Luna y a su obsesión con los cuentos, la magia y los bailes. Era algo especial para ella.

De repente una idea vino a su mente.

Tal vez funcionara, o tal vez no. No perdía nada intentándolo.

* * *

_Plan para recuperar a Luna y hacer las paces con todos - Parte 1_

—Mira, sé que fui particularmente insufrible contigo...

—Un insufrible y un imbécil —Dijo Blaise interrumpiéndolo.

—Un imbécil insufrible —Admitió Draco rodando los ojos —. Pero lo siento, ¿ok?

Blaise le miró por unos segundos hasta que finalmente suspiró.

—Está bien.

Draco no podía creérselo.

—¿Ya? ¿Así de fácil?

—Hey, no soy de guardar rencores —Dijo Blaise excusándose —. Además, sabía que tarde o temprano vendrías a mí rogando por ayuda. No puedo desamparar a una damisela en apuros.

—Claaaro... —Respondió Draco rodando los ojos mientras sacaba el libro de Luna —. Mira, ¿crees poder hacer algo de este cuento?

Blaise levantó la ceja al ver la portada del libro.

—No es para mí, idiota —Aclaró el rubio enseguida.

—Aaaaah, ya me habías asustado. Pensé que habías entrado en alguna etapa.

—¿Vas a ayudarme sí o no?

—Que sí hombre, aunque me debes una cerveza de mantequilla —Respondió Blaise mientras extendía su mano —. ¿Trato?

Draco asintió.

—Trato.

* * *

_Plan para recuperar a Luna y hacer las paces con todos- Parte 2_

—Estás demente si crees que voy a ayudarte —Respondió Ginny mientras limpiaba su parte del salón. Ambos seguían castigados.

—Weasley, sé que tienes todo el derecho a odiarme y honestamente no me importa si lo sigues haciendo. Pero sé razonable, estamos hablando de Luna.

Ginny se cruzó de brazos.

—A eso me refiero, ¿por qué debería ayudarte?

—Porque eres Ginny Weasley, la mejor amiga de Luna y sé que te preocupas por su felicidad. Si ella ha sido tan miserable como yo estos días entonces...

La pelirroja decidió que ya era suficiente.

—Bien, no hables más. Te ayudaré, pero sólo tienes una oportunidad.

—Gracias.

—Sólo no me hagas hechizarte.

* * *

_Plan para recuperar a Luna y hacer las paces con todos - Parte 3_

—Hola señora Beetle.

—Draco Malfoy, el destino sí que es curioso... ¿Qué te trae por aquí jovencito?

—Muchas cosas la verdad —Respondió Draco sintiéndose nervioso —. Pero espero poder contárselas pronto junto a Luna. Hace... Hace mucho tiempo que no venimos a tomar café todos juntos; realmente me gustó la última vez.

—¿De verdad? —Preguntó ella sin creer que un muchacho de la familia Malfoy se sintiera tan cómodo con su presencia.

Draco asintió honestamente.

—Ya veo. Sería todo un placer —Respondió ella sonriendo un poco—. Pero el destino me dice que no vienes solo por café. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—¿Sería posible que sacara a pasear a Pocchi un rato?

La señora Beetle sonrió.

—Por supuesto. Solo no olvides darle sus croquetas.

—Entendido.

* * *

Luna se encontraba caminando por las calles de Hogsmade.

Estaba sola, usualmente Ginny la acompañaba estos días, pero por alguna razón la pelirroja no había estado disponible, algo sobre que no le pagaban suficiente por lo que tenía que hacer o algo así. En fin, era su último fin de semana en Hogsmade antes de irse a casa para sus vacaciones de navidad. Ya no vería más Hogwarts, a Ginny y a... Bueno, no importaba. Igual a Luna le hacía feliz la idea de regresar a su casa y ver a su padre otra vez.

Aun así, una parte de ella no podía evitar preguntarse cómo estaba cierto rubio. No lo había vuelto a ver desde su último encuentro en el salón abandonado y ya habían pasado unos días.

Antes de que pudiera seguir dándole vueltas al asunto la figura de un perro apareció a la distancia. Luna enseguida lo reconoció y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa.

—¿Pocchi?

Al escuchar su nombre el perro se acercó rápidamente a la joven y se le lanzó encima, lamiéndole la cara felizmente. Luna empezó a reír, no era muy cómodo tener un perro de 20 kilos encima tuyo, pero quería al animal y siempre era agradable verlo.

—¡Pocchi! ¡Para por favor!

Enseguida el perro se detuvo, dejándole una oportunidad para respirar y levantarse.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te perdiste otra vez? —Preguntó Luna mirando al perro.

—¡WOOF!

—Creo que debería llevarte a casa, ¿no crees? La señora Beetle debe estar preocupada.

—¡WOOF WOOF!

—¿No? —Pregunto Luna sin comprender.

Entonces Pocchi empezó a cavar el suelo y señalar con su cola hacia las afueras de Hogsmade, cerca de la casa de los gritos.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres que te siga?

Pocchi empezó a sacudir la cola con entusiasmo. Al parecer eso era lo que quería.

—Hump... Si tú dices —Respondió Luna mirando el horizonte —. Vale, te sigo.

* * *

Habían pasado algunos minutos y Luna empezaba a preguntarse a dónde querían llegar. Algunos dirían que seguir un perro hacia las afueras de Hogsmade era algo tonto, pero Luna no pensaba así. Podía sentir que lo que Pocchi quería hacer era importante. Además, no era la primera vez que el perro la había llevado a buscar algún tesoro o algo así.

Finalmente llegaron a las afueras del pueblo. No había mucho que ver, y tampoco parecía haber nadie.

—¿Pocchi no te causó muchos problemas?

_Esa voz..._

—¿Draco?

—Hola, Lovegood —Respondió efectivamente nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy.

Pocchi en ese momento decidió separarse de Luna y correr en dirección a Draco. Mientras tanto el joven respondió al gesto acariciándole la cabeza, y pensar que en su primer encuentro no se habían llevado bien. Ahora el Husky Siberiano parecía estar muy cómodo con Draco.

—¿Él está contigo?

—Podrías decir que sí.

—Oh.

El mundo pareció detenerse por un instante.

Para Draco la persona que más quería y temía estaba ahí frente a sus ojos. Podía sentir como un nudo se le atoraba en la garganta. ¿Cómo podía decir tantas cosas a la vez? Luna por su parte se tomó el silencio como una señal de que tal vez no era la mejor idea estar ahí

—Amm... Tal vez debería irme.

—Luna no, espera.

La joven se detuvo al escuchar esto. Draco la estaba llamando por su nombre otra vez. Escuchar su nombre provenir de sus labios aún era nuevo para ella, pero le gustaba. Tal vez demasiado. Le hacía olvidar que estaban distanciados. La hacía sentir diferente, especial incluso.

Como si nada malo hubiera pasado jamás.

—Sí quiero que estés aquí, quiero decir... ¿Podrías quedarte un segundo?

—No hay problema —Respondió Luna asintiendo.

Por su parte, Draco sólo suspiró.

_Te quiero y lo siento._

_Lo siento y te quiero._

_Ni siquiera sé por dónde comenzar_

_¿Podrías perdonarme?_

Todos y cada uno de esos pensamientos resonaban en su cabeza sin parar. Tenía que hablar ahora o quedaría completamente loco. Tenía muchas cosas que decir, demasiadas. Pero tenía que empezar por lo más importante.

—Lo siento.

Tras decir esto el tiempo pareció detenerse de verdad. Luna simplemente se quedó ahí. Quieta. Observándolo sin decir ninguna palabra.

No sabía si esto era bueno o malo, pero no podía echar marcha atrás. Decidió tomar esto como una señal para seguir hablando.

—Lo siento... _Por todo_. —Dijo Draco agachando la cabeza, sentía demasiada vergüenza para siquiera mirar a Luna a los ojos.

Draco ahogó otro suspiro. El silencio de Luna no había hecho más que reafirmar sus más grandes temores. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Y si todo salía mal?

Esto era más difícil de lo que había pensado. No sólo se trataba de pedir disculpas, sino de reconocer todo lo que sentía y aceptar las consecuencias; para bien o para mal.

Y siendo honestos, no sabía si estaba listo para lo peor.

No pudo hacer más que levantar nuevamente la mirada y mirarla firmemente a los ojos. A pesar de que lo único que quería hacer era huir.

—Y sé que no es suficiente para todo lo que te hice pasar. Te aparté, _lo sé._ Y ni siquiera te pude decir la verdad. No estoy acostumbrado a pedir disculpas y sé que no es suficiente para compensarte, pero... Pero te extraño y, y... Y haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que me perdones porque...

De repente el joven sintió como una fuerza externa lo interrumpía, dejándolo con las palabras en la boca.

Antes de que se diera cuenta Luna se había abalanzado a sus brazos, abrazándolo fuertemente. No podía procesar lo que estaba pasando, ni podía siquiera respirar.

_Luna lo estaba abrazando._

_Estaba siendo abrazado por Luna Lovegood._

Cualquier pensamiento, plan o idea que tenía había desaparecido completamente de su mente. Simplemente no sabía qué pensar. Ni siquiera sabía que sentir.

Sin siquiera pensarlo la abrazó de vuelta, dejándose llevar por sus emociones. Tristeza, rabia, miedo... Todas esas emociones parecían desaparecer lentamente a través del abrazo. Como si Luna supiera cómo calmarlo, como si esta fuera su forma de decir que todo estaba bien.

_Todo estaría bien_

Esa pequeño pensamiento fue lo último que necesitaba para dejarse llevar y detener su ansiosa cabeza por un segundo.

Nunca había abrazado a nadie de esta forma. De hecho, nunca había abrazado a nadie que no fuera su madre o sus abuelos. Era extraño, sobre todo si tenía en cuenta que Luna era mucho más bajita que él. Pero aun así se sentía... Natural. Como si llevara haciendo esto toda su vida.

_Querer a Luna se sentía tan natural como respirar_

Draco recordó ese último pensamiento que había tenido tras su conversación con Ginny en su castigo. Y vaya que tenía toda la razón.

Todo era tan... Ni siquiera sabía cómo describirlo.

_Debo estar soñando_

Aun así... Draco podía notar que algo estaba mal.

No le tomó mucho tiempo percibir que Luna lo abrazaba con más fuerza de lo que sería un abrazo normal. Como si se estuviera aferrando a su persona. Como si no quisiera escuchar más nada. Como si aún no creyera lo que estaba pasando.

Como si temiera que él la fuera a dejar.

Y no podía culparla.

Fue en ese momento que entendió que aún faltaban muchas cosas por hacer. Tal vez Luna estaría dispuesta a dejar las cosas así sin ninguna explicación, pero sabía que no era lo correcto, ni para él ni para ella.

Pero este abrazo había sido más que suficiente para darle todo el valor que necesitaba.

Finalmente fue Draco quien rompió el silencio.

—¿L-Luna?

—Realmente tú...—Murmuró Luna aún aferrada a él.

Poco a poco empezó a separarse de ella, a lo que Luna le siguió la corriente. En seguida pudo notar como la joven tenía los ojos húmedos, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

Draco tuvo que usar todo su instinto para no abalanzarse sobre ella y abrazarla otra vez. Si lo hacía seguramente perdería el hilo de lo que quería hacer y no podía permitirse eso. Por lo menos no aún. Tenía que mantener la compostura.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Plata y gris: dos caras de la misma moneda.

Ninguno supo muy bien qué decir. Era extraño, nunca habían tenido problemas para expresar lo que pensaban, incluso sin palabras. Pero hoy era distinto, justo ahora que necesitaban más que nunca las palabras estas simplemente no salían.

—Creí que más nunca me volverías a hablar... Creí que tú... —Murmuró Luna.

Draco sintió como un nudo se le formaba en la garganta.

—¿Creíste que te odiaba?

Luna asintió tímidamente.

Había sido un tonto, lo sabía. Pero definitivamente no podía perdonarse esto. Todo este tiempo había pensado que Luna lo odiaba a él. A fin de cuentas, tenía todas las razones para hacerlo. Él fue quién había arruinado todo sin razón, no ella.

Pero por supuesto que Luna era Luna; por supuesto que ella se echaría toda la culpa.

Y era tan absurdo. Él estaba ahí junto a ella y podía sentir como eso era más que suficiente. Su presencia, su voz, y sus ojos; todo hacía que estas últimas horribles semanas parecieran un simple sueño. Eso era suficiente.

Todo este tiempo Luna había sido más que suficiente.

Realmente no se perdonaría por haber hecho sentir tan culpable a Luna. Tenía que remediar todo, un paso a la vez.

—Sabía que no era cierto —Aclaró Luna sintiéndose un poco avergonzada —.Siempre supe que en el fondo había algo mal, lo pude confirmar después con ayuda de Blaise. Pero debes entender. Pasaron tantos días y no supe más de ti. Realmente empecé a pensar que tú...

—Jamás podría odiarte Luna.

Draco dijo esto último con toda la seguridad del mundo.

Tanto fue así que Luna le miró genuinamente sorprendida. Por un segundo no parecía reaccionar, al punto de que Draco temió haberle hecho algo malo.

Poco a poco el rostro de la joven comenzó a cambiar. De hecho, pasó por todas las expresiones: sorpresa, confusión, desagrado, alegría y finalmente... Duda.

No podía evitarlo. Habían pasado tantos días desde su último encuentro que una parte de ella ya había perdido la esperanza.

Pero esto era real. Realmente él estaba aquí con ella otra vez.

Luna se sonrojó un poco al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. Incluso se había lanzado a sus brazos, buscando confirmar si lo que estaba pasando era real, que su amigo estaba ahí junto a ella otra vez de buena voluntad. Probablemente había perdido su dignidad y sin duda agarró a Draco por sorpresa.

Pero no le importaba.

No podía negar que se sentía algo cohibida, pero también más tranquila. Como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima. Mientras tanto, seguía ahí al lado de Draco. De hecho, parecía estar más cerca que nunca.

—Jamás podría odiarte Luna —Repitió Draco más seguro —. Al contrario. No te culparía a ti si me odiaras. Es lo mínimo que me merezco...

Draco ahogó otro suspiro.

—Todo lo que dije ese día en el pasillo fue una mentira, tenías razón. Y tengo muchas cosas por las cuales disculparme, pero primero necesito que entiendas algo: tú no tienes la culpa de nada... ¿Entiendes? De nada.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? — Dijo Luna.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Draco, sé muy quién soy para los demás. Una joven rara que simplemente no encaja, no sólo en Ravenclaw, sino en todo la escuela. ¿Eso no te afecta? —Preguntó Luna dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos —.Todo este tiempo a mí no me ha importado, pero... Pero tú sí me importas.

Draco sintió su corazón detenerse al escuchar esto último.

_¿Acaso ella acaba de...?_

No era justo que ella dijera esas cosas tan a la ligera. No aún. No era para nada justo con su corazón.

—Y sé que sólo soy Lunati-

—Ni siquiera te atrevas a decirlo, ¿escuchaste? —Dijo Draco interrumpiéndola —. No quiero escuchar esa palabra nunca más. Tú eres Luna. Ni más ni menos. Y yo no quiero otra cosa más que eso.

De repente, se dio cuenta de las implicaciones que tenía lo que acababa de decir.

_Ay no, nonono_

Enseguida le invadió el pánico, pero gracias a Merlín ella no pareció darse cuenta de nada.

—Gracias —Dijo Luna sonriendo.

—Eh... Sí —Fue lo único que pudo responder Draco mientras desviaba la mirada —. De verdad lo siento Luna. No sólo por haberte apartado, sino por haberte hecho creer que de alguna forma era tu culpa. No lo merecías. Esta decisión fue mía y sólo mía, no tenías nada que ver... Estaba asustado.

—¿Asustado?

Draco asintió.

—En realidad, todo esto pasó porque estaba asustado...

Siendo honestos, ya no se sentía asustado. O por lo menos, ya no tenía el mismo tipo de temor. Antes temía afrontar las consecuencias de tener estos sentimientos ante los demás: su casa, sus amigos, su familia... Temía el rechazo de todos.

Luego comprendió que había otro rechazo muchísimo peor. Ahora su único miedo era haber arruinado cualquier posibilidad de estar con la única persona que le importaba más que esas cosas.

Eso le daba mucho más miedo.

—¿De qué? —Preguntó Luna sin comprender aún. No parecía molesta, solamente quería entender.

—De... De todo.

El joven se llevó las manos a la cara sintiéndose abrumado por todo. Luna se le quedó observando por un momento, como si pudiera ver algo que él no.

—¿Los Dinkles están abrumando tu cabeza? —Preguntó ella.

—Podría decir que sí... —Dijo Draco aun con las manos en la cara —. Ni siquiera sé qué decir.

Y era cierto.

Ahora que tenía a Luna frente a sí, se daba cuenta de que lo único que quería era hacer las paces de buena fé. Cosa que se podría decir ya había logrado, su abrazo era prueba viviente de ello.

Pero ahora tenía que explicar la verdad, y eso lo asustaba.

Por su parte Luna seguía mirándolo expectante, como si aún no creyera lo que tenía al frente. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que habían estado así: juntos y conversando. A pesar de que Draco estuviera completamente abrumado, podía sentir que algo había cambiado, tanto en él como en ella; así fuese un poco. Podía decir que eso era más que suficiente, por lo menos por ahora.

Sin duda quería respuestas, pero no necesariamente tenían que ser ahora. Podía esperar un poco más.

—Entonces no digas nada —Respondió finalmente ella.

—¿Qué?

—Creo comprender lo que pasó, así sea sólo un poco. Pero creo que es suficiente —Dijo Luna llenándose de claridad —. Estás arrepentido, y estás estresado, pero... También estás aquí conmigo. Si se te es difícil decir lo que sucedió entonces no debes hacerlo, al menos no aún.

Draco se sentía tan confundido que enseguida empezó a balbucear.

—Sí, pero yo... —Trató de decir él —. Luna lo que trato de decir es-

—Draco, tranquilo.

—Estoy super calmado, ¿no lo ves?

Luna rodó los ojos al escuchar esto, pero se le veía tranquila.

—¿Estarías bien si te digo que creo en ti?

—¿Es enserio?

—Jamás dejé de creer en ti, Draco —Respondió Luna llevándose una mano al pecho.

El joven se le quedó mirando unos segundos sin saber qué decir. Poco a poco sintió como el calor subió por su pecho hacia sus mejillas. Sentía que iba a explotar.

Luna creía en él. A pesar de todo, nunca había dejado de creer en que él haría lo correcto al final.

_Nunca nadie había creído en él_

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —Preguntó Draco sin entender —. Deberías odiarme, estás en todo tu derecho.

—Tal vez, pero no quiero hacerlo —Dijo Luna encogiéndose de hombros —. ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

—Luna, estamos hablando de que te fallé como amigo. No supe ver lo que era importante, perdí de vista muchas cosas...

—Pero las volviste a encontrar —Afirmó Luna mirándole directamente—. Y por ti mismo. No estarías hablando conmigo si no lo hubieras hecho.

Draco abrió la boca para responder, pero simplemente no pudo decir nada. Por primera vez no tenía nada que decir. Las palabras de Luna...

_Esto es demasiado para mí_

Por un momento el joven se volteó a verla. Sus ojos parecían brillar como nunca antes los había visto. En cierta forma lo calmaban.

Parecían la luz de las estrellas.

—Todo este tiempo lo único que he querido es que volvamos a ser amigos. Ha sido complicado, y puedo ver que fue duro para ti también. Pero si estás aquí es porque al final has sabido reconocer la verdad. Al final has podido recordar.

Esas últimas palabras resonaron fuertemente en su cabeza.

_Al final has podido recordar._

Los recuerdos... Todo este tiempo había tratado de olvidarse de sus recuerdos. Ahora se daba cuenta de que no sólo era imposible hacerlo, sino de que no quería.

—Creo que en realidad jamás pude olvidar —Admitió Draco honestamente —. Por mucho que lo intentase, siempre volvía a recordarte a ti y todo lo que hemos vivido... Tú regalo sólo fue el pequeño impulso que me faltaba.

Luna le miró levemente sorprendida.

—¿Mi dibujo?

—Fue probablemente el mejor regalo que me han dado. Los recuerdos son los que unen a las personas, ¿no? O eso es lo que decía.

Ella asintió, un poco avergonzada ante la mención de sus palabras.

—Sí, eso es lo que creo —Dijo Luna sinceramente —. Y Draco, lo que digo también es verdad. No tienes que decirme nada si no quieres, puedes hacerlo después. Yo... Yo puedo entender.

Draco negó levemente con la cabeza.

—Se que puedes entenderme, siempre lo has sabido hacer mejor que nadie... —El joven se tomó una pausa. —...Pero no es justo para ti. Mereces saber la verdad.

A fin de cuentas, todo esto había pasado por no decir la verdad. Luna seguía sin entender la magnitud de lo que hablaba, pero finalmente comprendió los sentimientos de Draco. Sabía que lo mejor era liberar todo de una vez.

—Está bien —Respondió ella finalmente.

Draco se mordió el labio.

Era ahora o nunca...

—Ese día en el pasillo me comporté como jamás lo había hecho antes. Perdí los estribos, te grité e incluso salí corriendo. Nunca había actuado así, mucho menos por alguien más. Siempre que estamos juntos me empiezo a cuestionar todo lo que creo y me convierto en otra persona, y eso... Me asustaba, más de lo que puedes imaginar.

—Yo jamás he querido que cambies Draco.

Draco asintió al escuchar esto último. Sabía que era verdad, pero aun así...

—Lo sé, y eso es algo que siempre me ha gustado de ti. Nunca me has presionado o juzgado para ser otra persona. Esto lo hice por mi mismo, empecé a cambiar sin darme cuenta.

—Y eso... ¿Eso era tan malo?

—No, realmente no —Dijo él negando con la cabeza —. Pero no fue fácil para mi verlo así al inicio. No por nada soy un Malfoy, nunca he conocido otra forma de ser o pensar. Para mí era completamente absurdo, jamás en mi vida pensé que Luna Lovegood sería la que haría esto conmigo.

—Yo tampoco habría pensado que tu serías mi amigo en un futuro —Comentó Luna como si nada.

Draco sintió su corazón detenerse del susto.

—Pero no te arrepientes ¿verdad?

Ella negó con la cabeza, se le podía ver una pequeña sonrisa.

—Aunque reconozco que la vida fue muy curiosa.

—Y que lo digas. Las dudas.. Siempre que te veía surgían dudas dentro de mí, desde el primer día ha sido así. Un día me di cuenta de que algo había cambiado definitivamente y eso era algo que no quería aceptar. Me daba demasiado miedo afrontar las consecuencias, mis compañeros, mi familia... Incluso a ti.

—¿A mí? Pero yo nun-

—Lo que más miedo me daba afrontar era a ti.

Luna frunció el ceño al escuchar esto último.

—Creo que no entiendo.

—No sólo mis pensamientos estaban cambiando, sino muchas cosas más en mí. Temí que esos... Cambios te asustaran. Sé que era absurdo, pero me invadió el pánico. Luego comprendí que la alternativa era mucho peor. Las personas cambian. Cambiar... No está mal. Lástima que me tomó tanto tiempo darme cuenta, lastimé a varios en el camino, incluyéndote.

Al escuchar esto Luna le miró con compasión. Para ella era extraño verlo tan cohibido, muy extraño. Sobre todo porque Draco siempre había parecido seguro y orgulloso de sí mismo.

Sin darse cuenta ella agarró su mano, esperando darle fuerza y Draco sin pensarlo la sujetó de vuelta.

Al parecer Luna no sabía del poder que tenía esta pequeña acción. Ella esperaba darle fuerza y ayuda, que entendiera que todo seguía estando bien, pero en realidad para Draco era mucho más que eso.

_Mientras te sujete todo estará bien._

Draco ya lo sabía, pero era bueno que se lo confirmaran. A pesar de que su corazón parecía estar a punto de estallar.

Realmente Luna no estaba consciente del poder que tenía sobre él.

—No deberías ser tan duro contigo.

—Si supieras toda la verdad no dirías eso —Dijo él desviando la mirada —. Fue mucho problema innecesario.

—Pero sin esos problemas tampoco habrías aprendido... Draco, ¿por qué tenías miedo de mí? —Preguntó Luna sin comprender —. Jamás he querido que cambies. Desde el momento que todo comenzó aquel día en el salón abandonado te he aceptado tal y como eres porque tú has hecho lo mismo conmigo. Sobre todas las cosas eres mi amigo, no te cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Draco miró por un momento la mano que lo sujetaba y la apretó con más fuerza.

¿Si decía la verdad lo soltaría?

No quería saberlo.

—Yo tampoco, y tal vez por eso precisamente tenía miedo.

—¿Uh?

—Tú eres Luna Lovegood. Excéntrica, torpe y muy buena para tu propio bien, pero sobre todo eres mi amiga... —Respondió él recordando cómo comenzó todo —. No sé por qué el destino nos unió ese día en el salón abandonado, realmente aun me lo pregunto. Jamás lo pensé, pero de un día a otro te habías convertido en mi primera amiga de verdad, sin alianzas ni pureza de la sangre de por medio.

Draco suspiró levemente al recordar todo. Si hacía unos meses alguien le hubiera dicho que terminaría teniendo una conversación excesivamente emocional sobre su vida con Luna Lovegood seguramente se hubiera reído.

Ciertamente la vida era muy curiosa.

—Te habías convertido en alguien en mi vida. De por si eso ya era demasiado para mi, pero poco a poco empecé a pensar más en ti, en preocuparme más por ti y simplemente... Empecé a verte como algo más.

Draco se tomó una pequeña pausa, tratando de organizar mejor las ideas.

—Ese día en el pasillo, cuando esas muchachas te empujaron me di cuenta de eso. Me asusté. Nunca había sentido algo así. Siempre me habían enseñado que las relaciones sólo servían para formar alianzas estratégicas, esos sentimientos desafiaban todo lo que creía saber. Así que no pude hacer otra cosa más que correr...

Luna le miró perpleja.

Poco a poco su rostro empezó a cambiar, de confusión a realización.

_Todo este tiempo tú..._

De repente el rostro de la pobre parecía un camaleón, tornándose de todos los colores, especialmente rojo. Un rojo intenso que nunca había visto llenó su rostro. Luna no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarle sin saber qué decir.

—Estás queriendo decir que tú... —Murmuró ella.

Draco asintió sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos. No sólo su rostro, su cuerpo entero parecía estar a punto de explotar.

Aun así estaba decidido a no soltar esa mano. Esa mano había estado para él en sus peores y mejores momentos. Momentos que no cambiaría por nada. No lo volvería a hacer nunca más.

Era cierto, tal vez no merecía a Luna.

Pero vaya que la quería.

—Estar lejos de ti no hizo más que reafirmar mis sentimientos por ti Luna.

_Silencio..._

Tras decir esto último lo único que quedó fue un largo silencio. Draco empezó a temer lo peor.

—¿Luna?

—No puedo creerlo...

—Disculpa.

—No no, quiero decir... Todo este tiempo lo único que he querido es un amigo. Te quería a ti de regreso. Te extrañaba tanto que nunca esperé...

Luna apartó la mirada, pero aún no soltaba la mano de Draco.

De hecho, parecía estarla sujetando más fuerte que nunca. Como si tratara de expresar a través del tacto todo lo que no podía decir.

—...Jamás pensé que podría tener algo más —Dijo ella finalmente.

Luna lo dijo apenas lo suficientemente alto para que él pudiera escucharla y luego apartó la mirada. Draco miró a Luna, luego la mano que le sujetaba, y luego otra vez a Luna.

Así que ese era el problema. El joven no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante lo absurdo de la situación.

Lo peor es que merecemos mucho más que eso, sobre todo tú Luna...

Tal vez de esa forma empezaran las grandes historias, a través de grandes confusiones. Pero también a través de grandes gestos de compensación.

—Podemos seguir siendo los mejores amigos del mundo. Eso no tiene por qué cambiar —Dijo Draco agarrando con más fuerza su mano.

—¿No?

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—No. Y... Y también podemos ser más al mismo tiempo. Como un dúo, el mejor equipo de todos —Explicó Draco como si fuera algo obvio —. Quiero demostrarte que podemos ser mucho más que una pareja... Si quieres, y si me lo permites.

Luna miró la mano que la estaba sujetando, tanto así que Draco empezó a sentirse nervioso. Ella lentamente apretó su mano, como si su agarre fuera lo más valioso del mundo.

—¿Esto... Esto es verdad? ¿No es un juego?

—Jamás bromearía con algo tan importante, y lo sabes Luna —Dijo él sintiéndose ofendido —. Tú me importas, no volveré a hacerte dudar de ello nunca más. Si no me crees, sólo debes mirar mi cabeza.

—¿Uh?

Draco sólo se limitó a señalar su cabeza. Esta vez una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—¿Acaso no lo ves? No hay ni un sólo Dinkle. No tengo ninguna duda de mis sentimientos por ti.

Amaba la forma en que su sonrisa nunca era forzada o como siempre miraba maravillada las cosas más pequeñas. También amaba su entusiasmo por aprender cosas nuevas y como ella podía sentir empatía por todos los seres vivos, incluso quienes no lo merecían.

Ella era torpe, rara e ingenua y él era astuto, terco e impulsivo. Cada una de esas cosas eran diferentes e importantes. Pero se complementaban a la vez.

Por un momento la mirada de Luna parecía contar una historia y Draco se preguntó si tal vez con ese sentimiento bastaría para darle un final feliz.

Esperaba que sí.

—Te quiero Luna. Mucho más de lo que puedes imaginar.

El rostro de Luna pasó por varias emociones, confusión, esperanza y finalmente; felicidad. Antes de que siquiera pudiera decir algo la joven se lanzó a sus brazos nuevamente, abrazándolo con todo el cariño del mundo.

—¿L-luna?

—Yo también te quiero. ¡Te quiero mucho Draco! —Respondió ella en medio del abrazo.

Enseguida Draco sintió como una calidez invadía su cuerpo mientras correspondía el abrazo con toda su fuerza.

_No estoy soñando_

Estaba feliz.

Demasiado feliz.

Tanto así que no se dio cuenta de que llevaba varios minutos abrazando a Luna y la joven ya empezaba a extrañarse por su falta de reacción.

—¿Draco? Ammm, ¿está todo bien?

—No, quédate ahí. Quiero asegurarme de que no estoy soñando. No puedo creerlo. Estoy siendo abrazado por Luna Lovegood.

—L-lo siento.

—No te disculpes —Dijo él apretándola con más fuerza —. Quiero esto. De hecho, creo que es lo único que quiero ahora... Realmente lo que más lamento es no haberte seguido apenas te fuiste.

—No te preocupes. Ahora estoy aquí —Dijo Luna apartándose lo suficiente para mirarse cara a cara —. El destino nos volvió a unir.

Draco sonrió mientras colocaba su mano en la mejilla de ella.

—Y eso es más que suficiente para mí. Sabía que volvería a verte.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, como si nada más importara, y era así. Nada parecía importar en ese momento. El tacto de su mano con su mejilla se sentía como una corriente eléctrica, pero a la vez muy natural. Demasiado natural. De repente un pensamiento nuevo invadió la mente de Draco. Tal vez, tal vez podría acercarse un poco más y... y...

—¡WOOF! ¡WOOF!

Enseguida ambos se separaron.

—¡Pocchi!

—Muchas gracias, perro tonto... —Murmuró Draco amargamente.

Pocchi, quién hasta ahora había estado callado observando todo había decidido que este era el momento perfecto para lanzarse sobre ambos y empezar a pedir caricias, a lo cual Luna respondió encantada.

Mientras tanto Draco miró con el ceño fruncido al animal. En su rostro se veía un leve sonrojo. De tan sólo pensar qué habría sucedido si Pocchi no los hubiera interrumpido.

—Realmente te extrañé —Dijo Luna sacando a Draco de sus pensamientos mientras acariciaba al perro.

—Yo también.

—¿De verdad? —Preguntó ella inclinando la cabeza.

—No me hagas repetirlo dos veces —Respondió Draco cruzándose de brazos —. ¿Crees que habría hecho todo este escándalo con Pocchi sí no? No fue fácil que ese perro me hiciera caso.

Luna rió un poco al escuchar esto.

—Pues Pocchi parece muy a gusto contigo, ni siquiera parece odiarte como la primera vez.

—Sí, sólo tuve que darle como 20 croquetas para que se quedara tranquilo. La señora Beetle me debe 5 galeones, recuérdame cobrarlos.

—¿Sólo 5 galeones? ¿Escuchaste eso Pocchi? ¿Quieres croquetas? —Dijo Luna mientras acariciaba a Pocchi —. ¡Draco te dará más croquetas!

—No puedo creer que lo trates como un peluche —Respondió Draco rodando los ojos.

—¡Es que _es_ como un peluche!

—¿Un peluche de 20 kilos?

En ese momento el perro decidió entonces abalanzarse encima de ambos, como si no estuviera consciente de su peso. Draco y Luna reían mientras intentaban quitarse al animal de encima. No podían negar que era un poco divertido.

—¡Pocchi ya! ¡Basta!

—¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Te compraré tus tontas galletas! —Exclamó Draco rindiéndose completamente.

Al parecer eso era más que suficiente para Pocchi, pues apenas escuchó aquello decidió quedarse tranquilo moviendo la cola animadamente. A Draco le asustaba lo mucho que el animal parecía entenderles.

—¡WOOF!

—¿Te estás dejando ganar por un perro? —Preguntó Luna.

—No lo digas en voz alta, le inflarás el ego.

—Ya, claro...

Como si todo esto último no fuera suficiente, en ese momento el perro decidió apartarse de ellos y buscar algo en específico debajo de una banca cercana. A los pocos segundos Pocchi salió con una especie de caja en su boca.

—¿Qué es eso de ahí? —Preguntó Luna al verlo.

A Draco por poco se le cae el alma a los pies al ver lo que el animal tenía en su hocico.

—¡No, Pocchi no! ¡Suelta eso! ¡Perro malo! —Gritó Draco tratando de quitarle el objeto.

Pocchi se resistió por un rato, pero finalmente soltó la caja. No sin antes dar pelea por supuesto. Al final Draco terminó con una caja arrugada y abollada debido al jaloneo entre el perro y él.

—Gracias por nada, perro idiota.

—¡WOOF!

Luna miraba la escena sin entender y enseguida él se dio cuenta de esto.

_Lo que me faltaba_

Draco juró que nunca más le compraría croquetas a Pocchi. Le daban demasiada energía. A partir de ahora le daría comida para perro viejo.

—Amm... Esto es algo que tenía preparado para ti —Dijo él tras ser atrapado con las manos en la masa.

—¿Para mí? —Preguntó ella inclinando la cabeza.

Draco asintió mientras en su mente lanzaba a Pocchi por una ventana.

—Quería dártelo, aunque de una forma mucho más decente... —Dijo Draco amargamente —. Me parecía lo justo, por todo lo que te hice. Además de que ya casi es navidad.

—Draco no tenías porque hacerlo.

—Pero _quería_ hacerlo. Al igual que tú, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, pero-

—Sin peros —Interrumpió Draco alzando su mano —. Para alguien que habla tanto sobre "no ser tan duro con uno mismo" no permites que sea muy amable contigo, ¿sabes?

Ella trató de decir algo, pero efectivamente se dio cuenta de que él tenía razón, así que volvió a cerrar la boca. Al final sólo pudo agachar la cabeza y encogerse de hombros.

—Lo siento...

Draco suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Yo también. Sólo es que... No lo mereces, yo sí, pero tú no.

—Ya, ¿qué tal si a partir de ahora ambos dejamos de ser tan duros con nosotros? A si sea un poquito.

El sólo pudo encogerse de hombros. Si Luna lo decía...

—Podríamos intentarlo —Dijo él sin creérselo del todo.

Ella rió un poco al escuchar el tono de voz de Draco. Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban, aunque eso no le importaba mucho.

Ahora tocaba volver al asunto importante.

—¿Así que esto es para mí? —Preguntó Luna mirando otra vez la caja.

Enseguida Draco se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaba y apartó la mirada, sintiéndose un poco incómodo. O tal vez muy incómodo. Todo esto había pasado gracias al gigantesco perro que tenía al lado, el muy desgraciado se había comportado decentemente para luego deleitarse de su desgracia. Draco juró que se vengaría en un futuro.

—Bueno... Mi regalo no es tan original como el tuyo por supuesto, tuve que pedirle ayuda a Blaise para confeccionarlo pero... —Draco se dio cuenta de que se estaba yendo por las ramas —. Bueno, míralo.

Dicho esto le entregó la caja. Efectivamente estaba algo abollada y descuidada, para nada se veía como en un inicio la trajo y eso le molestaba. Pero Draco esperaba que el contenido estuviera intacto, eso era lo más importante.

Luna por su parte miró la caja, luego a Draco y luego la caja otra vez, hasta que finalmente decidió abrirla y se encontró con su contenido:

—Es un vestido... —Murmuró ella sorprendida.

Ante ella estaba un precioso vestido largo de color azul marino y toques de encaje rosado en el busto y mangas. Todo eso sin contar el forro de encaje brillante que llevaba la falda. Tenía corte princesa y era muy parecido a esos vestidos de cuentos de hadas.

—No es como tu regalo pero... —Dijo Draco pasándose la mano por el cuello visiblemente incómodo —. Pensé que te gustaría.

—Este es... Este es el vestido de Genevieve, la protagonista de mi cuento.

—Si, las doce princesas bailarinas.

—¿Lo leíste? —Preguntó Luna sin creérselo

Enseguida Draco apartó la mirada.

—Bueno, no puedo negar que era algo infantil —Dijo él cruzándose de brazos —. Pero puedo ver porque te gusta, es muy parecido a ti.

—Mi mamá me lo leía todas las noches antes de dormir. Eran 12 hermanas, cada una diferente a su manera, pero se querían entre todas y eran muy unidas —Explicó Luna mientras sus ojos adquirían cierto brillo —. Cuando era pequeña no tenía amigos ni hermanos, así me gustaba imaginar que yo podía ser parte de ellas y vivir sus aventuras... Así no estaba tan sola.

Luna pasó su mirada al vestido otra vez, parecía estar perdida en un sueño.

—Genevieve era mi favorita de todas... —Murmuró ella.

—Genevieve, la hermana del medio; la más torpe y extraña de las hermanas... Pero a la vez la más amable y decidida —Dijo él recordando el libro —. Supuse que era tu favorita, siempre hablabas de este cuento cada vez que salía el tema del baile y pensé que bueno... Pensé que sería bueno darte algo que te recordara a eso que tanto te gustaba.

—Creo que esto es mucho más que eso...

—Pero eso está bien, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió.

—Es mucho más de lo que podría imaginar —Dijo Luna mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa —. Gracias, Draco. De verdad.

—No, espera —Respondió él alzando su mano en señal de que parara —. No me agradezcas.

—¿No?

—No, porque esto no vendrá de a gratis. Yo... primero quiero pedirte un favor.

Luna le miró sin comprender.

—¿Un favor?

—Sólo es uno, lo prometo. Necesito que hagas un dibujo de un momento en específico. Como los que hiciste la otra vez, los que se mueven y tienen vida.

Enseguida la mirada de la joven se llenó de claridad.

—Oh, está bien. No hay problema, aunque podría tomarme tiempo.

—No importa, puedo esperar —Dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bueno, ¿y qué quieres que dibuje?

Draco pasó su mirada al vestido, luego a Luna y finalmente otra vez al vestido, hasta que finalmente decidió responder:

—El momento en que te saque a bailar usando este vestido.

Luna lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse mirándolo fijamente, parpadeando varias veces sin reaccionar. Draco por un momento pensó que la había convertido en piedra o algo por el estilo.

—¿Uh?

—Luna... Lamento muchas cosas, y estoy tratando de compensarlas. Nunca había hecho esto por nadie, y realmente no soy fan de los bailes. Pero tú sí, y eso es más que suficiente.

—No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres —Aclaró enseguida ella.

—Pero quiero hacerlo. Quiero que ese momento viva eternamente, no sólo en nuestras memorias. Las fotografías no podrían hacerle justicia. Sé que sólo tú podrías hacerlo. Así como tu otro dibujo. ¿Crees poder hacerlo?

—S-supongo —Respondió ella sin sentirse muy segura.

Draco se daba cuenta de que la joven aún no estaba convencida del todo y no podía culparla, hasta hacía unos minutos ella ni siquiera terminaba de creerse su confesión.

El baile era un momento importante para todos en Hogwarts. Los estudiantes llevaban semanas preparándose para ello comprando ropa, ensayando bailes y buscando parejas. Luna probablemente tenía planeado celebrar navidad con su padre y ahora tendría que cambiar sus planes de la noche a la mañana. Todo esto sin contar que probablemente serían el centro de las miradas por ser una pareja bastante única.

A fin de cuentas, sólo faltaban unos cinco días para el baile. Sería algo complicado, pero no pensaba dejar que Luna perdiera la oportunidad de cumplir su sueño.

—Luna, no te regalé ese vestido para lo guardes en tu armario por siempre. Sé que es repentino y probablemente tenías planes de navidad con tu padre, pero sé que sueñas con esto desde siempre —Dijo Draco sintiéndose más decidido que nunca —. Ir contigo... Hace que cambie para mí. Por favor, no regreses a tu casa para navidad. Te necesito aquí, conmigo, ¿serías mi pareja del baile?

Luna finalmente pareció entender lo que de verdad significaban sus palabras, como si el mundo de posibilidades se abriera ante ella. Sus sueños, sus cuentos, todo lo que su madre le leyó de pequeña...

Sus ojos parecían brillar como estrellas con sólo imaginarlo.

—¿De verdad podré bailar un vals? —Preguntó ella finalmente.

Draco asintió.

—Eso y más, podrás hacer lo que quieras. Aunque creo que te caerían bien unas clases de baile —Dijo él dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos —. Aún recuerdo como casi te caes el día el primer día que nos empezamos a tratar.

—¿Tú podrías enseñarme?

—Por supuesto, el estilo que quieras.

La sonrisa de Luna fue la única respuesta que necesitaba.

—Claro que estaría feliz de ir contigo.

Draco abrió la boca para responder, pero enseguida Pocchi lo interrumpió. Al parecer el perro pensaba que era mejor si lo hacía él.

—¡WOOF! ¡WOOF! —Respondió Pocchi sacudiendo la cola.

Ambos se voltearon a verlo. Hasta hace poco el animal se había mantenido tranquilo, observando toda la situación, pero ahora estaba sacudiendo la cola feliz como si entendiera perfectamente lo que estaba pasando. Al parecer estaba muy entusiasmado con la noticia.

—Creo que a Pocchi está feliz —Dijo Luna acariciando la cabeza del animal.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Draco. Después de tanto tiempo, las cosas estaban donde deberían estar.

—Yo también lo estoy.

* * *

_Primero que nada disculpen la larga demora. Me creen si les digo que llevo SEMANAS en este capitulo? La verdad es que he tenido un bloqueo horrible, en toda la historia de este fanfic jamás me había pasado. Literal escribía dos lineas, me atoraba, borraba algo y luego lo volvía a escribir y así. Pero finalmente terminé, estoy segura de que tengo 1298121 errores de narración, pero como dicen en mi país: nojodaaa. Llevo semanas en esto y mi mente no da pa maaas skasajsa igualmente luego lo corregiré por supuesto._

_Draco y Luna al fin están juntos después de tanto peo. Realmente fue muy divertido y agobiante escribir a estos dos. Una parte de mi quería que Luna fuera más dura con él pero honestamente no podía hacerlo, ella no es así xDD Espero que les haya gustado toda la transformación de Draco hasta este punto. Cuando comencé esta historia tenía una sola cosa en mente: crear una historia donde Draco se descubriera a si mismo y encontrara poco a poco la redención a través del amor. Espero haberlo logrado y que no se vea muy ooc._

_Creo que muchos se quedaron con las ganas de ver un beso xDD y que les puedo decir? estuve re tentada a hacerlo pero esto es un fanfic slow burn así que hay que esperar un poquito más :DD Mientras tanto nuestros muchachos se prepararán para el baile!_

_En fin, qué les pareció? CUÉNTENMEE -las apunta con una pistola- okno._

_wenn: a mi también me daba cosita tener a Draco tan desdichado jajaja pero también creo que era __lo más rea__lista__,__ no hay forma de que e__l __le __l__leve __la contraría a todo __lo que creía sin sufrir a__lgún conf__licto xD igua__l me a__legra que te haya gustado y espero que este nuevo capitu__lo no te haya decepcionado con todo esto de __la confesión __-se pone a rezar- igua__l muchas gracias como siempre por __leerme :') __love you!_

_Vctor: yo supuse que e__l p__lan de __luna te iba a parecer super sobrio aksjasja y que puedo decir, supongo que __luna rea__lmente sabe __leer a __las personas y por eso crea cosas que __l__leguen a__l corazoncito__, aunque ahora que están juntos __la __locura __vo__lverá, creeme x__D espero que este nuevo capitu__lo te haya gustado! como siempre muchas gracias por estar ahí :')_


	12. Chapter 12

—Mamá, iré a un baile. Iré a un baile de verdad.

Luna sonreía mientras miraba lo que parecía ser un boceto de dibujo. Se encontraba sola en aquel salón donde todo había comenzado hacía tanto tiempo, en su mano tenía varias hojas de dibujos, pero sólo uno era él que ocupaba su atención. Un dibujo de una mujer adulta, rubia y de ojos dulces.

Pandora Lovegood.

Su madre.

En el dibujo la mujer sonreía dulcemente; era un recuerdo de cuándo ella le contaba su cuento favorito antes de dormir. Había sido complicado, le había tomado toda la tarde terminar la obra. Pero podía decir que valió la pena. La hacía sentir como si estuviera a su lado después de tantos años...

¿Estaría orgullosa de ella?

Esperaba que sí.

—Todo fue tan repentino. Jamás pensé… ¿Será como en mis cuentos?

Miles de dudas empezaron a surgir dentro de su mente.

Apenas habían pasado un día y aun no terminaba de creer lo que había pasado. No sólo había recuperado a su amigo, sino que ahora tenía.. _Algo más._

¿Era normal sentir tantas cosas a la vez? Se sentía como una niña pequeña: con un mundo desconocido por explorar. Era extraño, le daba miedo pero a la vez le entusiasmaba.

Eso era normal, ¿verdad?

—Incluso tengo un vestido má —Comentó la joven brillandole los ojos —. Es como el de Genevieve, aún no puedo creer que Draco…

La joven se sonrojó tan sólo de recordarlo.

Draco Malfoy. Su compañero, su amigo y ahora… _Su novio_.

Era mucho más de lo que alguna vez pudo imaginar.

—Draco… Él hizo todo esto por mí —Murmuró Luna sintiendo algo cálido en su pecho —. Ojalá estuvieras aquí. Me hubiera gustado que lo conocieras…

Luna suspiró tristemente.

En fin, no importaba. Tenía otras cosas en mente ahora, así que empezó a guardar los dibujos, ya había hecho bastante por hoy.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando? —Preguntó Draco a espaldas de Luna. La joven ni siquiera había notado cuando entró.

—¡Oh!

La sorpresa de escuchar su voz hizo que todas las hojas se le cayeran al suelo sin remedio. Por nada del mundo esperaba encontrarse con Draco tan pronto, se suponía que llegaría dentro de una hora. Lo peor es que ahora todos los dibujos estaban regados por el piso.

—Ay no…

—Déjame ayudarte —Dijo Draco agachándose a recoger las hojas. A lo que Luna enseguida se sumó.

Ambos decidieron recoger las hojas en silencio. Apenas había pasado un día desde que estaban… Juntos. Y por el momento casi nada había cambiado.

Bueno, casi nada excepto por el constante golpeteo en su pecho.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando?

—No realmente —Respondió Luna casi de forma instantánea, luego pensó mejor su respuesta—. Oh bueno, tal vez sí, no lo sé… Creo que perdí la secuencia del tiempo hace rato.

Draco no pudo evitar negar con la cabeza, aunque no parecía molesto.

—No me digas… ¿Estuviste todo este tiempo dibujando? —Preguntó él mirando todas las hojas a su alrededor.

Luna asintió, sorprendida de que Draco adivinara tan fácilmente.

—Quería practicar un poco —Comentó ella mirando sus propias manos—. Si quiero hacer lo que me pediste debo mejorar un poco más.

—Luna, no-

—Así que me puse a dibujar personas. Quería ver si puedo recrear emociones, porque de seguro me sentiré muy feliz ese día.

—Luna…

—Y realmente no me salió muy bien. El cuerpo tampoco. Así que decidí practicar anatomía para poder recrear bien los pasos, pero es difícil y aún no…

Fue en ese momento que Draco decidió intervenir agarrando su mano.

_Que estés aquí es más que suficiente_

El joven esperaba calmarla de esta forma y ciertamente… Funcionó. El calor de su tacto fue más que suficiente para que Luna se detuviera y le mirara finalmente a los ojos.

—Luna, cálmate por favor —Dijo Draco suavemente, aún sin soltar su mano.

Siendo honestos ninguno de los dos estaba muy acostumbrado a esto del contacto físico, pero cada vez se sentía más natural buscarlo y recibirlo; Draco esperaba que eso siguiera así. Lo harían poco a poco, _juntos._

_Mi mano siempre estará ahí para ti_

Hubo una pequeña pausa.

—Sé que te pedí hacer esto. Y es bueno que dibujes otra vez —Respondió Draco honestamente —. Pero tampoco quiero que te sobreesfuerces. Te invité al baile para que pasaras un momento divertido. Di-ver-ti-do, ¿escuchaste? No para que te estreses y te generes dolor en la mano.

—No me duele la mano.

—¿No? ¿Y porque llevas todo este tiempo sobandote la muñeca?

Efectivamente, Luna sentía un dolor en la muñeca desde hacía dos horas.

—Amm… Yo…

Draco negó con la cabeza. A veces era tan fácil de leer...

—No te fuerces… No me perdonaría si por mi culpa desarrollas una tendinitis —Dijo él mientras su mirada se ensombrecia un poco —. No necesito que te pasen más cosas malas por mi culpa...

—Está bien, tranquilo —Dijo Luna sonriendo levemente —. Nada malo ha pasado. No pensé que fuera a preocuparte tanto... Es lindo.

Draco volteó a verla visiblemente ofendido.

_Aun no entiendes lo mucho que me importas, ¿verdad?_

—Siempre me preocupas, tonta —Respondió Draco acercándose más a su rostro —. Desde ese día que te presté mis botas me di cuenta de que eres una persona extremadamente torpe y que atraes problemas fácilmente.

—Lo siento…

Al escuchar esto Draco se apartó. Por un momento Luna pensó que iba a enojarse, pero el joven sólo se limitó a soltar un suspiro. Su semblante parecía mucho más relajado.

Aunque siendo honestos, eso siempre pasaba cada vez que estaba con Luna.

—Tampoco lo decía para que te disculparas. A pesar de todo eso es algo que me gusta de ti —Dijo él volteandose a verla preocupado —. Pero… ¿crees poder quedarte tranquila y no meterte en ningún problema mientras tanto?

Luna le miró sin comprender.

—Me gustaría que definieras problema.

—_Luna_…

—Haré mi mejor esfuerzo —Dijo ella sonriendo.

La joven levantó entonces su dedo meñique en señal de que era una promesa.

Por supuesto que Luna Lovegood haría algo tan infantil pero valioso como las 'Pinkie Promesas'. Y Draco, como buen novio que era, creería en esa promesa con toda la seriedad del mundo.

A fin de cuentas, nadie puede romper una Pinkie Promesa.

—Eso es suficiente para mí —Respondió uniendo su dedo meñique con el suyo.

Draco sonrió levemente.

Usualmente era un muchacho serio y no disfrutaba mucho de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Pero cada vez encontraba más momentos felices que lo llevaban a eso… Sonreir.

Era raro, y sólo podía hacerlo con ella. Pero esperaba acostumbrarse poco a poco.

Los dos seguían hablando sobre tonterías, los dos seguían ayudándose mutuamente y los dos seguian dandose animos continuamente. En el fondo nada había cambiado, y eso estaba bien.

Estarían bien.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que finalmente habían terminado de recoger los dibujos, así que decidieron sentarse en el suelo.

—Uh, esto es tuyo —Dijo él entregandole las hojas.

De repente Draco pudo ver un dibujo que particularmente llamó su atención. Una mujer joven y sonriente, con un considerable parecido a Luna.

—Un momento… ¿Esa es?

Luna asintió.

—Es mi madre.

—Oh…

Draco no pudo hacer otra cosa que agachar la mirada. No tenía porqué avergonzarse, sabía muy bien que la madre de Luna estaba muerta. Aun así… Una cosa era saberlo y otra cosa muy distinta era darle un rostro a esa información. A esa persona. Lo hacía sentir mucho más… _Real_.

Tal vez lo mejor era abordar el tema de otra forma.

—Se parece mucho a ti.

—¿De verdad?

Draco asintió.

—Tal vez demasiado. Parece tu copia.

—Muchas personas me lo han dicho —Respondió ella mirando el dibujo de su madre —. Al parecer soy idéntica a cuando tenía su edad.

La joven parecía recordarla con mucho cariño. Sin importar los años. Y Draco no podía evitar sentir admiración por ella, pero también curiosidad.

—¿Puedes contarme más sobre ella? —Preguntó mirándole a los ojos —. Cómo era, quiero decir…

—Oh, pues era una bruja brillante.

Los ojos de Luna parecían lucir una mezcla de melancolía con nostalgia.

—Era brillante. Tal vez la mejor en su área, pero aun así era muy dulce. Siempre me hacía sentir mejor… Horneaba los mejores postres del mundo y me cantaba antes de dormir.

—Suena a una mujer maravillosa.

—Lo era. Ella amaba las criaturas mágicas como yo, así conoció a mi papá —Dijo Luna mientras la recordaba —. ¿Sabes? Ella era una magizoolista muy famosa y mi papá un día fue a hacerle una entrevista, o eso iba a hacer… Pero mamá tenía un Escarbato y ya sabes que ellos aman las cosas brillantes. Cuándo papá iba a hacer la entrevista su libreta y pluma ya no estaban.

—¿El escarbato robó sus cosas?

Ella asintió mientras recordaba todo con una sonrisa.

—Ujump, mamá estaba tan avergonzada que le invitó un café. Así empezó todo.

—Ya veo... Al parecer no somos los únicos unidos gracias a las acciones de un animal.

Draco dijo esto último recordando a Pocchi. Ciertamente no era una criatura mágica, pero el animal los había ayudado a unirse en más de una ocasión, y no podía negar que le había agarrado cariño. Eso contaba para algo, ¿verdad?

Bueno, al menos Luna parecía entenderle.

—Oh, tienes razón. ¡Qué curioso! Tal vez sean los Wirkplush, escuché que ellos pueden intervenir en el futuro de las personas por generaciones.

Draco aun no sabían que eran los Wirkplush. Tenía que anotarlos a su lista de cosas que investigar para comprender mejor a Luna.

La lista no paraba de crecer últimamente.

—Tal vez. Por cierto, hablando de tu padre… ¿Ya le dijiste? Ya sabes, sobre que te quedarás aquí para navidad.

Las mejillas de la joven se tiñeron de un leve color rojo al recordar que, efectivamente, se quedaría estas navidades en Hogwarts para ir al baile.

De hecho, serían sus primeras navidades en Hogwarts.

—Oh sí. Está muy contento —Respondió Luna sonriendo —. Quiero decir, obviamente me echará de menos este año, y yo también. Pero está feliz de saber que iré contigo a un evento como este.

—Un momento… ¿Él ya sabe sobre mí?

—Yo… Hace unos meses le hablé de ti. Le dije que había hecho un nuevo amigo —Comentó Luna como si nada —… Papá estaba feliz de que tuviera a alguien además de Ginny.

Draco realmente no sabía cómo procesar el hecho de que el padre de Luna ya supiera sobre su existencia. Mucho menos que supiera que él llevaría a su hija al baile de navidad.

A fin de cuentas él era un Malfoy, y su padre, Lucius Malfoy, le había hecho la vida imposible al padre de Luna incontables veces.

Tal vez se estuviera adelantando, pero _realmente_ esperaba que no lo odiara.

—Oh… Espero que no te extrañe mucho estas navidades —Comentó Draco tratando de disipar sus negativos pensamientos —. Sé que son las primeras que pasan separados.

—Será extraño no compartir pie de manzana juntos —Admitió Luna, aunque su sonrisa no parecía disiparse —. Pero él lo entiende. El más que nadie sabe cuánto amaba los cuentos de mamá.

—¿Tu madre era quien te los leía?

—Lo hacía todas las noches.

Draco sintió una extraña sensación en su pecho. No sólo era incomodidad o pesadez. No, era el sentimiento de que llevaba una carga en sus hombros. No sólo se trataba de compensar a Luna por el mal que le hizo, sino de honrar el recuerdo de su madre.

Después de tanto tiempo, aun había cosas que no sabía sobre la joven, pero quería cambiar eso. Quería saber más sobre Luna. Quería entenderla, pero sobre todo: quería apoyarla.

Quería apoyarla, pero para eso necesitaba saber.

—Luna, ¿cómo…?

—Murió en un accidente cuando tenía 9 años —Respondió Luna casi de forma instantanea —. Era una bruja brillante, le gustaba experimentar y... y… Y un día algo salió mal.

La mirada de Luna se ensombreció por un segundo.

—Cuando me di cuenta mamá estaba inconsciente frente a mí y no había nada que pudiera hacer… Nada.

_Hay cosas que el tiempo aún no logra borrar…_

Draco sólo pudo mirar a la joven y agarrar su mano, esperando calmarla con su tacto.

No estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con las emociones de los demás. Demonios, si fuera otra persona se iría de ahí en ese mismo instante. No soportaba la incomodidad.

Pero estamos hablando de Luna, y Draco haría todo lo posible por ella. No pensaba dejarla sola, ni siquiera con sus tormentosas emociones.

—Lo siento —Respondió él después de un rato.

—No te preocupes. Con los años pesa menos, pero…

—¿Pero…?

—Pero a veces me pregunto qué pensaría de mí si me viera ahora.

—Seguro que estaría orgullosa de ti.

Luna levantó la mirada, visiblemente sorprendida.

—¿Tú crees?

El asintió.

—Has hecho más por mí y tus compañeros que yo por alguien en toda una vida —Explicó Draco sin soltar su mano, por nada del mundo planeaba soltar esa mano —. Estoy seguro que estaría feliz de verte ahora. Sobre todo ahora.

Tal vez sus palabras no fueran la gran cosa, pero quería que Luna creyera en ella siquiera un poco. Las palabras eran magia, podían curar y reparar; pero en este momento esperaba que pudieran ayudar.

Eso sería más que suficiente por ahora.

—Me gustaría que estuviese aquí, ella fue la que me leyó todos esos cuentos de pequeña… —Comentó Luna sintiéndose un poco mejor —. Seguro estaría feliz de conocerte.

Luna decía esto de forma honesta y Draco la quería por eso. Pero siendo honestos, él sólo podía recordar cómo antes de conocerse la llamó Lunática varias veces en los pasillos.

Como siempre la trato de ser inferior.

Como luego de hacerse su amigo la apartó sin darle siquiera un explicación.

Y de repente ya no creía que su madre estuviera muy feliz.

—No creo que ella esté tan feliz de verte conmigo —Murmuró Draco más para sí mismo que otra cosa.

—Ella te amaría.

—Creo que no sabes de lo que hablas...

—Sí lo sé.

Luna sujetó su mano con más fuerza, como si quisiera transmitir todas sus emociones a través del tacto.

Y en cierta forma estaba funcionando.

_Realmente eres sorprendente Luna_

—Este momento, este vestido, estos dibujos… Nada de esto existiría de no ser por ti —Dijo Luna mirandole a los ojos —. Estás haciendo lo que jamás creí posible. Me enseñaste a creer, mamá estaría más que feliz.

La sonrisa de Luna parecía competir con el mismo sol, todo mientras ella le miraba como si estuviera viendo las estrellas. ¿Cómo era posible?

Todo esto… Era demasiado para él.

—Tú.. Tú… Tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo, ¿no?

_¿Tienes idea de lo que me haces sentir?_

Luna no dijo nada. Sólo se limitó a acercar su otra mano a su mejilla, como si pudiera decir todo con el simple tacto.

_Creo en ti._

_Confio en ti_

_Te quiero a ti._

Draco podía sentir como el calor subía a su rostro.

—Sí lo dices supongo que no tengo de otra más que creerlo… —Respondió él finalmente, sin apartarse del tacto —. Tu sonrisa... Parece brillar más que el mismo sol.

—Uh, yo...

—No lo digo como algo malo Luna.

—Oh.

De repente Luna se percató de la posición en la que estaba: sentada en el suelo junto a Draco, con la mano sobre su mejilla y mirándolo como si fuera lo más precioso del mundo. La calidez en su pecho no hizo más que crecer.

Bueno… Siendo honestos, para ella él era lo más precioso en su mundo.

Tantas emociones por una misma persona. Era.. Era... Esto era normal, ¿verdad? Aún estaba acostumbrándose a todo, sus emociones, sus pensamientos… Pero se sentía natural. Se sentía como si llevara todo la vida haciendo esto. Era el destino, ¿no?

Sólo quería estar más cerca.

Más cerca...

—Draco, yo... podría… ¿podría…? —Dijo ella acercándose cada vez más

De repente unas voces resonaron fuertemente afuera del salón.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿¡_Tú _qué haces aquí!?

Tanto Luna como Draco se voltearon confundidos al escuchar esas voces, las reconocieron enseguida. Sin duda eran… ¿Ginny y Blaise? ¿Qué hacían aquí?

Enseguida ambos salieron del salón abandonado para efectivamente, encontrarse a Ginny Weasley y a Neville Longbottom junto a Blaise Zabini en medio del pasillo. La pelirroja y el moreno parecían a punto de entrar en una discusión mientras Neville trataba de calmar a Ginny sin mucho éxito.

¿De qué demonios se habían perdido?

—¿Dónde está? —Preguntó la pelirroja.

—Ya te dije que no lo sé Weasley.

—No te creo. No he visto a Luna desde ayer, sus compañeras dicen que no está. ¿Acaso Malfoy y tú están planeando algo?

—Ya quisieras, Weasley. Yo sólo vengo a buscar a Draco, el muy idiota no apareció para cenar —Respondió Blaise cruzándose de brazos, nada intimidado por las palabras de la joven —. A mi no me metas en tu problema. Y dicen que los Slytherin tenemos una mente cruel. Pensar de más te está afectando.

—¿¡Qué dijiste!?

—¡Ginny no! —Dijo Neville agarrando a la pelirroja del brazo, logrando que la joven se calmara.

Muy bien, suficiente.

—¿Ginny? ¿Neville? —Preguntó Luna.

—¿Blaise? —Preguntó Draco al mismo tiempo.

Los susodichos se voltearon a ver a Luna y Draco sorprendidos. Ni siquiera se habían percatado de que estaban ahí desde hacía rato.

De repente todos se dieron cuenta de la situación en la que estaban y siendo honestos… Nada tenía mucho sentido.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —Preguntó Luna sin comprender.

—¡Luna, estás bien! —Respondió Ginny abalanzándose sobre su amiga y abrazandola —. Venía a buscarte. Creí que algo había pasado y… y… Y por lo que veo estás bien.

En ese momento la pelirroja se dio cuenta de su situación en la que estaba: había armado un tremendo alboroto creyendo que algo malo había pasado cuando su amiga estaba tranquilamente junto a Malfoy.

Antes de que pudiera pensarlo el calor empezó a subir a sus mejillas mientras un silencio incómodo inundaba el pasillo.

—Oh… —Fue lo único que pudo decir la pelirroja.

Por su parte, Blaise miró a Ginny, luego a Draco y Luna y luego otra vez a la pelirroja. No tardó en procesar lo que estaba pasando y ciertamente le parecía muy divertido.

—Vaya, esto sí que es interesante —Comentó Blaise sonriendo.

Y no era para menos, Draco también encontraba la situación muy divertida. No todos los días se podía ver a Ginny Weasley avergonzada por sus acciones. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que hacía unas semanas la joven le había roto la nariz.

Se podría decir que era su pequeña venganza. Por mucho que lo intentara Draco no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa socarrona. Lo cual por supuesto no le agradó mucho a Ginny.

—¡Hey, tú no te rías! Después de todo lo que hice lo menos que podrías hacer es dejar de burlarte.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo evitar reirme cuando la situación es completamente hilarante. ¿Pensaste que había hecho algo malo, Weasley? ¿Después de todo lo que vivimos? Me siento herido.

—Tú cállate.

Sus palabras no parecieron servir de mucho, puesto que la sonrisa seguía sin borrarse del rostro de Malfoy. De hecho, el joven parecía a punto de reír.

Ginny se volteó a ver a Luna. Reconocía que tal vez había exagerado, ¿pero alguien podia culparla? Hacía dos días había accedido a dejarla a solas con Malfoy y luego de eso no la había vuelto a ver.

—Es que, no aparecias y yo bueno… —Dijo Ginny enredándose cada vez más. Finalmente se volteó a ver al joven Malfoy —. ¡No puedo creer que accedí a ayudarte!

—Ginny trata de calmarte por favor —Decidió intervenir Neville.

—No es mi culpa que Malfoy sea un insufrible.

—Deberías calmar mejor a tu novia Longbottom —Comentó Blaise viendo toda la situación.

—E-ella no… Quiero decir, nosotros-

—Perfecto, creo que lo descompusiste Blaise —Respondió Draco mirando al moreno.

—¡No te metas con Neville!

—Oye, ¡tú te metiste con nosotros primero!

Luna decidió que era momento de detener esto.

—Draco, Ginny, por favor, ¡ya calmense!

Ambos se voltearon a ver a la joven.

Luna se sorprendió por unos segundos. Todos la estaban viendo y… Era extraño. Probablemente era la primera vez que tanta gente la miraba sin que fuera motivo de burla.

¿Así sería de ahora en adelante?

—Lo siento por no haberte hablado ayer Ginny —Se disculpó Luna honestamente —Yo… Supongo que me fui a la cama de una vez. Aun no me terminaba de creer lo que había pasado y quería descansar.

Por un segundo la mente de Ginny se detuvo, tratando de procesar la situación.

Luna estaba junto a Draco como si nada hubiera pasado. De hecho, parecían más unidos que nunca…

—Lo que había pasado... —Murmuró Ginny mientras su mente se llenaba de claridad —. Un momento. Eso quiere decir que Malfoy y tú…Ustedes dos…

Draco tragó saliva, ¿este era el momento no?

El momento en que todo se volvía _real._

Hasta ahora su relación se había quedado en el salón abandonado, a escondidas de todo el mundo, no porque quisieran ocultarlo; sino porque nunca habían tenido oportunidad de mostrarlo.

Siempre preferían estar ahí… Apartados de todos, en su mundo, así había empezado todo.

Pero era momento de enfrentar el mundo real. Draco estaría mintiendo si dijera que no sentía un poco de temor por saber la reacción de las personas, pero estaría bien… Mientras ella estuviera a su lado todo estaría bien. O al menos eso quería creer.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo Luna se acercó y sujetó su mano, compartiendo su calidez. Por un instante ambos se miraron como si nadie más existiera en el mundo. Y eso fue más que suficiente para que todos los demás entendieran.

—Estamos juntos Weasley — Dijo Draco tranquilamente —. Juntos de verdad. No es precisamente un secreto, pero ustedes son los primeros en saberlo.

Después de aquellas palabras el silencio inundó el pasillo.

_Así se empieza, ¿no?_

Fue un largo silencio, hasta que finalmente Blaise fue el primero en reaccionar.

—No puedo creerlo… ¡Lo hiciste! ¡Jaja, al fin lo hiciste! Ya era hora hombre, no aguantaba más tu aura negra.

—No tienes que armar tanto alboroto Blaise… —Murmuró Draco rodando los ojos.

—Claro que sí, ¿crees que te ayudé tanto por nada? Haré tanto alboroto como quiera.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera responder Luna se acercó al moreno. Blaise los había ayudado a ambos cuando más lo necesitaban sin pedir nada a cambio.

Realmente esperaba que en futuro pudieran seguir siendo amigos.

—Gracias por todo Blaise —Respondió Luna sonriendo amablemente —. Sin ti nunca hubiera logrado hacer esos dibujos, y sé que fuiste tú quien ayudó a Draco después… No lo hubiera podido hacer sin tu ayuda.

Las palabras dulces de la rubia lo atraparon por sorpresa.

—Eh yo… De nada Lovegood, realmente no fue nada.

Ginny se acercó a Luna, viendo toda la situación con expresión neutra.

Sospechosamente _neutra._

—Así que al final todo salió bien, ¿eh?

—¿No estás molesta Ginny? —Preguntó Luna temerosamente.

—¿Qué? No no. Digo, si es raro que estés con Malfoy. La simple idea me da ganas de vomitar, y me ofende un poco que no me hayas dicho enseguida pero…

Hubo una larga pausa.

Finalmente Ginny suspiró.

—Pero ambos han pasado por mucho para estar juntos... ¿Verdad?

Draco asintió sin soltar la mano de la joven Ravenclaw.

—Supongo que te lo debo a ti, Weasley —Admitió él de mala gana —. Probablemente no hubiera entrado en razón de no ser por ti… O tus golpes. Mi nariz aun duele cada vez que lo recuerdo.

—¿Uh? —Dijo Luna sin comprender esto último.

—Eeeeeh, te lo contaré luego.

Ginny se cruzó de brazos, agradeciendo en el fondo que Draco pudiera omitir el insignificante detalle de su violento encuentro en el pasillo. Aunque sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que contárselo.

—Sólo digamos que Malfoy y yo discutimos antes —Dijo Ginny como si nada.

—Peeeero al final logramos llegar a un acuerdo. ¿No es así, Weasley?

Ginny le miró detenidamente por unos segundos. Probablemente los segundos más largos en la joven y corta vida de Draco.

—Sí... Se podría decir que sí —Dijo ella finalmente — Sólo no metas la pata, ¿eh Malfoy?

Draco asintió.

—Haré lo que pueda.

—Muy bien. Muy lindo y todo, pero me siento traicionado —Intervino nuevamente Blaise —. Los ayudé a ambos par de traidores, ¡a ambos! y ni siquiera me pudieron contar enseguida. ¿Acaso les fallé?

Ginny frunció el ceño al escuchar esto último.

—Un momento, ¿tú ayudaste a Malfoy? Creí que yo lo había ayudado.

Ay no… Por favor, todo menos una discusión entre estos dos.

Lo último que necesitaba Draco era que ambos se pusieron a discutir por esa tontería en medio del pasillo.

Y efectivamente, antes de que se diera cuenta Ginny y Blaise parecían tener una competencia para determinar quién era más miserable por su culpa. Diosito, ¿por qué? Lo peor es que ambos parecían unos niños, olvidando que eran de casas rivales.

La situación era casi hilarante… _Casi_.

—Ya quisieras Weasley. No sabes lo que he tenido que aguantar.

—Pues yo he tenido que compartir detención con este idiota durante dos semanas. ¡Dos semanas!

—Já ¿tú crees que eso es mucho? ¿Acaso tienes idea de lo que es vivir con él? Al menos tú eres libre después de detención.

—¡Pero en las habitaciones tienes más compañeros! —Exclamó Ginny señalandolo —. Yo tenía que pasar mi tiempo sola con él. Te juro cada día estaba más cerca de matarlo.

—Ojalá lo hubieras hecho.

—¡Oye! ¿¡De qué lado estás!? —Exclamó Draco interviniendo en la discusión.

—Del lado bueno de la humanidad.

Neville, quien hasta ahora se había mantenido apartado de todo, miró a su alrededor sin comprender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

—Amm… ¿Soy él único que está completamente perdido aquí?

Todos se voltearon a ver a Neville. Por un momento se les había olvidado de que el pobre muchacho seguía ahí sin comprender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

A todos se les escapó una pequeña sonrisa.

Ciertamente la situación era muy única. Todos podían notarlo.

Ravenclaw, Slytherins y Gryffindors, juntos en un mismo espacio sin matarse. Incluso llevandose relativamente bien. Todo mientras Draco y ella seguían agarrados de la mano.

Tal vez fuera una señal de que las cosas podrían ser mejor de lo que esperaban.

Tal vez había esperanza.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Luna.

Estarían bien.

Una vez aclarado todo el asunto no había mucho más que hacer. Era tarde, así que todos decidieron que lo mejor era regresar cada uno a sus salas comunes.

Pero antes Draco tenía que hacer una cosa.

—Weasley, ¿podríamos hablar un segundo?

* * *

_Hellouuu!_

_Draco y Luna están finalmente juntos, y como podrán ver, cada uno se está acostumbrando a esto de expresar sus sentimientos, pero hasta sus intentos son muy lindos xDD cofcofsorryporinterrumpirelbesocofcof Draco especialmente sigue sintiendose culpable por todos los problemas que le causó a Luna, pero entre los dos se ayudarán a superar todo._

_¿Qué piensan de la participación de Ginny, Blaise y Neville al final? Quería mostrarlos para que Luna y Draco legitimaran su relación a otras personas y para que ustedes vieran que si bien Draco ha evolucionado bastante durante todos estos capítulos, el es amable con Luna y soolo con Luna, con los demás aun le falta progreso, pero ahí va xDD_

_¡En fin, nos vemos! _

_wenn: Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo! Después de tanto sufrimiento me parece justo que estos dos vivan sus momentos felices y cursis xDD como siempre gracias por tu comentario, besooos 3_


	13. Chapter 13

Draco pensaba que estaba tentando su suerte.

Se encontraba parado en medio del pasillo, con una amenazante Ginny Weasley que le miraba fijamente a los ojos, todo mientras Luna seguía esperándole en las escaleras.

Los ojos de Ginny parecían lanzar fuego y honestamente Draco empezó a pensar que la pobre de Luna seguramente tendría que recoger su cadáver después de que todo terminara.

Tal vez esto no fue tan buena idea...

Aunque bueno, tal vez estuviera exagerando, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

Ah cierto… La última vez que algo malo pasó la pelirroja le rompió la nariz justo después de enfrentarlo en un duelo en medio del pasillo. Eso sin contar que ambos se ganaron un castigo durante dos semanas.

Lo mejor era no pensar mucho en eso.

—¿Qué sucede Malfoy? —Preguntó Ginny, trayéndolo de regreso a la realidad.

—Yo…

La mirada de Ginny parecía lanzar fuego.

—¿Tú _qué_?

Cielos, esto sería más difícil de lo que pensó.

Esto de resolver los problemas conversando pacíficamente era demasiado complicado para él. Por Merlín, ¿cómo la gente hacía esto regularmente? Él sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse de tan sólo pensarlo.

_Concéntrate, Draco_

Muy bien, era ahora o nunca.

—Lo siento.

—¿_Qué_?

Draco apartó la mirada, incómodo.

—Tampoco me hagas repetirlo dos veces. Mira Weasley, quería pedirte disculpas —Dijo él finalmente —. Ya sabes, por haber roto mi promesa.

Ahora era el turno de Ginny de quedarse sin palabras. De todas las cosas, ella no esperaba escuchar _eso_.

La pelirroja no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirar incrédula a la persona que tenía al frente. ¿Este era Draco Malfoy? ¿El insufrible Slytherin que sólo le había causado problemas durante años?

Tal vez estuviera soñando.

—¿Qué? ¿Es en serio? ¿Por qué me dices esto?

Draco se cruzó de brazos y apartó la mirada, parecía bastante incómodo con la situación y no era para menos. No estaba acostumbrado a disculparse, sólo lo había hecho con Luna una vez y francamente no quería seguir haciéndolo.

Era mucho para él.

Pero estaba hablando de Ginny Weasley. La mejor amiga de Luna, y por muy incómodo que fuese si quería que todo saliera bien tenía que empezar a llevarse bien con ella.

O al menos decentemente. Lo que pasara primero.

—Porque es lo correcto. Y porque te lo debo —Respondió Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Es enserio?

Draco asintió.

—Tal vez lo más serio que he dicho en mi vida —Admitió Draco.

—Pues… Pues no sé qué decirte.

—No tienes que decir nada. Honestamente no espero que me perdones; yo no lo haría. Pero quiero que sepas que al menos lo estoy intentando.

Ginny se detuvo a verlo por unos segundos, parecía estar organizando sus ideas.

Era posible que Draco lo estuviera intentando, pero aún tenía una duda importante en mente, y este era el momento de aclararla.

—Malfoy tú… Sabes que Luna es sangre mestiza, ¿verdad?

Draco finalmente posó su mirada sobre ella.

—Sí, lo sé muy bien —Respondió él tranquilamente.

—¿Y no te importa?

Sabía que tarde o temprano le harían esa pregunta. De hecho, probablemente sería la primera de miles de veces que le preguntarían eso.

_Jamás he querido que cambies. Desde el momento que todo comenzó aquel día en el salón abandonado te he aceptado tal y como eres porque tú has hecho lo mismo conmigo. Sobre todas las cosas eres mi amigo, no te cambiaría por nada del mundo _—Había dicho Luna.

Una sensación de tranquilidad llenó su pecho.

Ciertamente las palabras de Luna le reconfortaron. No tenía que pensarlo mucho, la respuesta era muy sencilla.

—No… Si te soy sincero, no me ha importado desde hace un buen tiempo.

La forma tan honesta en que respondió sorprendió a la pelirroja. Tal vez realmente estuviera soñando.

Todo este tiempo había despreciado a Malfoy por su actitud arrogante contra sus amigos y ella. No soportaba su aura de superioridad y su falta de empatía hacia los demás.

No podía verlo ni en pintura.

Y siendo honestos, aun no terminaba de confiar en él. Era Malfoy a fin de cuentas, pero… Podía notar que algo había cambiado y que seguiría cambiando en él. Esta conversación era prueba de ello.

Él sólo estaba pidiendo una oportunidad, y justo en esos momentos ella no tenía razones para negársela.

—Entonces… ¿Ahora qué? —Preguntó Ginny.

—Pues ahora estoy tratando de reparar todo lo que hice, Weasley. Y compensarlo poco a poco. Supongo que siempre hay que tratar de estar a mano con los demás.

—¿Eso es algo que te enseñó Luna?

Draco asintió.

Mientras tanto, Ginny no pudo hacer más que mirarlo fijamente. Al punto de que Draco empezó a temer lo peor: un grito, un maleficio, otro golpe. Pero no. Gracias a Merlín no.

Al final la muchacha lo único que hizo fue suspirar. Parecía resignada, pero mucho más tranquila, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

—Bueno, no me agradas Malfoy. Realmente no, pero… Veo que te preocupas —Dijo Ginny soltando un suspiro —. Supongo que no podemos seguir perdiendo tiempo odiándonos... Sólo espero que no me decepciones.

Draco asintió.

—Haré todo lo posible.

—Entonces eso es suficiente. Al menos por ahora.

—Gracias.

Por primera vez Ginny parecía cómoda en su presencia, lo suficientemente cómoda para ser honesta con él.

—¿Sabes? Aun no entiendo que vio Luna en ti.

No lo decía como ofensa ni nada por el estilo.

Sus palabras venían desde la sinceridad de su corazón. Aún después de tanto tiempo seguía sin entender como su amiga había llegado al lado bueno de Draco.

Por Merlín, antes de esto ni siquiera sabía que Draco tenía un lado bueno.

Mientras tanto el rubio sólo pudo frotarse el cuello, incómodo. Entendía perfectamente a la pelirroja, aunque eso no significaba que sus palabras dolieran menos.

¿Algún día sería suficiente?

—Si te soy honesto yo tampoco...

—Espera, no me dejaste terminar —Dijo Ginny, ganándose la atención del rubio.

Draco le miró confundido.

—No entiendo que vio en ti —Admitió nuevamente Ginny, mordiéndose el labio —, pero también entiendo que ella siempre ha sido capaz de ver cosas que uno no ve a simple vista. La primera vez que hablamos me dijo que eras mucho más de lo que parecías. Ella… Ella _cree_ en ti. Así que yo también lo intentaré. Poco a poco por supuesto, tampoco pidas un milagro.

_Creer en él… _

Realmente esperaba estar a la altura.

—No esperaría menos de ti.

Ginny pareció quedar satisfecha con esa respuesta.

—Entonces… Hasta luego Malfoy —Dijo ella extendiendo su mano.

Draco miró por un segundo la mano frente suyo, sabía muy bien lo que significaría tomarla. Era un símbolo de un nuevo inicio.

_¿Estás dispuesto a darlo todo?_

No tenía que pensarlo mucho. Sin dudarlo tomó la mano, cerrando finalmente el trato.

—Nos vemos, Weasley.

* * *

Los días pasaron sin que nada relevante sucediera.

Bueno, nada relevante excepto por el hecho de que el baile estaba en boca de todos. Sólo faltaba un día y Luna estaría mintiendo si dijera que no estaba nerviosa.

¿Alguien podía culparla? Jamás había imaginado en su vida que iría a un evento como este, mucho menos que tendría un vestido o una pareja.

Incluso había tomado clases de baile todos estos días junto a Draco.

Luna sonrió divertida al recordar todas las escenas únicas que habían vivido estos días gracias a esas clases. Draco trataba de ser amable la mayor parte del tiempo, pero de vez en cuando se le notaba la frustración que sentía al ver sus torpes movimientos.

Le parecía divertido.

—_¿Qué fue lo único que te pedí que no hicieras, Luna?_

—_Amm... ¿Caerme?_

—_Bien, ¿y qué fue lo que hiciste? _

_Luna suspiró._

—_Caerme —Respondió ella agachando la cabeza._

_Draco negó con la cabeza, realmente no podía molestarse con ella._

—_No importa. Como te decía: así no se hace ninguno de esos pasos._

—_Pero en mi historia..._

—_En tu historia las bailarinas se tropezarían al primer intento —Le interrumpió, rodando los ojos —. En un vals primero se hace así..._

Había sido complicado, pero había valido la pena. Se podía decir que Luna ya no era un completo caso perdido.

En fin, ahora otra cosa ocupaba su mente.

Ante ella estaba su vestido, lo había colocado en una especie de maniquí para apreciarlo mejor. Realmente se sentía muy feliz con tan solo verlo.

Aún estaba sorprendida de lo parecido que era al de la protagonista de su cuento. Su color azul resplandecía en toda la habitación, incluso los detalles de encaje rosa se veian muy bonitos.

Ciertamente era hermoso, pero... Sentía que le faltaba algo.

Luna empezó a sentirse a culpable de pensar aquello. Draco se había esforzado junto a Blaise para entregarle esto, incluso le habían agregado los detalles del encaje, los cuales no eran nada fáciles de hacer. Debería estar agradecida y no pensar en otras cosas.

El vestido era hermoso. Por ejemplo, la falda… pues… La falda era bastante lisa. Simple, un poco aburrida. Tal vez pudiera agregarle algo, ¿no?

Un pequeño detalle no haría daño.

Antes de que se diera cuenta miles de ideas empezaron a surcar su mente. Siempre se había considerado una persona creativa y esta vez no sería la excepción.

Sin pensarlo abrió su gaveta de materiales y sacó sus estuches de pinturas y plumas de colores. Tal vez podría pintar un patrón, algo delicado en la parte inferior de la falda.

O tal vez algo más grande y llamativo. No estaría mal mientras combinara, ¿verdad? El vestido era azul con detalles rosas en la manga, así que un color verde no quedaría mal. Incluso le daría un toque de contraste.

Rápidamente se acercó a su cajón de investigación de criaturas. Había recolectado muchos objetos a lo largo de los años, pero en estos momentos sólo le interesaba uno: las plumas de aves. Tenía de muchos tipos y colores, de seguro alguna combinaría.

Tal vez podría crear un accesorio para el cabello con ellas, o un detalle para el área del pecho o la parte posterior de la falda. Sin duda las plumas le darían un toque único y se verían muy bonitas a su parecer.

Vaya, realmente tenía muchas ideas.

De hecho, tenía tantas que su mente empezó a dudar de lo que estaba haciendo.

_¿Cómo debería arreglarme?_

_¿Debería hacerme algo diferente en el cabello?_

_O tal vez agregarle más cosas al vestido._

_Nunca…_

_Nunca he hecho nada como esto._

Luna suspiró.

De repente se dio cuenta de la realidad. Para ser una joven obsesionada con los bailes realmente no sabía nada sobre ninguno. Mucho menos sobre etiqueta o como vestir, las clases de baile eran prueba de ello.

Su estilo era su estilo y jamás se lo había cuestionado. Pero esto era diferente, se suponía que este era el día de sus sueños.

Poco a poco empezó a sentir vergüenza. En circunstancias normales no le importaría vestir a su manera, al contrario, le encantaba, pero…

Tal vez a Draco eso no le gustaría, no lo sabía.

Él siempre había sido una persona guiada por las apariencias y el estatus, y si bien el muchacho había cambiado, tal vez no le agradara la idea de que ella experimentara con su vestido.

Su mente empezó a divagar más y más, con un pensamiento negativo tras otro, hasta que un sonido se escuchó en su puerta.

—¿Hey de quién es este vestido?

—Mio no es.

—¡Pues está lindo! ¿Será de Jessica?

—No creo, ya ella compró el suyo hace dos semanas. ¿Recuerdas?

Luna se volteó a ver a sus compañeras de cuarto, Susan y Rossie. Ambas se habían quedado estas navidades debido a que irían al baile de navidad al igual que ella, aunque eso no lo sabían.

—Oh, en realidad ese vestido es mío Susan —Respondió Luna acercándose —. Olvidé sacarlo del maniquí.

Las muchachas se giraron a verla y...

De repente el ambiente se puso muy raro. Demasiado tenso para su gusto.

—¿Cómo que es tuyo? —Preguntó finalmente Rossie frunciendo el ceño.

—Pues…

—Espera, ¿qué haces aquí? Se supone que debías irte ayer con los demás, ¿no?

—Sí, ¿y esto qué? —Preguntó Susan observando el maniquí detenidamente —. ¿Ahora confeccionas ropa?

Luna no pudo evitar sonreír al ver otra vez el vestido.

—Oh no, esto fue un regalo para mí —Respondió Luna amablemente —. Me quedaré estas navidades.

La mirada de sus compañeras fue más que suficiente para entender que la idea no era bien recibida.

—¿Quééééééé? —Exclamaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

—Y yo que esperaba tener unas vacaciones normales...

—Debes estar bromeando —Dijo Susan como si el mundo estuviera a punto de acabarse —. ¿Por qué te quedarás?

—Pues… Iré al baile de navidad.

Ahora las muchachas se le quedaron mirando fijamente, al punto que Luna empezó a temer que se habían convertido en estatuas o algo por el estilo.

No fue hasta que procesaron la situación que ambas chicas empezaron a reír.

—JAJAJAJA

Luna les miró sin comprender qué era lo gracioso.

_¿Se están riendo de mí?_

—Luna, no puedes ir al baile sin una pareja. Está contra las reglas.

—Pero sí tengo pareja —Respondió ella.

Al parecer este último comentario fue incluso más gracioso, porque sus compañeras no hicieron más que seguir riendo y riendo.

—Sí claro, ¿quién invitaría a alguien como tú? —Dijo Rossie tratando de calmar sur risa.

—Pues-

Rossie alzó su mano en señal de que se detuviera.

—Mejor ni lo digas, si es capaz de invitarte seguramente estará tan loco como tú.

—¿Y este vestido realmente es un regalo? —Preguntó Susan mirando la confección —. Es muy lindo para que alguien como tú lo tenga.

—Hump, pobre chico. ¿Realmente invirtió tanto?

Luna sólo pudo mirarlas incómodamente.

Tal vez no fue tan buena idea haber sacado el vestido del closet.

—¿Y por qué tienes esas pinturas en la mano? Ya sabes lo que dijo Flickwick sobre- Ay no me digas, ¿acaso planeabas modificarlo?

Luna observó las pinturas que tenía en sus manos. No tenía sentido negarlo, la habían atrapado con las manos en la masa.

—Sólo un poco… —Respondió Luna.

Sus compañeras se miraron entre sí, como si se estuvieran comunicando telepáticamente. Luego posaron su mirada en ella.

—Luna, el vestido es demasiado lindo para que lo arruines con alguno de tus experimentos. Deberías agradecer y dejarlo como está.

—¿Experimentos?

—Sí, no sé quién habrá estado tan desesperado para invitarte, pero lo menos que deberías hacer es causarle problemas.

—¿Problemas?

Ambas chicas asintieron.

—Al menos deberías hacerle un favor a ese pobre chico y no humillarlo en una noche tan importante —Comentó Susan cruzándose de brazos —. ¿No te parece?

Luna bajó la mirada, sintiéndose completamente desmotivada.

Tal vez tuvieran razón...

—Vale…

* * *

Luna se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

¿A dónde debería ir? Tal vez a la biblioteca o a las afueras, pero ahí había demasiada gente. Pensó por un momento ir al salón abandonado, pero siendo honestos no estaba segura tampoco.

Sin darse cuenta la joven siguió caminando sin rumbo alguno. Las voces de sus compañeras resonaban una y otra vez en su mente.

_¿Tienes pareja?_

_Si es capaz de invitarte seguramente estará tan loco como tú._

—¿Luna?

La joven se volteó, sorprendida de escuchar esa voz.

—Oh, Draco —Dijo ella viendo al muchacho de ojos grises.

Estaba en la torre de astronomía. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de en qué momento había llegado ahí. ¿Realmente había estado tan perdida en sus pensamientos?

Se suponía que que quería estar sola, pero la verdad es que sentía cierto alivio al ver a Draco. El joven era la persona que más quería, y tal vez estuviera exagerando, pero su simple presencia lograba hacerla sentir mejor.

Realmente se alegraba de verlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Draco al verla —. No es que no quiera verte, pero… ya es tarde.

—Sólo pasaba por aquí, no esperaba verte.

—Yo tampoco. El destino no nos da ni un respiro, ¿eh?

Draco decía esto de forma amable, ella lo sabía muy bien. Aun así...

_¿Quién invitaría a alguien como tú?_

_Pobre chico, ¿de verdad invirtió tanto?_

—Parece que no… —Fue lo único que pudo responder.

Draco se tomó una pausa, podía notar que algo estaba mal.

—¿Sucede algo, Luna?

La joven se mordió el labio.

—Yo… ¿Podría quedarme aquí contigo, por favor?

Draco le miró detenidamente por un segundo. No era un tonto, después de tanto tiempo juntos se podría decir que sabía leer a la Ravenclaw. Ella ya no era un libro cerrado.

Podía notar que algo estaba preocupando a Luna, pero… También podía notar que la joven parecía querer olvidar el asunto.

Draco suspiró.

Tal vez lo mejor ahora, y sólo por ahora, era ser el apoyo que ella tanto necesitaba en silencio. Esperaba que eso fuera suficiente por el momento.

—Eso no tienes que preguntarlo, claro que puedes acompañarme —Dijo Draco haciéndole señas para que se acercara.

Luna caminó hacía él. La torre estaba completamente sola y enseguida pudo notar que a su alrededor habían varios libros de astronomía y cuadernos con anotaciones. Eso sin contar el telescopio que estaba justo al lado de Draco.

No tardó mucho en atar los cabos.

—¿Estás observando las estrellas? —Preguntó Luna.

El asintió.

Tenía un cierto brillo especial en los ojos que nunca antes le había visto. Realmente las personas cambiaban cuando hacían aquello que amaban.

—Hacía tiempo que no lo hacía, quería volver a intentarlo —Admitió Draco frotándose el cuello, incómodo —. Estudiarlas quiero decir, cuando era pequeño lo hacía todos los días. Quiero ver si aún recuerdo cómo hacerlo.

—¿Solías hacerlo? ¿Qué cambió?

—No lo sé… Supongo que crecí —Respondió él soltando un amargo suspiro —. Pero estoy tratando de retomarlo, poco a poco.

Los ojos de Luna se llenaron de entusiasmo. Amaba la idea de que Draco estuviera haciendo lo que amaba hacer de niño.

Ella siempre había pensado que crecer no significa abandonar tus sueños.

—¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

Draco sonrió al ver el entusiasmo de la joven. Era agradable ver como se interesaba por el tema, a pesar de que era algo que no conocía a profundidad.

Ella lo estaba intentando por él, y eso era lo importante.

—Bueno… Vine a estudiar las estrellas de Etamin y Aldhibain —Dijo Draco mostrándole una página de su libro de astronomía —. Se acerca el solsticio de invierno y eso significa que esas estrellas cambiarán su posición unos grados más de lo usual. Necesito anotar esas diferencias de posición.

—¿La estrella de Etamin? La conozco, forma parte de la constelación NGC 6543.

Draco asintió.

—Si, se supone que esa constelación fue listada por Ptolomeo. Usualmente está ubicada en el hemisferio norte —Respondió él señalando un espacio del cielo —. Pero por el cambio de temporada ahora puede ubicarse un poco más al noroeste, ¿la ves?

Los ojos de Luna se quedaron un buen rato mirando el cielo, justo donde Draco había le indicado.

Era tan brillante...

No era difícil ver porque Draco disfrutaba tanto de la astronomía. Realmente era un espectáculo muy hermoso e interesante.

—Sí, la veo —Respondió Luna —. Sabes mucho sobre esa constelación...

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, es la constelación NGC 6543, también conocida como Draconis, o como solía llamarla mi madre… _Mi constelación_.

De repente los ojos de Luna se llenaron de claridad.

—Draconis… Draco. Oh, ¡tú nombre viene de la constelación! —Exclamó Luna, haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara.

La mayoría de las personas no sabían que su nombre no venía de la criatura mágica en sí, sino de la constelación. Era una tradición sangre pura nombrar a los hijos en base a las estrellas, específicamente constelaciones.

Draco, por supuesto, no era la excepción.

—Cuando era pequeño eso me avergonzaba. Mi nombre era raro y todo por culpa de unas jodidas estrellas.

—Tu nombre es tu nombre Draco —Respondió Luna firmemente —. Y me parece lindo… Viene de las estrellas, eso te hace especial.

Draco le miró con una mezcla de vergüenza, confusión y negación.

Su nombre… _Especial_. Nunca nadie le había dicho eso.

_Por favor, no digas más cosas lindas. Mi corazón no puede soportarlo._

—No tiene nada de especial —Respondió él apartando la mirada —. Es una simple tradición familiar, no más. Al igual que los nombres de Orión y Regulus. Todos vienen de constelaciones provenientes de- Oye, ¿Por qué me miras así?

Luna le estaba mirando alegremente. Su sonrisa parecía brillar más que nunca ahora en medio de la oscuridad de la noche. Si es que eso era posible.

Al parecer la joven se estaba divirtiendo.

—Te quejas de tu nombre, pero aun así tus ojos parecen brillar como estrellas cuando hablas de astronomía… Es lindo.

—No digas tonterías.

—¡Es cierto! Pareces un niño pequeño viendo un Flopirish.

—No soy ningún niño, se supone que soy tu novio —Dijo Draco cruzándose de brazos.

Luna giró la cabeza sin comprender. En su mente ese argumento no tenía ningún sentido, ¿cómo se relacionaba una cosa con la otra?

—Puedes ser mi novio y soñar con las estrellas como un niño… —Explicó Luna como si fuera algo obvio —. Incluso podríamos hacerlo juntos. ¡Como un equipo!

—¿Un equipo?

—Eso dijiste la otra vez...

_Podemos ser los mejores amigos y más al mismo tiempo. Como un dúo, el mejor equipo de todos. Quiero demostrarte que podemos ser mucho más que una pareja... Si quieres, y si me lo permites _—Eso había dicho.

Las mejillas de Draco empezaron a teñirse de un color rojo de tan sólo recordarlo.

¿Desde cuándo hablaba tan fácilmente de sus sentimientos?

Pero no era mentira, realmente esperaba que fueran el mejor equipo de todos.

—Estoy segura… Que las estrellas se verían más bonitas si las viéramos juntos —Dijo Luna tímidamente.

Draco no pudo hacer otra cosa que apartar la mirada. Se suponía que hacía frío, pero lo único que podía sentir era el calor proveniente de su cara y su pecho.

_Dios…_ Sentía que iba a explotar.

Sin pensarlo mucho se acercó a la joven y la abrazó delicadamente, dejándose embriagar por su tacto y su olor. ¿Esto no era un sueño? Luna se sentía tan pequeña en sus brazos, su cabeza apenas llegaba a su hombro. Realmente quería protegerla.

A veces tenía que hacer esto para asegurarse que todo era real.

Realmente todo parecía muy bueno para ser verdad.

—¿Draco? —Preguntó ella en medio del abrazo.

—Tienes razón. Las estrellas… Podríamos verlas todas si gustas.

Aunque siendo honestos, su estrella favorita estaba ahí, en sus brazos. Brillante, sonriente y soñadora, como siempre había sido.

Y no dejaría que se apagara.

—Es que… Me alegra saber que volviste a estudiar las estrellas —Respondió ella separándose lo suficiente para que él viera su rostro —. Te ha caído bien.

—Sólo es un pasatiempo. No creo que haya podido cambiar tanto.

—Puede ser un pasatiempo —Dijo Luna colocando su mano en la mejilla de Draco —. Pero te hace feliz. Eso me hace feliz a mí también.

Los ojos de Luna parecían expresar mil cosas a la vez: cariño, afecto, dedicación, consideración, esperanza.

Todas y cada una de esas emociones estaban dirigidas a él.

_Esto es demasiado._

Sinceramente Draco empezaba a preguntarse cuándo demonios empezaría a acostumbrarse a estos gestos lindos y a las demostraciones de afecto. Porque ciertamente se estaba cansando de que su corazón se sintiera a punto de explotar cada vez que Luna le dijera algo lindo.

_Tú no sabes el poder que tienes en mí, ¿verdad?_

Sin decir más, Draco se acercó un poco, mientras una sensación de paz le decía que esto era lo correcto. A Luna no parecía importarle. Finalmente comprendía que este…

Este era el lugar donde debería estar.

Poco a poco los centímetros se volvieron milímetros, y antes de que se diera cuenta unió sus labios con los suyos.

Draco antes había escuchado cómo las personas describían los besos como fuegos artificiales, explosiones de pasión que llenaban el alma y hacían que uno cayera perdidamente enamorado.

El no sintió exactamente eso.

En su lugar, sintió como era envuelto por una sensación de calidez, como un rayo de sol que crecía lentamente en él; cada vez más brillante e intenso. Por supuesto, estaba más aterrorizado que nunca en su vida, pero se sentía _bien_. Se sentía natural. Ahí era donde debía estar…

Por su parte, Luna cerró los ojos y lo besó de vuelta.

Jamás imaginó que esto podía hacerla sentir así. No tenía la menor idea de que estaba haciendo, pero la esencia de Draco la hacía sentir segura, protegida y amada. Sólo quería estar más cerca, a pesar de que su corazón parecía estar en llamas.

Sólo esperaba que él pudiera sentir lo mismo.

Finalmente Draco se apartó lentamente, no sin antes darle un último beso en la frente. Ambos estaban sumamente avergonzados.

Por un buen rato ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

—Gracias —Dijo Draco después de un rato.

Honestamente era todo lo que podía decir.

—¿Uh? ¿Por qué me agradeces? —Preguntó Luna.

—Por todo supongo. Yo… Supongo que te debo mucho.

_Mucho más de lo que podrías imaginar..._

La muchacha sólo pudo abrazarlo fuertemente y esconderse en su pecho, sin siquiera mostrar su rostro. Podía sentir como sus emociones la abrumaban. No quería que Draco la viera, lo cual le causó mucha gracia al rubio.

—¿Tan mal estuvo? —Pregunto él.

Luna negó con la cabeza, aun con la cabeza oculta en su pecho.

—No…

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla de vuelta y acariciar suavemente su cabello.

Si tan sólo Luna supiera que él estaba tan avergonzado como ella.

Draco siguió abrazando a la muchacha, esperando a que poco a poco sus emociones se calmaran. Aunque siendo honestos, se podía quedar toda la noche en esa posición sin problemas.

No fue hasta varios minutos después que la joven Ravenclaw se tomó un instante para apartarse lentamente de sus brazos y mirar a su alrededor.

Su vista se posó específicamente en los cuadernos de Draco.

—Ay no, se supone que veníamos a estudiar las estrellas —Dijo Luna dándose cuenta de la situación —. Lo siento.

Por su parte, Draco no parecía muy preocupado.

De hecho, parecía más que feliz.

—No pasa nada —Respondió él encogiéndose de hombros —. Hice bastantes anotaciones antes de que llegaras. Eso bastará por ahora. Pasado mañana seguiré estudiando.

—Pero-

—Quiero pasar mi tiempo contigo. No te preocupes.

Luna no estaba muy segura de la idea.

_Lo menos que deberías hacer es causarle problemas_

Se suponía que Draco había venido a ver las estrellas y ella se lo había impedido. Estaba causándole problemas, justo como habían dicho sus compañeras de cuarto.

—No quería distraerte... —Dijo Luna agachando la mirada —. Sé que las estrellas son importantes para ti, no porque seas mi novio debes obligarte a pasar tiempo conmigo.

Draco frunció el ceño, sintiéndose algo ofendido por este comentario.

—Siempre me ha gustado pasar tiempo contigo.

—¿Siempre?

Ahora era turno de Luna para mirarle genuinamente sorprendida.

Draco estuvo a punto de pedir un deseo. A fin de cuentas ver a Luna sorprendida era un acontecimiento único. Casi como ver una estrella fugaz.

Pero primero tenía que aclarar algo, y este era el momento adecuado.

—Muy bien. ¿Ahora me dirás que sucede? Desde que llegaste pareces preocupada.

Luna suspiró.

Honestamente, le molestaba que esos pensamientos surcaran por su cabeza. Jamás le había prestado atención a lo que dijeran los demás, y justamente ahora su cabeza había decidido dudar.

Pero este era Draco, y sabía que podía contarle lo que fuese. Desde el inicio había sido así y no pensaba cambiar eso ahora. Mucho menos ahora.

Así que le contó todo. El cómo estaba pensando en arreglarse el baile, su idea de modificar el vestido y por supuesto, los desagradables comentarios de sus compañeras de casa.

Draco escuchó todo con expresión neutra.

—Luna, para ser una Ravenclaw a veces puedes ser muy tonta —Respondió finalmente después de escuchar todo.

—¿Uh?

Él frunció el ceño.

—Creí que después de todo este tiempo era obvio que nada de eso me importa —Dijo él sin comprender —. Y ti tampoco te ha importado jamás, ¿por qué ahora sí?

Luna agachó la mirada, sintiéndose avergonzada de tener que admitir que por primera vez en su vida se sentía insegura.

¿Por qué le estaba pasando esto? ¿Acaso era una fase?

—Porque… Porque… Porque eres _tú_.

Draco le miró confundido.

—¿Ah?

—Porque te quiero —Dijo ella finalmente —. Así que ahora es… Importante.

Draco sintió como el mundo se detenía con esas palabras.

Era la primera vez que Luna le decía sus sentimientos desde su confesión hacía unos días.

—Yo también te quiero, Luna.

Luna enseguida alzó la mirada, sintiendo su corazón latir con más fuerza que nunca.

_Bump_

—Muchísimo.

_Bump bump_

—Y nada de eso me importa más que tú —Respondió Draco sujetando su mano.

_Bump bump bump_

Luna sólo pudo mirarle fijamente mientras correspondía el agarre de su mano. ¿Desde cuándo los ojos de Draco brillaban tanto?

—Soy mejor que eso, ¿sabes? —Respondió Draco encogiéndose de hombros—. Antes de estar contigo ni siquiera me habría molestado en practicar mis clases de baile otra vez. Mucho menos enseñarle a alguien más.

—Pero…

—Luna, puedes hacer lo que quieras con el vestido.

Draco se tomó una pausa, acariciando un mechón de su cabello mientras organizaba sus ideas.

¿Cómo podía comunicar tantas cosas sin decirlas? Sólo quería que Luna comprendiera.

—Así como me veo feliz estudiando estrellas, así de feliz te ves tú creando arte —Dijo Draco calmadamente —. El vestido puede ser tu nuevo lienzo si quieres Luna. Quiero que vayas y te sientas feliz. Lo demás no me importa si te soy sincero.

—¿De verdad?

Draco asintió.

—Lo único que me importa de ese baile es ir contigo.

_Eres tan… tan…_

Luna sintió como poco a poco se le quitaba un peso de encima.

Cada vez que sentía que no encajaba en el mundo Draco venía de una vez a demostrarle todo lo contrario, que eran ilusiones de su mente. Como si fuera lo más especial del mundo.

En ese instante Draco se acercó y le dio un delicado beso en la frente, esperando calmarla.

Dos muestras de afecto en un día y ninguno había explotado. Ya estaban haciendo un progreso.

—¿Ya estás mejor? —Preguntó Draco amablemente.

Ella asintió, su sonrisa podía verse de ahí al al sol.

—Sí, gracias… _Draconis_.

¿Acaso ella acababa de…?

Draco volteó a ver a la muchacha, sintiendo como el lindo momento que se había formado desaparecía en ese instante.

Ay no.

Ay no no no no no.

—Está bien, ya entendí. Mi nombre no sólo es un monstruo, sino una constelación en el cielo. Ahora por favor _no_ me llames así.

Luna tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no reír ante la reacción tan exagerada del rubio.

—A mí me gusta. Además, combina con el mio. Las estrellas y la luna siempre han sido eternas compañeras —Comentó Luna mirando el cielo estrellado, seguía sin soltar su mano —. Tal vez yo podría ser la luna de tus estrellas…

Draco elevó la mirada al cielo, sintiendo cómo poco a poco sus palabras le calmaban y a cambio miles de dudas inundaban su cabeza.

_¿Será que juntos podríamos brillar más que todas esas estrellas juntas?_

_¿Tendremos la oportunidad de intentar?_

Tantos pensamientos surcaban su mente ahora...

—Eternas compañeras… Creo que eso me gusta —Murmuró Draco.

De repente se dio cuenta de su situación: estaban en medio de la torre de astronomía, sentados en una banca y viendo las estrellas. Como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, y tal vez lo era.

El cielo parecía brillar más que nunca, pero siendo honestos su resplandor no era nada comparado con lo que estaba sintiendo ahora.

—Las estrellas, la luna, las constelaciones… ¿Crees que podamos ser como ellas? —Preguntó Luna volteándose a verlo.

—Tal vez. No lo sé… Supongo que somos muy pequeños al lado de ellas.

Luna alzó la mirada a las estrellas.

Ciertamente eran hermosas. Parecían brillar más que nunca…

Al verlas todo se volvía tan insignificante. Hogwarts, el torneo de los tres magos, su vida, su relación con Draco, incluso el baile…

El baile.

El baile era mañana y Luna no sabía qué pensar.

Toda su vida había soñado con vivir algo como esto. Su mente se había llenado de ideas e ilusiones durante años, esperando que permanecieran eternamente como eso: sueños.

Ahora, frente a las estrellas, se estaba dando cuenta de que no sabía qué haría después de perder su sueño de toda la vida.

—Todo es muy insignificante al lado de ellas, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Luna.

Draco se volteó a verla.

—¿Estás bien?

Ella negó con la cabeza y llevó su mano a un collar brillante que llevaba puesto.

No sabía qué le pasaba.

—Creo que los Dinkles están nublando mi mente, mi collar protector debe estar fallando.

—Está fallando o… Estás preocupada.

—Puede ser…

—¿Debería asustarme?

Luna negó nuevamente con la cabeza.

—Mañana es el baile.

Draco se le quedó mirando.

Se suponía que ese simple hecho debería ser motivo de felicidad, pero la expresión de Luna le daba a entender que era lo contrario.

Parecía una niña pequeña.

—Es que… Desde pequeña leía estos cuentos. Soñando con vivir un momento como este, y… y… Y ahora de verdad estoy aquí, parece un sueño pero…

Luna se mordió el labio.

—¿Pero…? —Continuó Draco.

—¿Y si no es como pensaba? —Respondió Luna volteándose a verlo, preocupada —. ¿Qué haré entonces?

Draco se tomó una pausa.

No tenía que pensarlo mucho, para él la respuesta era muy sencilla.

—Supongo que eso es lo bueno de los sueños, siempre puedes salir a buscar uno nuevo.

_Yo estaré a tu lado en todo momento_

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la joven.

—Otro sueño… —Dijo Luna, mientras su mirada se llenaba de claridad —. Gracias Draco.

Lo único que hizo Draco fue sonreírle de vuelta, tal vez era la sonrisa más sincera que había hecho en toda su vida. Eso sería más que suficiente por ahora.

Las palabras estaban de más en un momento como ese.

—¿Es hermoso no crees? —Preguntó Luna observando las estrellas.

Draco se le quedó mirando por un segundo, no estaba mirando el cielo estrellado. Para él, la muchacha que tenía al frente brillaba mucho más que cualquier cosa.

Luna Lovegood, su estrella más brillante.

—Sí, realmente lo es.

* * *

_Creo que este es el capitulo más rosa/fluff que he escrito. Siendo honesta creo que estoy a punto de vomitar arco iris, pero el punto de este fanfic era precisamente llegar a este punto, así que está bien xD Si logré que sonrieran o dijeran aaawww entonces doy por hecho mi cometido uvu Y recuerden mis niñas: si algo parece ooc, pueden cerrar los ojos(?) okno _

_A partir de ahora lo que queda es el baile y con él, el final de Un Ultimo Vals. Pienso hacer uno o dos epílogos, pero la historia en si terminará con el baile. Aun no me puedo creer que llevo poco más de un año con esta historia y realmente me hace feliz ver lo lejos que he llegado. Jamás en mi vida pensé que llegaría a escribir más de 60.000 palabras, ufff aksjaksja_

_Como siempre muchas gracias a todas las personas que siguen esta historia, son mi razón de vivir _

_¡Nos vemos!_


	14. Chapter 14

Finalmente era el día de baile y honestamente nadie sabía qué hacer.

O al menos eso pensaba Draco, que en esos momentos se encontraba en el Gran Comedor desayunando. El día apenas estaba empezando pero podía notar como todos estaban entusiasmados corriendo de un lado a otro mientras hablaban sobre el tema.

Por su parte, él se sentía… _Nervioso_. Por muchas razones. Pero trataba de no pensar en ello.

Fue en ese momento que se volteó a ver a la mesa de Ravenclaw. Luna se encontraba ahí, comiendo sola como ya era usual. Una sensación de lástima inundó su pecho, si tan sólo fueran de la misma casa podrían comer juntos todos los días, incluso podrían pasar tiempo en la sala común.

Pero bueno, no se podía tener todo.

Justo en ese instante ella se volteó a verlo y sus ojos conectaron instantáneamente.

El joven sintió un poco de vergüenza al ver que lo habían pillado observándola, aunque a ella no parecía importarle. De hecho, le saludó alegremente haciendo un gesto con la mano.

—_¡Hola! —Dijo ella moviendo los labios sin pronunciar un sonido y saludando levemente con la mano._

Que suerte que Draco sabía leer labios.

Antes de darse cuenta empezó a seguirle la corriente.

—_Buenos días —Respondió él moviendo los labios cuidadosamente._

—_¿Todo bien? _

Draco asintió.

—_Ahora sí._

—_Oh, ¿y antes no?_

—_Sólo me sentía un poco aburrido, Blaise no ha bajado a desayunar y tú estás lejos. Esto es lo malo de ser de diferentes casas._

—_Mira el lado positivo: ¡hablar así es divertido!_

—_¿Divertido? Si alguien me ve seguro pensará que estoy loco._

—_¿Y eso es tan malo?_

Él negó con la cabeza.

—_No, supongo que no... _

Luna simplemente se limitó a sonreír, y Draco estaría mintiendo si dijera que su sonrisa no era contagiosa, pues antes de darse cuenta le sonrió de regreso.

Quién lo diría, su primera sonrisa del día; cada vez era más fácil hacerlo.

—Hey Draco, ¿que estás haciendo?

El joven se volteó a ver a Theodore Nott, uno de sus compañeros de casa. Al parecer había notado su inusual sonrisa.

—Nada —Dijo Draco poniéndose serio otra vez.

—Estabas mirando a una de las mesas, ¿no?

—No sé de qué me hablas.

Su compañero pareció entender que por el momento no lograría sacarle ningún tipo de información, así que decidió dejarlo así y ponerse a conversar con Blaise sobre Quidditch o algo por el estilo; cosa que Draco agradeció infinitamente.

A ver… Su relación no era un secreto precisamente, en lo absoluto; quería a Luna más que nada. Pero tampoco se había molestado en revelarlo a nadie más que a Blaise. Apenas habían pasado unos pocos días y se podría decir que quería disfrutar de la tranquilidad.

Aunque eso cambiaría pronto.

Hoy era el baile de navidad y una parte de él no podía negar que estaba nervioso. Más de lo que quería admitir.

—¡Theo termina de comer! —Exclamó Pansy enfurecida a su pareja de baile —. Necesito que salgamos lo más rápido posible a Hogsmade.

Su compañero suspiró pesadamente y rodó los ojos; se le podía notar el fastidio a kilómetros de distancia. Hasta Draco se compadeció de él.

Sabía muy bien lo intensa que podía llegar a ser Pansy a veces, sobre todo cuando se trataba de estos temas.

Y pensar que ella probablemente habría sido su pareja de no haber sido por Luna...

Ufff, de lo que se salvó.

—Pansy, ya te dije que los accesorios que tienes están bien.

—Eso lo dices porque eres un _hombre_. ¡Los hombres no saben el trabajo que lleva verse bien para un baile!

—Por Merlín... —Dijo Theo tratando de calmarse —. Blaise, ¿me das una mano?

El moreno apenas se limitó a levantar la cabeza de su plato de comida.

—No gracias, quiero disfrutar mi desayuno tranquilo —Respondió Blaise mordiendo su sandwich.

No era necesario leer mentes para entender que la mirada que Theo le lanzó a su compañero significaba _traidor_.

Mientras tanto Draco permanecía al margen de todo. Lo que más quería era terminar de comer e irse a su habitación, o al menos eso pensaba hasta que...

—Hablando de parejas…

Draco y Blaise se miraron entre sí.

_Ay no, ¿ahora qué?_

—Hey Draco, ¿qué pasó con tu pareja? Al final nunca supimos con quién irás.

Draco suspiró mientras ahorcaba a Theo en su imaginación. Al parecer no podría disfrutar de una mañana tranquila.

Bueno, soñar no costaba nada.

—Eso es porque no se los he dicho —Respondió él con indiferencia.

—Que cruel eres —Dijo Theo haciéndose el herido —. No nos estás engañando, ¿verdad?

Draco frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué desperdiciaría mi tiempo haciendo eso?

Muy bien, ahora _sí_ que todos empezaron a mirarle con curiosidad.

¿En dónde terminaría esto? No lo sabía.

—¿Entonces quién es? —Insistió ahora Millicent, otro compañero de casa —. Todas las chicas de Slytherin querían ir contigo, debiste escoger alguna.

—Incluso Pansy se pasó una semana haciendo drama al respecto —Comentó Goyle como si nada.

—¡Yo no estaba haciendo un drama!

Theo rodó los ojos, ignorando por completo las quejas de la joven.

—Ajá, el punto es que no irás solo, ¿verdad?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

Una parte de él quería decirles a todos que iría con Luna al baile y quitarse ese peso de encima de una vez por todas. No sólo eso, quería decirles que estaban juntos en una relación y que la quería y.. y...

Pero tenía que calmarse.

Al menos por esta mañana.

—No veo porque es importante, saben que odio los bailes.

—Sólo es curiosidad. No es de esta casa, ¿verdad? —Respondió Theo.

—Lo descubrirán cuando lo vean esta noche.

Sobra decir que la respuesta no fue satisfactoria para nadie.

Pansy, sobre todo, parecía ofendida por esta respuesta. A fin de cuentas, ella había sido rechazada por Draco y ni siquiera sabía por _quién_.

Podría negarlo todo lo que quisiera, pero la verdad es que se sentía herida; había sido un golpe bajo a su orgullo.

—Eres horrible —Dijo Pansy cruzándose de brazos —. Blaise, ¿tú sabes algo? ¡te estás riendo!

Efectivamente, el moreno estaba mirando toda la situación con una sonrisa divertida que para nada ayudaba a disimular lo que estaba pasando.

Draco se recordó a sí mismo ahorcar a Blaise luego.

—A mi no me mires, yo no sé nada —Se excusó el moreno.

—Eres un terrible mentiroso —Refunfuñó Pansy.

—Vamos Draco, al menos danos una pista.

Draco suspiró.

—Bien, les daré una: es más bajita que yo.

Todos se le quedaron mirando fijamente.

Esa pista era _ridícula_. Sumamente ridícula. Sobre todo si se tenía en cuenta que Draco era un chico bastante alto para su edad. Cualquier chica de cualquier casa era elegible bajo ese parámetro.

Pero el factor shock fue más que suficiente para que el rubio aprovechara y recogiera sus cosas. Ya había sido suficiente por el día de hoy. Tenía mejores cosas que hacer; así que comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, seguido de sus compañeros.

Justo en ese ese momento Luna Lovegood se acercó al grupo.

—¡Draco! —Exclamó Luna al verlo, aunque luego se percató de que no estaba solo —. _Oh_... Disculpa que les interrumpa.

Por supuesto, todos excepto Draco la miraron sorprendidos, ¿qué hacía ella de todas las personas acercándose a _él_ con tanta naturalidad?

_Si tan sólo supieran..._

Pansy fue la primera en reaccionar.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí Luna-?

Draco alzó su mano, como señal de que se callara la boca.

Si algo tenía claro es que nadie iba a llamarla Lunática en su presencia. _Nunca más_. No importaba si ellos no sabían de su relación aún.

Quién se atreviera a hacerlo se las iba a ver con él.

—No te preocupes —Le respondió Draco amablemente a la muchacha —. ¿Sucede algo?

Luna miró por un momento a los demás Slytherin. Era curioso recibir tantas miradas al mismo tiempo, aunque eso no le importaba realmente.

En su lugar posó su mirada en los ojos de Draco.

A pesar de estar fuera del salón abandonado sus ojos seguían transmitiendo la misma calidez de siempre; la misma calidez que tanto amaba de él.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Luna.

—¿Por casualidad has visto a Ginny? Se supone que nos veríamos aquí en el Gran Comedor.

—¿Uh? No, no la he visto. Pero… Podría ayudarte a buscarla si quieres.

Luna negó con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, creo que sé dónde puede estar —Dijo ella mirando en dirección al pasillo —. Nos vemos más tarde, ¿sí?

Sin decir nada más la joven se fue rápidamente, dejando a todos visiblemente confundidos.

Por su parte, Draco podía sentir como todos tenían sus ojos puestos en él y la verdad es que estaba demasiado concentrado en Luna para prestarles la más mínima atención.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Preguntó finalmente Pansy.

—Nada importante —Dijo él con indiferencia —. Ahora si me disculpan, quiero pasar un rato a solas.

* * *

Después de todo el alboroto del Gran Comedor lo único que hizo Draco fue lanzarse directamente en la cama, esperando disfrutar de la poca tranquilidad que quedaba por el resto del día.

Lo cierto es que no quería hablar con nadie, estaba muy nervioso para eso. Al parecer sólo se sentía tranquilo cuando estaba con Luna, aunque no lo admitiría nunca en voz alta.

Para su desgracia el momento de paz no le duró mucho. Blaise no tardó en entrar en la habitación con una gran sonrisa socarrona en la cara.

Esa sonrisa le daba una mala espina.

—¿De que te ríes? —Preguntó Draco frunciendo el ceño.

—De nada.

No era muy difícil adivinar de qué iba la risa. A fin de cuentas, sólo había _una cosa_ que podría hacer sonreír tanto al moreno en ese momento.

—No es gracioso.

—No, por supuesto que no —Respondió Blaise sarcásticamente —. ¿Pero sabes? Es lindo ver lo amable que eres con ella. Hasta me asusta un poco.

Draco apartó la mirada. Tampoco era necesario que se lo recordaran, ni siquiera él se había acostumbrado a eso.

—Tampoco es tan sorprendente.

—Tal vez para ti no, pero créeme que para los demás es casi como ver un... ¿Como los llamaba Lovegood? ¿Sinricows?

—Dinkiblows —Respondió Draco mientras la sonrisa del moreno crecía más y más.

Por un momento el rubio pensó que la sonrisa de Blaise se comparaba con la del gato rizón de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas y lo peor es que a Draco nunca le habían gustado mucho los gatos.

—Eso mismo. Es como ver un Dinkiblow.

Él no respondió.

No sabía que era peor: Blaise hablando sobre sentimientos o Blaise haciendo referencias a criaturas mágicas.

_Tal vez si lo ignoro lo suficiente cambiara de tema y me dejará tranquilo..._

—Así que… ¿nadie sabe sobre tu relación con ella?

_Bueno, eso no funcionó._

—Tú lo sabes —Aclaró el rubio.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Draco soltó un amargo suspiro.

—No, aun no —Dijo el rubio pasándose una mano por el cabello —… Supongo que no he tenido la oportunidad y tampoco he querido tener problemas antes de tiempo. Sólo ayer Luna estaba preocupada por todo esto del baile.

—Eso puedo entenderlo —Respondió Blaise después de meditarlo —, aunque tampoco podrás mantenerlo así por mucho.

Draco frunció el ceño. No entendía para donde iba la conversación.

Por primera vez desde que todo comenzó estaba reflexionando sobre las posibles reacciones de sus compañeros. Era extraño, no podía decir que era completamente indiferente,_ sí_ sentía un poco de miedo; pero tampoco le importaba demasiado.

El joven recordó la noche anterior en la torre de astronomía y como la muchacha había sido capaz calmarlo con su simple mirada. Así había sido siempre; y ahora más que nunca.

Tal vez eso era lo único que necesitaba.

—Hoy iré al baile con ella Blaise. ¿No eras _tú_ el que me decía que exageraba respecto a todo este asunto y que no me preocupara de más? —Respondió Draco señalándolo con el dedo.

Blaise sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Y sigo pensando que es cierto —Dijo el moreno soltando un suspiro —. Pero… Eso no quita que tendrás a varios en en tu contra por algunos días. Sólo quiero saber si estarás bien.

Draco le miró fijamente por unos segundos. _¿Acaso Blaise se estaba preocupando por él?_

Qué curioso… Todo este tiempo había pensado que sus compañeros de Slytherin eran insoportables, personas sin gracia o sin corazón; pero lo cierto es que Blaise siempre había sido diferente a los demás. El moreno era amigable con todos, incluso con él; la persona más insoportable en Slytherin.

Blaise lo había ayudado durante su peor momento sin pedir nada a cambio y él jamás olvidaría eso.

Finalmente Draco entendió que no estaba solo en su casa. Blaise Zabini también era su amigo, y esperaba que eso no cambiara pronto.

—Tú estarás de mi lado y de Luna, ¿no? —Preguntó finalmente Draco.

Al parecer la pregunta agarró por sorpresa al moreno, el cual parpadeó varias veces hasta finalmente procesar la información.

—Por supuesto —Fue lo único que pudo responder.

Draco sintió como un peso se le quitaba de encima al escuchar esa respuesta.

—Entonces eso bastará.

* * *

Luna se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts con curiosidad.

Se suponía que iba a encontrarse con Ginny en el Gran Comedor hacía unas horas, pero su amiga nunca apareció, lo cual era muy _muy_ extraño...

_¿Será que se encontró un Dinkiblow?_

No lo sabía, pero esperaba encontrarla cerca de la sala común de Gryffindor, así que estaba dirigiéndose para allá.

—¡Aquí estás!

Luna reconoció esa voz. Rápidamente se volteó para encontrarse con la persona que tanto estaba buscando: Ginny Weasley.

Lo más curioso es que no estaba sola, la pelirroja iba acompañada de Blaise Zabini. Cosa que no pasó desapercibido por ella.

—¡Ginny! Te estaba buscando —Dijo Luna sonriendo —. Oh Blaise, pareces apurado, ¿estás evitando a los Wirkplush?

Blaise le miró sin comprender.

—Ammm no… De hecho, te estábamos buscando a _ti._

Luna inclinó la cabeza.

Ellos dos buscándola. Eso _sí_ que era curioso.

—¿A mí? ¿Ustedes dos?

Ambos asintieron.

—Pero Ginny —Respondió Luna curiosa —. Se suponía que nos encontraríamos en el Gran Comedor hace unas horas…

La pelirroja parecía haberse olvidado de aquello, porque enseguida su rostro se llenó de realización y arrepentimiento.

—Ay es verdad… ¡Lo siento! Pasó algo en el camino y perdí la noción del tiempo, de verdad —Explicó Ginny apenada, aunque luego su semblante cambió a uno más alegre —. Pero mira, falta poco para el baile ¿no? Reunámonos en el salón abandonado.

La mención del salón abandonado llamó la atención de Luna.

—Qué curioso, ¿y eso para qué?

Blaise tomó un paso al frente, decidiendo que era su momento de intervenir.

—Bueno, no creas que hago esto muy seguido Lovegood, pero… Draco me dijo que estabas un poco preocupada —Trató de explicar el moreno.

—Ya yo planeaba hacerlo de todas formas —Continuó diciendo la pelirroja —. Pero por casualidad me encontré a Zabini y él me dio la idea de usar el salón abandonado...

—Decidimos ayudarte —Finalizó Blaise —. Ya sabes, a arreglarte para el baile.

Luna pestañeo varias veces hasta que finalmente procesó lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿Arreglarme?

Ambos asintieron.

—Nadie sabe sobre ustedes, así que lo mejor es que des la mejor impresión posible —Respondió Blaise, para luego señalarse a sí mismo —. Yo soy un experto en eso.

Una sonrisa amable se dibujó en el rostro de Luna.

Sin duda era un gesto muy lindo. Nunca nadie le había propuesto algo así, pero lo cierto es que se sentía un poco extraña con toda esta situación.

De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, toda esta semana había sido un remolino de emociones para ella. ¿Las relaciones siempre eran así?

—Es muy lindo de su parte, pero no tienen que molestarse...

—Tonterías —Respondió Ginny negando con la cabeza —. Siempre soñé con que nos arregláramos juntas, como amigas. ¡Será divertido!

Luna se detuvo por un instante.

Sabía muy bien que su amiga era persistente y no iba a desistir hasta obtener una respuesta positiva. Así que decidió meditar nuevamente el asunto.

—Supongo que sí sería divertido... Incluso podríamos buscar Dinkiblows en el camino, ¿no? —Dijo Luna sonriendo.

Blaise miró a Ginny, la cual simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—_Eeeeh_, por supuesto Lovegood —Respondió Blaise siguiéndole la corriente.

—Nos vemos dentro de una hora, ¿si? —Dijo Ginny —. ¡Y no olvides tus cosas!

Y ambos se fueron, dejando a Luna con las palabras en la boca.

¿_Qué acababa de pasar_?

* * *

—Al fin llegaste —Comentó Blaise al ver llegar a Luna —. Te estábamos esperando.

Tras una hora todos estaban reunidos en el salón abandonado. El moreno se las había ingeniado para convertir el salón en un lugar cómodo para trabajar; las mesas estaban llenas de materiales y habían varios espejos.

Luna le miró expectante mientras dejaba sus cosas en una mesa, apenas acababa de entrar.

Aún no se terminaba de creer que ambos estuvieran esperándola, especialmente Blaise.

—Esto es un poco raro… —Murmuró ella después de un rato.

—Es gracioso que _tú_ de todas las personas digas eso —Respondió él sonriendo, aunque luego aclaró —: No es nada personal.

Luna negó con la cabeza, sabía que no era en serio.

—No te preocupes, te entiendo —Dijo Luna mirándole fijamente —. Los pensamientos graciosos ayudan a espantar a los Dinkles.

Gracias al cielo justo en ese momento Ginny se acercó a los dos. En sus brazos llevaba una caja con lo que parecía ser trozos de tela.

—Aun no puedo creer que realmente nos estés ayudando Zabini —Comentó Ginny viendo al moreno.

Blaise simplemente se encogió de hombros. Suponía que era entendible que la muchacha sospechara de él. Draco no había dejado la mejor de las impresiones.

Pero él era diferente, y preferiría que lo juzgaran por sus propias acciones.

—Estoy lleno de sorpresas. Después de todo lo que hice deberías aprender a confiar un poco más en mí Weasley.

Ginny apartó la mirada, aún no muy convencida.

—Si tú lo dices…

—¿De verdad vas a ayudarnos Blaise? —Dijo Luna interviniendo en la conversación.

La joven estaba entusiasmada, no podía negarlo. Pero aún no se terminaba de creer que realmente recibiría ayuda para arreglarse, estaba acostumbrada a hacer todo por su cuenta.

Era curioso, se podría decir que Ginny y Blaise serían sus hadas madrinas esta noche, ¿no?

—Por supuesto. Sólo yo sé cómo dar una buena impresión —Respondió el moreno sonriendo.

Ginny rodó los ojos.

—Creo que te estás dando mucho crédito.

—Hice el vestido de tu amiga. Así que _no_, no lo creo —Dijo Blaise dramatizando un gesto de autosuficiencia —. No soy un experto, pero sí que sé más que la mayoría sobre estas cosas.

Ginny sólo se le quedo viendo, por mucho que quería responder sabía que lo mejor era evitar pleitos innecesarios.

Por su parte, Blaise empezó a caminar hacia la puerta del salón. La verdad es que estaba disfrutando mucho toda la situación. Esto era más divertido que pasar el resto de la tarde en su habitación.

Además, las muchachas le caían bien. No perdía nada echando una mano, ¿verdad?

—Ahora apúrense y no tarden —Comentó Blaise abriendo la puerta —. Sé por experiencia que no toma tanto tiempo ponerse un vestido.

El rostro de Ginny enrojeció.

—¡Zabini!

El moreno rodó los ojos.

—Eso lo sé porque confecciono _ropa_ Weasley. Deberías dejar de ser tan malpensada, ¿no crees? —Dijo Blaise saliendo finalmente del salón.

Ambas chicas se miraron entre sí con curiosidad. Por un momento Luna juró haber visto como una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de Blaise antes de salir, pero prefirió no mencionarlo.

Sin más que decir ambas procedieron a cambiarse.

Minutos después ya ambas estaban vestidas con sus respectivos vestidos. Ginny llevaba un vestido largo de color verde brillante con pequeños detalles rosas mientras que Luna llevaba el vestido que Draco le había regalado.

Sobra decir que Luna no cabía en sí de su entusiasmo y se le notaba por montones. A su parecer ambas se veían muy bonitas.

—Woao… Realmente es muy lindo —Comentó Ginny viendo el vestido de Luna —. No puedo creer que unos Slytherin serían capaces de trabajar tan duro.

Luna enseguida abrazó a su amiga, estaba demasiado feliz para preocuparse por el espacio personal.

—Tú también te ves muy linda Ginny —Dijo Luna sonriendo.

—¡Deberíamos tomarnos una foto!

En ese momento Blaise se acercó a ambas chicas. Tenía que admitir que su entusiasmo era muy lindo, incluso enternecedor.

Lastima que no había tiempo que perder.

—Eso pueden hacerlo después, ¿no creen? —Comentó Blaise interrumpiendo el momento —. Ahora veamos... Empecemos contigo Lovegood, luego podemos pasar a Weasley.

Luna se sonrojó, aún no estaba cómoda con la idea de que alguien se tomara la molestia de ayudarla de esta forma.

—Podríamos empezar mejor con Gi-

—Me parece bien, el caso de Luna es más complicado —Dijo Ginny sin prestarle atención a su amiga —. A ver… ¡Yo quiero ayudar! ¿Por dónde comenzamos?

Blaise observó a Luna de arriba a abajo, como si pudiera analizar lo más profundo de su alma y más.

—¿El cabello, no? Hay que hacerle algo —Comentó el moreno.

—Podría ser algo con trenzas —Sugirió Ginny.

Blaise frunció el ceño.

—¿Estás loca? Eso es algo de estilo para todos los días, esto es un _baile_.

Ginny rodó los ojos.

—Bien, ¿qué propones?

—Algo más elegante, como un moño.

—¡Debes estar bromeando!

Luna miró la situación incómoda.

¿Un moño? ¿Unas trenzas? Ella nunca había usado algo como eso...

Además, lo que menos quería era causar una disputa por su culpa.

_Oh no..._

Antes de darse cuenta tanto Ginny como Blaise se olvidaron de su presencia y empezaron a discutir más y más por las razones más absurdas.

—¿Qué tal si usamos este sombrero? —Dijo la pelirroja sacando un sombrero elegante de color azul —. Es bonito y combina.

Blaise hizo un gesto de indignación.

—Quita esa cosa horrorosa de mi vista Weasley.

—¿_Qué_? ¿Qué tiene? —Respondió ella cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Parece un nido alborotado!

Ginny soltó un amargo suspiro.

—Bien, ¿qué propones _tú_?

—Ya yo he ido a varios bailes a diferencia de ustedes dos —Comentó Blaise sacando un chal de quién sabe dónde —. Mira, sé que esto es lo más adecuado.

Ginny miró el chal con horror. Sin decir nada lo agarró y lo lanzó lejos de la vista de Blaise.

—¡Hey!

—¡Sólo es adecuado guardado en un baúl!

Blaise y Ginny se miraron fijamente, parecían a punto de empezar una pelea a puño limpio y la joven Ravenclaw decidió que era el momento de intervenir.

—Ummm… La verdad es que ninguna de esas cosas me gustan mucho.

Ambos se voltearon a verla.

—¿Qué?

—Bueno… Los sombreros son muy lindos, pero soy un poco torpe con ellos y siempre se me caen. Y los chals me gustan, pero me pican mucho y atraen a los Nargles —Dijo Luna apenada —. Lo siento… La verdad es que me gustaría algo diferente para este baile. Algo parecido a _mí_.

Ambos se le quedaron mirando fijamente, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

Ginny no tardó en entender lo que decía su amiga; y la verdad es que se sentía como una completa tonta. Luna siempre había sido Luna y lo que estaban tratando de hacer iba en contra de todo lo que ella creía. No estaba bien.

Pero Blaise… Bueno, a él le era mucho más difícil entender toda la situación.

—Lovegood, esto es lo mejor forma de dejar una buena impresión en el baile —Comentó el moreno.

Luna negó con la cabeza.

Este era su momento. El último recuerdo que tenía de su madre antes del accidente era precisamente de esto: de los bailes que aparecían en sus cuentos antes de dormir.

Sin duda quería disfrutar lo que más pudiera de esto, pero tampoco así.

—Querer ser tan perfecto puede ser peligroso Blaise —Aclaró Luna recordando con cuidado el accidente de su madre —. Sólo… Les estoy pidiendo que me hagan ver como mi misma. Nada más.

Por un instante Luna pudo recordar lo que le había dicho Draco la noche anterior.

_Así como me veo feliz estudiando estrellas, así de feliz te ves tú creando arte. El vestido puede ser tu nuevo lienzo si quieres_ _Luna_ —Eso había dicho él.

Esas palabras… Esas palabras parecían mágicas ahora que las recordaba.

—Por ejemplo… ¿Podría usar flores?

—¿Flores? —Preguntó Blaise.

—Siempre me han gustado las flores. Son un símbolo de la naturaleza muy bonito. Podrían combinar, ¿no crees?

Blaise lo meditó por un segundo.

—No lo sé Lovegood… Podría verse infantil.

—No es infantil, es lindo. Las flores transmiten vida al igual que tú y yo.

A Blaise le estaba costando ver el punto de todo esto.

—Aamm... ¿_Cómo dices_?

—Color, vida, energía… Quiero representar todas esas cosas —Dijo Luna sintiéndose cada vez más segura —. Draco me dijo que esta era una oportunidad de hacer arte. Yo seré el lienzo, crearé algo nuevo.

—Quién diría que Draco sería tan poético… —Respondió el moreno pensativo —. Así que un lienzo, ¿no?

Luna asintió.

—Sólo un poco por supuesto. Este… Este vestido es lo más valioso para mí. Siempre amaré a Draco por habérmelo dado. Pero este es el vestido de Genevieve, y yo no soy Genevieve.

Blaise no le respondió, sólo se le quedó viendo detenidamente. No parecía muy convencido con la idea.

—Prometo que sólo será un toque —Dijo Luna con mirada suplicante.

Ni siquiera él podía decirle que no a esa mirada. Ahora entendía porque Draco siempre terminaba perdiendo contra ella.

Finalmente el moreno suspiró, dándose completamente por vencido.

—Está bien, está bien. Tú ganas Lovegood.

—Si hablamos de toques... —Dijo Ginny interviniendo en la conversación —. Un poco de brillo no estaría de más, ¿no?

Luna sonrió.

—Me encantaría.

* * *

Draco estaba esperando a Luna.

Estaba en medio del pasillo del segundo piso, apartado de todo el mundo. Hogwarts tenía numerosos pisos, no por nada era un castillo inmenso, pero el segundo piso tenía la peculiaridad de que no tenía el acceso a ninguna sala común, es decir, no había casi nadie por ahí en esos momentos.

Justo eso quería; estar un rato a solas con ella. Así fuera un instante antes de adentrarse en el alboroto que sería el baile de navidad.

El baile… Una parte de él estaría mintiendo si dijera que no estaba nervioso.

No tenía dudas de que quería a Luna, estos días juntos habían reafirmado una vez más sus sentimientos por ella. Era… era… Bueno, no sabía cómo explicarlo. Aún estaba acostumbrándose a todo esto de _sentir_ en general.

Sólo estaba seguro de algo: se sentía feliz. Tal vez lo más feliz que había sido desde que comenzó a estudiar en Hogwarts.

Pero una parte de él seguía preguntándose si eso sería suficiente.

Primero estaba el hecho de que esta sería su primera cita con ella, ¿no? Y nada más que en un baile… La cosa con la que la joven llevaba soñando desde que tenía uso de razón. Tal vez su temor fuera infantil, pero ¿estaría a la altura de sus expectativas?

Draco siempre había mirado estos eventos con desdén, indiferencia incluso, y ahora mírenlo: completamente fuera de su zona de confort.

Su vida se había convertido en una completa ironía.

Por otro lado estaba el hecho de que hoy todos sabrían de su relación.

Draco se había prometido a sí mismo que no lo tendría en secreto, era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de todo. Sin embargo, conocía muy bien lo crueles que podían ser las personas, especialmente los Slytherin.

¿Y si arremetían contra Luna?

Por primera vez en su vida estaba preocupado por la seguridad de alguien más y no sabía qué hacer al respecto.

_¿Y si…?_

—Lo siento, ¿llevas mucho tiempo esperando Draco?

Por poco el rubio deja el alma en el piso de la sorpresa.

—¿Luna?

Frente suyo estaba una joven que reconocía como Luna, o al menos suponía que era Luna. Tenía que ser Luna, ¿_verdad_?

La joven llevaba un vestido azul tal como lo recordaba: era largo, de mangas tres cuartos y con un lazo alrededor de la cintura. El vestido era de cuello redondo y tenía pequeños pliegues de tela en el área del escote.

Pero ahora había una pequeña diferencia: el color. Draco recordaba que el vestido era azul de forma uniforme, pero ahora… Parecía una estrella. Brillaba y se desvanecía. Tenía un degradado que se desvanecía hasta el final de la falda, pasando de azul marino hasta azul claro y finalmente blanco.

Todo esto sin contar el detalle del brillo. El vestido tenía pequeños destellos de brillo que iban desde la falda hasta las mangas. Todo acompañado con una corona de flores.

Sólo ayer Draco había dicho que Luna era su estrella, pero ahora… Ahora realmente lucía como una.

_Creo que acabo de tener un cortocircuito... _

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó después de aquello. Su mente no parecía procesar pensamientos coherentes. Mientras tanto Luna aprovechó para admirar detenidamente a Draco.

Luna siempre había pensado que Draco era muy guapo, y esta vez no era excepción. Su túnica de gala no hacía más que resaltarlo.

—Woao… —Dijo Luna viéndolo mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un color rojo —. Realmente te ves increíble, ¡pareces todo un príncipe!

—_Ammm_...

—¿Dónde lo compraste? ¿De qué está hecho? —Preguntó Luna inspeccionando cada detalle de su túnica de gala.

Draco maldijo su suerte. Luna estaba tan cerca de él y sólo lo estaba usando como un puto maniquí.

_Vamos Draco, di algo coherente por el amor a Merlín._

—Tú… ¿Tú eres la Luna que yo conozco?

Enseguida quiso darse un golpe a sí mismo apenas se percató de la estupidez que dijo.

Al menos Luna no dio señales de inmutarse.

—¡Por supuesto! —Dijo Luna sonriendo —. Ni siquiera los Dinkles pueden crear ilusiones, todos lo saben.

_Esta sensación…_

Sí, no había duda: esta era la Luna que tanto conocía y amaba.

Luna siempre había sido especial, pero ahora… Parecía brillar más que nunca. No sólo por lo linda que se veía, sino por su alegría y su energía; era un aura mágica.

Draco no sabía cómo expresar todo lo que sentía al verla de esta forma. Así que decidió que lo mejor era expresarlo con gestos, esos gestos que cada vez eran más fáciles de hacer.

Antes de darse cuenta simplemente la abrazó, envolviendo sus brazos delicadamente alrededor de ella.

—¿Uh? ¿Draco, estás bien? —Preguntó Luna extrañada, pero correspondiendo el abrazo de todas formas —. Oh no… ¿Los Dinkles se están metiendo con tu cabeza otra vez?

Draco negó con la cabeza y se apartó lentamente del abrazo; sus emociones parecían a punto de desbordarse.

¿Cómo ella no podía ver lo que para él era tan obvio?

—Sabía que harías algo increíble —Dijo Draco sonriendo levemente —. No esperaba menos de ti Luna.

La sorpresa no tardó en inundar el rostro de la joven. A fin de cuentas, todo este tiempo había temido haber arruinado el vestido.

—¿De verdad te gusta? —Preguntó Luna, una sonrisa tímida parecía formarse en sus labios —. Así que… ¿No estás molesto por los cambios?

Draco le miró con toda la seguridad del mundo; la respuesta salió de sus labios sin pensarlo:

—Estás preciosa Luna.

_Aunque para mi siempre lo estás..._

Luna se detuvo al escuchar esa palabras. Alegría, incredulidad y cariño; todas esas emociones parecían surgir dentro de su ser a la vez.

_Preciosa_. Nunca nadie… Nunca nadie le había dicho eso.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue agarrar su mano con cuidado, como si fuera lo más preciado del mundo.

Y tal vez lo era, al menos para ella.

—Gracias… —Dijo Luna sonriendo dulcemente.

—¿Fue muy difícil? —Preguntó Draco observando el detalle de los colores en el vestido—. Hacer lo de los colores me refiero.

El vestido ciertamente era precioso. Sin duda había requerido de ingenio y varios encantamientos, pero el resultado había valido la pena.

En esencia era casi el mismo, pero los colores le daban un toque especial. El degradado azul parecía reflejar un punto medio entre el cielo y el mar. Al verlo Luna sentía que flotaba, esperaba sentirse igual al bailar.

—¡Oh! Para nada, Ginny y Blaise me ayudaron un poco —Respondió Luna sonriendo al recordarlo —. ¿Sabes? Blaise es muy bueno en encantamientos. Junto a él logré hacer un hechizo de degradado de color y Ginny me ayudó con los accesorios. No lo hubiera podido hacer sin ellos.

Un momento, ¿acaso había dicho que Weasley y su amigo habían trabajado juntos para hacer todo esto?

Tal vez _si_ estaba soñando.

—¿Ginny y Blaise?

Luna asintió.

—Se pusieron de acuerdo y me ayudaron a arreglarme en el salón abandonado —Comentó como si nada —. También fue una sorpresa para mí.

—Así que ahí es donde estuvo Blaise toda la tarde… —Dijo Draco más para sí mismo que para Luna —. ¿Y no hubo amenazas de muerte?

—Sólo unas pocas.

—¿Y peleas?

—No más de lo usual.

—Tal vez si estoy soñando… Tal vez _sí_ me volviste loco.

Luna rió un poco al escuchar esto último.

—Fue muy lindo de su parte —Comentó Luna amablemente —. No tengo amigos en mi casa, así que pensé que tendría que hacer todo esto sola.

Draco no supo muy bien cómo reaccionar a ese comentario.

Sabía que la mayoría de sus compañeros no entendían a Luna, muchos incluso la despreciaban; cosa que aun no podía entender. Pero tenía esperanza de que eso cambiara poco a poco.

Luna tenía Ginny, y ahora además lo tenía a él, Draco Malfoy. Incluso Blaise y Neville parecían llevarse bien con la muchacha...

Tal vez por el momento no tenía amigos en Ravenclaw, pero eso no significaba que no tuviera personas que la apreciaran.

—Supongo que entonces tendré que agradecerles —Dijo finalmente Draco.

—¿Incluso a Ginny?

—Bueno… Tal vez sólo a Blaise.

—¡Draco!

—Está bien, está bien… —Respondió rodando los ojos —. También Weasley merece su reconocimiento. ¿Feliz?

Luna sonrió y por un segundo Draco creyó quedar ciego por tanto brillo.

—Más que feliz… Creo que podría quedarme aquí para siempre.

Él le miró indignado.

—¿Y perderte el baile después de los _miles_ de pisotones que me diste en las clases?

—Creí que sólo habían sido veinticinco…

—Veinticinco, mil… No hay mucha diferencia —Respondió Draco encogiéndose de hombros —. Pero supongo que no puedo culparte. Te entiendo, antes pensaba constantemente que tal vez todo esto era un sueño.

Ella se volteó a verlo con curiosidad, no era muy usual que él hablara tan abiertamente sobre sus inseguridades.

—¿Pensabas?

Draco asintió.

Lentamente agarro su mano, dejándose llevar por la calidez de su tacto.

—Descubrí la solución anoche en la torre de astronomía —Dijo Draco observando la unión entre sus manos —. Tu mano… Cada vez que algo me abrume puedo agarrarla y todo vuelve a tener sentido. Es así cómo puedo mantenerme tranquilo.

_Sólo así todo tiene sentido..._

Luna inspeccionó la unión entre sus manos. Ambas encajaban perfectamente, a pesar de que la mano de Draco era más grande que la de ella.

Como si fueran el uno para el otro.

—Nuestras manos… —Murmuró Luna llenándose de claridad —. Me gusta.

—Tú también puedes hacerlo, cuando quieras.

—¿Incluso…?

Draco asintió.

—Incluso en público en Luna, no tienes que preguntarlo. Yo… Yo siempre trataré de ayudarte.

Luna le miró detenidamente. Por un instante reinó el silencio, gracias a Merlín el pasillo estaba casi vacío y podían hablar con tranquilidad.

En la mañana ella había notado cómo el joven parecía nervioso, pero ahora… Parecía diferente, más seguro, con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Realmente estaba orgullosa de él.

Nunca nadie había creído en él. Y ahora a pesar de sus miedos Draco estaba aquí, junto a ella, y no planeaba apartarse nunca más. Estaba dando lo mejor de sí; eso era lo más importante. Ahora era su turno de ayudarlo, así fuera un poco.

Luna posó su mano sobre la mejilla del rubio, tratando de transmitirle seguridad.

—Sé que has estado nervioso… —Murmuró ella.

Draco se detuvo por un segundo.

Sabía que no tenía sentido mentirle a ella.

—Te mentiría si te dijera que no —Admitió Draco soltando un suspiro —. Creo que siento muchas cosas a la vez.

—Lo sé.

—No quiero que pienses que me avergüenzo de ti Luna, porque no es así. Yo... De verdad estoy feliz de que vayamos al baile juntos.

—También lo sé —Respondió Luna sonriendo amablemente, parecía entender todo sin necesidad de palabras —. Sé que no ha sido fácil para ti. Te quiero por eso.

Dicho esto la joven le depositó un suave beso en sus labios lleno de cariño.

Esa era la única seguridad que Draco necesitaba.

—Y sé que para ti tampoco… —Respondió él acariciándole un mechón de cabello —. Pero estaremos juntos, ¿no?

Ella asintió.

—Somos un dúo.

Ambos se miraron y el tiempo pareció detenerse un instante; pero ese instante tenía que terminar pronto.

Ya era momento de irse... _Juntos_.

—Sí… Ahora vamos, no queremos llegar tarde. No puedo esperar para ver a Potter haciendo el ridículo bailando.

—¡Draco!

* * *

_¡Hola! ¡Regresé de las cenizas!_

_Siento que estafé a medio mundo diciendo que ya se venía el baile cuando a lo mucho coloqué el inicio xDD ¿pero que puedo hacer? Cuando me fijé el documento de word tenía 6000 palabras asjakljsa Perdí mi laptop y tuve que terminar y corregir este capitulo en el telefono, respeto a la gente que escribe asi siempre. Aún así fue bastante divertido de escribir, sobre todo por las escenas de Ginny, Blaise y los demás Slytherin._

_¿Quieren saber como es el vestido de Luna? En la imagen de portada del fanfic se puede ver. herriochi fue el artista encargado de dibujarlo, le solicité una comisión a herriochi pueden conseguir más de su arte en instagram!_

_wenn: Yo también estoy sorprendida con lo lindos que pueden ser asjaklsja aun asi espero que se siga viendo bien ;u; me alegra que te gustara el capitulo, muchas gracias por leer :D_

_Ahora sí. ¡Nos vemos en el baile!_


End file.
